Knight Rider 2,0 Digital Age
by Mblackphoenix
Summary: Michael Knight wird nach einer Ewigkeit von seinem alten Kumpel um Hilfe gebeten. Zusammen mit Bonnie, April und RC3 macht er sich daran, diesem zu helfen, und bekommt noch unerwartete Hilfe. Angesetzt in der heutigen Zeit. Fortsetzung zu KR08. Die Charakter gehören nicht mir.
1. Chapter 1

Knight Rider 2.0 Digital Age

*

Nach mehr als 30 Jahren und mehreren Versuchen die Foundation wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, sind die einstigen Personen nochmals gefragt, um den Staffelstab an die neue Generation weiter zu geben.

Dabei spielt es nun in der jetzigen Zeit.

Kitt ist nicht mehr das Auto, hat aber eine weit höhere Ebene erreicht, wo er auf jedes computerunterstützte System Zugriff erlangen kann.

Doch ganz ohne Auto, wird es selbst hier nicht gehen.

Und da er nun von Hackern angegriffen wird, braucht er die Hilfe von der ihm am nächsten stehenden Person.

Nach KR 08 und Prometheus angesetzt und meine Vorstellung einer möglichen Fortsetzung.

*

Prolog

*

Vor mehr als 30 Jahren war es ein Mann und sein Auto.

War der Knight Industries 2000 für die damalige Zeit ein weit entwickeltes Vehikel, seiner Zeit weit voraus, so ist es heute nichts Besonderes.

Heute sind Navigationssysteme oder eine Freisprecheinrichtung nichts Neues mehr.

Auch Parkassistenz und Front-und Heckkamera.

Sogar selbst fahrende Fahrzeuge gibt es schon.

Doch der damalige Computer war nicht nur eine Maschine, die ihre Programmierung befolgte, nein es war eine hoch entwickelte künstliche Intelligenz, die sogar selbstständig zu denken fähig war, und ihrer und heutiger Zeit noch weit voraus war.

In der heutigen Zeit müsste sie nun mehr Platz, um ihre Algorithmen ausweiten zu können, inne haben.

Nicht nur unzählige Server weltweit in Beschlag nehmen, nein sich ungehindert zu jedem Prozessor weltweit Zugriff verschaffen können.

In einer Welt, in der alles mit dem World Wide Web vernetzt ist.

So ist mein Gedanke, dass sich Kitt mit Hilfe des Internet fast überall Zugriff verschaffen kann.

Über moderne Fahrzeuge die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Und für den Außeneinsatz über modernste Technik verfügen, die in einer neuen Karosserie mit einer neuartigen, kugelsicheren Außenhaut steckt.

Mysteriös und unauffällig.

Wie ein Erlkönig in der Masse der Straßen abzutauchen fähig ist.

Denn selbst in der heutigen Zeit, sind ein Mann und sein Auto noch immer von Nöten.

Wenn auch mit Unterstützung aus dem Hintergrund.

Wie es einst auch schon war.

Um der Ungerechtigkeit auf der Welt Herr zu werden.

One man can make a difference.

*

Kapitel 1

*

Einsam joggte ein Mann am Strand der kalifornischen Küste entlang, und machte dann, während die Sonne hinter ihm orangerot im Meer versank, einen Schlenker die Düne hoch zu einer Hütte.

Nicht unweit davon war vor langer Zeit eine ähnliche Hütte gestanden, an die heute nichts mehr erinnerte.

Doch in seiner Erinnerung kamen Bilder hoch, wie er mit einer blonden Frau Arm in Arm den Strand entlang schlenderte.

Im seichten Wasser herum trollte, sich mit ihr aus seinem Auto übers Dach heraus lehnend einen Drachen hinterher zog, und ihr sogar einen Heiratsantrag stellte.

Diese schönen Erinnerungen wurden von einer anderen überlagert, wo sie von dem Haus weg, in den Sand geschleudert wurden.

Dank seines Freundes, hatte ihnen das kleine Modellflugzeug mit der explosiven Ladung nicht geschadet.

Das Strandhaus war darauf nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen gewesen.

Auch die Frau gab es mittlerweile nicht mehr.

War sie kurz darauf auch ermordet worden.

Und in seinen Armen gestorben.

Und seinen besten Freund, hatte er aus den Augen verloren.

Wahrscheinlich existierte auch er nicht mehr.

Seine Karosserie auseinander genommen. Und an Meistbietende verkauft.

Traurig erinnerte er sich an den Moment, als die Foundation Ende der 90iger Jahre doch noch von Knight Industries geschlossen wurde.

Jahre später waren sie nochmals an ihn heran getreten. Doch es widerstrebte ihm, ohne seinen Mentor und Freund nochmals nur einen Finger für die Firma zu krümmen.

So hatte das fünf köpfigen Team nicht lange bestanden.

Und auch die zuletzt gegründete Foundation unter Charles Graiman und dem von Torres geführtem FBI, hatten nicht bestanden. Nach Torres Verrat war Graiman Tochter mit ihrem Team allein dagestanden.

Und nicht mal das kleine geerbte Vermögen ihres Vaters, hatte nach dessen Tod, die neu strukturierte Organisation am Leben gehalten.

Ihm war dies kein Wunder. Hatte er dies vor 30 Jahren selbst erlebt.

Das einzig Gute war, dass wohl die CPU seines Freundes heute für etwas Größeres diente.

Und er hoffte, sie würde den Frieden dort bewahren können.

Dafür hatte er in seiner Zeit gestanden.

Für das Gute. Für Gerechtigkeit. Und für Frieden.

Einen letzten Blick auf die untergehende Sonne, zog sich der Mann seinen ärmellosen Hoodie über den Kopf.

Sein Körper war noch immer durchtrainiert und schlank. Doch die Spuren der Zeit waren selbst bei ihm nicht vorbei gegangen.

Silberne Streifen zierten seinen einst dunkelblonden gelockten Kopf an den Schläfen.

Seine Haut war im Gesicht nicht mehr straff, und tiefe Falten zierten seine Augen.

Mit der untergehenden Sonne kam Wind über dem Meer auf.

Besser er zog sich ins Innere seiner Hütte zurück.

*

Irgendwo in den Vereinigten Staaten

Wiederholt versuchte Jack seine Sicherheitsprotokolle zu umgehen, und wiederholt konnte er es abwehren.

Noch.

Er wusste Jack war kein Hacker wie die anderen, die es bisher bei ihm versucht hatten.

Seine Beweggründe waren nicht Profit oder Spaß daran Schaden anzurichten.

Wohl aber die anderen, die es von außen probiert hatten.

Doch sie waren kein wirkliches Problem für ihn gewesen.

Bei Jack war es anders. Er war ein Mitarbeiter. Sein zuständiger Operator.

Einzig, dass er nicht die Berechtigung zur Änderung seiner primären Programmierung hatte, hatte bisher Schlimmeres verhindert.

Er wusste, dass Jack erpresst wurde. Hatte er seine privaten Telefongespräche auch mitgehört.

Kriminelle hatten seine Familie in ihrer Gewalt und Jack untersagt, zur Polizei zu gehen.

Und ihr Ultimatum lief langsam aus.

So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als selbst Maßnahmen einzuleiten.

Würde Jack Erfolg haben, und den Erpressern den uneingeschränkten Zugriff über ihn gewähren, würde die Welt vor einem Desaster nie dagewesenem Ausmaß stehen.

Lag jede Befehlsgewalt über die hiesigen Computer auch bei ihm.

Vom kleinsten privaten Prozessor bis zur Steuerung über die militärische Artillerie.

Selbst die anderen Weltmächte wären für ihn, über kurz oder lang, nicht schwer zu infiltrieren.

War er auch die höchst entwickelte Seed AI der Welt.

Er kontaktierte deshalb den einzigen Menschen dem er seine Existenz bedingungslos anvertraute.

Er ließ seine Fühler im World Wide Web ausfahren und recherchierte, die derzeitige Adresse seines ehemaligen Partners.

Diese hatte er in Millisekunden heraus gefunden.

Ebenso seine Email und Telefonnummer.

Mit der Computer IP war es ihm möglich auf das Gerät zuzugreifen, sobald dieses eingeschaltet wurde.

So wartete er nun, dass Michael Knight dies auch bald machen würde.

*

Zur gleichen Zeit am kalifornischen Strand in seiner Hütte, setzte sich Michael Knight, denn um keinen geringeren handelte es sich, an seinen Laptop um seine Emails abzurufen.

Er war kein Freund der neuen Technik, doch einige Freunde hielten über diesem Wege ihren Kontakt zu ihm aufrecht.

So auch Bonnie, April und RC.

Es waren die letzten aus einer vergangenen Zeit.

Doch kaum dass er den Computer hochgefahren hatte, poppte ein, ihm unbekanntes Fenster auf, worauf ein Text erschien.

#Michael bitte kommen.

Benötige Hilfe

Codewort: Cave canem

K.i.t.t.#

Michael starte den Monitor vor sich an.

Konnte diese Nachricht wirklich von Kitt gekommen sein?

Doch die beiden lateinischen Worte sprachen für sich.

Einstmals von Devon Miles bei einem Fall eine Warnung gewesen, hatte er Kitt dieses als Codewort als Erkennungswort gegeben.

Und Kitt würde sich nicht bei ihm melden, wenn es nicht von höchster Priorität wäre, und er sonst keine andere Möglichkeit sehe.

Es musste etwas von äußerster Brisanz sein.

So tippte er dann ein:

#Hi Buddy was ist das Problem?#

Einige Sekunden geschah nichts.

#Könnten sie sich mit Bonnie oder April in Verbindung setzen?

Hier ist jemand mit Computer Kenntnissen gefragt.#

Danke. Das musste von Kitt kommen.

Nun er hatte recht.

Er war nie ein Computer Spezialist gewesen.

Dafür waren andere in der Foundation zuständig gewesen.

Er war nur der Mann fürs Feld gewesen.

#Und ich brauche sie Michael.#

Michael starrte die Wörter vor sich an.

Dann blinkte der Cursor nur vor sich her.

Michael griff sofort nach seinem Handy und wählte Bonnies Nummer.

"Kannst du her kommen? Es ist wichtig."

Kam er ohne große Begrüßung auf den Punkt.

Das war für Bonnie schon Grund genug, um nicht lange zu Fragen.

Michael würde nicht mit der Türe ins Haus fallen, wenn es nicht um Leben und Tod ginge.

"Ich bin in zwei Stunden da."

Kaum das Michael das Freizeichen hörte, wählte er die nächste Nummer und auch dieses Gespräch dauerte nicht lange.

Einzig bei der nächsten schien ewig keiner ran zu gehen.

Michael wollte schon auflegen, als es in der Leitung knackte.

"Hi RC könntest du hier her kommen?"

Sie wussten alle wo er war.

Und auch Reginald Cornelius der Dritte bejahte nach einem kurzen Schweigen.

So hatte er nun das gesamte übrig gebliebene Team zusammen gerufen.

Jeder von ihnen würde in den nächsten Stunden hier eintreffen.

Michael warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Monitor, auf dem immer noch der Cursor vor sich hin blinkte.

Dann entschied er draußen auf der Terrasse zu warten.

Es war noch nicht mal eine Stunde vorbei, als er einen Motor hinterm Haus vernahm.

Jedoch war es nicht der Motor eines nahenden Fahrzeugs, nein es klang nach seinem eigenem BMW X3.

Sollte es jemand wagen, und den Wagen hier klauen wollen?

Er rannte ums Haus herum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Es befand sich niemand im oder am Auto. Nicht mal in der näheren Umgebung konnte er jemand ausmachen.

Das Fahrzeug war sogar noch verschlossen. Er musste es erst entriegeln bevor er ihn ausschalten konnte.

Er wollte sich schon aus dem Fahrzeug zurück ziehen, als die vom Navigationssystem bekannte Stimme erklang.

"Ich wollte nicht über eine so unsichere Leitung wie das Internet mit ihnen in Verbindung treten. Doch ich vermute mal, die Verkehrsleitungen müssten für unsere Zwecke geeigneter sein. Ich konnte ihr Fahrzeug separieren."

Sprachlos schaute Michael ins Innere des Fahrzeugs, wo die weibliche Stimme körperlos über die TMC Ausgabe des Lautsprechers klang.

"Kitt?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Ja Michael?"

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie du klingst?"

Über Michaels Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen.

"Ich vermute mal sie reißen gerade einen Witz. Wie sie so schön sagen würden. Und ja. Ich bin im Bilde, dass ich mit ihnen über eine weibliche Stimme kommuniziere. Leider hat ihr Fahrzeug keine anderen Stimmausgaben gespeichert."

Das hatte gesessen.

"Wie dem auch sei. Konnten sie Kontakt zu den anderen aufnehmen? Es ist dringend. Und ihre Hilfe könnte ich auch gebrauchen."

Fuhr Kitt trocken fort.

Michael richtete sich kurz auf, um mit einem nachdenklichen Blick ins Auto zu schauen.

Dann nahm er seine Hand vom Dach und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und zog die Türe zu.

Er bezweifelte, dass sie belauscht wurden. Doch sicher war sicher.

"Was ist geschehen Kitt?"

Fragte er nun ernst.

Ihm lagen so viele Fragen auf der Zunge.

Was mit Kitt geschehen war. Wie es ihm ergangen war. Was er im Besonderen machte.

Graiman hatte es angedeutet.

Das Prometheus Projekt.

So hatte er Kitt an die Regierung verkauft.

Das hatte er ihm bis heute nicht verziehen.

"Man versucht meine Programmierung zu ändern. Und dafür haben sie meinen Operator erpresst, indem sie seine Familie als Geiseln genommen haben. Und sollte Jack meine Firewall durchbrechen können, haben sie mit mir uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf alle weltweit computergesteuerten Geräte. Mitunter können sie einen Krieg anzetteln. Oder auf geheime Daten zugreifen. Es ist die ganze Menschheit in Gefahr, sollten sie über mich Gewalt bekommen. Meine Bitte wäre, wenn sie sich um Jacks Familie kümmern könnten, während April und Bonnie sich um weitere Barrieren für mein digitales Zuhause sorgen."

Klärte ihn Kitt auf.

"Und wie hast du von dort, wo du bist, Zugriff auf das alles?"

Fragte Michael nach.

"Sie müssen sich den Cyberspace als große Welt vorstellen. Die Server und CPUs sind die Häuser. Und ich kann mich über das Netz zu den anderen Häusern begeben, und teils leicht oder auch schwerer, wenn sie besser geschützt sind, Zutritt zu ihnen verschaffen. Entweder gibt es Schlüssel, oder offene Hintertüren oder sonstige Schlupflöcher. Meine Programmierung hält mich davon ab, unbefugt Zugriff auf andere Systeme zu nehmen. Aber das könnte sich ändern, sollten diese Kriminellen erfolgreich sein. Die Cyberkriminalität ist immer mehr ein Problem im digitalen Zeitalter."

Ein Piepsen ertönte im Fahrzeug inneren.

"Das ist Reginald. Ich verbinde."

Noch ein weiteres Piepsen erklang, dann wurde die weibliche Stimme von RCs ersetzt.

"Kitt hat mich mithören lassen. Habe auch schon die Koordinaten von Jacks Familie. Könnte einen Blick auf die Sachlage werfen."

"Gute Idee RC. Ich warte hier auf unsere beiden anderen Verbündeten."

Ein weiteres Piepsen und RC war wieder aus der Leitung.

"Also gut Kitt. Wir sind dran. Halte durch."

Michael war schon versucht, das Armaturenbrett vor sich zu tätscheln. Doch das war ja nicht Kitts Chassis.

"Danke, Michael. Ich habe gewusst, dass ich mich auf Sie und die anderen verlassen kann."

Erwiderte ihm Kitt darauf.

"Immer doch Kumpel."

Damit stieg Michael nun doch aus, um auf die anderen beiden Neuankömmlinge zu warten.

*


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

*

RC ließ sein schweres Motorrad langsam die Straße hinunter gleiten.

Unter dem Visier seines Helms hervor, die Vorgärten der Gegend analysierend.

Jeden Strauch sich einprägend.

Vielleicht war dies später noch von Vorteil.

Das von Kitt angegebene Haus lag unauffällig an einer Wegkreuzung.

In der Hofeinfahrt, die etwa 10 m von der Straße hinter dem Gehsteig zum Haus führte, stand der alte Familienwagen von Jacks Frau.

Es war einer dieser alten Station Waggons mit Holzlook.

Nichts deutete auf eine Geiselnahme hin.

Der Rasen breitete sich akkurat gestutzt vorm Haus aus.

Eine Reihe Rosen verliefen die Hofeinfahrt bis zur geschlossenen Garage hinaus.

Es lag ein roter Ball auf dem Rasen. Und unter dem Basketballnetz über dem Garagentor, sah RC einen anderen Ball am Rand liegen, und ein Dreirad stand einsam vor der Veranda.

Alles, als wäre es gerade noch genutzt worden, und es dann eilig liegen gelassen worden.

Er umrundete das Viertel um dann außerhalb der Sichtweite der Fenster, verdeckt von einigen Büschen und Bäumen, stehen zu bleiben.

Das Bike auf den Ständer stellend, und seinen Helm vom Kopf ziehend um ihn sachte auf den Tank vor sich abzulegen.

Motorräder waren schon immer seine Liebe gewesen.

Doch während er früher seine Maschinen vom Schrott geholt hatte, und sie mühselig restauriert und repariert hatte, konnte er sich heute ein aktuelles leisten.

Er hatte eine kleine Sicherheitsfirma unter sich, die gut lief.

Nach dem die Foundation geschlossen wurde, hatte er sich mit Nachtwächter Jobs und anderen kleinen Arbeiten über Wasser gehalten, bis er die Möglichkeit für eine Bodyguard Stelle bekam.

Und das war dann das Sprungbrett für seine eigene Firma gewesen.

Doch für seine alten Freunde machte er gerne auch mal einen kleinen Nebenjob. War die damalige Detektivarbeit auch sehr abwechslungsreich und interessant gewesen.

Sich wieder zurück auf das Haus konzentrierend nahm er eine leichte Bewegung an einem der Fenster wahr.

Die Vorhänge wurden kurz zur Seite gehalten.

Hatten sie ihn gesehen und Verdacht geschöpft?

Doch wenig später fuhr ein schwarzer SUV vor, und zwei Männer in Anzügen betraten die Einfahrt.

Waren das etwa Regierungstypen?

Mit welchen Gegnern hatten sie es hier zu tun? Womöglich saßen die Drahtzieher recht weit oben.

RC setzte seinen Helm wieder auf und tippte den Verbindungsknopf seiner im Helm eingebauten Freisprecheinrichtung an.

Nur wenige Sekunden später hörte er eine männliche Stimme aus den Helmautsprechern.

"Kitt?" fragte er.

"Ja, the one and only." klang es leicht amüsiert aus dem Äther.

Es war nicht seine altbekannte Stimme. Die hätte RC selbst nach über 30 Jahren jederzeit wieder erkannt.

Doch sie war der alten nicht unähnlich.

"Also. Nun ja."

Er musste sich kurz räuspern.

Kitt wartete geduldig.

"Ich kann nicht viel erkennen. Mindestens eine Person ist im Haus. Was würde ich nun für deinen früheren Scanner geben. Und gerade ist ein Fahrzeug der Regierung vorgefahren. Zwei Anzugtypen sind darauf ins Haus. Mir scheint, dass dies hier aus einer höheren Ebene gesteuert wird, wie es bisher den Anschein hatte. Auf keinen Fall sind es feindliche Hacker. Eher aus den eigenen Reihen." RC klappte das Visier nach unten, als besagte Anzugtypen wieder aus dem Haus traten.

"OK RC. Für die weitere Lagebesprechung, würde ich sie bitten, nun zu Michael zu fahren."

*

Michael wartete ungeduldig auf die beiden Frauen, die bald eintreffen sollten.

Er schaute gerade zum wiederholten Male zum hinteren Fenster hinaus, als er ein Fahrzeug vorfahren hörte.

Eilig durchschritt er die kleine Wohnung und umrundete die Veranda, um dann verblüfft auf den großen dunklen GMC Van neben seinem BMW zu schauen.

Er war komplett verkleidet. Kein Logo oder Verzierung war darauf zu sehen.

Und aus dem Fahrerhaus stieg keine andere als Bonnie Barstow persönlich.

Als sie ihn erblickte erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Genauso erfreut überbrückte er die kurze Distanz mit wenigen Schritten, und nahm die einen Kopf kürzere Frau wie selbstverständlich in seine Arme.

"Wie schön dich mal wieder persönlich zu sehen. Das ist schon viel zu lange her."

Er lächelte auf sie hinab.

Bonnie war nicht klein. Aber er überragte mit seinen über 1.90m die meisten Menschen.

"Du weisst, ich habe immer viel zu tun." sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Nun als Professorin bei MIT auch kein Wunder. Aber mit was bist du denn da angekommen? Hast du da deine Werkstatt drin?"

Er machte einen Schritt von ihr weg, um dann an die hintere Klappe zu treten.

Als er diese öffnete, sah er erstaunt auf zwei Computer Reihen, ähnlich wie sie die Regierung zum Abhören von Verdächtigen hatte.

"Ist es das, was ich vermute?"

Er drehte sich zu Bonnie um, die ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an grinste.

"Oh es ist viel mehr, als du vermutest. Wie du noch erkennen wirst, wenn April hier eintrifft."

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, dass Michael versucht war, schon zu fragen.

Doch in dem Moment bog ein weiteres Fahrzeug um die Ecke im Schlepptau ein Anhänger mit einem verhüllten Gegenstand.

Michael konnte anhand der Umrisse ein schnittiges Gefährt erkennen. Nicht unähnlich eines Sportwagens. Jedoch waren die Ausmaße größer, als dass Kitts alte Karosserie darunter Platz gehabt hätte.

Bonnie lief an dem Chevrolet Suburban vorbei, dem Gespann entgegen, und blieb dann neben der Fahrerseite stehen.

Als diese aufging konnte Michael ein paar lange Hosenbeine erkennen.

Der Rest folgte, und dann glitt sein Blick an seiner anderen ehemaligen Kollegin hinauf.

Sie hatte einen eng anliegenden blauen Hosenanzug mit einer Kurzen Jacke an.

Ihre rotblonden Haare umrahmten, wie in der Vergangenheit, ihr liebliches Gesicht aus dem ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln entgegen schien.

Um ihr Augen waren ein paar Falten hinzugekommen, und ihr Gesicht strahlte jetzt nicht mehr im jugendlichen Glanz sondern der einer gereiften Frau. Doch sie war ebenfalls wie Bonnie noch schön anzusehen.

Er schaute von einer Frau zur anderen. Verglich sie im Stillen.

Bonnie war ebenfalls noch immer schlank. Jedoch hatte sie wie schon früher eher eine weiblichere Figur.

Ihre brünetten Haare trug sie noch immer offen und Schulterlang.

Sie hatte sich für einen legeren Look aus einer braunen Hose und einer hell beigen Bluse entschieden.

"Als mich dein Anruf erreichte, hatte ich schon eine Vorahnung, worum es sich handeln könnte."

Michael wurde von Bonnies Worten aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen.

Sie wechselte ihren Platz neben ihm und April zum Heck des Anhängers, wo sie zwei Schienen herab ließ, die zum Be- und Abladen des Hängers gedacht waren.

"Und nachdem du mich kontaktiert hattest, dachte ich, es wäre von Vorteil unser Studienobjekt mal für Feldzwecke auszuleihen. Es kann als recht vorteilhaft sein, Professorin bei MIT zu sein."

Mit diesen Worten zog Bonnie die Plane von dem Objekt runter.

Michael konnte nun mit jedem Stück in dem sie das Fahrzeug darunter sichtbar machte, erkennen, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen Sportwagen/Musclecar handelte.

Er war wuchtiger als ein europäischer Sportwagen, aber nicht so wie die aktuellen Modelle von Dodge, Ford und Chevrolet. Am ähnlichsten kam er dem Camaro. Jedoch verlief die Front viel tiefer.

"Das ist ein selbstentworfener Prototyp meiner Studenten in Fahrzeugdesign. Die Technik ist mit dem neuesten Komponenten zusammengestellt. Er ist für autonomes Fahren ausgelegt. Ein Computer steuert das Fahrzeug selbstständig auf Wunsch des Fahrers. Die Eingabe erfolgt ähnlich wie bei einem Navigationssystem. Dabei hat es auch eine Stimmerkennung. Die benötigten Daten bekommt er übers Internet und verschiedenen Sensoren und Kameras an der Karosserie.

Somit hat Kitt uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf das Fahrzeug.

Zu den Forschungs Spezifischen Spielereien habe ich noch ein paar geheime Anwendungen eingebaut. So wie eine Wärme - und Infrarot Kamera.

"Was ist mit dem Turbo Boost und dem Eject Seat?"

Fragte Michael darauf mit fast kindlicher Begeisterung.

"Übertreib es nur mal nicht. Für den Anfang ist das schon mal nicht schlecht."

April war neben ihm getreten und grinste ihn an.

"Alles mit der Zeit. Sollte es noch benötigt werden. Du bist ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Und sollte Kitt wirklich wieder in den Einsatz gehen, brauchen wir jemand der uns finanziell unterstützt. Fürs erste haben wir hier, was uns MIT freundlicherweise zur Verfügung stellt."

Antwortete ihm Bonnie vom Fahrersitz des Fahrzeugs.

Sie beugte sich vor, worauf der Motor mit einem tiefen Brummen an sprang.

Eindeutig ein V8. Dachte sich Michael im Stillen.

Wenigstens etwas altbekanntes.

Langsam lies Bonnie das mattschwarze Gefährt die Rampe runter gleiten.

"Wie sieht es mit dem MBS aus?"

Ein letzter Versuch konnte nicht schaden.

April stöhnte neben ihm auf.

Doch Bonnie nahm es ihm nicht übel.

"Die Formel wurde von Knight Industries beschlagnahmt. Ich habe leider keinen Zugriff auf deren Daten."

Ein bedauernder Ausdruck glitt über ihr Gesucht, während sie die Türe öffnete und nun Michael Platz machen wollte.

"Da kann ich vielleicht etwas dagegen machen."

Klang es jedoch überraschend aus dem Fahrzeuginneren.

Michael machte einen Satz rückwärts als er den Satz hörte. War er auch schon im Begriff gewesen den Platz mit Bonnie zu tauschen. Nun beugte er sich lediglich in das geöffnete Fenster.

Das Armaturenbrett sah futuristisch aus.

Hatte eine breite Mittelkonsole in deren Mitte ein großer Bildschirm eingelassen war.

Verschiedene Bedienfelder mit Tasten zogen sich darunter bis zum Automatikgetriebe.

Hinter dem Lederlenkrad konnte er groß den Tacho und den Drehzahlmesser sowie eine weitere kleine Infofläche erkennen, die in einer Multicolor Anzeige leuchteten. Ähnlich wie auch in seinem BMW und anderen zeitgenössischen Fahrzeugen.

"Kitt bist du das?"

"Ja Michael. Und ich muss sagen, dieses Fahrzeug behagt mir sehr wohl. Fühle mich sogar noch besser darin, wie im alten. Der hier hat viel mehr Potenzial, und ist Ausbaufähig."

Antwortete Michael wieder die sanfte Männerstimme, welche ihn so sehr an seinen alten Kumpel erinnerte.

Der neuen Wagen sah anders aus. Aber die Stimme ließ Kitt wirklich und wahrhaftig real erscheinen. Hatte Michael auch das Gefühl, sein alter Kumpel stände nun wieder bei ihm.

Rein instinktiv strich er über das kühle Metall des Daches.

"Wenn sie also wünschen, dass ich die Formel des Molecular Bonded Shell aus dem Speicher der Knight Industries hole, werde ich mich darum kümmern."

Bonnie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Danke Kitt. Doch vorerst konzentrieren wir uns erstmal darauf deinen Fall zu lösen. Ich habe mir die verschiedenen Protokolle der Datentransfers vorgenommen. Bisher halten deine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Aber Jack scheint von mal zu mal aggressiver vorzugehen."

"Da haben sie Recht Bonnie. Jedoch besteht sein Ultimatum nur noch zwei Tage. Wir sollten uns also beeilen, seine Familie aus den Händen ihre Peiniger zu befreien."

Michael richtete seinen Blick, den er nach innen gerichtet hatte, auf die zwei Frauen die ihn nachdenklich und besorgt an schauten.

"Wie weit ist RC von uns noch weg?"

Fragte Michael in das Innere des Fahrzeugs.

Sofort bekam er die erwartete Antwort von Kitt.

Doch kein Synthesizer visualisierte Kitts Stimme.

So gab es keine drei roten Balken mehr über dem Gullwing. Der dort platzierten Voicebox.

"Er ist auf dem Weg, die Zufahrtsstraße zu ihrem Grundstück zu befahren. Voraussichtliche Ankunftszeit 4 Minuten 36 Sekunden."

Kam es wieder so gewohnt ausführlich von Kitt zurück.

Und fast auf die Sekunde genau bog ein schwarzes Motorrad um die Böschung und bremste neben ihnen ab.

Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung nahm der durchtrainierte Mann in Motorradkleidung seinen Helm ab, und grinste ihnen allen freundlich zu, während er den Helm am Lenker seiner Maschine aufhängte und dann elegant abstieg.


	3. Chapter 3

*

Kapitel 3

*

Nun da sie alle vollständig versammelt waren, konnten sie sich des Falles annehmen.

Gemeinsam saßen, bzw. standen sie nun in Bonnies Van und schauten ihr über die Schulter wie sie Informationen zu Jacks Familie und seines Umfeldes aufrief.

Auf dem TFT Bildschirm vor ihr liefen verschiedene Kameraeinstellungen von Jacks Haus und Straße ab.

Auch über die von RC beobachteten Männer, versuchte Bonnie mehr zu erfahren.

Leider handelte es sich um ein Diplomatenkennzeichen, welches schwer zurück zu verfolgen war. Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie dessen Namen nicht herausfinden konnten, sondern nur das es länger ging.

RC hatte als weiteres ein Video aus seiner integrierten Helmkamera von der Straße und dem Haus gemacht.

Wie auch er schon zuvor, konnten die anderen nicht viel mehr erkennen.

Michael schaute gefrustet auf die blinkenden Apparaturen rings um sich.

Für was die vielen Geräte auch immer gut waren.

Hier kamen sie nicht weiter.

"Am besten wir schauen uns das mal aus der Nähe an. Bonnie ist dein Fahrzeug auch mit einer Abhörvorrichtung ausgestattet?"

Fragte Michael an Bonnie gerichtet, die sich in ihrem Drehstuhl zu ihm umdrehte und beipflichtend nickte.

"OK, dein Erlkönig dort draußen…" Michael wies mit seinem über die Schulter gerichteten Daumen in Richtung des Prototyps.

"... verfügt über Kameras, die uns einen Blick ins Innere verschaffen. Und dein Van wird für uns die Ohren sein. Solange, das nicht in einem geht, müssen wir wohl geschlossen hin. Dabei sollten wir die Protokolle nicht aus den Augen verlieren."

*

Gesagt getan.

Michael und RC hatten die Ehre in dem neuen Fahrzeug fahren zu dürfen, während April mit Bonnie im Überwachungs-Van mitfuhr.

Michael schaute sich nochmals im Inneren des Fahrzeugs um.

Es hatte nichts mit dem alten Darth Vader Cockpit des einstigen Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. Dessen Armaturen waren mit farbigen Knöpfen nur so übersät gewesen. Von der Voice Box hinterm Lenkrad, wobei Links die großen, roten Ziffern des Digitalen Tachos ins Blickfeld fielen, und rechts von der Voice Box die im Bogen steigende Skala des Drehzahlmessers. Darunter waren rechts und links vom Lenkrad die beiden Panels, wo sich rechts, auch der viel benutzte Turbo Boost befunden hatte.

Weitere Anzeigen und Skalen zogen sich bis zu den zweigeteilten Monitoren links vor dem Beifahrersitz hin, die in einem spitzen Eck ausgelaufen waren.

Selbst in der mittleren Mittelkonsole, wie auch in der Säule vom T-Top waren Bedienungselemente untergebracht gewesen.

Heute leuchtete das Armaturenbrett fast genauso vor ihm. Jedoch gab es nicht mehr so viele Tasten, da das meiste über Sprachsteuerung bedient wurde. So war ein sicheres Fahren gewährleistet, da man nicht mehr von der Fahrbahn weg schauen musste.

Michael vermutete stark, dass der Wagen auch über ein Head Up Display verfügte.

"Bei all den schönen Gimmicks. Wie kann ich das Raumschiff hier starten?"

Fragte Michael in den Wagen hinein.

Wie erwartet antwortete ihm sogleich die neue wohlklingende Stimme Kitts.

"Sie können entweder den Startknopf am Multifunktionslenkrad betätigen, oder es einfach mir sagen."

Wie zur Bestätigung erwachte der Wagen unter ihnen tief brummend zum Leben.

Der mächtige Motor ließ das Fahrzeug sanft vibrieren.

*

Langsam rollte das nachtschwarze Gefährt unbestimmbarer Marke in die schatten gesäumte Straße der kleinen Vorortsiedlung im Silicon Valley ein.

Selbst seine Scheiben waren ringsum leicht getönt.

Meter für Meter glitt es die Straße hinab, und hielt dann an der gleichen Kreuzung wie schon Stunden zuvor schon ein schwarzes Motorrad.

Niemand beachtete das parkende Fahrzeug.

Ein paar Kinder fuhren auf Fahrrädern an ihm vorbei.

Eine ältere Dame mit einem kleinen weißen Pudel kam an ihnen vorbei. Der kleine Hund zog an der Leine um an dem Auto kurz zu schnuppern und dann das Bein heben zu wollen.

Doch noch in der Bewegung zog die Besitzerin ihn mit einem Ruck weiter, und schüttelte scheltend ihren Kopf auf den kleinen Hund hinunter schauend.

"Da hattest du nochmal Glück, Kumpel."

Michael musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

Doch er verstummte als er keine Antwort bekam.

"Kitt?"

Fragte er in die Stille.

RC schaute von Michael in Richtung des Armaturenbretts.

Als er immer noch keine Antwort bekam, drückte Michael den Knopf für die Freisprecheinrichtung und wählte die ihm gegebene Nummer von Bonnie.

Es knackte kurz in der Leitung.

"Michael wir sind in wenigen Minuten auch bei euch. Was konntet ihr schon heraus finden?"

Fragte Bonnie ohne Einleitung.

"Das Kitt uns nicht antwortet. Kannst du herausfinden, was passiert ist?"

"Einen Moment bitte Michael. Ich kann während der Fahrt nicht an die Geräte."

Einen Moment war es still, dann knackte es wieder in der Leitung.

"OK bin wieder in der Leitung. Wie war das? Kitt hat sich noch nicht bei euch gemeldet?"

Michael konnte deutliche Tastaturgeräusche hören.

Einige Sekunden starrten sie nur das Display mit Bonnies Nummer an.

Dann wechselte das Bild und eine Videoanruf Anzeige fragte nach Bestätigung.

Michael tippte sie schnell auf dem Touchscreen an, worauf Bonnies Gesicht auf dem Monitor erschien.

"Kitt musste sich zurückziehen. In der letzten Stunde ist ein großer Cyberangriff auf ihn gestartet worden. Er ist im Moment nicht in der Lage uns zu helfen."

Endete Bonnie ihre Erklärung.

"OK, Bonnie dann sind wir auf uns allein gestellt. Kannst du mir erklären, wie ich die Kameras aktiviere?"

Bonnie klickte ein weiteres Mal auf Ihrer Tastatur und als nächstes erschien eine Darstellung des Armaturenbretts vor ihnen, wo die Kamera Aktivierung aufleuchtete.

Michael betätigte sie schnell.

Worauf das Bild wieder wechselte, und sie nun ein Infrarot -Wärmebild des Hauses und seiner darin befindlichen Personen hatten.

Sie konnten insgesamt vier Personen erkennen.

Eine saß auf einem Stuhl,vermutlich Jacks Frau, nicht unweit davon eine weitere am Küchenschrank angelehnt.

Eine weitere war im Obergeschoss vor einem Zimmer mit zwei kleineren darin befindlichen Personen postiert. Jacks neunjährigen Sohn und seiner vierjährigen Schwester.

"OK, Bonnie. Wir haben es nun auf dem Schirm."

"Gut. Ich werde euch den Ton zu spielen."

Zusätzlich zum farbigen Bild erschien nun auch der Ton.

Jedoch war momentan nichts zu hören.

Die Personen schwiegen.

Michael überlegte gerade ob er einen Befreiungsversuch mit RC starten sollte. Doch dann würden sie vermutlich nicht erfahren, wer die Drahtzieher waren.

Er hoffte die von RC angesprochenen Anzugträger selbst zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Und momentan schien Jacks Familie nicht in ernsthafter Gefahr zu sein.

Sie hatten laut Kitt noch einen Tag bis zum Ultimatum.

"Bonnie, hier ist alles ruhig. Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, ist es Kitt der unsere Hilfe bräuchte. Verstehe ich das richtig, dass ihm Hilfe nicht auf die altbekannte Art hilft, sondern nur auf elektronischem Wege?"

Bonnies Gesicht erschien wieder auf dem Monitor.

Sie nickte nur.

"Kennst du nicht ein paar Computerkids, die uns darin helfen könnten? Sozusagen ein Gegenangriff starten."

Bonnie schien merklich in sich zu gehen.

Als Michael etwas einfiel.

"Das Prometheus Projekt beruht auf Kitts Grundprogrammierung? Habe ich recht? Und wir kennen da jemand, der darin schon Erfolg hatte, und uns noch einen Gefallen schuldig ist."

Meinte er mit sich selbst zufrieden lächelnd.

Bonnie schaute ihn nur fragend an, als sich Aprils Gesicht in sein Blickfeld hinter Bonnie schob.

In ihrem Gesicht leuchtete Verständnis auf.

"Du meinst Randy Merritt. Ich erinnere mich.Ja das könnte klappen. Ich glaube, ich habe erst kürzlich in einer Computerzeitschrift gelesen, dass er noch im Programmiergeschäft tätig ist. In einer angesehen Firma, ähnlich wie Google und Facebook. Ich schau gleich, ob ich seinen Aufenthaltsort heraus finde."

April drehte sich aus dem Sichtfeld der Kamera.

Damit wechselte das Bild wieder vor ihnen.

Michael hoffte nur, April würde Randy bald finden.

Der Junge hatte es damals geschafft, Kitt soweit zu knacken, dass sie Zutritt zum Fahrzeug bekamen, und den Prozessor, den CPU, alles was Kitt wirklich aus machte, ausbauen zu können.

Noch immer schüttelte es ihn, wenn er an Adrienne Margaux zurück dachte. Diese Frau hatte ihn mehrfach betrogen. Immer wieder war er auf sie reingefallen.

Und in dem Fall hatten sie ihm Kitt stehlen wollen.

Doch an die Zentrale Steuereinheit waren sie nicht heran gekommen.

Und da sie damit nichts hatten anfangen können, hatten sie ihn einfach in den Müll geworfen.

Am anderen Tag war er am Straßenrand aufgewacht. Orientierungslos bis ihn Bonnie und Devon dort aufgegabelt hatten.

Er war mit Devon zurück zum Haus gefahren, das nun unmöbliert und völlig leer war.

Kein Anzeichen auf die Frau, die ihn mit der Hypnomusik betäubt hatte, während Randy sich brutal in Kitt rein gehackt hatte.

Doch zum Schluss, hatte Randy ihm geholfen, Kitts Karosserie wieder zurück zu bekommen.

Kitt war ihm lange dafür dankbar gewesen, dass er ihn wieder aus dem portablen Fernseher befreit hatte.

Es war für Kitt eine untragbare Situation gewesen, dort eingesperrt zu sein.

Ohne seine Mittel Michael zu helfen.

Er hatte ihn gefragt, was für ein Gefühl es war, als der schwarze Trans Am über sie hinweg gesprungen war. Ferngesteuert von Randy.

Damals hatte er ihm geantwortet, dass es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl wäre. Wie ein Geist.

Er hatte ihm jedoch auch erklärt, dass das Auto ohne ihn, nicht mehr wie alle anderen Autos war. Es bestand hauptsächlich aus Stahl, Gummi und Glas. Kitt war seine Seele. Und das er ihn das vom Beifahrersitz fragen konnte, aus einem tragbaren TV machte es mehr als deutlich, dass die Karosserie nur Sache zum Zweck war. Sie war austauschbar.

Später hatte er Kitt auch noch in einen 57 Chevy und den Banshee von Maddock eingebaut.

Doch der schwarze Firebird Trans Am war und blieb das Aussehen bei dem er an Kitt dachte.

Und nun konnte er sich sogar in jedes computergesteuertes Gerät transferieren, dass groß genug war, oder es zumindest fernsteuern.

Michael fragte sich, ob Bonnie und April in der Lage waren den Wagen so umzubauen, dass er Kitt eine Behausung sein könnte.

Bisher hatte Kitt nur Zugriff um ihn fernzusteuern und mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. Doch er war nicht körperlich im Auto. Wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen, so wie jetzt, hatte er nur wieder ein normales Auto an seiner Seite.

Sollte es für die Zukunft Verwendung für ihre Arbeit geben, musste er Bonnie danach fragen.

Doch vorerst galt es Kitt aus seiner jetzigen Situation zu retten.

Michael war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er den eintreffenden schwarzen SUV erst bemerkte als ihn RC von der Seite anstupste und mit dem Kopf nach vorne deutete.

"Wir haben wieder Besuch."

"OK. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben."

Michael drückte den Knopf zur Aufnahme des Geschehen.

Für die spätere Auswertung in Bonnies Van.

Sie beobachteten wie zwei Männer aus dem Font ausstiegen.

Und während der von der Fahrerseite das Auto umrundete, öffnete der Zweite, der hinten befindlichen Person die Türe.

Während die ersten beiden groß und breitschultrig waren, und eine Beule unter der Achsel auf eine Waffe darunter hindeutete, war die dritte Person kleiner, und strahlte eine Autorität aus, die deutlich machte, wer der Boss war.

Er hatte einen teuren schwarzen Anzug an.

Als er sich kurz umdrehte, erkannten sie, dass er noch relativ jung war.

Ein gepflegter Bart wie es in der heutigen Zeit Mode war, zierte sein Gesicht.

Er hatte kurze modisch geschnittene Haare. Alles in allem das Bild eines Lebemann.

Doch seine Augen wirkten kalt. Das Bild eines Mannes der alles und jedes kaufen konnte.

"Wer ist das?" fragte sich Michael.

"Das würde mich auch interessieren."

Erst jetzt merkte Michael, dass er laut gesprochen hatte.

*


	4. Chapter 4

*

Kapitel 4

*

Jack tippte wie ein verrückter auf die Tastatur vor ihm ein, und schaute verzweifelt dem Code auf dem schwarzen Bildschirm Buchstabe für Buchstabe dabei zu, wie er Zahlen und Buchstaben Kolonnen, Reihe für Reihe hinunter scrollte.

Er war sich schon nicht mehr bewusst, wie viele Stunden er ohne Unterlass die Firewall zu Prometheus überwinden wollte.

Seinen Zugangscode knacken.

Doch so oft er das Entschlüsselungsprogramm mit neuen Kombinationen fütterte, jedesmal änderte der Prozessor seine Zugangsdaten.

Als würde er es vorhersehen.

Er fühlte sich teils beobachtet.

Er arbeitete nun schon seit knapp einem Jahr an Prometheus. Gab ihm seine Aufträge ein. Aber nie hatte er in seine Programmierung aktiv eingreifen müssen. Man hatte ihm gesagt, der Computer hätte schon alle Szenarien programmiert. Man müsste sie ihm nur noch eingeben und aufrufen, dass er sein Programm darauf ab spielen konnte.

Es war auch eher langweilig, bis ihn der Computer zu einfachen Computerspielen aufforderte.

Er fand es merkwürdig und hatte es nicht gemeldet. War es auch eine Ablenkung in seinem langweiligen Alltag.

Auch das wenig später einfache Fragen auf dem Bildschirm erschienen, die ihn schlussendlich in eine Unterhaltung verwickelten.

So hatte er über Monate immer mehr von sich an den Computer preisgegeben. Aber es war ja nur eine Maschine.

Umso überraschter war er, als er dann vor zwei Tagen eine Computerstimme aus den Lautsprechern zu ihm sprechen hörte, die ihn aufforderte seinen Angriff zu stoppen.

Man würde Mittel und Wege finden, seine Familie zu retten.

Doch was wusste dieser Computer schon. Er konnte nicht fühlen. Er wusste nicht wie es ihn im drin aussah. Welche Ängste er wegen seiner Frau und seinen beiden Kindern durch stand.

So ignorierte er die Stimme und verstärkte seinen Versuch um den Computer zu überwinden.

Die Stimme hatte darauf auch geschwiegen.

Dafür waren Zahlenreihen auf seine erschienen, die gegen seine Versuche arbeiteten.

Er war schon am verzweifeln. Was sollte er denn noch machen. Er war mit seinen Computerkenntnissen schon am Ende angelangt. Zumal seine Arbeitszeit auch vorgab, dass er die nächsten Minuten Schluss machen musste. Sein Arbeitgeber hatte strenge Vorschriften, die mehr als 10 Stunden verbaten. So beendete er für heute seine Versuche und meldete sich ab.

Er merkte nicht, dass darauf im Raum die Geräusche der Lüfter und Festplatten leiser wurden.

Als würde dieser nun endlich auch zur Ruhe kommen.

Es behagte Jack nicht im Geringsten zu seiner Familie zu fahren, um dort den Erpressern wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Nur um ihnen wieder von seinem Versagen erzählen zu müssen.

Mit hängenden Schultern schritt er durch die Gänge hielt seine Chipkarte an die Schleusen und trat dann auf den Mitarbeiterparkplatz wo rund um die Uhr die Fahrzeuge der dort Arbeitenden ein und ausfahren konnten. Es gab keine festen Arbeitszeiten hier. Es musste rund um die Uhr jemand da sein.

Mandy seine Arbeitskollegin war schon vor ihm rein und hatte jetzt wohl den Platz wieder eingenommen.

Doch er hatte nicht gesehen, dass es nicht Mandy gewesen war. An ihrer Stelle war eine andere Frau mit ihrem Ausweis nun hinein geschlüpft und schritt durch die Gänge.

*

Einige Stunden zuvor

Michael und RC hatten wenig später den Big Boss wieder mit seinen Bodyguards in ihr Fahrzeug steigen, und davonfahren sehen.

Sie hatten ein Gespräch mit Templar abgehört, wie er nochmals Jack die Dringlichkeit seiner Arbeit unterstrich.

Die Uhr tickte, wie er mehrmals wiederholte. Sie hatten seiner Frau eine Waffe an die Schläfe gehalten. Dann zog einer der vorher schon anwesenden Verbrechern ein Messer und setzte es an einem Finger ihrer rechten Hand an.

Michael konnte es nur schemenhaft erkennen, doch das rot blau gelbe Wärmebild zeigte genug, dass in ihm die Wut hoch kochte und fast überschäumte.

RCs Hand hielt ihn davon ab, unüberlegt ins Haus zu stürzen.

Er hatte schon zum Türgriff gelangt. Nun nahm er sie zurück und nahm seine linke Hand in seine rechte Handinnenfläche, diese in gewohnter Geste fest zu drückend.

Seine Kiefer malten, so angespannt war er.

"Michael es bringt nichts da jetzt hinein zu preschen. Es sind zu viele. Wir könnten zwei, vielleicht auch vier erledigen. Aber in der Zwischenzeit hat der Typ im Obergeschoss die Kinder als Druckmittel gegen uns eingesetzt. Oder gar getötet."

RC hatte Recht. Das wusste er.

Doch so kamen sie nicht weiter.

Sie mussten gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

Machtlos mussten sie mitansehen und hören, wie Jack sie durch die Telefonverbindung an bettelte und flehte, und ihnen bis zum nächsten Tag versprach Ergebnisse zu liefern.

Bis dahin mussten sie sich auch was überlegen.

Zumindest hatten sie nun einen Namen.

Caesar Templar war ein Geschäftsmann der schon von vielen Geheimdiensten der Betriebsspionage verdächtigt wurde. Er saß auch recht hoch in der Regierung, und so war bisher jede Art von Ermittlungen von ihm abgeprallt.

Es bestand nun die Gefahr, dass er Prometheus an den Meistbietenden der gegnerischen Mächte verkaufen wollte.

Er könnte so problemlos einen Krieg anzetteln.

Die ganze Welt wäre in Gefahr hätte jemand über Prometheus uneingeschränkten Zugriff.

Ob nun eine Weltmacht wie die UdSSR oder Nordkorea.

Sie mussten es mit allen Mitteln verhindern.

"Also gut. Lagebesprechung in 5 Minuten. Bonnie wir treffen uns die Straße runter am Rande des großen Parkplatz."

Er hatte das Einkaufszentrum dort bei ihrer Ankunft beim Vorüberfahren kurz registriert.

"OK verstanden."

Klang es kurz darauf aus dem Lautsprechern.

*

"Wir bräuchten dringend Unterstützung. Wie sieht es mit Randy aus, April? Konntest du seinen Aufenthaltsort herausfinden?"

Michael lehnte sich mit seiner rechten Hand auf die blinkende Kontrollwand mit ihren Anzeigen über ihm, dass ihn Bonnie schon wieder mahnend anschaute.

Er nahm schnell seine Hand weg.

April richtete sich derweil vom hinteren Monitor auf, an dem sie bisher vertieft gearbeitet hatte.

"Wir haben Glück. Ich konnte seine Adresse und Kontaktdaten finden. Telefon, Email, Twitter, Facebook. Jedoch habe ich noch etwas besseres. Er ist laut eines Twitter Eintrags auf der heutigen Computer Convention. Und das nicht weit von hier."

Endete April ihre Erklärung.

"OK. Dann also auf zu dieser Convention.

*

Michael folgte Bonnie an den unzähligen Tischen und Ständen vorbei, wo Menschentrauben sich vor den neuesten Computern aufhielten und über Programme, Software und anderen Fachspezifischen Sachen sich unterhielten.

So schritten sie nun, mit je einem Besucherausweis um den Hals durch die Hallen.

Er verstand davon so viel wie gar nichts. Sie hätten genauso gut chinesisch sprechen können.

Bonnie hingegen hörte bei jeder Gruppe mit halben Ohr hin, blieb mal kurz stehen, um über den Stand zu schauen, drehte sich dann jedoch wieder um und lief zügig durch die strömende Masse auf der Suche nach Randy Merritt.

Zuvor hatte ihnen Bonnie Tickets für die eigentlich nur für Fachspezifischen Besuchern wie Firmen und Presse besorgt.

Mit Hilfe ihrer MIT Zugehörigkeit, hatte sie die Befugnis für sich und ihn je eine Karte zu bekommen.

Nach einer ihm erscheinenden Ewigkeit durch die vielen Menschen und gleich aussehenden Stände hielt Bonnie vor einer Box auf der ein dreidimensionaler Würfel in Gitterlinien auf blauem Hintergrund in raffiniertem 3D Druck aufgebracht war.

Cubix war darunter zu lesen.

Was auch immer diese Firma genau machte.

Bonnie hielt kurz ihren Ausdruck mit Randys Daten vor ihr Gesicht.

Sie hatte mit Hilfe von diesem auch die Ausstellerinfo für den Stand gefunden bei dem Randy anzutreffen sein müsste.

Sie drängten sich durch den Menschen verstopften Durchgang und Michael konnte über die Köpfe hinweg einen Mann hinter dem Tisch erspähen.

Auf den ersten Blick hätte er Randy nie erkannt. Der einstige schwarzhaarige Junge mit den gestuft bis fast zu den Schultern fallenden Haaren, hatte nun kurze Haare mit einer ansetzenden Halbglatze.

Er trug einen grauen Anzug mit Krawatte.

Er hatte mit dem damaligen Tennager nichts mehr gemeinsam. Sah eher wie ein Bankdirektor aus.

Bonnie bahnte sich mittlerweile ganz bis nach vorne und stellte sich Randy gegenüber.

"Mr. Merritt? Wir müssten ein paar Worte mit ihnen sprechen."

Merritt schaute mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf.

Wollte sich gerade Bonnie zuwenden, als sein Blick auf Michael fiel, der hinter ihr stand.

Erkennen flackerte in seinen Augen auf. Jedoch schien er nicht genau zu wissen woher.

Er legte seinen Kopf schief und schaute dann wieder zu Bonnie.

"Einen Moment die Herrschaften. Ich kann hier nicht alles stehen und liegen lassen."

Wendete er sich an Bonnie.

"Wir haben aber nicht die Zeit, Mr. Merritt. Wir bräuchten ihre Hilfe. Ich sage nur Orpheus. Wenn sie sich erinnern."

Michael ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen um sich schweifen, die ihrem Gespräch interessiert folgten.

Zu viele für seinen Geschmack.

Er drängte sich schnell um den Tisch herum, und packte Merritt am Arm.

Den protestierenden Mann hinter sich her ziehend, suchte er nach einem abgeschiedenen Ort, um unter vier Augen ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu besprechen.

An mehreren Türen vorbei kommend, fand er endlich wonach er suchte.

Einen Raum der mit "Nur für Personal" beschriftet war.

Zum Glück war die Türe nicht abgeschlossen.

Er schob Merritt vor sich hinein und ließ dann Bonnie nach ihm ein.

"Sie sind der Typ dem ich damals das Auto gestohlen habe."

Dämmerte es Merritt in dem Moment.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sich Michael nicht sehr verändert.

Er konnte den einstigen Spezialagenten gut erkennen.

Er war gealtert, aber noch immer groß und schlank. Seine gelockten Haare waren nicht mehr so füllig, lagen mehr am Kopf am.

"Michael Knight. Ja genau. Das ist Bonnie Barstow."

Michael stellte seine Partnerin mit einer kurzen Handbewegung vor.

"Wir bräuchten ihre Hilfe Randy. Kitt im Speziellen. Bitte, wir könnten ihre Computerkenntnisse gut gebrauchen."

Setzte Michael an.

"Wie soll ich ihnen den helfen können? Die Foundation wurde meines Wissens in den 90 igern geschlossen."

Michael schaute überrascht auf Randy.

"Wie?" fragte er.

"Kitt. Ich stand in Kontakt mit ihm. Solange bis ich keine Antwort mehr von ihm bekam. Darauf habe ich selbst Nachforschungen angestellt und das mit Knight Industries und ihrer Foundation erfahren. Es tut mir leid. Kitt war etwas besonderes."

Randy schaute betreten nach unten.

Auch er hatte damals eine rege schriftliche Freundschaft mit der A.I. aufgebaut.

"Kitt war niemals tot. Er wurde nur verkauft und anderweitig genutzt. Es ist eine längere Geschichte. Aber um es kurz zu fassen, er ist heute der einflussreichste Prozessor Weltweit und man will nun seine Intelligenz dazu nutzen Schaden anzurichten. Man will in seine Programmierung eingreifen. Dazu haben sie seinen zuständigen Mitarbeiter erpresst. Noch haben sie es nicht geschafft. Aber die Zeit läuft uns davon. Und wir bräuchten jemand der sich mit Kitts Grund Programmierung auskennt, und ein weiteres Schutzprogramm entwickelt. Und dabei kamen wir auf dich. Du hast es schon einmal geschafft seinen Zugangscode zu knacken. Du könntest ein Programm schreiben, dass dies verhindert."

Randy nickte nach Michaels langer Erklärung.

"Ich verstehe. Und nun ist mir auch einiges klar. Ihr redet von Prometheus."

Michael und Bonnie schauten überrascht zu dem alt wirkenden Mann.

Er hatte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, die Schöße des Oberteils dahinter.

"Vor ein paar Wochen wollte man mich anwerben, um ein Programm für Prometheus zu schreiben. Bzw. Sie hatten mir Daten von einem Computer geschickt aber nicht den Namen genannt. Es war mir jedoch sofort klar, um was es sich handelte. Ich habe ihr Angebot abgelehnt. Ich schwor mir niemals wieder solch einen Fehler wie mit Kitt zu begehen. Und Prometheus ist Kitt? Nun dann weiß ich, dass die Welt in guten Händen ist."

Randy zog seine Hände wieder aus den Taschen und richtete sich von der Tischkante wieder auf, an der er sich gelehnt hatte.

"So ist es. Und er bräuchte dringend Hilfe."

"OK, ich glaube ich habe da sogar etwas."

Damit fasste er Merritt am Arm und wies ihnen den Raum zu verlassen.

*

Derzeit im Van von Bonnie.

April tippte unentwegt auf der Tastatur ein und versuchte ihrerseits eine Lösung von Kitts Problem zu finden.

RC lehnte hinter ihr am Computertisch und schaute ihr abwesend über die Schulter zu.

Er wusste nicht viel über Prometheus.

Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass Kitt nun in diesem Supercomputer Prometheus steckte?

Nun, er konnte sich denken, wer Kitt an die Regierung weiter verkauft hatte.

Den Knight Industries war die Foundation für Recht und Verfassung schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen.

Er hatte selbst erlebt mit welcher Vehemenz Jennifer Knight diese schließen wollte.

Hatte sie das Gremium selbst angeführt.

Er konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, als er Michael das erste mal in den Straßen von Chicago getroffen hatte.

Damals hatte er Michael gleich zwei mal helfen können.

Das erste Mal als er einen Gangster in die dunklen Straßen verfolgt hatte, wo auch er als schwarzer Rächer für Recht und Ordnung sorgte. Und später sogar, das so gut wie vollständig zerstörte Auto, welches Kitt aus machte, wieder zu rekonstruieren.

Und das mit den wenigen Mitteln einer kleinen Hinterhofwerkstatt. Bonnie hatte sich um die CPU gekümmert.

Zusammen hatten sie sogar die Knight Industries davor bewahrt dass ihnen ein gefährliches Isotop gestohlen wurde.

Das hatte die Foundation nochmal für ein paar Jahre weiter leben lassen.

"Wie wurde Kitt zu diesem Prometheus?"

April schrak bei RCs fragender Stimme auf.

Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass RC auch noch hier war.

Sie drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl zu ihm um.

"So viel ich weiß, hatte Knight Industries ihn lange unter Verwahrung. Dann vor etwas mehr als 10 Jahren tauchte einer seiner Entwickler wieder auf. Er wollte nochmals eine KI in einem Auto entwickeln. Jedoch wollte Knight Industries den ursprünglichen Computer nicht dafür zur Verfügung stellen. Sie stellten es ihm frei, den Knight 2000 für ihre Zwecke um zu ändern. Schon lange hatten sie Pläne mit ihm. Die Regierung hatte Kitt schon immer für ihre Zwecke hauptsächlich für unbemannte Fahrzeuge beim Militär nutzen wollen. Doch Graiman war dagegen. Er wusste Kitt war nicht für aggressive Einsätze geschaffen. Seine Programmierung beruhte hauptsächlich darin menschliches Leben zu schützen. Dies war seine 1. Direktive.

Nach langen Verhandlungen gingen sie auf seine Bedingungen ein, dass Kitt als operativer Computer entwickelt werden sollte, der alles überwachte und steuerte.

Damit war Graiman einverstanden.

Zusammen mit seiner Tochter Sarah hat er an Prometheus gearbeitet. Er wurde Anfang des 21.Jahrhunderts an die Regierung übergeben.

Und kaum war dies geschehen, es war noch nicht mal an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, da wollte eine Gruppe Söldner die Daten von Prometheus stehlen.

Zum Glück hatte Graiman schon den Knight 3000 fertig, der zusammen mit Sarah und Michaels Sohn das Schlimmste verhinderte. Sie konnten die Männer dingfest machen."

RC staunte nicht schlecht.

Es gab einen neuen Wagen und Michael hatte einen Sohn?

"Ähm. Könnten wir nicht diese Sarah und Michaels Sohn nicht um Hilfe fragen?"

April wiegte ihren Kopf.

Graiman ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben.

Sarah hat die neu gegründete Foundation einige Zeit geleitet, nachdem der Leiter des FBI, worunter die Foundation erstmals unterlag, korrupt gewesen war, und selbst einen Prototypen gebaut hat. Einen zweiten Karr."

Das wurde immer besser.

RC schaute ungläubig auf April.

Doch diese erzählte einfach weiter.

"Sarah ging das geerbte Vermögen bald aus. Der neue Kitt, übrigens ein Ford Mustang GT 500 KR verschlang Unsummen. Nun meines Wissens wurde das Auto demontiert und die CPU eingelagert. Ich könnte Sarah kontaktieren. Sie unterrichtet an einer Universität. Doch mit Prometheus wird sie uns nicht helfen können. Die Regierung hat ihr jeden Kontakt zu ihm untersagt. Und wo Mike Traceur steckt, weiß nur er. Er ist nach der Schließung untergetaucht. Keiner weiß wo er steckt."

Das alles musste RC erstmal verarbeiten. Das waren viele Informationen.

"Und Michael weiß über all das Bescheid?" fragte er an den Rücken unter ihm.

April ließ ihre Schultern hängen.

"Ja Michael stand am Begräbnis von Mikes Mutter an ihrem Grab. Er hatte Mike dazu überredet, der Foundation beizutreten. Nochmals dem Motto, dass ein einzelner Mann etwas verändern kann, nachzugehen.

Mike und der neue Kitt waren auch ein gutes Team gewesen.

Doch es waren zu Anfangs allein Regierungsaufträge. Terroranschläge. Betriebs Spionage usw. Nicht das eigentliche Thema, dass Wilton Knight bei seiner Gründung im Kopf hatte. Dem einfachen Volke zu helfen. Gegen das Unrecht auf dieser Welt.

Dafür hatte Michael und Kitt für den alten Mann gestanden.

Wo die regulären Ämter nicht weiter kamen, oder ihnen die Hände durch Paragraphen gebunden waren. Doch ohne finanzielle Unterstützung waren sie genauso zum Scheitern verurteilt wie wir."

Traurig schaute April zurück auf ihren Monitor.

RC legte ihr seine Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter.

"Nun wie man sieht, ist der Geist von Wilton Knight nicht unter zukriegen. Stehen wir nicht hier und kämpfen wieder Seite an Seite? Man kann die Foundation nicht vernichten, solange es jemand gibt, der im Namen Knight bereit ist weiter zu kämpfen."

Er lächelte auf sie hinab.


	5. Chapter 5

*

Kapitel 5

*

Währenddessen hatten sich Michael und Bonnie zu Randy Merritts Haus begeben und warteten auf das Eintreffen von ihm.

Ungeduldig warteten sie zusammen auf der anderen Seite des Hauses und schauten die Straße hinauf und hinunter.

Doch sie brauchten nicht lange warten, da fuhr der große schwarze Mercedes E-Klasse auch schon in die Straße hinein und bog in die Einfahrt ein.

Michael wartete kaum ab, dass er ausgerollt war, da öffnete er schon die Türe und lief im Stechschritt zu Merritt hinüber.

Bonnie war ihm eilig gefolgt und stand nur Sekunden später neben ihm.

"Was hast du nun für uns, dass Kitt helfen könnte?" fragte Michael ungeduldig.

"Im Haus. Nicht hier."

Randys Blick schweifte die Nachbarschaft entlang.

Michael richtete sich darauf verstehend auf und straffte seine Schultern.

Seine Ungeduld war wie früher noch immer sein Steckenpferd.

Sie würde noch irgendwann auch sein Untergang sein, würde er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle halten.

Randy hatte sich zum Haus gewandt und Michael nahm Bonnie sanft am Arm, um sie vor sich zu schieben.

Nach einem kurzen Blick zurück zur Straße, folgte er den beiden nun auch.

Merritt hatte recht.

Er könnte noch immer unter Beobachtung stehen.

Und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich seit langem wieder grundlos auf.

Dieses Kribbeln kannte er.

Wenn er auch niemand gesehen hatte. Nichts auffällig war.

Sie wurden beobachtet.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich nun Kitt an seiner Seite.

Er hätte ihn aufgefordert auf Überwachung zu schalten, und die Gegend abzuscannen.

Doch nun musste er sich allein auf sein Gefühl verlassen.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und trat zu Randy, der gerade den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken wollte.

"Wir sind hier nicht sicher. Ich könnte mein letztes Gehalt verwetten, dass wir beobachtet werden. Nicht umschauen."

Randys Finger hatten inne gehalten.

Michael hatte ihn mit der Hand an der Schulter davon zurückgehalten, was er im Begriff gewesen war, schon zu tun war.

"OK. Ich hole nur schnell was. Dann können wir einen anderen Ort aufsuchen."

Michael nickte.

Er folgte Merritt ins Innere und beobachtete wie er einen größeren Umschlag aus einer Schublade einer Kommode am Eingang entnahm.

Dann durchquerte er noch schnell den Flur und ging in ein angrenzendes Zimmer, das Michael für ein Büro oder Arbeitszimmer hielt.

Auch dort schnappte er sich einen Ordner und klemmte ihn unter den Arm.

"Hast du alles? Dann lass uns gehen."

Sein Gefühl wurde immer stärker.

An Bonnie vorbei, die an der Haustüre gewartet hatte, schob er Merritt aus der Türe und fasste dann auch Bonnie am Arm.

Sie waren schon auf Höhe von Merritts Mercedes, als ein aufheulender Motor und Reifenquietschen ein nahendes Fahrzeug angekündigten.

"Achtung."

Konnte Michael gerade noch ausrufen, bevor auch schon ein Kugelregen auf das Auto neben ihnen prasselte.

Michael drückte Merritt und Bonnie schnell nach unten in Deckung des Mercedes.

Dann rannte er halb geduckt zum Erlkönig hinüber, riss die Türe auf und raste, nachdem er den Motor lautstark aufheulen gelassen hatte, auf das feindliche Fahrzeug zu.

Diese wichen ihm reflexartig aus, worauf er mit einer 180 Grad Drehung herum wirbelte, und zurück zu Merritts Haus raste.

Bonnie und Merritt sprangen sofort aus ihrer Deckung und flüchteten zu ihm ins Auto.

Den Drive Modus des Automatikgetriebes einlegend, drückte er das Gaspedal bis aufs Blech nieder, worauf der Motor aufheulte, und nach vorne schoß.

Aber er schlug sofort eine andere Richtung wie die Gegner ein, die zwischenzeitlich wieder gedreht und sich vor sie setzen wollten.

Diese einfach stehen lassend, indem er beim Zufahren ausscherte, und ihnen das breite Heck des Fahrzeugs zeigte, schlingerte er in eine kleine Straße die zwischen den Häusern hindurch lief.

Dass es eigentlich nur ein breiterer Gehweg war, störte ihn nicht.

Er holperte über mehrere Bordsteine und driftete dann wieder auf die reguläre Straße.

Hinter ihm konnte er kurz darauf das Verfolgerauto aus der gleichen Straße schießen sehen.

Es hatte nicht die Straßenlage ihres Autos und brach mit dem Heck aus, um mit voller Breitseite in ein passierendes Auto zu krachen.

Kurz schleuderte es zwischen dem Verkehr hin und her, bis es wieder an Tempo gewann und ihnen versuchte zu folgen.

Doch Bonnies Erlkönig war schneller und ließ sich besser manövrieren.

Er umkurvte die anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer mal rechts mal links, je nachdem wo sich ihm Platz bot. Das schwarze Geschoss durchschnitt etliche kleinere Straßen, bis er auf dem Highway dem mächtigen Motor die Sporen geben konnte, und das Verfolgerfahrzeug immer kleiner wurde und schlussendlich ganz verschwand.

Neben ihm atmete Bonnie hörbar aus, und nahm ihre Hand vom Haltegriff oberhalb der Türe am Dach.

Sie war kalkweiß im Gesicht.

Merritt hingegen hatte sich begeistert zwischen den beiden Vordersitzen nach vorne gebeugt, und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht vor Begeisterung.

Eine Andeutung seines früheren Ichs war nun selbst für Michael wieder erkennbar.

"Wow. Ist das der neue Kitt?"

Fragte er von hinten und sah von Bonnie zu Michael.

Michael musste grinsen.

"Vielleicht. Kitt fehlt nur noch im Fahrzeug."

Damit zwinkerte er Randy zu und trat dann das Gaspedal wieder tiefer.

Das nächste Auto vor ihm elegant überholend.

*

Bonnie schnaubte neben Michael ärgerlich auf.

Sie hatte sich nach wenigen Minuten soweit beruhigt, dass nun ihr Ärger in ihr hoch kroch und sich Luft machen wollte.

"Haben dich denn alle guten Geister verlassen, Michael?"

Brüllte sie auf einmal ganz überraschend für Michael auf.

Randy auf dem Rücksitz zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen.

Michael duckte sich schon in Gedanken, vor der Strafpredigt, die gleich über Bonnies Lippen kommen würde.

Und so setzte sie dann auch gleich nach ihrem Ausruf an.

"Was fällt dir ein, nach nicht mal einen Tag unseren Prototypen zu demolieren?!"

Michael wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie hob ihre rechte Hand mit ihrem erhobenem Zeigefinger.

"Wage mich jetzt nicht zu unterbrechen!"

Michael machte seinen Mund wieder zu.

"Ich habe dir unser Forschungsobjekt gerade mal für weniger als 24 Stunden geliehen und schon geräts du mit ihm in eine Verfolgungsjagd. Schrammst ohne einen Gedanken an Verluste an Zäune entlang und bretterst über Bordsteine. Und zu allem Übel haben einige Kugeln das Heck getroffen."

Mit einem Schnauben beendete sie ihren Satz und sackte förmlich in ihrem Sitz zusammen.

Bonnie hatte ihren Dampf abgelassen. Das konnte Michael sehen.

"Was sollte ich denn sonst machen? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, die Kugeln würden in uns stecken? Die Kerle spielten nicht. Es war ihr voller Ernst. Randy du hattest schon mit so etwas gerechnet?"

Michael schaute in den Rückspiegel, wo er Randy nun auf der Rückbank sich zurück lehnen sah.

"Ja. Sie sind schon die letzten Wochen immer wieder bei mir aufgetaucht, um mich immer wieder neu zu fragen. Ich denke nun hatten sie genug mit fragen."

Randy schaute betreten zu Boden.

"Ich glaube es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass wir sie aufgeschreckt haben. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass jemand an Prometheus ran kommen will. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir es mit der gleichen Söldnertruppe wieder zu tun haben. Sie sind immer noch auf freiem Fuss."

Michael befürchtete, dass es die gleichen Männer waren, die schon damals Charles Graiman überfallen hatten.

Sie waren eine Spezialtruppe die sich auf Betriebsspionage spezialisiert hatten.

Ihr einziges Glück war, dass damals sein Sohn mit ihnen Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, und sie ihn so nicht mit der Foundation, Graiman und Prometheus in Verbindung bringen konnten.

In Gedanken war er wieder mit Mike am Grab von Jennifer und sah auf seinen verschlossenen Sohn hinab.

Er hatte ihn lange aus dem Schatten eines Baumes heraus beobachtet.

Doch Mike hatte ihn bemerkt.

Seinen Army Augen entging auch nicht so schnell das kleinste Detail.

Er war scharfsichtig und klug.

So war er schlussendlich an ihn herangetreten.

Nach den gewöhnlichen höflichen Floskeln, hatte er ihm das Mantra von Wilton Knight weitergegeben.

Das ein Mann etwas verändern konnte.

One man can make a difference.

Er hatte sein ganzes Leben danach gerichtet.

Ein teils einsames und entbehrungsreiches Leben.

Aber es hatte ihn trotzdem erfüllt, den Menschen zu helfen.

Und Mike hatte mit Charles Wagen nun auch diese Chance.

Er reichte ihm dies genauso auf einem silbernen Tablett dar, wie damals Devon ihm.

Doch Mike musste sich selbst dafür entscheiden.

Und wie er erfahren hatte, war Mike eine kurze Zeit auch dafür eingesprungen.

Doch das FBI hatte alles kaputt gemacht.

Und allein konnte Graimans Tochter das Erbe nicht weiter führen.

"Hat einer von euch deren Kennzeichen gesehen?"

Bonnie und Randy schüttelten den Kopf.

"Ich wünschte mir jetzt wirklich, Kitt wäre da. Ihn konnte ich immer nach den Angreifern fragen."

Michael rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn.

Das alles bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen.

Kitt bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen.

Hatte ihn der Computer nun über Stunden nicht mehr kontaktiert.

Doch da kam Bonnie eine Idee.

"Das Fahrzeug hat 360 grad Kameras die alles um das Auto erfassen. Ich kann diese im Van abrufen."

"Na das ist doch mal was."

Auf Michaels Gesicht erschien ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

Hoffentlich hatten die Kameras etwas Brauchbares aufgezeichnet.

*

Michael ließ den schwarzen Wagen sanft neben Bonnies Van ausrollen.

Sie hatten ein abgelegenes, verlassenes Fabrikareal für ihr Stelldichein ausgesucht.

Jeder Besuch hätten sie von weitem die Straße herunter kommen sehen.

Es gab nur eine, an der Bonnie eine Alarmanlage installiert hatte.

Samt Infrarot- und Wärmekamera.

Michael ließ seinen Blick auf die alten, ausgedienten Kohleförderer schweifen.

Sie waren schon Jahre ausser Betrieb und ragten nun wie stählerne Riesenarme in den Himmel.

Nicht weit von ihnen waren Schienen die in den angrenzenden Berg führten.

Noch viel früher waren in den Bergen die Goldschürfer zu gange gewesen. Doch als der Berg nichts von seinem Schatz mehr preisgab, riss man ihm das andere Gold aus dem Leibe.

Hinter den Hügeln ging sanft die Sonne unter.

Legte über den braunbeigen Sand und Steinboden eine orangerote Decke.

Sie hatten die Fahrzeuge in den Schatten zweier Türme gestellt.

Darunter befand sich das ehemalige Büro der Fabrik.

Ein mehr oder weniger Bretterverschlag aus dessen Fenstern das Glas geschlagen und nun der Wind durch pfiff.

Als sie gerade aus dem Auto ausstiegen kamen ihnen April und RC entgegen.

Sie warteten fragend am Heck von Bonnies Van.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch? Ich habe das GPS Signal von eurem Auto verfolgt, wie es eine sehr merkwürdige Route von Randys Haus nahm. So weit wie ich es beurteilen konnte, war der Weg nicht für Autos gedacht."

April schaute skeptisch zu Michael.

"Nun wir hatten ein paar sehr anhängliche Fans die uns an die Pelle wollten. Souvenirs findest du im Heck von ihnen."

Michael zeigte auf die Stoßstange und den Kofferraumdeckel vor ihr.

"Ihr wurdet angegriffen?" kam es ungläubig über ihre Lippen.

Dann eilte sie schleunigst zum Wagen und suchte nach den Beweismitteln.

Mit spitzen Fingern zog sie auch sogleich eines der Geschosse heraus.

"Das sind keine normalen Patronen. Sie sind mit etwas gefüllt gewesen."

Sie drehte die gestauchten Überreste der Patrone zwischen ihren Fingern.

"Das wird immer interessanter."

Michael kniff seine Augen zusammen und spähte die Zugangsstraße zum Tal hoch.

Doch es war kein Anzeichen eines Verfolgers, noch Eindringlings zu sehen.

"Sehen wir uns das ganze drin an."

April drehte sich zur Hecktüre des Vans, als Bonnie nochmals ins Auto fasste und das Handschuhfach aufklappte.

Kurz darauf kam sie mit einer SD Karte wieder daraus hervor.

"Hier auf dieser 1 Terabyte Karte sind alle gespeicherten Daten des Fahrzeugs. Womöglich können wir so erfahren, wer uns da angegriffen hat."

Sie eilte nun ebenfalls zu den auf sie wartenden Personen in der offenen Türe zum Überwachungsraum.

*


	6. Chapter 6

*

Kapitel 6

Gespannt schauten alle auf den Monitor, auf dem Bonnie gerade die Aufzeichnung ihres Autos abrief.

Sie klickte auf den Ordner mit den Videodateien.

Dabei waren diese noch in einzelne Dateien mit Stunden Sequenzen aufgeteilt.

Bonnie suchte, die für sie entsprechende heraus.

Auf dem Bildschirm war nun die Straße vor dem Prototypen zu sehen.

Doch Bonnie konnte die Kamera Einstellung so ändern, dass sie den Blickwinkel rund ums Auto ändern konnte.

So stellte sie die Ansicht auf das gegnerische Auto, welches aus einer Seitenstraße gefahren kam, um langsam die Straße auf die Kamera zu zufahren.

Michael lehnte sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne.

Fasste dabei automatisch nach der Stuhllehne vor sich.

Im nächsten Moment erschien ein Gewehrlauf auf der Beifahrerseite.

Als Bonnie den Blickwinkel auf Randys Haus richtete, konnten sie sich selbst aus dessen Haus kommen sehen.

Gewehrschüsse halten aus dem Lautsprecher von Bonnies Laptop.

Michael sah sich nach Bonnie und Randy greifen und Achtung rufen. Dann sprintete er selbst aus der Deckung des Mercedes und hatte Glück unbeschadet in das schwarze Gefährt auf der anderen Straßenseite zu hechten.

Im nächsten Moment heulte der Motor des Fahrzeugs auf, und schoß mit rauchenden Reifen auf das andere Fahrzeug zu, welches gewendet und nun zum nächsten Angriff ansetzen wollte.

Kurz bevor dieses mit Michaels Auto zusammengestoßen wäre, riss der Fahrer das Lenkrad herum, und wich in letzter Sekunde aus.

Sie sahen Michael sein Auto nun auch herum reißen, und in einer eleganten 180 Grad Drehung wieder zurück fahren.

Bonnie sah sich vor Randy in ihr Auto retten.

Dann schoss der Wagen wieder nach vorne, machte einen Schlenker vor dem wiederkehrenden Auto der Gegner und preschte in eine kleine Seitenstraße hinein.

Kaum 5 Zentimeter links und rechts an den Zäunen hindurch.

Überhängende Zweige von Büschen und Bäumen peitschen über dessen Karosserie.

Bonnies Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

Sie wussten wie es weiterging.

Michael legte seine Hand von der Stuhllehne auf Bonnies Schulter.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen.

"Kannst du mir mal das gegnerische Fahrzeug zeigen?"

Fragte Michael an Bonnie gerichtet. Er hatte nicht ihren Gemütszustand bemerkt.

"Natürlich."

Bonnie beugte sich nach vorne und zog die Leiste im Videofenster zurück, bis sie das gewünschte Bild hatte.

"Zoom mir mal die Windschutzscheibe näher heran."

Verlangte Michael in ernstem Ton.

Als das Bild sich vergrößerte, konnte er den Schützen darauf erkennen.

"Kannst du eine Gesichtserkennung darüber laufen lassen?"

Sofort tippte Bonnie auf die Tastatur ein, worauf sich der Bildschirm teilte, und nur das Gesicht des Gesuchten zeigte.

Zahlenreihen und Namen liefen darunter ab.

Einige Minuten vergingen, dann stoppte der Suchlauf und ein Name erschien unter dem Bild.

Gary Kasparow.

Ein Mitglied einer Söldnertruppe.

Der Black River Corporation.

Irgendwie kam ihm der Name bekannt vor.

"Bonnie kannst du mal schauen, ob es eine Verbindung zwischen dem Fall den mein Sohn vor 10 Jahren schon mit Prometheus abgeschlossen hatte, mit dem der Organisation zusammenhängt?"

Bonnie tippte wieder einige Befehle ein, worauf die Daten zu Wehlter, Smoke, Cross und Belle auf ihrem Schirm erschienen.

"Bingo. Hab ichs doch gewusst. Es sind wieder die gleichen hinter Prometheus her."

Michael richtete sich bei seinem Ausruf auf und drehte sich halb um seine Achse.

Aufregung war ihm anzusehen.

Bonnie drehte sich zu ihm herum.

RC stand rechts neben ihm und Randy links.

April hatte sich auf dem benachbarten Stuhl gesetzt und schaute zu ihnen herüber.

"Und was sollen wir nun gegen sie unternehmen?"

Michael rieb sich sein Kinn.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir jemand bei Kitt Einschleusen? Und ihm somit direkte Hilfe zukommen lassen. Zusammen mit deinem Programm."

Michael drehte sich zu Randy.

April und RC schauten nun fragend zu Michael.

"Ach so. Das wisst ihr ja noch gar nicht. Randy hat schon längst ein Computerprogramm geschrieben, dass uns behilflich sein kann."

"Um genau zu sein, war es für Prometheus. Basierend auf den Daten, die mir die Kerle zukommen ließen. Ich kann es nun mit dem Wissen, dass es sich um Kitt handelt, für unsere Zwecke umschreiben. Doch ihr braucht eine weibliche Computerspezialistin. Neben Jack hat Prometheus eine gewisse Mandy Smith als Operator."

Sie staunten nicht schlecht über Randys Neuigkeiten.

"Meint ihr, ich habe mich nicht über das Projekt schlau gemacht. Und nun passt auch langsam alles zusammen."

April hatte sich währenddessen schon zu ihrem Laptop gewandt und gab den Namen von Mandy ein.

Kurz darauf hatte sie ihre Daten.

Ein Bild samt Adresse, Sozialnummer, Bankdaten, Telefon, E Mail sogar ihrer Krankenkasse waren zu sehen.

Nur ihre momentane Arbeitsstelle war nicht angegeben. Bzw. war diese geschützt.

Doch April hatte diese fünf Minuten später gehackt.

Es war ein Rechenzentrum der Regierung.

"Also gut, und wen haben wir, der an Stelle von Mandy da rein gehen könnte?"

Michael zeigte auf das rotierende Gebäude, welches sich inmitten der Wüste von Nevada befand.

Es stand in einem eingezäunten Gebiet.

Michael erinnerte es ein Red Bluff.

Ähnlich der Gegend, wo er einst auf seinen gezwungenermassen Zwillingsbruder gestoßen war. Dem echten Sohn von Wilton Knight.

Dessen Gesicht er bekommen hatte.

"Ich hätte da eine Idee."

Riss Bonnie Michael aus seiner Erinnerung.

"Ich hab da jemand, der da in Frage kommen würde."

Bonnie drehte sich um, und öffnete einen Ordner auf ihrem Rechner.

Eine Liste von Namen erschien, worauf sie einen anklickte.

Das Bild einer lächelnden Frau poppte auf.

Sie hatte braune Haare.

Schien Mitte, Ende 30 zu sein.

Und Michael schien sie bekannt vorzukommen.

"Wer ist das?"

Fragte er dann abwesend.

"Das ist Sally Flynn. Sie hat neben dem Speditions Geschäft ihrer Familie, nun auch eine Logistik Firma. Und ist dazu auch noch eine fähige Computerspezialistin die einige beeindruckende Programme heraus gebracht hat. Ich habe sie bei einer Vorlesung vor ein paar Jahren in Stanford getroffen. Wir stehen immer noch in Kontakt. Ich könnte sie kontaktieren."

"Mach das Bonnie."

Michael starte immer noch auf das Bild der Frau.

Er hatte Sally als burschikose junge Teenager kennen gelernt.

Die 15 jährige hatte den Rechner der Foundation in den 80ern geknackt und ihnen Hinweise auf eine konkurrierende Spedition geliefert, die ihren Bruder des Mordes beschuldigte.

Damals hätte er ihr am liebsten den Hintern versohlt.

So wie es ihm Kitt damals auf seiner Frage nach Kindererziehung vorgeschlagen hatte.

Die Kleine war vorlaut, besserwisserisch und sehr kompetent.

Sie hatte das gesamte Familienunternehmen organisiert.

Doch nun schaute er auf das Bild einer wunderschönen jungen Frau.

Nun nach über 30 Jahren war sie nun eher Mitte ihrer 40iger.

"Also gut. Wir sollten Sally bei Kitt einschleusen. Wobei Randy uns noch das Programm schreiben muss. Bonnie kannst du und April mit Sally diese Mandy abfangen?"

Bonnie nickte ihm nach kurzem überlegen zu.

"Das sollten wir schaffen."

"Ich würde mir gerne diesen Gary vornehmen. Habt ihr eine Adresse zu dem?"

Bonnie wandte sich wieder ihrem Laptop zu.

Ihre Finger huschten über die Tastatur.

Er arbeitet offiziell für eine Firma Namens Genetics. Diese hat ihren Sitz in einer kleinen Stadt nicht weit von hier."

Es erschien ein Bild mit dem Firmenlogo und einer Übersicht der Gebäude und ein Lageplan.

Michael drehte sich in Bonnies Van um seine Achse.

Im Semi der alten Mobilen Zentrale hätte Kitt im hinteren Teil des Anhängers gestanden.

Doch nun hatten sie nur ein Auto, und das stand leicht verbeult neben Bonnies Van.

"RC ich bräuchte dich als Bodyguard. Ich bin leider nicht mehr so fit wie früher."

Michael schaute auf seinen jüngeren Freund.

RC war auf Grund seiner Arbeit schon in besserer Kondition.

"Jetzt mach dich mal nicht schlechter als du bist."

Lachte ihm RC entgegen und schlug ihn seitlich mit der rechten Hand auf den Oberarm.

"Au." Rief Michael gespielt auf.

Sie konnten nicht anders und fielen in ein gemeinsames Lachen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Während Bonnie und April sich zu Mandys Adresse auf machten, um dort mit der kontaktierten Sally zusammen zu treffen, hatten sich RC und Michael zu Genetics begeben und schauten nun auf das eingezäunte Gelände mit den zwei Bürogebäuden und einer Lagerhalle.

Michael tastete nach seiner rechten Jackentasche.

Selbst nach über 30 Jahren hatte er dort seinen Dittrichsatz, der ihm schon so oft gute Dienste geleistet hatte.

Sie standen nun schon eine Weile vor den Gebäuden und beobachteten das Geschehen.

Doch nach 20 Uhr war der letzte Arbeiter gegangen und nun war es still.

Michael gab RC ein Zeichen, worauf sie aus dem Auto ausstiegen und entlang des Zaunes schlichen.

Sie suchten eine Stelle wo sie von keiner Überwachungskamera erfasst wurden.

RC kletterte darauf als erstes über den ca. 2.5m hohen Zaun.

Mit Leichtigkeit hatte er das Hindernis überwunden.

Michael hingegen musste sich zu früher mehr bemühen, doch kurz darauf standen sie Seite an Seite auf der Seite.

"Wir sollten mal einen Blick ins Innere werfen. Was die da drin treiben. Und am besten trennen wir uns. Geh du rechts und ich links."

Michael unterstrich mit seiner Hand seine Worte und zeigte in die angegebenen Richtungen.

So schlich Michael nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von RC und schlüpfte als erstes in die Halle.

Er wagte nicht, das Licht einzuschalten, sondern nahm nur sein Smartphone zur Hand und schaltete das dortige Licht der Taschenlampe an.

Damit leuchtete er in den Bereich vor ihm, wo er verschiedene Maschinen für die Herstellung von Kunststoffteilen erkannte.

Der Lichtkegel seiner Lampe glitt über Regale zum Einlagern und Kisten um Kisten.

Er lief durch die Reihen einen Blick über alles schweifen lassend.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, fand er eine weitere Türe, die er gerade öffnen wollte, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahm.

Es hatte sich etwas gelöst und war zu Boden gefallen.

Er wirbelte um seine Achse, halb geduckt bereit einen Angriff abzuwehren.

Stattdessen hörte er Schritte auf der anderen Seite einer Reihe von Kisten vor ihm, die sich von seiner Stelle entfernten.

Der andere flüchtete vor ihm.

Somit war er auch unerlaubt hier eingedrungen.

Michael spurtete hinter dem Geräusch her.

Als der andere merkte, dass er verfolgt wurde, kippte er ihm Kisten in den Weg.

Er wich ihnen so gut wie möglich aus, nachdem ihn die erste zu Fall gebracht hatte.

Wie sehr hätte er sich jetzt den Comlink gewünscht, um Kitt zu rufen.

Da fiel ihm sein Handy ein.

Im Lauf wählte er RCs Nummer.

"Michael?" klang es sogleich fragend daraus.

"Ich hab hier einen Einbrecher aufgescheucht. Er kommt gleich aus dem Eingang auf der Südseite. Könntest du ihn abfangen?"

"Ich versuche mein Bestes."

In dem Moment sah Michael eine andere Türe zu seiner rechten.

Aus dieser stürmend, umrundete er die Halle und kam gerade auf die Vorderseite als RC um die andere Ecke bog.

Die Türe vor ihnen öffnete sich, und Michael und RC wollten sich auf die schwarz gekleidete, vermummte Gestalt vor ihnen werfen, als hinter Michael ein Motor aufheulte.

Er drehte sich danach um. Wurde aber im nächsten Moment von zwei Scheinwerfern geblendet.

Der Mann neben ihnen schrie ein Wort, dass ihm so bekannt vorkam.

Machte einen Schlenker geradezu auf ihn los.

Da ihm kein anderer Fluchtweg zur Verfügung stand, sprang er ihn einfach an.

Von seinem Gewicht wurde Michael zu Boden geworfen.

Er rappelte sich jedoch schnellstmöglich wieder auf, und drehte sich auf sein Knie.

Noch immer hallte ihm das gerufene Wort in den Ohren.

Das Wort, das ihm so vertraut war.

Sich halb aufrichtend rief er dem Flüchtenden hinterher, bevor er in seinem Auto verschwinden konnte.

"Mike, warte."

Alle Versammelten verharrten in ihrer Bewegung.

"Dad? Was machst du hier."

Der schwarz Gekleidete drehte sich wieder zu ihm herum.

Er schaute eine Weile auf ihn hinab.

Dann kam er wieder zu ihm herüber und reichte ihm seinen Arm.

Michael griff danach und ließ sich von ihm beim Aufstehen helfen.

"Das könnte ich dich auch fragen."

Denn das Wort was Michael gerade vom anderen gehört hatte, war Kitt gewesen.

*

"Was machst du hier?"

Wiederholte Michael seine Worte und schaute ungläubig auf seinen Sohn vor sich.

Dieser hatte seine Maske abgezogen und schaute ihn genauso überrascht an.

Hinter Michael hörte er das Auto dass ihn zuvor geblendet hatte, näher kommen.

Er drehte sich zu ihm herum und konnte anstelle des erwarteten schwarzen Mustangs GT 500KR einen aktuellen schwarzen Mustang GT erkennen.

"Kitt?" fragte er das Fahrzeug vor ihm.

"Ja Mister Knight?"

"Schön dich zu sehen."

"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Mister Knight." antwortete ihm das Fahrzeug freundlich.

Erleichterung schwappte über Michael hinweg.

Auch wenn es nur die jüngere Version von Kitt war.

Doch mit Hilfe seines Sohnes und der anderen KI standen ihre Chancen schon besser.

Doch was machte sein Sohn hier?

Er drehte sich wieder zu diesem, der zwischen ihm und RC hin und her schaute.

"Mike, das ist mein alter Freund Reginald Cornelius der Dritte. Kurz RC 3. RC das ist Michael Knight Junior. Kurz Mike."

RC staunte nicht schlecht.

Hatte er nun den Mann vor sich, von dem er erst kürzlich erfahren hatte.

Mike reichte dem älteren schwarzen Mann vor sich seine Hand.

"Freunde meines Vaters sind auch meine Freunde." begrüßte er ihn.

"So nun musst du mir aber mal erklären, was du hier machst?"

Mike schaute zu seinem Auto.

Er schien auf etwas zu lauschen.

"Wir sollten als erstes hier verschwinden. Kitt ortet eine ganze Armee von Autos, die in der nächsten Minute hier erscheinen. Steigt ein."

Mike wies auf den Mustang hinter Michael.

"Wir haben unser eigenes Auto auf der Westseite stehen."

Wollte Michael noch einwenden, doch da hörten sie schon die angekündigten Fahrzeuge sich rasant nähern.

Michael schaute ungläubig auf einen Armee Hummer mit aufgesetztem Gefechtsstand, dessen Lauf sich auf sie ausrichtete, sobald sie gesichtet wurden.

Da ließen sie sich nicht nochmal bitten.

Kitt war mit einen Satz nach hinten geschossen, um dann mit einer 90 grad Drehung Deckung für seinen Fahrer und den beiden anderen Männern zu geben.

Gerade rechtzeitig da schlugen die ersten Kugeln auf seine Nanobeschichtung ein.

Mike war als erstes im Cockpit, gefolgt von Michael, der RC den Sitz vorklappte, dass dieser einsteigen konnte.

Dieser musste sich auf der Rücksitzbank mit seinen fast 190cm erst mal klein machen.

Danach stieg er selbst schnell ein.

Die letzte Kugel hatte ihn haarscharf verfehlt.

Dutzende Kugeln hatten ihn den Kopf einziehen lassen.

Kaum hatte Michael die Türe hinter sich zugezogen, schoss der schwarze Mustang los.

"Kitt Gefechtsmodus."

"Leite Transformation ein."

Klang es bestätigend aus den Lautsprechern.

Michael konnte nun hautnah miterleben, wie sich das Äußere von Kitt veränderte.

Auf seiner Motorhaube erschienen drei waagrechte silberne Zylinder.

Als er sich umdrehte konnte Michael den flachen Heckspoiler sich zu einem überdimensionalen Bügelbrett wandeln sehen.

Das Heck des Mustangs hob sich, und seine Radkästen verbreiterten sich.

Das war zumindest was Michael aus seiner Position erkennen konnte.

Zusätzlich wurde das bisherige blau leuchtende Interieur zu einem aggressiven Rot.

Sein Sohn riss das Lenkrad herum und preschte genau auf den, ihn Dauerbeschuss nehmenden Jeep zu.

Er rammte ihn seitlich und raste an den anderen nun eintreffenden Fahrzeugen vorbei.

Michael schaute mit einem halb verzweifelten Blick auf Bonnies Prototyp an dem Mike ohne darauf zu achten vorbei fuhr.

Das würde ihm die zweite Standpauke von Bonnie einbringen.

Ob er ihnen nun Hilfe mitgebracht hatte oder sie keine andere Wahl hatten.

Er machte sich schon in Gedanken auf diese Konfrontation bereit.

"Wohin?" fragte ihn Mike von der Seite.

RC hatte sich zwischen den Sitzen nach vorne gekämpft und kauerte nun mit je einer Hand auf dem Fahrer und Beifahrersitz zwischen den Beiden.

"Mister Cornelius."

Klang es wieder aus den Lautsprechern und in der bläulichen Kugel in der Mitte des Armaturenbrett zogen sich rote Linien von einem roten Punkt weg.

"Bitte nur RC. Mister hat mein Vater geheißen." grinste RC von hinten und blickte erstaunt auf die Kugel direkt vor sich, die wie eine Wahrsagerkugel schillerte und je nach Stimmlage und Richtung des Angesprochenen sich veränderte.

Und im Moment waren die roten Balken darin auf ihn gerichtet.

"Nun gut Mr. RC. Sie sollten sich nicht in der Mitte und so weit nach vorne gelehnt im Fahrzeug positionieren. Es gibt zwei Sitzschalen. Links und Rechts von ihnen. Mit dem Sicherheitsgurtsystem kann ich sie auch nur dort optimal vor Verletzungen schützen."

RCs Mund stand bei Kitts Worten sperrangelweit offen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Sie sprühten vor Begeisterung.

"Der ist ja noch besser als deiner." sagte er zu Michael gerichtet, auf seiner rechten Seite.

Der schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf.

"Ich an ihrer Stelle, würde auf ihn hören. Wir werden immer noch verfolgt."

Mike nickte in den Rückspiegel, worauf sein Vater und RC ihre Köpfe herum rissen, und durch die Heckscheibe auf die dort auftauchende Fahrzeug Phalanx schauten.

Vorne weg der Bewaffnete Hummer.

Seine Kugeln krachten wieder auf Kitts Karosserie und Heckscheibe.

Dort wo sie auftrafen, sahen sie von der Einschussstelle Risse in Form eines Spinnennetz sich ausbreiten, welche sich aber sofort wieder zurück bildeten.

"Mike ich kann diesen Geschossen nicht viel länger stand halten. Mit jedem Treffer wird meine Nanobeschichtung geschädigt."

Wie zur Bestätigung wurden die Risse größer und bildeten sich nicht mehr so schnell zurück wie zuvor.

"Sie sind mit einer mir unbekannten Legierung überzogen."

Informierte ihm die künstliche Intelligenz im Auto.

"OK Kitt. Machen wir die Fliege. Such mir eine Fluchtroute um aus deren Schussfeld schnellstmöglich zu kommen."

Eine Straßenkarte erschien auf dem Headup Display in der Mitte der Windschutzscheibe.

Darauf war das Viertel in dem sie sich aufhielten mit einem grünen Punkt gekennzeichnet.

Ihre Verfolger waren in Rot zu sehen.

Es gab bisher nur eine einzige Straße die schnurstracks geradeaus lief, und erst in ca. einer Meile in einer Kreuzung endete.

Ununterbrochen trafen die Salven währenddessen auf das Heck von Kitt.

Mike wechselte beunruhigt seinen Blick zwischen der Straße vor ihm und dem Rückspiegel.

"Kitt gib mir eine Übersicht über deinen Zustand."

Ein weiteres Fenster poppte vor Michael auf der Beifahrerseite auf.

Sein Sohn langte von der anderen Seite zu ihm herüber und zog die Stelle im hinteren Bereich des Autos mit seinen Fingern heraus.

Es zeigte rote Stellen im üblichen Linienschema die den Mustang darstellten.

"Stabilität der Beschichtung auf 72 gesunken. Beschädigung im Heckbereich 28. Risiko für Durchschuss auf 62 gestiegen."

Klang Kitts Stimme nun monoton aus den Lautsprechern.

"OK Kitt. Dann zeigen wir uns denen nun von vorne."

Damit riss er das Lenkrad herum und zog die Handbremse.

Im nächsten Moment wirbelten sie im Kreise und Kitts Schnauze zeigte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

"Kitt Bewaffnung ausfahren. Hol mir das Teil da runter."

Michael hatte schon bei der Drehung erschrocken in den Lauf des Maschinengewehrs geschaut, doch nun schwang an seiner Seite eine Revolvertrommel in XXL Größe heraus.

Um gleich darauf um sich selbst rotierend und funkensprühend Geschosse auf das gegnerische Fahrzeug abzuschießen.

Dieses vollführte eine Vollbremsung.

Doch es war schon zu spät.

Die Waffe war unbrauchbar.

Der Schütze hielt sich seine rechte Schulter.

Kitt hatte mit Präzision das Gewehr und den Schützen unschädlich gemacht.

Ohne diesen ernsthaft zu verletzten.

"Kitt ruf die Polizei. Wir sind hier fertig."

Damit wollte er den Mustang wenden.

"Warte, können wir mein Auto holen. Bonnie reißt mir sonst den Kopf ab."

Er hatte seine rechte Hand auf Mikes erhobenem Arm gelegt und schaute diesen nun mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.

*


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Sein Sohn hatte ihn und RC gerade an Bonnies Auto abgesetzt, als dieser zum Leben erwachte.

Ihm ging es in erster Linie darum, nachzuschauen, ob mit dem Fahrzeug noch alles in Ordnung war.

Waren ihnen die Kugeln des Gegners auch schon hier um die Ohren geflogen.

In dem Moment schien in dem Fahrzeug etwas vorzugehen.

Interessiert öffnete Michael die Türe, um dann überrascht auf die Anzeigen vor ihm zu schauen, die ohne sein Zutun aufgeleuchtet waren.

„Kitt? Bist du das?" fragte er auf das Armaturenbrett gerichtet, und ließ sich in den Sitz sinken.

RC hatte sich auf der Beifahrerseite ins Innere gebeugt und schaute nun genauso ungläubig zwischen ihm und dem Armaturenbrett hin und her, auf dessen Mittelkonsolenbildschirm eine Zahlenreihe ablief.

Hatte sich Kitt nun schon seit Stunden nicht mehr gemeldet.

„Ja Michael. Miss Flynn hat es geschafft, und ist zu mir vorgedrungen. Und Mister Merrits Programm hat mich wieder zurückgeholt. Ich war schon so sehr damit beschäftigt, Jacks Angriff abzuwehren, dass ich ihnen leider nicht mehr assistieren konnte. Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Michael nickte, doch das konnte Kitt hier im Auto nicht sehen. Oder doch?

Er fragte sich, ob Bonnie auch Kameras im Inneren installiert hatte.

„Ja Kitt. Uns geht's gut. Damit meine ich RC und mich. Und es freut mich, wieder von dir zu hören. Du hast uns gefehlt."

Und das stimmte sogar.

Kitt hätte seinen Sohn, die andere KI und Kasparows Männer möglicherweise schon viel früher entdeckt.

„Und wir haben noch überraschende Unterstützung bekommen."

Kam Michael nun zu einer weiteren Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag.

„Und damit meinen sie was oder wen?" fragte ihn Kitt interessiert zurück.

„In dem Fall hast du nichts damit zu tun?"

„Von was sprechen sie, Michael?"

„Mike und deine jüngere Version sind uns begegnet."

Von außen klopfte es in dem Moment gerade an das Seitenfenster.

Als Michael seinen Kopf danach umdrehte, schaute ihn Mike fragend an.

Michael drückte auf den Knopf des Fensterhebermechanismus, worauf sich diese langsam senkte.

Sie waren noch immer auf der Suche nach Kasparow.

Dieser war, nachdem der KI3T den Hummer ausgeschaltet hatte, auf das Firmengelände geflüchtet.

Und selbst die Polizei konnte Kasparow nicht finden.

So war diese nun vor wenigen Minuten mit den übrigen verhafteten Männern abgezogen.

Jedoch waren sie sich sicher, dass Kasparow noch immer hier auf dem Gelände verweilte.

Sie hatten der Polizei angeboten, einen Blick auf die Gebäude zu werfen.

Denn im Gegensatz zu dieser, hatten sie Zeit dafür.

Mike hatte ihn darauf zurück zum Auto gebracht, doch sie wollten noch einen Blick in die Büros und die Halle werfen.

„Kitt, hast du Zugriff auf die Kameras von dem Fahrzeug?" fragte er während er Mike ein Zeichen mit seiner linken Hand gab um kurz zu warten.

Dieser drehte seinen Kopf, um noch immer auf das Dach gestützt, über seine Schulter zu blicken.

Noch war es still.

„Ich verfüge über eine 360 Grad Kamera, sowie Infrarot und Wärmebild. Was wünschen sie Michael?"

„Und du kannst das Fahrzeug auch selbstständig steuern?" fragte er weiter.

„Ja, Michael. Worauf wollen sie hinaus?"

„Ok, Kitt. Ich könnte dich als Rückdeckung gebrauchen. Wir werden uns drinnen mal genauer umsehen, und versuchen die Ratte aufzuscheuchen. Mike, könntest du deinem Kitt auftragen, dass er sich von der anderen Seite zu uns aufschließen soll? Dann nehmen wir Kasparow in die Zange. Die KIs können die Gebäude nach Verstecken abtasten."

Mike nickte kurz zur Bestätigung.

Als Michael schon aussteigen wollte, kam ihm noch was.

„Kitt, ich habe keinen Comlink mehr. Wie können wir in Kontakt bleiben?"

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich kann eine Verbindung über das WLAN Netz mit ihnen aufbauen. Zudem befinden sich im Handschuhfach noch zwei Headsets."

Woran Bonnie doch alles gedacht hatte.

Nach der Klappe greifend holte er eines für sich und das andere für RC heraus.

„Ich hab mein eigenes. Und Kitt…" Mike schaute zu seinem Mustang.

„… kann sich in die Verbindung mit euch einklinken."

„Also ich sag dir, wir brauchen dringend einen Unterschied in der Benennung von meinem und deinem Kitt. Das geht so nicht."

Stöhnte Michael kurz auf, bevor er nach dem Türgriff fasste.

Sein Sohn machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Ich gebe dir den Vortritt bei der Wahl. Deiner trägt schon viel länger den Namen."

Mike grinste seinen Vater verschwörerisch an.

„Später. Jetzt müssen wir erst diesen Kerl finden. Der muss uns noch was zu Templar und der Black River Corporation erzählen."

In Mikes Gesicht flackerte Erkennen auf.

„Sie sind wieder hinter Prometheus her?"

„Ja und damit Kitt. Aber das musstest du schon geahnt haben. Sonst wärst du nicht hier."

Schaute nun Michael seinen Sohn wissend an.

„Ja. Ist aber eine längere Geschichte."

„Nun denn. Dann sorgen wir mal dafür, dass wir diese bekommen."

„Michael?" klang es da nochmals aus dem Auto neben ihn.

„Ja, Kitt?"

„Ich hätte dann auch noch ein Anliegen."

Nun, das wurde immer besser.

„Aber nicht jetzt. Beeilen sie sich bitte. Das Ultimatum läuft in 110 min aus."

Ergänzte Kitt noch schnell.

Irritiert schauten sich die Anwesenden an, um sich dann in drei Richtungen aufgeteilt, über das Gelände auszuschwärmen.

Die beiden schwarzen Fahrzeuge verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit und glitten in zwei Richtungen davon.

Mit ihren Sensoren die Gebäude absuchend.

Mike schlich mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag in den Händen und mit seiner schwarzen Kleidung kaum sichtbar im Schatten der Gebäude entlang.

Sein Vater, wie auch dessen Freund, hatten sein Angebot eine Waffe aus Kitts Kofferraum zu nehmen abgelehnt.

Nicht mal die Taserwaffe die Sarah gerne bei ihren Außenaufträgen nutze, wollten sie annehmen.

Nun, der große Schwarze sah aus, als wäre er kampferprobt.

Doch seinem Vater traute er solch einen Einsatz nicht wirklich zu.

Allein, dass er von den beiden Kitts, bewacht wurden, stimmte ihn nachgebend.

Und er pflichtete seinem Vater in der Meinung bei, dass sie sich auf unterschiedliche Namen einigen mussten.

Das war ja ein Namenswirrwarr.

Er kam gerade an einer weiteren Ecke vorbei und wartete das OK seines Partners ab, als er ein Geräusch aus der Lagerhalle neben sich hörte.

Sie wollten zuerst den Radius um die Gebäude verringern, und warten, ob sie Kasparow aus seinem Versteck aufscheuchen konnten.

Er hob seine rechte Hand, um den Sender in seinem Ohr zu aktivieren.

„Kitt scanne die Halle neben mir ab."

„Mike. Was denken sie was ich schon die ganze Zeit tue?" kam es etwas genervt über die Leitung zurück.

Er presste darauf seine Lippen zusammen, und schüttelte leicht gereizt seinen Kopf.

Konnte der Prozessor nicht einfach seine Befehle ausführen?

Kitt pubertierte immer mehr zum nörgelnden Teenager.

Er fragte sich, ob sein Vater mit seinem Kitt auch solch eine Phase hatte durchmachen müssen.

„Dann scanne sie noch einmal. Ich habe gerade ein Geräusch von drinnen kommend gehört."

„Wie sie wünschen. Aber ich kann dort nichts Auffälliges feststellen." Kam es zurück.

Da klang auf einmal eine andere Stimme ausseinem Headset.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich mich in ihre Unterhaltung einklinke. Aus früherer Erfahrung würde ich auf eine Bleiummantelung tippen. Seit Ende der 80iger Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts wurde Blei immer weniger genutzt, da es ein zu großes Risiko für die Gesundheit darstellte. Doch in manchen Fabriken gab es diese noch, um gewisse Strahlungen abzuschirmen. Und meinen Rechergen zufolge, wurden in den Hallen in den 1980iger leicht strahlende Stoffe für medizinische Verwendung gelagert. Was einen großen abgeschirmten Bereich im östlichen Sektor erklärt, der sich nicht unweit ihrer Position befindet. Dieser deutet auf eine Kammer unterhalb des Bodens hin. Ich habe mir erlaubt, ihren Vater und RC zu verständigen. Sie kommen ihnen aus der anderen Richtung entgegen."

„Danke Kitt."

Wenigstens einer der hier machte, was man ihm auftrug.

Mike änderte seine bisherige Richtung, und ging den Weg wieder zurück, bis er zu der zuvor entdeckten Türe gelangte.

Sie war mit einem elektronischen Schloss gesichert.

Etwas was für seinen Wagen kein Problem darstellen sollte.

„Kitt, kannst du mir hier mal behilflich sein?"

Kitt müsste anhand seiner Position wissen, um was er ihn gerade bat.

Und so wunderte er sich nicht, als der schwarze Schatten um die Ecke bog und hinter ihm zum Stillstand kam.

Kurz darauf wechselte die rote Signalleuchte auch zu Grün, worauf er hinein glitt.

Er schaute sich in der Finsternis um.

Hier fiel kein Licht von Draußen herein.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt ein Nachtsichtgerät.

„Kitt, wohin? Und wo sind Michael und RC gerade?" flüsterte er in die dunkle Halle hinein.

„Aufgrund der Berechnung des KI2T, halten sie sich rechts Mike. Etwa 6 Schritte. Dann erneut 90 Grad nach rechts, um wieder 6 Schritte zu machen. Da sie ein schlechtes Erinnerungsvermögen haben, gebe ich ihnen danach weitere Anweisungen."

Mike fluchte innerlich.

Nur weil er sich einmal in einem Labyrinth von Gängen verlaufen hatte, hielt ihm das Kitt jetzt immer vor.

„Und ihr Vater und Mr. RC sind nun etwa 10 Meter entfernt in südlicher Richtung in die Halle getreten. Sie werden vom anderen Kitt geleitet, und müssten die nächsten -, Moment…" wechselte er das Thema.

„… nun müssen sie 30 Grad nach links, vorsichtig vor ihnen ist ein Hindernis in etwa Kniehöhe …" änderte Kitt seine Rede.

Er stoppte kurz, um die Richtung zu ändern.

Und im nächsten Moment hörte er Schritte vor sich.

„Michael, RC?" flüsterte er vorsichtig.

Er schrak fast zusammen, als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter fasste.

„Vorsicht Mike." Flüsterte es nahe seinem rechten Ohr.

Michael.

Er atmete auf.

Nur im gleichen Moment still zu verharren.

Vor ihnen knarrte etwas im Boden.

Der Strahl einer Taschenlampe erschien.

Sie zogen sich schnell hinter einen Stapel Kisten, nur um dann Kasparow mit der Taschenlampe im Mund und einem großen Karton in seinen Armen, die Stufen hinauf kommen zu sehen.

Er schleppte das schwere Teil hinüber zu einem kleinen Pritschenwagen.

Als sich Kasparow umdrehte, sah er sich drei Männern gegenüber, deren Gesichter von seiner Taschenlampe grotesk angeleuchtet wurden.

Vor Schreck klappte ihm sein Unterkiefer auf, und die kleine LED Lampe fiel auf den Boden und leuchtete dort nutzlos in eine Ecke.

Mike wollte ihn darauf am Arm packen, doch der riss seinen Arm nach oben, und brachte Mike kurz aus dem Konzept.

Er nutze aber die Bewegung und setzte selbst mit einem Tritt seines linken Beines nach.

Kasparow stolperte darauf nach hinten.

Fing sich aber überraschend schnell, um im nächsten Moment nach vorne zu stürzten und den größten der Schatten vor sich zur Seite zu stoßen.

Darauf stürmte er zwischen Mike und RC an den Kistenstapeln hindurch.

Mike hatte sich wohl nach dem Flüchtenden umgedreht, aber nicht mit dessen Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit gerechnet.

Nach einem Blick auf seinen Vater, der sich aus den auf ihn gefallenen Stapeln von umgeworfener Kisten heraus zu winden versuchte, folgte er RC, der gleichzeitig mit ihm los gespurtet war.

Doch Kasparow erreichte die Türe vor ihnen, und riss sie auf.

Von draußen verbarrikadierte er sie.

Mike fluchte nun lauthals, als er neben RC zum Stehen kam.

Seinen Frust an der stählernen Türe auslassend, indem er mit seiner geballten Faust mit dem Handkanten dagegen hieb.

So mussten sie nun erst zur anderen Türe.

Doch Kasparow rechnete nicht mit den beiden Autos die draußen auf ihn warteten.

Siegessicher war dieser aus der Türe gestürzt.

Hatte seine Hand um das kleine Kästchen gelegt, die gleich für einen mächtigen Auftritt sorgen würde.

Denn nichts anderes als hochexplosive Stoffe hatten im Keller gelagert.

Die zudem noch radioaktiv waren, und im Umkreis von 100km alles verstrahlen würden.

Sein Boss wollte die Bombe eigentlich erst in einer Stunde hochgehen lassen, wenn sein Computerfreak kein Ergebnis brachte, doch diese Typen verlangten nun ein anderes Handeln.

Gegen die Strahlung hatte er einen Strahlenschutzanzug an, jedoch musste er aus der Reichweite der Explosion kommen.

Mindestens 100 m Betrug diese.

Es war nur eine geringe Menge des Sprengstoffes.

So lief er nun die Straße hinunter, bis er von einem querstehenden Auto gehindert wurde.

Zum Glück hatte er den Auslöser noch nicht betätigt.

Im Schritt die Richtung ändernd, rannte er in die andere Richtung, nur um hinter sich den Motor des Wagens aufheulen zu hören.

Jemand verfolgte ihn.

Jedoch heftete sich der Wagen nicht direkt an seine Fersen.

Folgte ihm nur in Schrittgeschwindigkeit.

Während er schon rannte.

Er bog in eine schmälere Seitenstraße ein, wo ihm sein Schatten nicht folgen konnte.

Stattdessen gab dieses Gas und fuhr die Straße geradeaus weiter.

Gary wusste, mit dem Auto musste sein Verfolger einen großen Umweg fahren.

Gary lachte schon innerlich auf, als er an eine weitere Straßenecke kam, und dort mit einem Blick nach links, wo das Fahrzeug erwartungsgemäß auftauchen musste, hinein bog.

Als er wieder nach vorne schaute, stand dort ein neuerer Mustang an dessen Schnauze ein rot-gelbliches Licht hin und her wanderte.

Er blieb erschrocken stehen.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Er kannte dieses Fahrzeug.

Hatte es ihm sein Vorgesetzter auch bis aufs kleinste Detail beschrieben.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er von hinten das andere Fahrzeug seinen Fluchtweg versperren sah.

Er saß in der Falle.

„Mister Kasparow, würden sie bitte so freundlich sein, und den Fernauslöser vor ihnen auf den Boden legen und ein paar Schritte rückwärts machen."

Klang es freundlich aus dem Auto hinter ihm.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran. Ich habe hier die Macht euch alle in die Luft zu sprengen, und im Umkreis von 100km radioaktiv zu verseuchen. Ihr seit es die hier die Fliege machen. Verzieht euch."

Spie ihnen Kasparow entgegen und drehte sich eins ums andere mal. Hielt das Kästchen bedrohend in die Luft, seine Finger schon auf die Taste gelegt.

„Sie hätten schon längst den Auslöser ausgelöst. Jedoch sind sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass sich noch im Explosionsradius befinden, und somit sich selbst in die Luft sprengen. Und anhand ihrer Biowerte kann ich ihnen sagen, dass sie dazu nicht in der Lage sind. Also legen sie den Auslöser zu Boden."

Er wirbelte wiederholt zwischen den Autos hin und her.

„Ich würde an ihrer Stelle tun, was er ihnen rät."

Erklang nun auch eine Stimme hinter dem Mustang.

Als er in dem dunklen Eck ein Gesicht zu erkennen versuchte, materialisierte sich der Lauf einer Waffe.

Langsam legte er nach dieser Aufforderung das Kästchen auf den Boden, worauf sich der Mustang darüber schob.

Von hinten wurde er von zwei Armen gepackt, und so gedreht, dass ein weiteres Paar ihm die Handschellen hinter dem Rücken anlegen konnte.

*

Am frühen Abend zuvor.

Bonnie schaute wiederholt aus ihrer Windschutzscheibe und beobachtete aus ihrem erhöhten Sitz ihres Vans die Straße vor ihnen, an der das kleine Haus von Mandy Smith lag.

April leistete ihr auf der Beifahrerseite Gesellschaft.

Sie hatten sich zuvor mit Sally Flynn getroffen.

Sie schaute von der hinteren Bank ab und zu, zu ihnen nach vorne.

Randy hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, und sein Programm umgeschrieben.

Sally hatte es auf ihrem Laptop installiert und warf selbst noch einen Blick darauf.

„Danke, dass du dich so schnell hast loseisen können."

Sprach Bonnie mit einer leichten Drehung ihres Kopfes zu ihr, der ihr weiterhin den Blick nach vorne ermöglichte.

Laut Randys Informationen müsste Mandy in wenigen Minuten ihr Haus verlassen.

„Kein Problem. Die Spedition läuft auch ohne mich mal einen Tag weiter. Und für Freunde lasse ich doch alles Stehen und Liegen, wenn sie in Not sind."

Zwinkerte ihr Sally über den Rand ihres Laptops zu.

Vor ihnen tat sich etwas.

Mandy trat gerade mit einer Laptoptasche um die Schulter gehängt, aus der Haustüre.

Sie war eine schlanke Braunhaarige mit hochgesteckten Haaren.

Eine dicke Nickelbrille zierte ihre Nase.

Sie steckte in einem grauen Hosenanzug.

April stieg aus, um ihr entgegen zu gehen.

In ihrer Hand hatte sie eine Injektionsnadel.

„Mandy Smith?"

Die Frau drehte sich fragend zu April um.

Bonnie war April langsam mit dem Van gefolgt, und hielt gerade neben ihr, als Mandy sie auf dem Bürgersteig traf.

„Ich würde sie bitten in den Van neben mir zu steigen."

Bonnie hatte Mandy hilfsbereit die seitliche Türe geöffnet, aus der ihr nun der Lauf einer Waffe entgegen schaute.

„Ich habe als kleine Aufforderungstütze auch noch diese Spritze mit einem nicht sehr angenehmen Gift."

April hielt ihr die nach oben gewandte Hand hin.

Leicht verdeckt, war darin die Spritze sichtbar.

Dass es sich nur um Kochsalzlösung handelte, brauchte Mandy nicht wissen.

So überredet, stieg Mandy kurz darauf zu Sally hinten auf die Rücksitzbank des Vans.

Wenig später rückte Sally die Brille von Mandy auf ihrer Nase zurecht.

Sie sah etwas unscharf hindurch, aber um ins Gebäude zu gelangen reichte es völlig aus.

Sie hatte zudem mit ihr die Kleidung gewechselt und die Haare hochgesteckt.

Mit ihrem Firmenausweis, ging sie nun durch die Schleusen.

Sie vermied es, dass Jack sie sah.

Er hätte sie vermutlich entlarven können.

Wenig später zog sie ihren Ausweis durch den letzten Kartenleser und schaute auf das Computerterminal vor ihr.

"Hallo Kitt."

Sagte sie und setzte sich in den ergonomischen Drehstuhl vor dem Pult.

Jedoch bekam sie keine Antwort.

Natürlich.

Er hatte keine Spracherkennung.

Dafür war er nicht vorgesehen.

So steckte sie ihre Chipkarte in den Kartenleser.

Sie hatte PIN und Passwort freundlicherweise von Mandy bekommen.

Ihren Blusenärmel hochziehend, schaute sie auf die dort notierten Zahlen und Buchstaben auf ihrem linken Unterarm.

Kurz darauf war sie im System eingeloggt.

Und gab nun selbst Kitts Kennwort ein.

Um Randys spezielles Sicherheitsprogramm auf Kitt zu laden, hatte sie einen kleinen Speicherstick dabei, den sie nun in den USB Port steckte.

"Kitt?"

Tippte sie ein.

Stattdessen bekam sie eine sprachliche Antwort.

"Hallo Miss Flynn. Schön sie zu sehen. Und danke für ihre Hilfe. Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würden. Ich muss mich mit Michael in Verbindung setzen."

Sally beobachtete wie sich Zahlenkolonnen über den Monitor vor ihr zogen.

"Verbindung zu Fahrzeug hergestellt. Michael und RC verfolgen gerade Kasparow."

Berichtete er ihr.

"Oh, sie sind nicht mehr allein. Haben Unterstützung von Mike Traceur und dem Knight 3000 bekommen. Sie wollen nochmals das Gelände absuchen."

Sarah beobachtete auf dem Bildschirm vor ihr das Geschehen.

Kitt hatte es mittels einer dreidimensionalen Graphik dargestellt.

Sie konnte die drei Personen verfolgen.

Auf einmal leuchtete ein quadratisches Feld, in dem als Lagerhalle gekennzeichneten Bereich auf.

"Was ist das Kitt?"

Fragte Sally.

Jedoch konnte Kitt sie ja nicht hören.

Sie tippte ihre Frage in das Eingabefeld des Computers ein.

"Einen Moment bitte, Miss Flynn."

Kurz darauf konnte sie die Kommunikation von Kitt mit seinem ehemaligen Fahrer mithören.

Er hatte sie dazu geschaltet.

So hörte sie nun, wie er ihnen von dem abgeschirmten Raum unter der Halle erzählte.

"Kasparow ist leider entkommen. Wenn sie mich kurz entschuldigen. Ich und mein jüngeres Ich sind nun gefragt."

Damit konnte sie nun eine vierte Person als grüner Punkt sich von der Halle entfernen sehen.

Ein roter und orange-roter Punkt zingelten ihn jedoch ein, und während der rote ihn systematisch zurück drängte, positionierte sich der orange-rote in einer Straße hinter dem grünen Punkt.

Kurz darauf war er gestellt.

*


	9. Chapter 9

*

Kapitel 9

Erleichert begaben sich nun Michael mit RC auf dem Beifahrersitz, und seinem Sohn im Mustang im Schlepptau, auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Unterschlupf in der alten Goldgräber/Kohlebau Mine.

Michael hatte seinen Sohn nochmals darauf ansprechen wollen, wie er im rechten Moment, am richtigen Ort erscheinen konnte.

Doch Mike hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und ihm erwidert, dass er ihm das gerne an einem sicheren Ort und unter aller beteiligten Augen erzählen wollte.

Michael leuchtete das ein, und folgte mit seinem Blick, den sich entfernenden Rücklichtern der Polizeiautos.

Sie hatten Kasparow an die Polizei übergeben, welche auch einen Bombenentschärfungstrupp und Spezialisten für die Strahlengefahrenstoffe anforderten.

Dies war jetzt nicht mehr ihr Problem.

Ihr Problem hieß immer noch Templar.

Sie hatten Sally wohl eingeschleust, und Kitt hatte ihm bestätigt, dass er momentan wieder über die völlige Kontrolle verfügte, jedoch war Jacks Programm immer noch im Hintergrund, und arbeitete gegen Randys Programm.

Und Kitt befürchtete, dass Templar noch ein Ass im Ärmel haben könnte.

Er hatte, wie er sich so schön ausdrückte. *Ein ungutes Gefühl*

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Mike aus seinem Mustang heraus.

Michael konnte seine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher seines Autos klingen hören.

„Du hast doch keine Gefühle?" meinte Mike leicht spöttisch.

"Das ist eine Wortspiel, welches gerne genutzt wird, um eine mögliche Vorahnung einer negativen Situation zu beschreiben, die man nicht wirklich erfassen kann. Und aus meinen Berechnungen heraus, vermute ich, dass die Bombe bei Genetics nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Nur von was, ist nun die Frage."

Antworte Kitt Mike auf seine höfliche und zuvorkommende Art.

Michael horchte bei Kitts Erklärung auf.

Er dachte eine kleine Unterschwingung in der normalen ruhigen Stimme heraus zu hören.

Diese hatte Kitt zum Ende ihrer Partnerschaft gerne an den Tag gelegt, wenn sie für ihn in brenzlige Situationen gerieten.

Angefangen hatte alles bei Birocks Säure Deponie, bei der Kitt fast zerstört wurde.

Bonnie hatte ein Wunder bewirkt, als sie Kitt wieder aus dem Nichts heraus wieder aufgebaut hatte.

Damals gab es zum Glück noch die ursprünglichen Entwickler. Die Doktoren Breeland, Von Voorman und Yamata.

Danach war Kitt nicht mehr der Kitt gewesen, der er vorher gewesen war.

Das nächste Mal war dann bei ihrem Fall in Chicago, wo im Auftrag von Phillip Nordstrom, Kitt mit einem Mittel besprüht wurde, welches seinen MBS zersplittern ließ, und ihn somit für den Angriff des Kampfpanzers verwundbar gemacht hatte.

Damals war Kitt das 2. Mal bis auf einen geringen Rest Seinerselbst zerstört gewesen.

Doch mit Hilfe von Bonnie und RC konnte er wieder zum Leben erweckt werden.

Im Großen und Ganzen hatte Kitt in ihrer mehrjährigen Partnerschaft, so einiges über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

So den Zusammenstoß mit Garths Sattelschlepper Goliath, der mit dem selben MPS beschichtet war, wie Kitt, oder den Raketen der beiden ferngesteuerten Ford Thunderbirds von Bonnies hoch angesehen Professor David Halston.

Beide Male hatte er Bonnie einiges an Arbeit geliefert.

Er hatte sich von Anfang an auf ihr Talent und ihre Erfahrung verlassen. Bonnie bekam Kitt immer wieder hin.

Doch Kitt war nicht nur eine Maschine, die man reparieren konnte.

Er war über die Jahre immer mehr sein Freund und Kumpel geworden.

Und die künstliche Intelligenz wuchs wie ein Kind an seinen Erfahrungen.

War es da verwunderlich, dass Kitt anfing sich in gewissem Massen sich selbst zu schützen?

Kitt erklärte es wiederum damit, dass wenn er beschädigt würde, er seinen Fahrer nicht mehr zu schützen fähig wäre.

Was seine erste Direktive war.

Doch Michael erkannte, dass in Kitts Persönlichkeit eine Veränderung vor sich ging.

Der einstige monotone Klang verschwand, und es schwangen nun viel mehr Nuancen darin mit.

Michael richtete seinen Blick von seinen Erinnerungen zurück wieder auf die Straße.

Sie befuhren gerade einer der Mainstreets, als vor ihnen die Ampeln ausfielen.

Der beginnende Berufsverkehr kam ins Stocken, als die Autofahrer auf einmal keine regelnden Signale mehr vor sich sahen.

Michael konnte sogar einige besonders dreiste Fahrer sehen, die sich die Situation zu Nutze machten, und einfach weiter fuhren.

„Kitt was ist geschehen?"

Er bekam keine Antwort.

„Kitt?"

Nichts.

„Mike?"

Doch auch von ihm erhielt er keine Antwort.

Michael bekam keine Antwort von Kitt, noch von Mike.

RC schaute ihn von der Seite fragend an.

Er wusste auch keinen Reim darauf.

Dafür sah er im Rückspiegel, wie Mike hinter ihm aus seinem Mustang stieg und nach vorne joggte.

Er öffnete das Fenster, worauf sich Mike zu ihm hinunter beugte.

„Kitt hat keine Verbindung mehr ins Internet. Die Telefonnetze Voip, wie auch das Mobile Netz sind zusammengebrochen."

Michael schaute sich ringsum, genauer um.

Was war passiert?

Es war schon früher Morgen.

Nachdem sie der Polizei noch Rede und Antwort hatten stellen müssen, war schon längst der Morgen angebrochen.

Und eine Stunde später, war keine Beleuchtung mehr nötig.

Doch Michael fiel etwas anderes auf.

Die Werbebanner in den Schaufenstern und an den Gebäuden waren dunkel.

Sonst berieselten dort ununterbrochen die Bildschirme die vorbeigehende und fahrende Konsumgesellschaft.

Von weitem wurden Sirenen nun hörbar.

Die Polizei war im Anmarsch.

Was auch gut war, die ersten Fahrer hatten sich aus ihren Fahrzeugen begeben, und diskutierten nun mitten auf der Straße.

Neben Michael schnauzte ein Mann aus dem geöffnetem Seitenfenster seines Autos. Was da vorne ab ginge.

„Ich vermute es ist der Strom ausgefallen."

Michael deutete neben Mike auf die dunklen Schaufenster.

Mike folgte dem Finger seines Vaters.

„Ok, ich werde Kitt bitten auf Funk umstellen. Ich denke er kann sich auch zu euch durch stellen."

Darauf ging er zurück zu Kitt.

Mike stieg wieder in seinen Mustang ein und wurde von diesem mit den Worten begrüßt:

„Wenn sie nicht so schnell aus mir raus gesprungen wären, hätte ich ihnen gleich mitteilen können, dass ich auf Funksignal umstellen kann, und somit auch eine Verbindung mit ihrem Vater herstellen kann."

Mike seufzte und verdrehte seine Augen, während er sich in den Ledersitz des Sportwagens hinein fallen ließ.

„Ok, dann tue das, bitte."

Es knackte kurz in der Leitung.

„Mister Knight. Ich habe gerade unsere Verbindung auf Funk umgeschaltet. Sie können sich nun wieder mit ihrem Sohn und mir in Verbindung setzen."

„Danke Kitt. Mike? Was schlägst du vor, wie wir hier am besten raus kommen?"

Bei den Worten seines Vaters schaute Mike von Kitts kugelförmigem Voice Modulator auf.

Rings um sie war das Chaos ausgebrochen.

Da nichts mehr ging.

Ein Polizist stand mitten drin und versuchte den Verkehr wieder zum laufen zu bringen. Wurde aber von den aufgebrachten Fahrern umzingelt.

So waren sie auch eingesperrt.

Mike überlegte, ob er Kitt in ein Polizeiauto transformieren lassen sollte.

Jedoch war dies viel zu auffällig.

Und einer der Passanten, die sich momentan auf die Polizei gestürzt hatten, könnte Kitts Transformation mit dem Smartphone filmen und dann auf YouTube stellen.

Was sie zu Zeiten der FLAG schon hatten vermeiden müssen, war heute, wo sie eigentlich nicht mehr existierten, noch wichtiger.

Also war diese Option vorerst ausgeschlossen.

Doch um sich einen Weg durch die Blechlawinen vor ihnen bahnen zu können, war Blaulicht und Sirene die beste Alternative.

„Kitt kannst du allein ein kleines Blaulicht auf deinem Dach erscheinen lassen, und dazu eine Sirene abspielen?"

„Aber natürlich Mike. Das ist ein Kinderspiel."

„OK, Kitt. Ich tu so als würde ich es aufs Dach stellen. Und beeil dich, dass das am Besten auch niemand auffällt."

Es sollte den Anschein haben, dass er es selbst auf das Dach stellte.

Doch noch immer konnten sie so nicht mit zwei Autos weg.

„Michael, RC könntet ihr bitte zu mir und Kitt kommen?"

„Aber…" klang es protestierend aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Dad, wir kommen hier, wenn überhaupt nur mit einem Auto raus. Die Polizei schleppt ihn später schon ab, und verwahrt ihn sicher. Wir können ihn später noch abholen. Die Uhr tickt. Wenn du dich erinnerst?"

Gesagt getan.

„Kitt such mir bitte die schnellstmögliche, und gefährdungsärmste Route aus diesem Chaos heraus."

Noch bevor sein Vater und RC zu ihm gestoßen war, erschien eine Karte auf der Windschutzscheibe vor Mikes Nase.

„Laut meinen Berechnungen, ist der einzige und auch sicherste Weg über den Bürgersteig."

Kurz darauf setzte sich der vollbesetzte Mustang mit dem Blaulicht auf dem Dach und mit kreischender Sirene in Bewegung.

Trotz Sirene machten die Fußgänger für Mikes Geschmack viel zu langsam Platz.

Unschlüssig starrten die Passanten den Mustang nur an.

Doch als die imposante Schnauze sich Stück für Stück ihnen näherten, wichen auch die Letzten zurück.

So holperte Mike mit Kitt über den Gehweg und teils mit zwei Rädern auf der Straße.

Er wich Hydranten, kleinen Kioskständen und Kästen mit Zeitungsauslagen aus.

Der ihnen am nahegelegenste Polizist schaute ihnen mit einem fragenden und überraschten Blick dabei zu.

Mike konnte erahnen, dass er am liebsten herüber gekommen wäre.

Doch das Chaos um ihm herum erforderte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Mike. Ich orte, dass nicht nur hier oben der Verkehr zum Erliegen kam. Unter uns sind die Züge in den U-Bahn Schächten zum Erliegen gekommen. Und die bisher wartenden Passagiere strömen nun vor uns aus dem U-Bahn Zugang. Wir werden gleich nicht mehr weiter kommen."

Das wurde ja immer besser.

„Wie weit ist es noch, bis wir freie Fahrt haben? Gibt es keine Alternative, die wir nehmen können?"

Die Stadtkarte vor ihm drehte sich. Kitt ging die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch.

„Was ist das?" Er zeigte auf eine etwa 100 Meter entfernte freie Fläche.

„Das ist ein Park, Mike. Für Fahrzeuge nicht zugänglich."

„Seit wann hält uns sowas zurück?" antwortete ihm Mike genervt.

„Es gibt dort einen See." Erwiderte ihm Kitt nochmals zweifelnd.

„Und du kannst schwimmen." War Mikes kurzer Kommentar darauf.

„Wie sie wünschen."

Darauf setzte sich Kitt in Bewegung.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er von der aus dem U-Bahn Schacht strömenden Menschenmasse, eingeschlossen gewesen wäre.

Das letzte Stück zog sich für Mike besonders, bis sie das gusseiserne Tor vor dem Park durchbrachen.

Es schepperte hart, und krachte auf Kitts Dach, um dann hinter diesem wieder auf den Boden aufzuschlagen.

Ein paar Passanten, die dem Chaos hierher entflohen waren, stoben vor dem marodierenden Auto auseinander.

Mike konnte endlich auf das Gaspedal treten.

Der Mustang machte einen Satz nach vorne, raste vom Weg über die Grünanlage und sprang am Ende über eine Bodenwelle auf das Wasser zu.

Die ersten Meter noch durchs Wasser fahrend, fuhren gleich darauf die Schiffsturbinen aus, und beförderten den Wagen durch das kleine Gewässer.

Wasser spritzte zu beiden Seiten an der Karosserie hoch.

Michael und RC blickten staunend nach draußen.

Für Michael hatte es nur ein vergleichbares Erlebnis gegeben.

Damals musste er mit Kitt einem korrupten Schatzjäger auf hoher See folgen.

April hatte zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt einen zu Versuchszwecken gedachten Amphibien Modus in Kitt eingebaut.

Doch nachdem er den Fall erfolgreich und trockenem Fußes mit Kitt abgeschlossen hatte, kam April damit, dass es ein Wunder gewesen war, dass sie nicht untergegangen waren.

Darauf hatte er darauf bestanden, dass die Schwimmflügel für Kitt wieder ausgebaut wurden.

Michael schaute wieder zurück in die Realität, wo sie gerade die Uferkante auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befuhren.

Die dort dösenden Enten und Schwäne aufscheuchend.

Auf kürzestem Wege durch ein wirres Gestrüpp von Sträuchern sahen sie sich einer zwei Meter hohen, sandsteinfarbenen Backsteinmauer gegenüber.

„Kitt können wir den Turbo Boost einsetzen?"

Wieder suchte das virtuelle Auge das Gebiet auf der Stadtkarte ab.

„Negativ Mike. Es befinden sich zu viele Passanten dahinter."

Antworte ihm darauf einen Sekundenbruchteil später die KI.

So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als entlang der Mauer bis zum nächsten Ausgang zu fahren.

Endlich kam diese in Sicht. Kein großes Hindernis darstellend, war dies kurz darauf überwunden.

Dahinter war das Verkehrschaos zum Glück noch nicht so groß, und Mike steuerte den Mustang mit sicherer Hand aus der Stadt hinaus.

*


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

„Das war dann wohl, das von Kitt erwähnte Ass, das Templar noch im Ärmel hatte."

Michael starrte neben Mike sitzend aus der Windschutzscheibe und schaute auf die vorbeifliegende Vegetation.

Es behagte ihm gar nicht, dass er Bonnies Auto im Verkehrschaos hatte zurück lassen müssen.

Aber sein Sohn hatte recht.

Mit zwei Autos hätten sie das nie geschafft. Dabei bezweifelte er, dass der Prototyp wassertauglich gewesen wäre.

Und ihnen lief die Zeit davon.

Kitts Timer zeigte mittlerweile nur noch 35 min.

Sie waren unterwegs zu Jacks Haus.

Sie hatten sich nun darauf geeinigt, dessen Familie zu befreien.

Einen direkten Angriff zu starten.

Michael hoffte nur, Templar persönlich dort anzutreffen.

Wegen dem Stromausfall war zudem noch ihr Kontakt zu Bonnie und den anderen abgebrochen.

Sie konnten sich somit nicht mit ihr absprechen.

Und er wollte erst gar nicht wissen, was mit seinem Kitt war.

Hatte man ihn überschrieben?

Und saß Sally bei ihm in der Falle?

Ihre einzige Chance war, Templar unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen, dass er Kitt wieder seine Arbeit machen ließ.

*

Sally starrte auf den Monitor vor ihr.

Soweit war alles gut gegangen.

Michael und sein Sohn waren in Sicherheit.

Die Bombe nicht gezündet und wurde nun entschärft.

Sie war nun die ganze Nacht bei Kitt gewesen und Jacks Schicht begann in wenigen Minuten.

Sie musste nun hier raus.

Sie war gerade dabei sich von ihrem Sitz zu erheben, als hinter ihr auf dem Bildschirm was geschah.

Sie setzte sich schnell wieder, um auf das Geschehen vor ihr zu schauen.

Auf dem Bildschirm war eine Weltkarte erschienen, auf dem sich die Kontinente abbildeten.

Mandy beobachtete wie sich darauf einzelne Punkte bildeten, die sich verdoppelten und verdreifachen bis sie über die gesamte Erde verteilt waren.

Ausgehend von ihrem momentanen Standort und einem etwa 50 km großen Umkreis erloschen die leuchtenden Pünktchen darauf.

"Was ist das Kitt?"

Tippte sie ihre Frage mit der Tastatur vor ihr ein.

Kurz darauf erklang Kitts Stimme wieder aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Caesar Templar plant einen koordinierten Stromausfall. Er will partiell den Strom von verschiedenen Einrichtungen abschalten. So wie bei vielen Firmen, dem Verkehr, Krankenhäuser, Öffentlichen Einrichtungen wie Polizei und Krankenhäuser. Selbst das Militär. Nur solche die ihm ihre Kooperation zubilligen und ihm seine Forderungen erfüllen, bekommen darauf wieder Strom."

Sally schaute entsetzt auf das Bild, welches ihr Kitt vor ihr vor spielte.

Es war ein Katastrophen Szenario.

Der Verkehr würde zusammenbrechen, die Polizei könnte nicht mehr eingreifen, da sie ihre Einsätze nicht planen konnten, die Verletzten und Kranken würden nicht rechtzeitig in die Krankenhäuser kommen. Und selbst dort würde Chaos herrschen.

In den U-Bahn Schächten würden die Menschen in den Zügen gefangen sein.

In der heutigen Zeit war soviel vom Strom abhängig. Ein Komplettausfall würde Privat wie auch Geschäftskunden schädigen. Das Telefonnetz würde zusammenbrechen. Wie auch das mobile Netz.

Dazu kamen Fabriken die gefährliche Stoffe lagerten, die gekühlt oder unter Verschluss gehalten werden mussten.

Sally fielen die Atomkraftwerke ein.

Diese würden eine Zeitlang auf Notstrom umschalten können, wie auch viele andere die Aggregate hatten, aber das würde nur einen Zeitaufschub gewähren.

Templar war schlau genug, dass er für den Supercomputer den Strom isolierte.

Ihn brauchte er ja um alles zu schalten und zu walten.

Das Internet wäre nur soweit einsetzbar, wie Templar über Kitt zulassen würde.

Auch die Sicherheitsbehörden wie FBI, CIA, NSA, Homeland Security und vielen mehr, wären die Hände gebunden.

Es wäre eine Katastrophe ungeahnten Ausmaßes, die Templar da über Amerika herein brechen lassen würde.

Und mit Kitts Hilfe wäre er auch in der Lage Weltweit den Strom zu manipulieren.

Sie mussten ihn dringendst stoppen.

Sally schaute alarmiert auf ihre Uhr.

Das Ultimatum lief in einer dreiviertel Stunden ab

"Kitt, kannst du das verhindern?"

"Dank Mister Merrits Schutzprogramm bin ich nun wieder in der Lage auf 80% meiner Systeme zuzugreifen. Sie haben die Arbeit von Jack soweit rückgängig gemacht. Jedoch arbeitet Jacks Programm im Hintergrund und übernimmt stetig wieder die Kontrolle über mich. Ich kann sie nur noch 5 Minuten verstecken. Dann muss ich sie melden. Ich würde ihnen raten, das Gebäude schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. Ich werde als Sicherheits-Backup einige wichtige Daten von mir auf Bonnies Fahrzeug transferieren. Diese könnt ihr als Notfallprogramm dann von einem Computer aus starten, dessen Standort und Zugangsdaten ich mit übertrage. Da Jacks Programm immer noch abläuft, kann ich nicht garantieren, dass es mich nicht doch noch überschreibt."

Kurz blieb es still.

„Ich habe Bonnie noch schnell eine Anweisung in einer versteckten komprimierte Datei zu geschickt. Sie soll nach der Endung „DEV" suchen. Wenn sie ihr das bitte ausrichten.

"Klar Kitt."

Die ersten Punkte erloschen nun wirklich auf der Karte.

„Sie müssen sich nun beeilen. Drei Minuten."

Sally schnappte sich den USB Stick von Randy und stürmte dann aus dem Computerraum.

Schrill schallte nun der Alarm auf.

Kitt hatte den Eindringling gemeldet.

Sie huschte die Gänge entlang. Musste einmal einem Wachmann ausweichen, dessen Schritte zum Glück aus dem Gang vor ihr voraus hallten.

Sie versteckte sich in einer Nische bis er vorüber war, dann schritt sie eiligst dem Ausgang zu.

Sie schlüpfte gerade durch die letzte Schleuse, als diese ihr endgültiges Rot zeigte.

Gerade noch so geschafft, atmete Sally erleichtert aus und verschwand auf den morgendlich ruhigen Parkplatz vor ihr.

*

Bonnie schaute genervt auf ihr Smartphone. Seit nunmehr 10 Minuten war der Empfang unterbrochen.

Auch ihre Verbindungen über das Internet waren weg.

Sie war von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten.

Auch das Telefonnetz war stumm.

„Lass uns hier verschwinden." Richtete Bonnie ihr Wort an April und Randy.

Sie waren nach dem Austausch von Mandy und Sally zurück zu ihrem Versteck in der Mine gefahren.

Doch hier saßen sie nun ohne virtuelle Augen und Ohren fest.

„Und wie willst du nun als nächstes vorgehen?" fragte sie April von der Seite auf sie hinab schauend.

Sie lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im hinteren Teil des Vans gegen den Prozessoren Pult.

„Ich würde auf einen Stromausfall tippen. Doch da ein Komplettausfall vorzuliegen scheint, vermute ich, dass Templar Kitts Sicherheitsprogramme überwunden hat. Es war ein brillanter Schachzug von ihm, die Stromzufuhr abzuschalten. Wobei ich vermute, dass er nur speziell ausgewählte Kraftwerke, Verteilerkästen und Leitungen lahm legte. Er braucht Kitt weiterhin, dass er nach seinen Plänen das Chaos organisieren kann. Was bedeutet, dass er ein Kraftwerk als Energiequelle nützt. Genauso einige wenige Computer über die sich Kitt den Zugang verschafft. Alles besteht nur aus Einsen und Nullen."

Krampfhaft versuchte Bonnie den Lösungsweg zu finden.

Es musste eine einzige Stromzentrale für den Hauptrechner der Regierung geben.

Und sie brauchte dringend einen Zugangsrechner, um auf Kitt zugreifen zu können.

Doch hierfür war Randys Programm wieder von Nöten, welches Sally in der Höhle des Löwen hatte.

Bonnie fragte sich, ob diese es rechtzeitig aus dem abriegelnden Gebäudekomplex geschafft hatte.

Denn Prometheus hatte nach seiner Übernahme bestimmt Alarm ausgelöst, und alles gesichert.

Es würde schwer werden, in dieses Fort Knox hinein zu kommen.

„Wir fahren Mandy entgegen. Sie hat die Dateien, die wir benötigen. Ohne diese brauchen wir gar nicht erst einen Angriff starten."

April schaute sie fragend an.

„Angriff? Auf was?"

Bonnie schaute zwischen April und Randy hin und her.

„Prometheus. Um Kitt zurück zu bekommen. Templar hat ihn momentan unter Kontrolle. Und da er jede Stromquelle zu Computern und dem Internet taktisch überwacht, werden wir von außen nicht mehr an Kitt heran kommen. Wir müssen das von Innen, bzw. von einer der noch aktiven Schaltpunkte aus starten."

Bonnie erhob sich von ihrem Platz hinter dem Monitor und schlängelte sich durch die Sitze im Fahrerhaus.

April setzte sich zu ihr auf den Beifahrersitz, während Randy in der 2. Reihe Platz nahm.

„Was ist mit Michael, RC und Mike?" hakte April nochmals nach.

„Ich hatte sie zuletzt auf der Mainstreet, stadtauswärts auf dem Schirm, bevor die Überwachungskameras und das GPS ausgefallen sind."

Natürlich war auch die Verbindung zu den Satelliten somit gekappt.

Nach Michaels letztem Stand, waren sie auf dem Weg zu ihnen gewesen.

*

Lautlos glitt der schwarze Mustang mit seinen drei Insassen, die mit Bäumen bewachsene Allee zu Jacks Haus hinab. Das Muster der schattenspenden Blätter und dem einfallenden Licht der Sonne spiegelte sich auf seiner glänzenden Oberfläche.

Mike parkte Kitt am Straßenrand direkt zu Jacks Haus.

„Kitt wie viele Personen sind im Haus?" fragte er den Prozessor in seinem Auto.

Auf dem Head-up Display erschien eine Graphik des Hauses, wo jeweils im unteren, wie auch im oberen Stockwerk drei Personen zu sehen waren.

Eine der im Obergeschoss befindlichen Menschen war eindeutig ein Kind.

„Es ist Miss Landgrove mit zwei ihrer Geiselnehmer im Erdgeschoss und ihre beiden Kinder, Jonas 13 und Margarethe 5 im Obergeschoss mit einem weiteren Mann."

Mike warf einen Blick zu seinem Vater, der seinerseits von der Graphik zu ihm schaute.

„Überraschungsangriff?" fragten beide gemeinsam.

Sie nickten und grinsten sich an.

RC schaute von der Rückbank von einem, zum anderen.

Wie der Vater so der Sohn.

Mike hatte für alle Fälle immer ein Overall einer weit verbreiteten Stromgesellschaft im Kofferraum liegen, die ihm schon öfter gute Dienste geleistet hatte.

Und bei ihrer jetzigen Lage, wo auch im Viertel von Jacks Haus kein Strom vorhanden war, kam ihm dies gerade recht.

Er hatte sich schnell im Inneren von Kitt umgezogen, der seine Scheiben nach außen verspiegelt hatte.

Was unauffälliger war, als komplett schwarz zu tönen.

Kurz darauf stieg Mike in der grauen Montur aus dem Auto und zog sich das Cappy tief ins Gesicht.

Er glaubte wohl nicht direkt von den Typen erkannt zu werden, aber Vorsicht war bekanntlich, die Mutter des Porzellanladens.

Das Werkzeug an seinem Gürtel schepperte bei jedem Schritt, den er den Weg hinauf zur Türe machte.

Noch einen letzten Blick zurück zu der Stelle machend, wo zuvor noch Kitt gestanden hatte, vergewisserte er sich, dass sein Vater und RC sich an den anderen Part ihres Planes machten.

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Kitt die Beiden ein Stück weiter die Straße absetzen würde, und sie dann von der Rückseite dazu stießen, wenn er Kitt sein Stichwort gab.

So hob er nun seinen Arm und betätigte die Klingel.

„Guten Tag. Ich komme von Duke Energy. Wie ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen ist, ist der Strom in ihrem Viertel ausgefallen. Ich soll der Sache nachgehen. Dürfte ich mal einen Blick auf ihren Verteilerkasten werfen."

Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn überrascht, dann genervt an.

„Verschwinden sie. Der Fehler liegt nicht am Verteilerkasten." Damit wollte er Mike die Türe vor der Nase zuschlagen.

Mike hatte jedoch schon seinen Schuh in den Spalt der Türe gesteckt.

„Und das wissen sie so genau? Es könnte ein Kurzschluss die Ursache eines ganzen Ausfalls hier sein."

Mike drückte gegen die Türe.

Doch sein Gegenüber wollte ihn nicht rein lassen.

Aus dem Haus klangen sich nähernde Schritte.

„Was ist los Bill? Schon wieder eine dieser Nachbarsfrauen? Wimmel sie ab."

„Nein. Ein Elektriker."

„Du weißt aber, dass gegen den Ausfall kein Elektriker was machen kann." Klang es hämisch, bevor Mike ein zweites Gesicht, neben dem bisherigen Bill erscheinen sah.

„Wie mein Kollege schon sagte. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe nicht."

Mike schaute vorsichtig unter dem Rand des Cappys auf.

Die Stimme war ihm schon bekannt vorgekommen.

Doch nun schaute er in das dunkelhäutige Gesicht des hochgewachsenen Smoke.

Dem Smoke aus Welthers Söldnertruppe.

Als er den Blonden vor sich genauer anschaute erkannte er Belle.

Jedoch war dieser arg gealtert.

Seine Haare schütter geworden. Und eine Halbglatze zierte sein Haupt.

War Welther womöglich auch hier irgendwo?

Oder zog er von einem anderen Ort die Fäden?

„Wir haben hier einen Blackout und es scheint sie überhaupt nicht zu interessieren." Richtete Mike sein Wort an die beiden Männer vor ihnen.

Dabei wussten sie nicht, dass er seinem Vater und RC mit _Blackout_ das Stichwort gegeben hatte.

Er wartete noch die Antwort von ihnen ab, und als Smoke nur ein abwertendes Lachen ausstieß, zog Mike seine Waffe aus dem hinteren Teil des Werkzeug Gürtels und machte einen Satz nach vorne. Dabei rammte er mit seiner linken Schulter die Türe, welche den dahinter stehenden Belle zu Boden warf.

Diesen ignorierend sprang er auf Smoke zu und hielt ihm seine Waffe unter die Nase.

Dieser hob langsam auch seine Arme und schaute ihn nun fragend bis zu überlegend an.

„Oh. Mister Traceur, wenn ich richtig liege. Ich hätte sie jetzt fast nicht erkannt." Ein diabolisches Grinsen glitt über seine Lippen.

„Freut mich, dass sie sich noch an mich erinnern können, Smoke."

Mike winkte dem größeren Mann vor sich, dass er zurück weichen und zur Seite treten sollte.

Belle neben ihm erhob sich nun ebenfalls und hielt sich seine blutende Nase.

Mike konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass dieser seine Chancen abwiegte ihn zu überrumpeln.

Doch Mike hatte Belle schon als ungefährlich eingestuft, und meinte auch ohne ihn direkt anzuschauen:

„Eine falsche Bewegung und sie werden es bereuen, Belle."

Dieser verharrte darauf auch neben ihm.

„Wenn ich die Herren bitten dürfte nun ins Haus zu treten."

Belle und Smoke treten sich von ihm mit erhobenen Händen weg.

Er wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als er hinter sich eine Stimme vernahm.

„Mister Traceur. Schön sie wieder zu sehen. Oder soll ich Knight sagen?"

Mike warf einen Blick über seine Schulter wo Welther auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz zum Obergeschoss stand und mit einer Waffe auf ihn zielte.

Smoke kam darauf zu ihm und nahm Mike dessen Waffe ab.

Welther kam darauf mit einem überlegenen Ausdruck im Gesicht zu ihnen herunter.

„Ich habe ihre Aktivitäten bei der Knight Foundation mit großen Interesse verfolgt. Der Tot von Charles Graiman tut mir Leid. Mit ihm ist die Foundation ja dann leider auch bald dem Untergang geweiht gewesen. So ein Unternehmen verschlingt schon jede Menge Geld. Da braucht man gut gesinnte Sponsoren." Nun hatte Welther sogar die Frechheit ihm frech zu zuzwinkern.

Er stand nun genau vor ihm. Legte ihm eine Hand freundschaftlich auf die rechte Schulter.

„Ich hatte ihnen schon einmal einen Job bei mir angeboten. Sie sind ein guter Mann. Ihr Tot wäre eine Verschwendung. Treten sie meiner Truppe bei."

„Er braucht keinen neuen Arbeitgeber. Er hat schon einen."

Erklang es darauf überraschend hinter Welthers Rücken.

Welther wirbelte zu der ihm unbekannten Stimme herum.

„Und wer sind sie, dass sie das Beurteilen können?" fragte er Mikes Vater der hinter ihm aus dem Schatten getreten war.

Doch bevor dieser antworten konnte, sprang ihn Mike an.

Sich darin sicher, dass RC sich um Smoke kümmern würde.

Er hatte diesen kurz vor Michaels Auftauchen hinter der Mauer zum Wohnzimmer schauen sehen.

Welther einen Fausthieb gegen die Schläfe geben wollend, parierte dieser jedoch seinen Schlag und rammte ihm stattdessen einen Hieb in den Magen.

Mike klappte kurz zusammen, doch bevor er überhaupt eine Chance zum hoch kommen hatte, war ihm sein Vater zuvor gekommen, und hatte den etwas kleineren Welther am Revers seiner Jacke herum gedreht und ihm einen seiner berüchtigten Rechten ins Gesicht gesetzt.

Welther sah darauf Sternchen und rutschte an der Wand herunter.

Michael hielt sich seine Hand und grinste zu seinem Sohn herüber.

„Das hat mal wieder gut getan. Da weiß man wenigstens, warum einem hinterher die Hand weh tut."

Mike klopfte seinem Vater auf die Schulter.

RC hielt noch immer Smoke und Belle in Schach.

*


	11. Chapter 11

*

Kapitel 11

Bonnie raste den Highway hinunter als wäre der Teufel höchst persönlich hinter ihr her.

Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, sollte Sally etwas passieren, und sie wegen ihrer Operation gefangen genommen werden.

Die letzte Kurve auf die sandige Abfahrt nehmend, die zum Gebäudekomplex der Regierung führte, fluchte sie innerlich und schalt sich selbst.

April warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, als sie ihren mit allen möglichen Hightech vollgestopften Van über eine Bodenwelle scheuchte, dass sie alle durchgeschüttelt, und von ihrem Sitz geworfen wurden.

Randy hinter Bonnie versuchte sich verzweifelt festzuhalten. Bei ihrer Fahrweise wurde er von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen und oft befürchtete er, dass der Van kippen könnte.

Doch Bonnie kam schlitternd vor dem Tor zum Stehen, hinter dem der Parkplatz begann.

Mit laufendem Motor starrte sie auf die in 100 Metern entfernte Türe.

Sie konnten eine Frau daraus heraus rennen sehen. Ihre Aktentasche fest an die Brust pressend, rannte sie auf ihr Auto zu.

Als sie ihre Schlüssel endlich in Händen hatte, und wohl den Knopf zum Öffnen betätigten, kamen zwei Wachmänner aus einem Seiteneingang gerannt.

Bonnie zog daraufhin scharf die Luft ein. Überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie Sally helfen könnte.

Diese warf jedoch ihre Tasche ins Innere und hechtete selbst ins Auto.

Schüsse waren gefallen.

Bonnie und April zuckten zusammen.

Doch der Erste Schuss war lediglich ein Warnschuss gewesen.

Der Zweite traf die Heckscheibe des kleinen Chryslers, die in tausend Scherben zersplitterte.

Sally duckte sich automatisch.

Im nächsten Moment heulte ihr Motor auf, und dann schoss das kleine Gefährt los und raste direkt auf das geschlossene Tor zu.

Kurz bevor dieses von dem blauen Geschoss durchbrochen wurde, setzte Bonnie, die davor unglücklich geparkt hatte zurück.

Sally schaute während des Vorbeifahrens zu ihr hoch. Bedeutete ihr zu folgen.

Was Bonnie dann auch tat, und mit durchdrehenden Reifen zur Verfolgung an setze.

Nicht eine Sekunde zu früh, denn hinter ihr ertönte der schrille Klang von Sirenen. Die Security preschte ihnen in schwarzen SUVs hinter her.

Die sandige Wüstenpiste entlang rastend, versuchten die beiden Frauen den beiden Werkssecurity Wagen zu entkommen.

Die Straße in wilden Schlangenlinie entlang rasend, versuchten sie den Kugeln auszuweichen.

Einer der beiden SUV nahm eine Abkürzung eine Böschung hinab, um sich dann vor Bonnie und hinter Sally zu setzen.

Fast hätte er Bonnie abgedrängt, doch sie schaffte es gerade noch wieder auf die Fahrbahn zu gelangen, bevor ihr eigener Van in einem Graben festgesessen wäre.

Bonnies Adrenalinspiegel war auf Höchstlevel.

Mit ihren Fahrzeugen hatten sie über kurz oder lange keine Chance gegen die geländefähigen SUVs.

Sie wünschte Michael und Kitt wären hier. Sie war keine Feldagentin. Hatte immer nur hinter dem Bildschirm eines Computers gesessen.

Und trotz den Computern in ihrem Heck, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit die Männer vor und hinter sich auszuschalten.

Sally vor ihr, kam ins Schleudern als der SUV vor ihr, sie von der Seite anstieß.

Bonnie stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, verkrampfte sich hinterm Steuer bevor sie selbst ihr Gaspedal durch drückte und dem SUV ins Heck fuhr.

Sie wurden alle drei nach vorne geworfen, und nur von ihren Gurten darin gehindert unkontrolliert herumgeschleudert zu werden.

Neben sich tauchte auf einmal die Schnauze des bisher hinter ihr befindlichen Wagens auf. Schob sich Stück für Stück vor sie, bis sie in die Mündung einer Waffe schaute, die sie durch dessen geöffnete Seitenscheibe anvisierte.

Sie drückte noch einmal aufs Gaspedal, und der Van machte einen Satz.

Hinter ihr krachte eine Kugel in die Seite ihres Vans und schoss durch Blech, Verkleidung und Computerteile und blieb erst auf der anderen Seite stecken.

Nun fluchte Bonnie über die Frechheit der Kerle.

Der Van war teils ein Leihwerk der Uni. Zumindest die technischen Bauteile.

Nun selbst fuchsteufelswild machte Bonnie eine Vollbremsung.

Der SUV schoss an ihr vorbei, worauf sie nun selbst zur Jägerin wurde.

Die Größe ihres Vans einsetzend rammte sie diesen in die an ihr vorbeifahrende Karosserie.

Der verlor die Kontrolle und fuhr die nun schräg abfallende Böschung hinunter und krachte gegen einen Felsen.

Gegner Eins ausgeschaltet.

Nur war es nur noch einer.

Sie warf einen grimmigen Blick in den Rückspiegel wo sie die Männer fluchend aus dem Auto steigen sah.

Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf das Hindernis vor ihr.

Dieser war zurück gefallen und versuchte nun sie auszubremsen.

Nicht mit mir Kumpel. Dachte sich Bonnie und holte wieder zum Rammen aus.

Vor ihr öffnete sich die Schlucht, wurde zu einer weiten flachen Ebene.

Der SUV schwenkte nach links, so dass sie an ihm vorbei fuhr.

„Bonnie." Rief auf einmal April neben ihr.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute diese nach vorne.

Bonnie schaute nun ihrerseits nach vorne.

Zwei weitere Fahrzeuge kamen auf sie zugeschossen.

Das vordere war ein Hummer mit aufgesetztem Gefechtstand.

Hinten dran befand sich ein anderes schwarzes Ungetüm, an dessen Front immer wieder ein rotes Licht aufblitzte.

Irgendwie kam es ihr bekannt vor.

*

Michael klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter.

Dieser war wie angewurzelt neben dem Polizeiauto gestanden, die gerade Welther und seine Bande eingepackt hatten.

„Wir sollten uns nun auf dem Weg zu Sally machen. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Bonnie auf die gleiche Idee gekommen ist. Sally wird in Gefahr sein, wenn Kitt die Kontrolle verloren und Prometheus nun wieder die Macht hat. Den Templar nun steuert."

Mike drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und nickte.

RC, der seitlich neben Michael stand schaute zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her.

„Ja machen wir uns auf. Kitt."

Michael beobachtete wie Mike wie automatisch hinüber zu dem wartenden Mustang ging.

Seit sie die Männer dingfest gemacht hatten, war dieser still und in sich gekehrt.

Er vermutete, dass es die Erinnerung war, die Mike heimgesucht hatte.

Welther war schuld am Tod von Jenny Traceur.

Er selbst hatte keine große Bindung an sie gehabt. War sie nur eine Affäre unter vielen gewesen.

Doch für Mike war sie seine Mutter gewesen.

Traurig schaute er auf den Rücken seines Sohnes. Er hatte nie das Verhältnis was ein Vater mit seinem Sohn sonst verband.

Ihm war immer das Leben mit einer Familie verwehrt gewesen.

Das hatte ihm seine Arbeit bei der damaligen Foundation verwehrt. Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen eine Familie zu haben.

Aber er war stolz auf Mike.

Er war ein tapferer, fähiger junger Mann geworden, der nun sogar in seine Fußstapfen getreten war.

Seinem Sohn folgend, setzte er sich wieder auf den Beifahrersitz, nachdem RC wieder Platz genommen hatte.

„Mike, ich empfange ein Notsignal."

Michael konnte seinen Sohn einen überraschten Blick auf den Voice Orb schmeißen sehen.

„Wie das? Ich dachte es ist alles tot?"

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht ganz. Es kam dazu über eine gesicherte Verbindung. Und verschlüsselt."

„Kannst du sie öffnen?"

Mikes Blick wechselte zwischen Straße und Voice Orb hin und her.

„Ich versuche es gerade. Einen Moment."

Kurz darauf erschien wieder eine farbige Darstellung auf der Windschutzscheibe.

Michael versuchte daraus schlau zu werden.

„Was ist das?"

Fragte nun auch Mike neben ihm.

„Wenn ich es richtig deute, ist es das Regierungsgebäude in dem Prometheus untergebracht ist. Und es sind dort Bonnies Van und Sallys Automobil verzeichnet."

„Was?" fuhr Michael nun seinerseits auf.

„Was macht Bonnie dort?"

„Ich vermute mal, nachdem sie die Verbindung zur Außenwelt verloren haben, dass sie Sally nicht allein dort zurück lassen wollten. Zudem befindet sich dort der Hauptprozessor, welcher höchstwahrscheinlich der Zugangspunkt um den Knight 2000 wieder zurück zu bekommen ist."

„Dann also los, Kitt. Gefechtsmodus."

Wieder schaute Michael auf das beeindruckende Geschehen, welches sich außerhalb des Autos vollzog.

Es war bei weitem viel beeindruckender wie der damalige SPM von seinem KITT.

Er konnte förmlich die Nanopartikel über die Außenhaut des Mustangs blättern sehen, die das Äußere in wenigen Sekunden veränderten.

Und im nächsten Moment schoss der Mustang aus dem Viertel heraus und zum nächsten Highway.

Eine knappe viertel Stunde später, schwenkten sie die Abfahrt zur Zufahrtsstraße des geheimen Regierungsstützpunktes ab.

„Michael, wir werden verfolgt."

Mike warf bei Kitts Worten einen Blick in den Rückspiegel konnte aber nichts entdecken.

„Das gemeinte Fahrzeug befindet sich in Parallelstraße zu uns. Es verfügt über ein sensibles Radargerät, womit es uns verfolgen kann."

Als Mike nun aus dem Seitenfenster schaute, konnte er das angesprochene Gefährt hinter einer Felsengruppe hervor fahren sehen.

Es hielt genau auf sie zu.

„Kitt verwandel dich in ein ähnliches Gefährt, dass wir über vergleichsweise Vorrausetzungen verfügen."

Wieder rasten die kleinen Nanopartikel über die Karosserie.

Dieses Mal klappte die Schnauze sich vor Michaels Augen nach vorne.

Das Fahrzeug hob sich, und änderte sich in einen beeindruckenden Ford Pickup.

An den Seiten klappten dazu noch die Waffentrommeln heraus.

So hatten sie dem mit einem Gefechtsturm ausgestatteten Hummer mit gleicher Macht entgegen zu setzten.

Michael widerstrebte es zwar Waffengewalt einzusetzen, doch in der heutigen Zeit, in der alles aggressiver und Feuer mit Feuer bekämpft werden musste, kam man fast nicht mehr ohne aus.

Zu seiner Zeit hatte er Raketen ausweichen müssen. Oder mittels des Feuerwerfers austricksen. Doch war er nie dazu gezwungen gewesen auf jemanden zu schießen. Meist hatte er Kitt einfach als seine Waffe eingesetzt.

Sein Sohn und dessen Fahrzeug sahen dies nun jedoch als Normalität. Er fand es schade, dass es soweit hatte kommen müssen.

Helden die nur mittels ihres Köpfchen, statt mit roher Gewalt eine Problemlösung fanden, waren rar gesät.

Der Pickup schlingerte um eine Kurve, eine nasenlänge vor dem Hummer.

Eine schmale Straße führte entlang der Felsen. Mike schaute auf seiner Seite den schmalen Abhang hinunter.

„Kitt was hast du uns da für einen Weg heraus gesucht?" fragte er ihn und musste schlucken.

„Es war der kürzeste der uns zu unserem gewünschten Ziel führt."

„Danke Kitt."

Sich starr auf die notdürftige, unbefestigte Straße konzentrierend lenkte er den transformierten Pickup den Hügel hinauf.

Dicht gefolgt von dem Hummer, der trotz seines breiteren Radstandes weiterhin an ihm dran hing.

Wenigstens brauchte er vor dem auf dessen Dach montierten Maschinengewehr keine Angst haben.

Kurz darauf prasselten dessen Kugeln auch schon auf Kitts hintere Scheibe und fielen wirkungslos auf dessen Ladefläche.

Mike legte noch einen Zahn zu, um dann die letzte Kurve mit einer gewagten Driftung zu umrunden.

Kurz hing Kitts linkes Hinterrad in der Luft bis auch dessen Rad wieder Traktion hatte.

Vor ihnen öffnete sich jetzt zum Glück das Gelände, und wie er feststellen musste, brauchten sie gar nicht mehr zu ihrem Ziel fahren.

Vor ihnen befanden sich drei Fahrzeuge, eins davon war eindeutig Bonnies Van, der ramponierte Kleinwagen gehörte Sally, welche dicht gefolgt von einem Security SUV auf sie zugeschossen kamen.

Mike warf wieder einen Blick in seinen Rückspiegel wo gerade der Hummer um die Ecke preschte und auf ihn zu hielt.

Allein schon wegen ihren Freunden, musste sich Mike nun unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen.

Mike riss das Lenkrad herum, und vollführte eine 180 Grad Drehung.

Nun direkt auf den Hummer zuschießend.

Dieser hatte mit diesem Manöver nicht gerechnet, und wich ihm automatisch aus.

So konnte Mike nun den Spieß umdrehen, und sich hinter diesen setzen.

„Kitt mach die Waffen vom Hummer unschädlich."

Dieser aktivierte seinen Laser und ein dünner Strahl erschien knapp oberhalb aus dem Kühlergrill.

Der rote Lichtstrahl glitt kurz über den Gefechtsstand und verschmolz das Metall zu einem einzigen großen Klumpen.

„Ok, Kitt. Und nun den EMP."

Der Elektromagnetische Impuls raste in Wellen auf das Gefährt vor ihnen zu. Wenige Sekunden später kam es stotternd zum Stehen.

„Kitt verschließ die Türen. Ich will dass die da drin bleiben und auf ihre Abholung warten. Verständige bitte Sarah."

Gab er Kitt auf. Hatte aber etwas vergessen.

„Mike, ich kann Sarah nicht erreichen. Die Satellitenverbindung ist noch immer wegen dem Stromausfall unterbrochen."

Er fluchte vor sich hin, während die anderen Fahrzeuge auf ihn zugeschossen kamen.

Bonnie und Sally fuhren an ihnen vorbei.

Kurz wechselten sie ihre Blicke und Bonnie nickte Mike dankend zu. Dann schaute sie wieder nach vorne.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte Sally ebenfalls kurz zu Michael hinauf geschaut.

Nun musste sich Mike jedoch um das verbliebene Fahrzeug kümmern und hielt direkt auf den schwarzen SUV zu.

Aus dessen Seitenfenster konnte Mike den Lauf einer Waffe erkennen.

Die halbautomatische Waffe feuerte einen Kugelhagel auf die Scheibe vor Mikes Gesicht. Konnte aber wie erwartet nichts ausrichten.

„Kitt kannst du einen gezielten Schuss auf die Waffe abgeben?" fragte er seinen Kumpel.

„Nein Michael. Der Winkel ist viel zu klein. Dazu verändert er sich fast sekündlich."

„Ok. Dann müssen wir sie auf anderem Wege unschädlich machen."

Mike schaute grimmig auf das andere Fahrzeug.

Es war nun ebenfalls an ihnen vorbei geschossen.

Noch immer verfolgten sie die beiden Fahrzeuge der Frauen.

Mike wirbelte den Ford F-150 Raptor herum.

Der überdimensionale Motor brüllte vor ihnen auf, als Mike das Gaspedal wieder nieder drückte.

*

Bonnie schaute wie in Zeitlupe zu dem monströsen Ford Truck hinauf.

Als sie direkt neben ihm war, konnte sie kurz in das grimmige Gesicht eines jungen Mannes schauen.

Er war auf ein Ziel hinter ihr fixiert.

Er schaute kurz zu ihr hinunter und tauschte mit ihr einen vielsagenden Blick.

Bonnie wusste, ab sofort übernahm er das Problem.

Hinter dem Truck stand der Hummer, wo die Männer hilflos im Inneren saßen und handlungsunfähig waren.

Scheinbar konnten sie nicht mal aussteigen.

Was Bonnie recht war.

Mit Sally diesen umrundend, raste sie auf das Ende der Ebene zu. Dorthin, wo zuvor die beiden anderen Fahrzeuge gekommen waren.

Jedoch war der SUV immer noch hinter ihnen.

Und er holte beständig auf.

Sie umrundete gerade eine Kurve, als sie sah in welcher Beschaffenheit die Straße vor ihr lag.

Das konnte noch heiter werden.

Sie war kaum breit genug um ihren Van sicher darauf zu manövrieren. Aber darauf in Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu flüchten?

Sie gab ihr bestes und schaffte es wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und dem SUV zu bringen.

Sally war ein Stück vor ihr. Der kleinere Wagen hatte es etwas leichter.

Doch wieder kam der SUV näher. Setzte sich knapp hinter sie, um dann in einer etwas breiteren Stelle sich auf der Innenseite zwischen sie und der Felswand zu schieben.

Dabei geriet Bonnies Van gefährlich an den Abgrund.

Es rieselten schon die ersten Steine unter ihren Rädern hinab.

Und dann geschah es.

Der SUV schwenkte nach rechts. Drückte sie Stück für Stück weiter nach außen.

Bonnie konnte nur noch Bremsen, sonst wäre sie direkt in den Abgrund gerast.

Doch ihr Van rutsche noch.

April neben ihr schrie auf.

Randy klammerte sich an den Sitz hinter ihr, als sich ihre Sicht nach unten neigte und sie spürten, wie der Van den Boden unter seinen Rädern verlor.

Nun kam auch ein verzweifelter Schrei über Bonnies Lippen.

To be continued ... :-)

*


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Bonnie schrie ihre Seele aus dem Leib.

Vor ihr lief noch einmal ihr Leben in Zeitlupe ab.

Der Boden schien ihr rasend schnell entgegen zu kommen, als ihr Van mit einem Mal mit einem Ruck in der Luft hängen blieb.

Ängstlich starrten sie alle in den Abgrund.

*

Mike fluchte, als er sah, was der Fahrer des SUVs vor hatte.

Mittlerweile waren sie wieder auf der mehr als fragwürdigen Route über die schmale Straße auf der sie schon zuvor, halsbrecherisch hergefahren waren.

Aber es war ein Unterschied ob man ein hochentwickeltes mit allen technischen Raffinessen ausgestattetes, an die Beschaffenheit des Untergrund angepasstes Fahrzeug fuhr, oder so wie Bonnie nur einen Van hatte, der nicht mal Geländetauglich war.

Mehr schlecht als recht, hielt sie ihren Kastenwagen auf der Strecke und Mike war es schon ganz mulmig, wenn er sah, wie nah sie am Rand zur Schlucht fuhr.

Sein Vater neben ihm stieß immer wieder leise Töne des Schreckens aus.

Mike selbst hatte keine Bindung zu Bonnie, konnte es sich aber sehr gut vorstellen, wie es seinem Vater ergehen musste, wenn er nur annähernd so viel für sie empfand, wie er zu Sarah.

Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn Sarah in vergleichsweiser Situation etwas zugestoßen wäre.

Er setzte sich so nah wie möglich hinter den SUV, konnte aber momentan nichts ausrichten, ohne jemanden zu gefährden.

Der EMP würde das Fahrzeug vor ihnen nur unkontrolliert in den Abgrund stürzen lassen.

Dazu war es nicht sicher, dass sie auch das andere Fahrzeug davor noch trafen, oder dieses mit in den Abgrund gerissen wurde.

Er musste einen passenden Moment abwarten, um zu Handeln.

Wieder eine Kurve auf dem rutschigen Schotter nehmend, sah er das Bonnie auf eine breitere Stelle zu hielt.

Und das sah auch ihr Gegner, der sich unmittelbar darauf zwischen sie und die Felswand schob.

„Mike, wenn Miss Barstow auf diesem Kurs bleibt, wird sie in wenigen Sekunden über die Straße in den Abgrund stürzen."

Sein Vater neben ihm stieß geschockt die Luft aus.

„Tu doch was." Schrie er ihn darauf, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.

„Kitt, aktiviere den Enterhaken. Und hoffen wir, dass wir es rechtzeitig schaffen."

Der Truck machte einen Satz nach vorne.

Vor ihnen konnten sie die Katastrophe kommen sehen.

Der SUV schob den Van in Richtung des Abgrunds. Bonnie konnte dem Straßenverlauf nicht mehr rechtzeitig folgen, und fuhr auf die Kante zu.

Sie legte eine Vollbremsung hin, doch der Van rutsche nur unaufhaltsam auf den Abgrund zu.

Und dann musste Michael mitansehen, wie der Van über die Straße hinaus schoss, und sich nach unten neigte.

Ein zischendes Geräusch erklang, dann spannte sich ein Seil vor ihnen bis zum Heck des Vans.

Der Truck machte eine Vollbremsung und kam auch schlitternd zum Stehen.

„Mike, der Van ist momentan gesichert. Doch zum Hochziehen reicht es nicht aus."

Verdammt. Musste das jetzt auch noch sein?

Sie befanden sich auf dem Präsentierteller.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Insassen. Gib mir Rückendeckung."

Damit sprang sein Vater aus dem Truck.

Auch RC schlüpfte schnell hinaus.

„Kitt, wo ist das gegnerische Fahrzeug?"

Mike schaute gebannt auf seinen Vater und dessen Freund, die umständlich zu dem teils herab hängenden Van kletterten, um die beiden Frauen und einen Mann daraus hervor zu holen.

„Er ist noch immer hinter Miss Flynn her."

Mike fragte sich, woher Kitt diese Infos hatte.

Endlich konnte er Michael und RC die letzte Person sicher nach oben bringen sehen.

„Kitt, kapp die Leine. Wir müssen uns noch um den SUV kümmern."

Kurz darauf polterte Bonnies Van den Hang hinab.

Fünf Personen schauten erschrocken hinterher.

„Michael, ich muss Miss Flynn helfen. Wartet hier, bis ich zurück komme."

Ließ er die erstaunt dreinblickenden Menschen vor sich über den Außenlautsprecher wissen.

Dann brüllte der Motor des Trucks auf und schoss an den zusammen zuckenden Personen vorbei.

*

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis Bonnie eine Stimme nach ihr rufen hörte.

Steine kullerten zu beiden Seiten herab, fielen Zwanzig Meter unter ihnen auf den steinigen und sandigen, mit Felsbrocken übersäten Boden.

Dann erschien ein Gesicht neben ihrer Seitenscheibe.

„Bonnie. Geht's dir gut? Geht's euch gut?"

Erleichtert blickte sie in Michaels Gesicht. Sie hatte sich noch nie so über sein Gesicht gefreut.

Er schaute von ihr hinüber zu April und zu Randy.

„Nicht bewegen. Ihr hängt sprichwörtlich am seidenen Faden."

Bonnie beobachtete wie sich Michael aufrichtete, und nach hinten schaute.

Er besah sich wohl ihre Lage.

Auf der anderen Seite war nun auch RC neben April aufgetaucht.

„Kitt kann euch nicht hochziehen. Wir holen euch da raus. Aber eins nach dem anderen."

Sie nickte langsam. Dabei kam es ihr nicht einmal merkwürdig vor, dass er gerade Kitt erwähnt hatte.

„RC auf drei, machen wir die Türen auf und dann ziehen du und ich die Frauen raus. Randy du wartest."

Bonnie wechselte ihren Blick mit RC und April, die ebenfalls Leichenblass neben ihr saß.

„OK? Dann , Eins, Zwei, Drei."

Gleichzeitig gingen die Türen auf.

Sie griff nach Michaels Hand, der sie mit Schwung zu sich heraus zog.

Sie flog in seine Arme und landete an seiner Brust, wo er sie erstmal festhielt.

Sein Blick galt zuerst RC, der April, auf gleicher Art, in seinen Armen hielt.

Doch um gefühlsdusselig zu sein, hatten sie keine Zeit.

Der Van hatte bedrohlich gewankt, als sie die Frauen heraus zogen.

„Ok Randy. Nun du."

Jedoch musste dieser erst um die Bank herum.

Sie hielten gemeinsam den Atem an, bis Randy nun auch Michael seine Hand reichen konnte.

Zusammen kletterten sie hinauf, und sobald sie sicher oben standen, und Michael zu dem Fahrer des Ford Trucks genickt hatte, löste sich der Haken und ihr Van stürzte in die Tiefe.

„Was?" schrie sie auf, und folgte dem Wagen mit ihren Augen, wie er sich mehrmals überschlug und dann völlig demoliert auf der Seite liegen blieb.

„Bonnie."

Michael hielt sie an der Schulter fest. Sie hatte sich zu weit nach vorne gelehnt, um dem hinab stürzenden Fahrzeug mit den Augen zu folgen.

Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte sie, wie ihnen jemand etwas über einen Außenlautsprecher zurief, dann raste der Truck davon.

„Das hättet ihr sein können. Der Van kann erstsetzt werden."

Sie schaute teils empört und gefrustet zu Michael auf.

In dem Van hatte so viel von ihrer Arbeit gesteckt.

*


	13. Chapter 13

*

Kapitel 13

Nachdem Mike Bonnies Van vom Haken gelassen hatte, und den verblüfften Männer und Frauen aufgetragen hatte zu warten, legte er den Rückwärtsgang ein, und wirbelte den Truck herum.

Das Sicherheitsfahrzeug der Institution hatte schon einen zu großen Vorsprung.

Hatten sie auch viel Zeit mit der Rettung von seines Vater Freunden gebraucht.

„Kitt, wie weit ist es noch bis zum Highway?"

Dort könnte er auf Kitts spezielle Fähigkeiten zurück greifen.

Im Attack Modus erhoffte er sich, das Fahrzeug von Miss Flynn und ihren Verfolgern einholen zu können.

„Ungefähr 5 Minuten." Antwortete ihm Kitt darauf.

Mike presste das Gaspedal noch weiter nach unten.

Dieses Mal fuhr er auf der ihm zugewandten Innenseite.

So störte ihn nicht die Aussicht in den Abgrund, als er um die Felsvorsprünge mit teils halsbrecherischem Tempo herum manövrierte, und sich Geröll unter den Reifen löste und in den Abgrund stürzte.

„Mike."

Klang auf einmal Kitts Stimme alarmiert aus den Lautsprechern.

Vor ihnen erschien eine Wand.

Eine Gerölllawine versperrte den Weg vor ihnen.

Mike trat auf die Bremse.

Schlitternd kam der Pickup mit wippender Schnauze knapp vor dem Größten der Felsbrocken zum Stehen.

Mike öffnete die Türe und sprang aus der Fahrerkabine herunter, um sich das Hindernis vor sich zu begutachten.

„Verdammt."

Es gab kein Herum, noch darüber oder darunter.

Sein Blick glitt den Hang hinauf.

„Das sieht mir nicht nach natürlichem Ursprung aus."

Er schaute zurück zu seinem Partner.

„Da haben sie Recht Mike. Ich kann Schmauchspuren feststellen. Es muss mit etwas ähnlichem, wie einem Raketenwerfer ausgelöst worden sein."

Er stieg wieder in das Cockpit ein und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Ich vermute, zum darüber springen ist zu wenig Platz?"

„Das Problem ist eher, dass ich ohne freie Sicht nicht kalkulieren kann. Und ohne Satellitenunterstützung kann ich nicht hinter das Hindernis schauen."

„Siehst du eine Möglichkeit das Zeug aus dem Weg zu räumen?"

„Mit meiner üblichen Munition, ist die zu erwartende Wirkung gleich Null. Der Laser würde nur die Form verändern aber nicht frei räumen. Dazu ist der Energieaufwand zu hoch. Als einzige Möglichkeit sehe ich den Einsatz meiner an Bord befindlichen Missiles. Wenn hierbei auch das Risiko hoch ist, dass noch mehr Geröll herunter kommt. Ich müsste eine genaue Analyse berechnen, um das minimalste Risiko zu erreichen. Und selbst dann verbleibt ein Restrisiko von 35%."

Mike hatte auf Kitts Head-Up Display die verschiedenen Waffensysteme, sowie eine Simulation des Erwähnten beobachtet.

Die Letzte war recht beeindruckend.

Die Sprenggewalt der Missiles beförderten nicht nur die Felsbrocken aus dem Weg. Es barg noch eine weitere Gefahr.

So verschlungen wie der Pfad war, wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie die dahinter liegende Wand trafen, und dann womöglich abgeschnitten, oder sogar verschüttet wurden.

Und zu der Gefahr eine neue Lawine auszulösen, könnte neues Felsgestein aus der alten sich lösen.

Doch sie hatten keine andere Möglichkeit.

Die Uhr tickte.

„Tu es." presste er durch seine verkrampften Kiefer hindurch.

Ohne sein Zutun, sprang der Motor unter ihm an, und Kitt rollte einige Meter zurück. Brachte sich in Position.

Sein Äußeres verwandelte sich leicht, als er seine Nanopartikel auf besonders gefährdete Fahrzeugteile konzentrierte.

Er musste seine schon vom letzten Einsatz beschädigte Außenhülle berücksichtigen.

Dann klappten die beiden Raketenwerfer auf dessen Dach aus.

Ein kurzes Zischen erklang, welches kurz darauf von einem Zweiten begleitet wurde.

Vor ihnen krachte es.

Eine riesige schwarzgraue Wolke breitete sich rasend aus.

Steine krachten auf Kitts Windschutzscheibe und Ruß und feinster Steinstaub überzogen die Karosserie des Wagens.

Im gleichen Moment setzte sich Kitt in Bewegung.

Für das menschliche Auge nicht sichtbar, machten es ihm seine technischen Geräte möglich, den Weg durch die undurchdringliche Wolke zu finden.

„Kitt, bist du dir sicher?" Mike war es doch etwas mulmig bei der Aktion.

War es ihm auch nicht moglich etwas, um ihn herum zu sehen.

Kurz darauf konnte er ein dreidimensionales Bild vor sich aufpoppen sehen, dass ähnlich wie ein Infrarotbild die Felsbrocken sichtbar machte.

Nur, dass das Bild immer wieder leicht pulsierte, und Wellen über die Landschaft hinweg glitten.

Es war surrealistisch. Wie von einem anderen Planeten anzusehen.

„Ich nutze den Ultrasound Synthesizer, um die Umgebung sichtbar zu machen."

„Ah, ähnlich wie eine Fledermaus, oder?"

„Positiv Mike."

Wenig später tauchte Kitt aus der Geröllwolke auf.

„Ab hier übernimm ich wieder."

Mike griff grimmig nach dem Lenkrad und trat wieder aufs Gaspedal.

Die letzten halbe Meile bis zum Highway in kürzester Zeit zurücklegend.

Endlich konnte Mike Gas geben.

Die letzten Meter schlingerte er über den sandigen Weg, dass der Kies nur so hoch gespritzt wurde.

Eine Staubwolke zeigte den Weg von wo er zuvor gekommen war. Noch immer schwebte sie in der Luft. Hatte es bei dem Tempo, welches er hingelegt hatte, noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich nur einen Millimeter zu senken.

Vor sich konnte er die vormittägliche Sonne am Horizont erkennen, die schon ihre unbarmherzigen Strahlen auf die Wüste schickte.

Noch eine letzte Kurve und endlich setzten Kitts Reifen auf festem, geteerten Untergrund auf.

„Kitt, Attack Modus." Stieß Mike mit einem erleichtertem Seufzen aus.

Wieder änderte sich die Karosserie.

Mikes Sitz senkte sich wie von Geisterhand.

Seine bisherige erhöhte Sitzposition glitt in die bodennahe eines Sportwagens.

Und im nächsten Moment schoss der Wagen nach vorne.

Dabei hatte der Pickup schon ein unglaubliches Tempo an den Tag gelegt, doch nun in Form des umgewandelten Mustangs rasten sie nur so an den anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer vorbei.

„Kannst du Miss Flynn und das andere Fahrzeug schon ausmachen?" fragte Mike, während er ein Auto nach dem anderen, mal rechts und mal links überholte.

„Nein. Noch sind sie nicht in meinem Ortungsbereich. Jedoch dürfte ihr Abstand sich nun rapide verringern."

Wütendes Hupen folgte ihm. Jedoch konnte er darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Kitt stellte im weitesten Sinne keine Gefährdung für die Menschen dar. Notfalls würde der Computer mit seinem schnelleren Reaktionsvermögen eingreifen.

So wie einige Minuten später, als vor Mike ein Kleinwagen ausscherte, um einen LKW zu überholen.

Die äußerste Spur war ebenfalls von einem LKW besetzt.

Ohne groß auf einen Befehl zu warten, spürte Mike, wie Kitt die Kontrolle übernahm, und noch mehr beschleunigte.

„Kitt?" schrie er nur noch. Doch sein Schrei ging im Tosen des Turbo Boost unter.

Mike wurde in den Sitz gepresst.

Sah im nächsten Moment das Blau des Himmels über sich, und nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, wurde er nach vorne geschleudert.

Die unsichtbaren Gurte des Spezialfahrzeugs hinderten ihn daran, mit dem Kopf gegen das Lenkrad zu knallen.

An diesen Turbo Boost würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen.

Er drehte sich im Sitz herum.

Es war niemand zu Schaden gekommen, jedoch hatten die Fahrzeuge hinter ihm, zu bremsen begonnen, und nun staute es sich beginnend von den beiden LKWs und dem Kleinwagen.

War es auch nicht verwunderlich, wenn ein Auto über einem hinweg flog.

Jedoch galt sein Interesse den beiden Fahrzeugen, und so wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zu.

„Wie sieht es aus? Kannst du sie jetzt orten?" fragte er wieder.

Auf Kitts Windschutzscheibe poppte ein virtueller Straßenverlauf auf, an dessen Ende zwei Punkte die gesuchten Fahrzeuge darstellten.

„Bingo." Knurrte Mike zu sich selbst und ergriff wieder das Lenkrad, welches ihm Kitt bereitwillig wieder überlies.

*

Sally schaute verzweifelt wiederholt in ihren Rückspiegel.

Ihre Verfolger verringerten immer mehr ihren Abstand, welchen sie mühevoll und mit riskanten Überholmanöver aufgebaut hatte.

Sie konnte den schwarzen SUV erst 5 Fahrzeuge die Spuren wechseln sehen, dann war er schon nur noch zwei Autolängen hinter ihr.

Beim nächsten Blick in den Rückspiegel erschrak sie fast zu Tode, als die gesamte Heckscheibe von den monströsen Ausmaßen des Kühlergrills ausgefüllt wurden.

Sie stand ein weiteres Mal auf das Gaspedal, doch der kleine Chrysler holte mittlerweile keinen weiteren Kilometer mehr aus seinem Motorblock heraus.

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie durchgeschüttelt.

Ihr Gurt straffte sich, als sie nach vorne geworfen wurde.

Verängstigt schaute sie immer wieder zwischen der Straße und dem Rückspiegel hin und her.

Als sie wieder nach einem Blick nach vorne nach hinten schaute, war ihr Rückspiegel leer.

Nur kurz musste sie sich fragen, wo ihre Widersacher abgeblieben waren, da verdunkelte sich die Straße auf ihrer Seite.

Ein großer Schatten schob sich vor die noch tief stehende Sonne.

Sie schaute zum Seitenfenster und konnte nur die untere Seite einer Türe sehen.

Das Fenster des SUVs befand sich oberhalb ihrer Fensterkante.

Der Lauf eines Maschinengewehrs richtete sich auf sie.

Sie wusste, die Scheibe ihres Wagens würde den Kugeln nicht stand halten können.

Verzweifelt schaute sie sich um.

Als sie wieder hinüber schaute bewegte sich die Waffe richtungsweisend zu einer Ausfahrt.

Sie sollte die Abfahrt nehmen.

Um diese Aufforderung zu unterstreichen drängte sie der größere Wagen dann auch seitlich darauf zu.

*

Mike kam den beiden Fahrzeugen immer näher.

Es trennten sie nur noch 20 Meter, als der große SUV nach seinen lebensgefährlichen Überholmanöver hinter dem Fahrzeug von Miss Flynn einscherte.

Mike konnte nur gefrustet mitansehen, wie dieser den kleinen Wagen touchierte, und dann kurz darauf zum Überholen ansetzte.

Auf Höhe des Seitenfenster öffnete sich dann dessen Fenster und der Lauf eines Gewehres wurde sichtbar.

Mike beschleunigte Kitt um ein weiteres Mal, um ihren Abstand nun gänzlichst zu verringern, als Miss Flynn von seinen Kontrahenten zur Ausfahrt abgedrängt wurde.

Er riss Kitts Lenkrad auch herum, und raste ihnen hinterher.

Kurz hinter dem SUV bremste er ab.

Die Männer hatten ihr Feuer auf das kleinere Fahrzeug eröffnet, und Sally musste schlingernd am Straßenrand halten, nachdem sie ihr die Reifen zerschossen hatten.

Noch hatten sie ihn nicht bemerkt, denn sie hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit allein auf die Frau gerichtet.

„Kitt mach ihr Fahrzeug unschädlich. Und das der eine nicht auch noch aussteigen kann."

Mit einem elektronischen Impuls legte Kitt darauf das andere Fahrzeug lahm, und verriegelte dessen Türen.

Jedoch war einer der beiden Männer schon aus dem Geländewagen ausgestiegen und zerrte Sally gerade aus dem Auto.

Er sah, wie ihr Kopf in seine Richtung herum schwang. Hoffnung leuchtete ihn ihren Augen auf, als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht zu ihren Verfolgern gehörte.

Sie hatte ihn zuvor bei ihrer Flucht aus der Wüste schon erkannt.

Ihr Angreifer hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und wirbelte nun selbst herum.

Die Waffe schwang von ihr auf die Windschutzscheibe vor ihm.

„Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht versuchen." Lies er sich über Kitts Außenlautsprecher vernehmen.

Der Typ machte kurz ein verständnisloses Gesicht, dann schwang die Waffe zurück auf Sally.

Jedoch war das große Gewehr viel zu unhandlich um eine Person in direkter Nähe zu bedrohen.

Diese riss auch überraschend, den Lauf nach unten, hieb ihrem Peiniger noch eine gehörig in die Magengegend, dass er sich krümmte und spurtete dann auf Mike zu.

Jedoch war diese Richtung nicht die geschickteste Wahl.

Nun geriet sie wieder ins Schussfeld der Waffe.

Er hieb den Gang des Getriebes rein, und driftete in einen Bogen, um die auf ihn zustürmende Frau herum.

Sie mit der Fahrerseite ihn Deckung nehmend.

Gerade rechtzeitig bevor die erste Kugelsalve über Kitts Breitseite hagelte.

Noch in der Drehung öffnete Kitt die Beifahrerseite und Mike lehnte sich mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm der Frau entgegen.

Sie stürzte mehr oder weniger in das ihr Sicherheit versprechende Innere, wo sie Mike den Rest noch herein zog, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete, und die Türe automatisch hinter ihr zuschlug.

Mit durchdrehenden Reifen rasten sie darauf in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Zurück zu dem Ort, wo er die anderen zurück gelassen hatte.

Im Rückspiegel konnte er noch ihren Verfolger vergeblich an der Türe des Geländewagens rütteln sehen.

Mike grinste leise in sich hinein.

*


	14. Chapter 14

*

Kapitel 14

*

„Kitt transformiere dich bitte in ein ausreichend großes Fahrzeug, um uns allen Platz zu bieten."

Nachdem Mikes Adrenalinspiegel langsam wieder runter fuhr, konnte er sich auf das nächstliegende konzentrieren.

Und das war seinen Vater und seine Freunde aus der Wüste zu schaffen.

Sie benötigten hierfür mindestens einen Siebensitzer.

Im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich Kitt auch schon wie verlangt in das entsprechende Fahrzeug.

Die Sitze hoben sich wieder und hinter ihnen erschienen zwei weitere Sitzreihen, die Platz für weitere fünf Personen boten.

Sally schaute erstaunt auf das, nach Neuwagen riechende, Interieur eines 2017er Ford Transit.

Offenen Mundes starrte sie zuerst auf das Armaturenbrett, um dann einmal um ihre eigene Achse zu wirbeln.

Sie hielt sich an der hellen Lehne ihres Sitzes fest, als sie das Wunder, was gerade geschehen war, zu fassen versuchte.

Sie hatte schon einmal einen hochentwickelten Wagen kennengelernt.

Doch diese Technik faszinierte sie noch mehr. Diese bestand nicht aus Einsen und Nullen.

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte sie den Fahrer an ihrer Seite.

„Nanopartikel." Antwortete er ihr darauf kurz und Sally nickte.

Es war ihr ein Begriff. Doch das die Technik schon so weit fortgeschritten war, hatte selbst sie nicht gewusst. In dieser Größenordnung, um ein tonnenschweres Fahrzeug zu bilden.

„Ist das auch eine Entwicklung von Knight Industries?" fragte sie ihren Nebenmann.

Der schaute kurz von der Straße, um sie kurz zu mustern.

„Sie kannten den alten Kitt?"

Sie nickte.

„Er war ein guter Freund von mir. Michael hatte uns vor vielen Jahren bei unserem Unternehmen geholfen, nachdem ich mich bei der Foundation rein gehackt hatte. Damals machte ich mit Kitt Bekanntschaft. Hat ihr Fahrzeug auch eine künstliche Intelligenz?"

Um Kitt konnte es sich hier nicht handeln.

„Miss Flynn es ist mir eine Ehre eine Freundin von Kitt bei mir begrüßen zu dürfen."

Sally lachte hell auf, als ihr eine wohltönende Stimme aus den Lautsprechern entgegen klang.

„Und wie ist dein Name?" fragte sie in die Richtung, wo sie eine Kugel mittig im Armaturenbrett entdeckt hatte, in der rote und blaue Wellen rhythmisch mit den Worten sich bewegt hatten.

„Mein Name ist ebenfalls Kitt. Jedoch ist meine vollständige Bezeichnung Knight Industries 3000. Mein Schöpfer war Charles Graiman."

Sally nickte bei der Nennung des Namens.

Sie hatte von dessen Tod gehört.

*

Zwischenzeitlich einige Meilen entfernt.

Bonnie lief entrüstet an der Kante des Steilhanges hin und her, an dessen Fuß die zerbeulten Überreste ihres Vans lagen.

Ohne groß zu überlegen und Michael um sein Einverständnis zu fragen, machte sie einen Satz und schlitterte auf den Absatz hinunter, von dem sie dann anfing hinunter zu klettern.

Drei Stimmen brüllten ihren Namen.

Michael vorne weg war der Lauteste.

„Hast du nun ganz den Verstand verloren Bonnie?! Komm sofort wieder hoch. Du brichst dir noch den Hals bei der Aktion."

Sie schaute nur böse zu ihm hinauf.

„Keine Sorge Michael. Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich in meine Freizeit mit etwas sinnvollem verbracht."

Michael schaute zu April und RC, die jedoch genauso verständnislos auf Bonnie schauten.

Er wollte schon hinter Bonnie nach steigen, als ihn jemand am Ärmel seiner Jacke packte.

„Ich geh ihr nach. Keine Sorge." Versprach ihm RC und folgte dann Bonnie.

Er war genauso flink wie sie. Durch seine Arbeit in Top Form bedeutete es für ihn keine zu schwierige Aufgabe.

Michael drehte sich im Kreis. Fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Musste diese Frau sich auch in Lebensgefahr bringen?

Und wo blieb sein Sohn?

April trat an seine Seite und legte ihre Hand auf sein Schulterblatt.

Er fuhr zu ihr herum.

„Michael. Mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen. Bonnie scheint zu wissen, was sie tut. Und RC hat sie fast schon erreicht."

Michael schaute von April zu Randy, der den beiden anderen hinterherschaute und zustimmend nickte.

Trotzdem gefiel es Michael nicht, dass er untätig hier oben ausharren musste.

Er würde Bonnie noch eine Standpauke halten, wenn sie wieder heilen Fußes vor ihm stand.

Bonnie kam als erstes neben ihrem demolierten Van zum Stehen.

RC folgte ihr auf den Schritt.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über das Wrack ihres ehemaligen Wagens gleiten.

Die Seite war eingedellt, die Scheiben zersprungen, die Türen verbogen.

Ringsum lagen Glassplitter.

Nur die Windschutzscheibe befand sich noch im Rahmen. Wurde aber von einem riesigen Spinnennetz geziert.

Sie lief um den Van herum, um an das Heck zu kommen.

Der Wagen lag auf der linken Seite. Die Türen waren hinten aufgesprungen, und so kletterte Bonnie über die offene Türe hinein, dabei unter der von oben herab hängenden anderen Seite durch.

Bei dem Anblick der sich ihr darauf bot, stöhnte sie auf.

Viele der Apparaturen waren aus ihren Halterungen gerissen. Schaltplatten hingen nur noch an Kabelsträngen herunter.

Die Stühle waren in der Waagerechten, dass Bonnie erst mal darüber klettern musste, um an den Schrank zu kommen, indem sie etwas wichtiges zu holen gedachte.

Es waren noch hoch sensible Unterlagen in dem Van, welche sie dringend bergen musste.

So kroch sie nun unter den herabhängenden Komponenten durch, schob das eine oder andere Teil zur Seite.

Hinter ihr konnte sie RC sich auch einen Weg zu ihr bahnen hören.

„Was suchst du hier drin? Was ist so wichtig, dass du dir diese Mühe machst?" fragte er sie in ihrem Rücken.

Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm um.

„Das war ein Forschungsobjekt. Die Mobile Schaltzentrale für den Prototypen. Mit den Unterlagen die ich hier aufbewahrt habe, könnte so einiges an Unfug getrieben werden. Ich muss so viel wie möglich retten. Und den Rest vernichten. So Leid es mir auch tut. Hier steckt noch so viel Brauchbares drin, was wir in der kurzen Zeit nicht retten können."

Damit zog sie Ordner um Ordner aus dem über ihr befindlichen Schrank und reichte sie an RC weiter.

Nachdem dieser damit bepackt war, nahm sie die restlichen und dirigierte ihn wieder nach draußen.

Als sie wieder draußen war, musste sie im Licht der Sonne blinzeln.

Über ihnen stand noch immer die Gruppe aus Michael, April und Randy.

Sie konnte Michael grimmig auf sie hernieder schauen sehen.

Jedoch war sie genauso wütend, dass er nicht verstand, wie wichtig ihr diese Dinge waren.

RC neben ihr hatte sie nicht angeschrien. Er hatte verstanden, und ihr ohne Widerreden geholfen.

Die Frage war nur, wie kamen sie ohne Hilfe mit den Sachen nach oben?

Und ein Benzinkanister würde nicht ausreichen den Van mit seinen geheimen Sachen zu vernichten.

Aber hatte der andere Fahrer mit dem Pickup nicht gesagt, er würde bald wieder kommen?

So setzte sie sich einfach in den Sand. Blendete die Rufe von Michael aus. Der es dann auch aufgab ihren Namen immer wieder zu rufen. RC hatte ihm bestätigt, dass es ihnen gut ging.

Kurz darauf erschien dann auch ein Fahrzeug über ihnen.

Es war nicht der erwartete Pickup. Da jedoch keine Unruhe oben entstand, vermutete Bonnie, dass man ihnen einfach Hilfe geschickt hatte.

„Bonnie, RC."

Hörten sie es von oben rufen.

„Macht euch bereit. Wir werfen euch ein Seil herunter."

„Ich gehe hier nicht ohne diese Unterlagen weg." Rief ihnen Bonnie protestierend zurück.

Sie konnten selbst noch bis zu ihnen herunter das folgende Stöhnen von Michael hören.

„Wie sie wünschen."

Antwortete ihnen darauf eine unbekannte Stimme.

„Ich komm zu euch runter."

Bonnie schirmte darauf ihre Augen mit der Hand ab.

Über ihnen seilte sich ein junger Mann an einer Kletterausrüstung ab.

„Nehmen sie einen Teil mit. Den Rest holen wir in mehreren Gängen hoch."

Damit gab er ihr einen weiteren Gurt in den sie stieg, und sich mit ihm zusammen einhackte.

„Ok, Kitt. Zieh uns hoch."

Bonnie horchte auf.

War Kitt wieder zurück? War der Strom wieder da? So viele Fragen gingen durch ihren Kopf.

Das Seil spannte sich, und sie wurden an der Wand hinauf gezogen.

Oben angekommen, eilte ihnen sofort Michael entgegen und sie konnte sich kaum los machen, da riss er sie auch schon zu sich herum.

„Was sollte diese Aktion? Hast du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank?"

Er hatte sie an den Oberarmen gepackt und schüttelte sie. Sich zu ihr runterbeugend schaute er ihr grimmig ins Gesicht.

Sie machte sich mit einem Ruck ihrer Arme aus seinem Griff los, und funkelte ihn ebenso an.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe, aber sowas geht ja nicht in deinen Kopf. Und, dass eine Frau sehr wohl auch allein zurecht kommt, kommt für dich ja auch nicht in Frage. Ich bin nicht eins deiner Püppchen, für die du der edle Ritter in der glänzenden Rüstung mit dem weißen Ross spielen musst."

Damit drehte sie sich von ihm weg, und ging wieder an den Rand, um der Bergung ihrer Sachen zuzuschauen.

Michael schaute nur verdutzt auf ihren steifen Rücken. Innerlich knurrte er.

Doch da kam Mike nun mit RC und einem weiteren großen Stapel und den restlichen Sachen in dessen Armen zu ihnen hinauf.

*

„Du hast was?"

Michael zog bei Bonnies Wutschrei seinen Kopf ein.

Trotz seiner Größe von 1,97m fühlte er sich momentan von seiner früheren Arbeitskollegin und jetziger Freundin, einen Kopf kürzer gemacht.

Sie hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut.

Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sich bei ihrem Wutausbruch auf ihre Zehen erhoben, um ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu speien.

„Was fällt dir ein, den Wagen zu verlieren? Es hat nicht gereicht, dass mein Van mit den hochempfindlichen und unersetzlichen Equipment in den Abgrund stürzt, nein, du lässt den mit hochentwickelten, teils noch geheimen Neuentwicklungen für alle zugänglich auf der Straße stehen?"

In ihr brodelte es.

Nachdem sie alles endlich oben gesichert hatten, war ihr Kitt wieder eingefallen.

Ihr Blick war über das Gelände gestreift.

Bei ihrer Flucht war es für sie nebensächlich gewesen. Da galt es allein ihr Leben zu retten.

Dann stand sie Todesängste aus. Und zu guter Letzt, wurde ihre jahrelange Arbeit fast vollständig vernichtet.

Und da sollte sie ruhig bleiben, als sie noch zu hören bekam, dass sie den Prototypen in der Stadt zurück gelassen hatten?

„Der Wagen war nicht ungesichert. Und wurde zweifelsohne schon auf einen Parkplatz der Stadt abgeschleppt."

Kam ihm Mike zu Hilfe.

Da wirbelte Bonnie auf ihrem Absatz herum, und stand mit zwei Schritten vor dem jüngeren Mann.

„Und wer sind sie, dass sie sich hier einmischen können?"

Bonnie funkelte den, nur etwas größeren Mann mit den kurzen, etwas wirr ab stehenden Haaren, an.

„Ähm, nun. Meine Name ist Mike Traceur."

Versuchte er sich etwas betreten aussehend, der aufgebrachten Frau vor ihm, erklären.

Doch in Bonnies Gesicht schien dabei keine Erkenntnis aufzuflammen.

„Ja und?" fragte sie daher kurz darauf.

„Er ist mein Sohn, Bonnie. Jennifer Traceurs Sohn."

Bonnie war wieder zu Michael herum gewirbelt.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bin über deine ehemaligen Affären nicht im Bilde. Das hat mich nicht interessiert. Und wenn ich über Kitt wahrscheinlich auch eine ellenlange Liste hätte ausdrucken können, so ging mich das damals nichts an. Und das gilt auch noch für heute."

Sie tippte Michael auf seine Brust, der von ihrer Geste etwas eingeschüchtert zusammen zuckte.

Damit drehte sie sich wieder seinem Sohn zu, der sie entgeistert angestarrt hatte.

„Oh ihr Vater war kein Heiliger." Meinte sie, um dem ganzen noch einen Oben auf zu setzen.

„Bonnie." Konnte sich Michael dann nicht mehr zurück halten.

Sie war sonst nicht solch eine Furie.

Das war allein, weil sie ihren Van geschrottet und ihren Prototypen, nach ihren Worten, verlegt hatten.

„Wir haben ihn echt nicht verloren. Er steht in einem Aufbewahrungsgelände eines Abschleppdienstes. Wir müssen nur herausfinden bei welchem."

„Was momentan ja wirklich einfach ist."

Funkelte sie Michael weiterhin an.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir immer noch ohne Strom sind? Ich somit auch keine Möglichkeit mich in das System einzuklinken, um die benötigten Informationen zu bekommen?"

Sie hatte sich wohl getäuscht gehabt, als sie dachte den Namen von Kitt gehört zu haben. Ein Wunschdenken welches es ihr vorgegaukelt hatte.

„Ähm." Kam es da von Mike hinter Bonnie.

Er hatte seine Hand erhoben, wie ein Kind das sich zum Reden meldete.

„Da könnte Kitt behilflich sein. Er hat eine gespeicherte Übersicht der Gegend in der wir den Wagen zurück gelassen haben. Und somit auch die in Frage kommenden Verwahrungsplätze."

Nun schaute Bonnie erstaunt und teils misstrauisch zu Mike auf.

„Kitt? Wie soll Kitt uns da helfen? Seit dem Stromausfall ist die Verbindung zu ihm unterbrochen."

Meinte sie daher auch mit Unverständnis.

„Wenn ich mich ihnen vorstellen dürfte, Miss Barstow?"

Klang es da auf einmal neben ihnen.

Bonnie drehte sich nach der Stimme um.

Der schwarze Transit hinter ihnen rollte langsam auf sie zu.

Erst jetzt nahm sie ihn genauer in Augenschein.

An seiner Front konnte sie einen Scanner ähnlich wie bei Kitt erkennen.

Er war zweigeteilt und hatte ein orange- rotes bis gelbliches Leuchten welches von innen nach Außen und zurück schwang.

Ein leises Geräusch ging davon aus.

„Ich bin der Knight Industries Three Thousand. Ebenfalls kurz KITT."

Bonnie machte nun ihrerseits ein paar Schritte auf das Fahrzeug zu.

Der Knight Industries 3000?

Sie wollte gerade nach dem Fahrzeug greifen, als sich dessen Oberfläche veränderte.

Kleine schuppenartige Partikel überzogen die Karosserie, und bildeten ganze Fahrzeugteile, die sich zusammen klappten und neue Teile bildeten.

Überrascht schaute Bonnie kurz darauf, auf einen aktuellen schwarzen Mustang.

Das einzige Bekannte war der Scanner im Kühlergrill.

„Mein Schöpfer Charles Graiman, gab mir die Möglichkeit, mich in eingeschränktem Maszen zu verändern. Vorzugsweise ähnliche Fahrzeuge. Sie konnten mich nun schon in Aktion als F-150 und Transit sehen. Mike meinte mich, als Kitt. Nicht meinen Vorgänger." Erklärte ihr der Wagen darauf.

Bonnie schaute immer noch offenen Mundes auf den Wagen vor sich.

Nicht, dass sie sprechende und selbst agierende Fahrzeuge nicht gewohnt war. Doch sie hatte nichts von einer weiteren künstlichen Intelligenz gewusst.

Hatte sie die Foundation bzw. Knight Industries da wieder außen vorgelassen?

„Ich wette, das war ein Projekt von Knight Industries?" fragte sie daher ohne sich direkt an eine Person zu wenden.

„Ursprünglich ja. Doch es lief nicht ganz so wie es sollte. Dazu hatte das FBI die Führungsgewalt."

Bonnie stöhnte bei Mikes Worten auf.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Sie haben Graimans Projekt für ihre Zwecke ausgenutzt. Für militärische Zwecke. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Wir hatten versucht die Foundation unter Eigenführung weiter bestehen zu lassen. Aber im Großen und Ganzen hat es nicht lange gehalten. Wir mussten untertauchen. Das FBI und auch Knight Industries hat es uns übelgenommen. Aber wir sind nie ganz von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Und vor ein paar Wochen haben wir bei Prometheus merkwürdige Vorkommnisse beobachten können. Dabei wussten wir aber nicht, dass ihr euch eingeschaltet hattet."

„Kitt hat mich kontaktiert." Meinte darauf Michael.

„Ok, wie gehen wir nun vor? Wie kommen wir wieder an ihn heran?"

„Da kann ich euch vielleicht helfen." Klang es auf einmal neben ihnen.

Sally, welche bisher ebenso wie Randy und RC der Diskussion schweigend zugeschaut hatten, kam nun zu ihnen herüber. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, erst mal die Auseinandersetzung der Hauptakteure abzuwarten. Und jetzt wo sich Bonnie wieder beruhigte, schien ihr der richtige Moment.

„Hier das sollte ich dir geben. Kitt meinte noch, du sollst nach einer Datei mit dem Kürzel „DEV" schauen. Darin würdest du eine Lösung finden."

Bonnie schaute auf den kleinen schwarzen USB Stick in ihrer Hand.

Doch wie sollte sie den auslesen, ohne ihre Ausrüstung?

Ihr Blick blieb an dem Mustang hängen.

„Kitt?"

Noch klang der Name in Bezug auf das neuere Fahrzeug falsch.

„Hast du eine Möglichkeit, darauf zuzugreifen?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Hätte Graiman nicht an sowas einfaches wie einen USB Port gedacht, wäre er nicht das Genie gewesen, für den sie ihn bisher gehalten hatte.

„Aber natürlich Miss Barstow." Entgegnete dieser ihr dann auch kurz darauf erwartungsgemäß.

*


	15. Chapter 15

*

Kapitel 15

*

Bonnies Blick schweifte über das Armaturenbrett des Mustangs.

Er hatte ihr freundlicherweise die Beifahrerseite geöffnet, auf dessen Seite sie nun auf dem Sitz saß.

Vor ihr klappte das Handschuhfach auf, indem sie neben einer Tastatur auch verschiedene Medien -Anschluss Ports befanden.

Neben einem Chinch, Klinke und Scart fand sie auch einen USB Anschluss.

In diesen steckte sie nun auch den kleinen Stecker, welchen ihr kurz zuvor Sally gegeben hatte.

„Kitt hatte mir die Daten auf den Stick übertragen. Ich weiß nicht, was genau, aber es war ihm wichtig, dass du auf eine Datei mit der Endung „DEV" achtest."

Sally lehnte sich durch die geöffnete Türe zu ihr hinein.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte sich Michaels Sohn zu ihr auf den Fahrersitz gesellt.

Sie schrak etwas auf, als vor ihr auf der Windschutzscheibe ein Head Up Display erschien, auf dessen Bildschirm eine Zahlenreihe herunterlief.

„Kannst du damit was anfangen?" fragte sie Mike von der Seite.

Sie schaute nachdenklich auf die ganzen Zahlen und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.

„Es ist verschlüsselt. Aber wie ich Kitt kenne, hat er den Schlüssel selbst darin versteckt. Ähm…"

Sie schaute etwas irritiert zu der Kugel links neben sich.

„Kitt? Das war doch dein Name?"

„Korrekt Miss Barstow."

Der Name klang in ihren Ohren so fremd. Falsch.

„Nenne mich bitte Bonnie."

Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Zahlen vor sich.

„Kitt. Kannst du in den Algorithmen auf eine Gleichung oder Auffälligkeit achten. Etwas was auf die von Miss Flynn angesprochene Datei hinweisen könnte? Ich vermute fast, dass dies der Schlüssel ist."

„Selbstverständlich Miss…Bonnie."

Der Bildschirm teilte sich und nun konnte Bonnie sehen, wie der Computer des Wagens nach Regelmäßigkeiten oder wiederkehrende Algorithmen zu suchen anfing. Oder etwas was sich von der übrigen Struktur abhob. Es ging auch nicht lange, da zoomte ein Bereich aus den matrixartigen Kolonnen heraus und verwandelten sich in Buchstaben.

Es war DEV. Und darauf änderten sich die anderen Zeilen zu beschrifteten Ordner.

Einer davon war mit Kitt beschriftet. Ein anderer mit Prometheus und ein anderer mit Templar.

Einen nach dem anderen lies Bonnie von Kitt öffnen.

Zum einen hatte ihnen Kitt wertvolle Daten zu Templar zukommen lassen, sowie die Zugangsdaten zu Prometheus. Und was Bonnie am wichtigsten war, Kitts wichtigste Memorydateien.

Jedoch hatte Kitt sich nicht ganz auf den Stick übertragen können. Dazu reichte der Speicher nicht im mindesten aus. Nicht mal einen mit 1tB hätte ihm gereicht.

Dafür schaute Bonnie verdutzt auf die Nachricht die dort stand.

Der Knight Industries hatte weitere hoch brisante Daten auf ihren Prototypen geladen. Kurz bevor er von Templar übernommen wurde.

Und wie es schien hatte er noch weitere Daten auf verschiedene Computer im ganzen Staat verteilt, dessen Liste im Prototypen zu finden wäre.

Ein Name jedoch poppte ihnen sofort auf.

Graiman, Sarah.

Erstaunt schaute Mike zu Bonnie um dann zu Kitt zu sagen:

„Wusstest du davon etwas?"

„Nein Mike. Wie kommen sie darauf?"

„Weil du zuerst die verschlüsselte Nachricht über den Aufenthaltsort von Bonnie und April und den anderen hattest. Und du wusstest von Miss Flynn Bescheid. Dabei hatten wir noch nicht von meinem Vater über diesen Punkt gesprochen."

„Ich kann ihnen darauf keine Antwort geben. Ich hatte diese Informationen in meinem Speicher."

Mike schaute fragend zu Bonnie.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Kitt die Daten ebenfalls bei ihm unter geschmuggelt hat."

Sie hob selbst verblüfft ihre Schultern.

„Und mir fällt in diesem Zusammenhang eine Erwähnung seitens Kitt ein, dass er meinte, er müsste mir noch etwas sagen. Leider war die Zeit zu knapp."

Michael lehnte nun seinerseits bei seinem Sohn ins Fahrzeuginnere.

„Hat uns Kitt einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, was Templar im Genauen mit seinem Tun bezweckt?"

Fragte Michael an seinem Sohn vorbei zu Bonnie.

Diese schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Es sind zu viele Puzzleteile die wir zuerst zusammen setzen müssen."

„Also brauchen wir dein Auto Bonnie und dann fahren wir am besten zu Sarah. Zoe und Billy könnten uns möglicherweise auch helfen. Sarah steht mit ihnen in Kontakt. Zumindest war sie es, vor dem Blackout."

Mike schaute deprimiert aus der Windschutzscheibe. Zu Sarah war es ein weiter Weg.

Sie war noch immer auf der Uni von damals.

Sie gab dort Lehrgänge in Robotik und Nanotechnik.

Und sie waren in der Wüste nicht weit von Gateway entfernt.

So mussten sie nun durch den Grand Canyon im Bundesstaat Colorado durch Utah und Nevada nach Kalifornien an die Westküste nach Stanfort.

Mit einem Zwischenstopp in Grand Junction, welches auch etwa eine Stunde Fahrt entsprach, um den Prototypen aus der Verwahrung zu holen, bevor sie zu dem 1000 Meilen Ritt aufbrechen konnten.

Im Normalfall eine über 15 Stündige Fahrt.

Welche er mit Kitt in seiner ursprünglichen Form verkürzen konnte. Jedoch konnte er dann nur drei Leute mitnehmen.

Nun gut. Sie brachen lieber auf, um die Schnitzeljagd aufzunehmen.

Von ihrem Standort Nahe Gateways hatten sie ca. eine Stunde nach Grand Junction gebraucht.

Mike hätte Kitt am liebsten zurück transformieren lassen, doch mit seinen Gästen im hinteren Bereich war das leider nicht möglich.

Ungeduldig warf er immer wieder einen Blick auf die Entfernungs - und Ankunftsanzeige auf der Frontscheibe.

Die Zeit schien in Zeitlupe zu vergehen, und das große Fahrzeug vermittelte ihm das Gefühl zu schleichen.

Im stillen fluchte Mike.

Er hatte das Gefühl dass ihnen die Zeit durch die Finger ran.

Trotzdem hatte Kitt in seiner Form des Transits seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit ausgefahren, und teils mörderisch um die wenigen Autos herum manövriert, die sich noch auf der sonst verlassenen Straße befanden.

In Grand Junction angekommen, war längst nichts mehr von dem morgendlichen Chaos zu sehen.

Die Menschen waren nach Hause gefahren um dort auf die Rückkehr des Stroms zu warten.

Es herrschte eine unheimliche Stille.

Nur ein Streifenwagen begegnete ihnen, als sie über die Kreuzung fuhren, an denen sie am Morgen Bonnies Wagen zurückgelassen hatten.

Wie erwartet, war dieser dort nicht mehr zu sehen.

Auf Kitts Head-Up Display erschien eine Karte, auf der der Verwahrungsplatz markiert war.

Mike schlug die Route ein, und kurz darauf parkten sie vor dem Tor zu einem Schrottplatz.

Bonnie sprang sofort aus dem hinteren Bereich, wo sie direkt hinter Michael gesessen hatte.

Michael hatte sich beim Geräusch der öffnenden Türe zu ihr umgedreht, doch sie war schon halb draußen.

Genervt drehte er sich schnell zu ihr herum.

„Bonnie. Warte."

Doch sie war schon draußen.

Nun riss auch er die Türe auf, und folgte ihr mit eilig langen Schritten.

Hinter sich konnte er weitere Türen sich öffnen hören.

Jedoch drehte er sich nicht danach um, sondern blieb neben Bonnie stehen, die grimmig auf ein Schild starrte.

Öffnungszeiten.

Montag bis Freitag 9-17 Uhr.

Und sie hatten Samstag.

Bonnie wirbelte zu Michael herum. Zeigte mit ihrer Hand und ohne ein Wort auf das Schild, um ihn dann vorwurfsvoll anzustarren.

„Und nun?" kam es dann doch über ihre Lippen.

Sie konnten nicht bis Montag warten.

Warum musste es auch immer kompliziert sein?

Michael schaute über die umstehenden Fahrzeuge. Konnte aber das gesuchte Spezialfahrzeug nicht finden.

Im vorderer Bereich waren die beschlagnahmten Fahrzeuge.

Dahinter konnte er eine Containerhütte die als Büro diente, erkennen.

Ringsum stapelten sich die verschiedenen Autos in verschieden fortgeschrittenem demontierten Zuständen. Für Ersatzteile noch bis auf die letzten Teile ausgeschlachtet.

Wurden die beschlagnahmten Fahrzeuge nicht abgeholt, wartete das gleiche Schicksal auf sie.

Um zuletzt ihre letzte Ruhestätte als Metallwürfel zusammen gepresst, zum Einschmelzen verkauft zu werden.

Beim Anblick der Schrottpresse schüttelte es Michael.

Er hatte schon in der Vergangenheit Bekanntschaft damit gemacht.

Lebendig in Kitt zu einem Würfel verformt zu werden, zählte nicht zu seinen besten Erlebnissen.

Er riss sich vom Anblick der Schrottpresse los, und wendete sich den neben ihm stehenden Personen zu.

Sein Sohn blickte über die geparkten Fahrzeuge.

„Kitt, kannst du Miss Barstow Fahrzeug hier irgendwo orten?"

Fragte er ohne seinen Blick von der Fahrzeugmasse vor sich abzuwenden.

Hinter ihm setzte sich der schwarze Ford Transit in Bewegung.

Das rot-orange Licht bewegte sich, zwischen seinen Scheinwerfern im oberen Drittel des dreigeteilten Kühlergrills, geschäftig hin und her.

„Es befindet sich in einem Quadranten etwa 50 Meter östlich von uns. Sie können es nicht sehen, da es von mehreren größeren Fahrzeugen verdeckt wird."

Mike schaute an dem Zaun entlang, der das Gebiet von der Außenwelt trennte.

„Welche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gibt es hier?"

Kurz herrschte Stille.

„Neben einem elektrischen Zaun und Kameras, sowie Bewegungssensoren, die über das Gelände verstreut sind, gibt es noch ein satellitengesteuertes Überwachungssystem."

„Welche allesamt momentan unbrauchbar sind." Ergänzte Mike, bevor es Kitt aussprechen konnte.

„Korrekt Mike. Jedoch orte ich noch eine weitere sehr wirksame Sicherheitsvorkehrung."

Mike stöhnte auf. Bonnie hatte neben ihm schon einen Satz nach vorne machen wollen. Er hielt sie spontan an ihrer Jacke fest.

Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum.

„Hunde?" fragte er Kitt, und schaute Bonnie durchdringend an.

„Positiv, Mike."

Das musste ja sein.

Bonnie wäre keine zehn Meter gekommen, bevor sie von den Tieren gestellt gewesen wäre.

„Wir müssen da hinein."

Bonnie wies mit ihrem Arm hinter sich auf den Platz.

Mike nickte bestätigend.

„Aber nicht auf diese Art."

Er hatte sich eigentlich schon einen Plan zurecht gelegt, der bei den elektrischen Vorkehrungen aufgegangen wäre.

Doch mit Hunden musste er sich dies nun nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

Sein Vater schaute ihn erst fragend an. Dann dämmerte es ihm.

„Du willst mit deinem Auto da rein?"

„Klar. Wir haben nicht die Zeit, um bis Montag zu warten. Und euer Auto ist für das weitere Unterfangen wichtig. Wenn ich Kitts Nachricht richtig verstanden habe. Also wer macht mit?"

Er schaute die Anwesenden der Reihe nach an.

RC machte einen Schritt auf seine Seite.

Und auch Michael tat es ihm gleich, nachdem er hörbar aufgeseufzt hatte.

Früher wäre er da Kopflos einfach hinein geprescht. Aber sein Sohn hatte recht.

Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten bereits durch gerechnet.

Der Stromausfall kam ihnen nun zu Gute.

Bis der Inhaber über den Einbruch erfuhr, müssten sie schon längst über alle Berge, in Richtung der Westküste unterwegs sein.

"Kitt, wie viele Hunde sind es und wo befinden sie sich? Sind sonst noch Menschen hier?"

Mike ging auf sein Fahrzeug zu und schaute nachdenklich über seine Schulter zum Schrottplatz.

„Ich orte als einzige Lebewesen drei Hunde, die im hinteren Bereich in ihren Hütten dösen. "

Also dann auf diesem Wege.

Über den Zaun zu klettern, um zu Fuß das Fahrzeug zu holen, war in dem Fall keine Option mehr für ihn.

„Also gut. Leute zurück ins Auto. Ich setzt dich bei deinem Auto ab."

Mike schaute zu seinem Vater, der verstehend nickte.

*


	16. Chapter 16

*

Kapitel 16

*

Im nächsten Moment durchkrachte der große schwarze Kastenwagen das Tor des Schrottplatzes.

Die beiden Türen flogen in hohem Bogen über die steile Windschutzscheibe des großen Vans hinweg. Schlugen auf dessen Dach mehrmals auf, bevor sie dahinter zu Boden fielen.

Mike hätte es vorgezogen Kitt in seine eigentliche Gestalt zu transformieren, doch dann hätte er mindestens 3 Leute zurück lassen müssen.

Und diese wären spätestens jetzt vor den Hunden nicht sicher gewesen, die sobald das Scheppern des Tores zu hören war, bellend aus ihrem Unterschlupf angerannt kamen.

Mike riss den Van um die nächste Kurve, um in die Straße zu biegen, die ihn zu Bonnies Fahrzeug brachte.

Hinter sich konnte er die 3 Dobermänner ebenfalls um die Ecke schlittern sehen.

Im vollen Lauf waren sie ihnen dicht auf den Fersen.

„Ok, Michael. Ich lass dich gleich raus. Beeil dich."

Kaum ausgesprochen driftete Mike den großen Wagen seitlich an das gesuchte Fahrzeug heran.

Kies spritzte unter den großen Rädern auf.

Sein Vater riss die Türe auf, und sprang noch in der Drehung heraus.

Jedoch blieb er entsetzt stehen, als er einen der Hunde auf sich zukommen sah.

Tief geduckt, die Ohren angelegt, knurrte ihn dieser an.

Michael erwartete schon, dass er gleich zum Sprung ansetzte, als der Hund vor ihm überraschend zu winseln anfing, und sich widerwillig von ihm und dem hinter ihm stehenden Fahrzeug zurück wich.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Sohn herum, der jedoch nur mit seinem Arm hektisch herum fuchtelnd, nach vorne wies.

Bedeutete ihm mit Nachdruck, er sollte einsteigen.

Er überlegte nicht lange, was gerade geschehen war, und riss die Türe von Bonnies Prototypen auf.

Zu Fragen war es später noch Zeit.

Er bedankte sich noch schnell bei Bonnie, die ihm mit einem Laptop über Bluetooth das Fahrzeug geöffnet hatte, bevor er selbst den Motor startete und dem davon schlitternden Transit folgte.

Die Hunde waren ihnen noch bis vor dem zertrümmerten Tor ihres Reviers gefolgt, dann aber unschlüssig stehen geblieben.

Sie verteidigten nur ihren Platz.

Am Ortsrand zu Grand Junction bremste Mike den Transit am Straßenrand ab und ließ ihn ausrollen.

„Endstation meine Herrschaften. Ab hier müssen wir uns aufteilen."

Mike sprang von seinem Fahrersitz und öffnete ihnen die hintere Türe.

Bonnie, April, RC gefolgt von Randy und Sally kletterten von ihren Sitzen aus dem Van heraus.

Neben ihnen war auch Michael mit dem Prototypen zum Stehen gekommen.

Er stieg aus und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Was war denn das vorhin?"

Fragte Michael seinen Sohn, während er Bonnie beobachtete, wie sie in ihr Auto einstieg, und es mit einem Kabel mit ihrem Laptop verband.

Geschäftig tippte sie auf ihren Rechner ein.

„Ultrasound. Kitt hat die Hunde einfach mit einem für sie nicht ertragbaren Ton verjagt."

Das war also das Wunder gewesen.

Er schaute wieder zu Bonnie.

„Und, bist du schon fündig geworden?"

Michaels Kopf war oberhalb von ihr im Türrahmen erschienen.

Sie blickte kurz vom Bildschirm auf.

Sie war auf der Beifahrerseite eingestiegen und hatte es mittels eines Kabels verbunden.

So konnte sie eine stabile Verbindung mit diesem eingehen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass sie abgehört wurden.

Auch wenn derzeit jede Art von kabelloser Übertragung abgeschaltet war, so konnte sie es nicht ausschließen, dass Templar sich durch Prometheus Zugang verschaffte.

Und über eine höhere Datenübertragung verfügte sie somit auch.

Den, vom Ki3T gegebene Schlüssel nun auch hier einsetzend, bekam sie weitere Ordner von ihrem Kitt zur Einsicht.

Und dieser hatte Informationen zur Rückgewinnung der Kontrolle von Prometheus und somit ihm.

Der nächste Hinweis für die entsprechenden Daten war jedoch, wie schon angedeutet, auf Sarah Graimans Rechner zu finden.

„Kitt hat hier ebenfalls seine Spuren hinterlassen. Auch hier sind mehrere TByte Dateien, die wir mit den bisherigen im neuem Kitt gefundenen Daten zusammen fassen können."

„Ist Kitt damit wieder einsatzbereit?"

Fragte sie Michael mit fast kindlicher Hoffnung.

Doch sie musste diese schon im Keime ersticken.

„Dazu gehört viel mehr. Wir brauchen erst Zugriff auf Prometheus selbst. Kitts geschickte Dateien geben uns Informationen zum Wie, aber er konnte sich selbst nicht aus dem Zentralprozessor übertragen. Dazu ist er viel zu komplex. Und sich wie die einzelnen Dateien aufzuspalten, würde seine Existenz auslöschen."

Bonnie rieb sich über ihre Nasenwurzel.

„Dann fahren wir zu Sarah. Sie kann uns auch im Bezug zu Prometheus am besten helfen. Sie hatte Charles geholfen Prometheus zu entwickeln. Ich denke, sie weiß auch wie wir zu ihm vordringen können."

Schaltete sich nun auch sein Sohn von der anderen Seite ein.

Dessen Blick glitt an der Karosserie ihres Fahrzeugs entlang.

„Wie schnell ist das Teil?"

Mike fragte sich, ob es mit seinem Kitt nur Ansatzweise mithalten konnte.

In Form des Transits war Kitt nicht schnell genug, um es rechtzeitig nach Stanfort zu schaffen. Sie müssten sich auf die beiden Fahrzeuge aufteilen.

Bei Mikes Frage glitt ein Grinsen über Bonnies Gesicht.

„Oh in dem Schätzchen steckt mehr als du denkst." Sie stieg aus und trat nach vorne zur Motorhaube.

Gezielt griff sie unter eine Kante, worauf diese aufschwang.

„Wie?" konnten Michael und sein Sohn sich unisono nicht zurückhalten zu fragen.

„Fingerabdrucksensor unter der Haube. Zusätzlich geht es aber auch manuell von innen. Ich wollte sehen, inwieweit er noch einsatzbereit ist. Die Systeme scheinen noch alle soweit zu funktionieren."

Die beiden Männer neben ihr warfen einen Blick auf den Motor.

Wobei ihn Michael ja schon gesehen hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn, schien er keine Ahnung über das Aggregat zu haben.

„Ist das nicht ein Elektromotor, ähnlich wie bei Tesla?" fragte sie dieser dann auch kurz darauf.

Sie nickte bestätigend.

„Ganz recht. Es basiert auf einem Hybridmotor. Ganz auf Strom wollte ich mich jedoch nicht verlassen. Auch schon das vorherige Fahrzeug von Kitt war schon ein Hybrid. Mit Wasserstoff betrieben, konnte er normal übliches Benzin tanken."

„Wie bei meinem Kitt. Er hat auch einen Hybridmotor."

Mike schaute kurz auf den Transit hinter sich.

„Um genau zu sein, ziehe ich 91% meiner Energie aus Solar sowie Rückgewinnung und Einspartechnik, dass ich auf 100km nur 1.4l verbrauche." Erklärte Kitt.

„Danke Kitt."

Damit drehte er sich wieder zu Bonnie um.

„Aber das beantwortet noch immer nicht meine Frage. Wie schnell ist er?"

Selbst wenn er mit seinem Kitt nicht im Attack Modus fahren konnte, da dieser in dem Modus nicht über Rücksitze verfügte, konnte Kitt eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von fast 300kmh erreichen.

„Glaub mir, er kann sehr wohl mit deinem Wagen mithalten. Ich hatte schon so meine Hintergedanken, als ich ihn entworfen habe."

Sie zwinkerte dem jungen Mann an ihrer Seite grinsend zu, und klappte dann die Motorhaube wieder zu.

„Nun dann. Wer fährt mit wem mit?"

„Ich fahr hier mit." Meinte Bonnie und warf Michael einen entschlossenen Blick zu.

Dieses Mal wollte sie ein Auge auf ihr Baby haben.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich gerne anschließen."

RC hatte sich zu Michael und Bonnie gesellt.

Mike schaute zu den übrigen drei Personen.

„Oh ich fahre gerne mit dem jungen Mann hier mit." Damit zwinkerte April Mike lachend zu.

„Dann kommt. Ihr zwei könnt auch noch bei mir mit fahren."

Nachdem sich Randy und Sally nach hinten, auf den wieder zu einem Mustang transformierten Kitt gezwängt hatten, stieg Mike zu der schon wartenden April ein.

Auf der anderen Seite hatten Bonnie und RC bei Michael Platz genommen.

So konnten sie nun starten.

Mike fuhr voraus. Nicht nur das Kitts Navigationssystem ohne GPS funktionierte, Mike wusste auch wo sie Sarah im genauen fanden.

*

Die Landschaft raste nur so an ihnen vorbei.

Nun, wo sie wieder in den beiden nachtschwarzen Sportwagen saßen, konnte Mike die Geschwindigkeit zu seinem gewohnten und bevorzugten Tempo ausfahren.

Und wie Bonnie es versprochen hatte, blieb ihr Fahrzeug nicht einmal zurück als er die 300km/h fast knackte.

Die Wüstenvegetation rauschte an ihnen vorbei, wie auch die Gesteinsformationen.

Die Serpentinen in Schlangenlinien folgend, fuhren sie an Eureka, Austin und Reno vorbei.

Alles innerhalb von zwei Stunden.

Über Sacramento ging es nach Frisco und dann nach Stanfort. Sie hatten es in weniger als 4 Stunden geschafft.

Rekord wenn man bedachte, dass er nicht zur im Wagen steckenden Wunderwaffe hatte greifen können.

Er fuhr am Universitätsgelände vorbei, um eine Straße in den höher gelegenen Emerald Hills zu befahren.

Sarah hatte sich dort ein Grundstück mit Haus gekauft.

Von dort organisierte sie auch ihre Einsätze.

Mike fuhr die Auffahrt zu Sarahs Haus hoch.

In der Anhöhe von Emerald Hills waren die Straßen von Büschen und Bäumen gesäumt.

Ein Wald erstreckte sich die Hänge bis ins Flachland hinab.

Von hier hatte man eine schöne Aussicht auf das umliegende Umfeld.

Ähnlich ihrem Vater, hatte Sarah sich hier auch nieder gelassen.

Er parkte Kitt vor dem Eingang des Hauses. Hinter ihm kam sein Vater mit den anderen zum Stehen.

„Kitt, ist Sarah überhaupt zuhause?" fragte er seinen mechanischen Kumpel.

Mike schaute über die beleuchteten Fenster.

Auch die Laternen auf dem Platz waren angegangen, als sie den Bewegungssensor auslösten.

Demnach verfügte Sarahs Haus über ein Notstromaggregat.

„Sie ist in ihrem Arbeitszimmer Mike. Soll ich sie von unserer Ankunft verständigen? Ich kann mich über das WLAN Netz des Hauses bei ihr einklinken."

Mike wusste, dass Sarah über ein Smart Home verfügte.

Fast jedes Gerät im Haus konnte man über den PC oder dem Smartphone bedienen.

„Ich vermute mal, Sarah hat unsere Ankunft schon bemerkt." Grinste er antwortend zurück.

Mikes Blick blieb bei einer Kamera hängen, die an der Hauswand montiert, genau auf sie gerichtet war.

Und wie zur Bestätigung ging im nächsten Moment die weiße Türe auf, und die schlanke Brünette kam auf den Mustang zu.

Mike öffnete die Autotür und lief ihr eilig entgegen.

„Mike. Bin ich froh. Euch geht es gut."

Sie schaute von ihm auf das Auto vor sich.

„Hallo Kitt. Mit dir alles in Ordnung? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als der Strom ausfiel, und jegliche Verbindung zur Außenwelt unterbrochen war. Ich konnte die Verbindung zu dir nicht herstellen. Egal was ich tat."

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Mike und Kitt nicht allein waren.

Ihr Blick schweifte von dem Mustang auf das hinter ihm stehende Fahrzeugs unbestimmbaren Typs, wo dessen Insassen hinter den Türen stehend, zu ihr schauten.

„Sarah, darf ich dir Bonnie Barstow und Reginald Cornelius den 3. vorstellen?"

„Einfach nur RC."

Besagter zwinkerte Sarah lächelnd zu.

„Hattest du schon Bekanntschaft mit meinem Vater gemacht?"

Mike konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob Sarah ihn damals auf der Beerdigung seiner Mutter schon kennen gelernt hatte.

Er hatte noch lange, nachdem die anderen das Grab verlassen hatten, tief in Gedanken dort verweilt, bis er die Anwesenheit einer Person wahrgenommen hatte.

Sein Vater war darauf zu ihm ans Grab getreten, um ihm das Mantra eines schon lange verstorbenem Mannes, dem Gründer der Foundation noch einmal zu verdeutlichen.

Der Spruch hallte ihm bis heute in seinem Kopf.

„One Man can make a Difference."

"Es ist mir eine Ehre Mister Knight. Es freut mich sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen."

Sarah nickte dem Angesprochenen kurz zu.

„Ach und nicht zu vergessen, April Curtis, Sally Flynn und Randy Merritt."

Sarah neigte sich etwas nach vorne, um die weiter erwähnten Personen in Kitts Innerem zu erspähen.

Sie nickte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon mitbekommen hast, aber wir haben Prometheus verloren. Es ist der alte KI2T, und er hat selbstständig Kontakt mit meinem Vater aufgenommen. Leider haben wir den Kontakt seit dem Blackout verloren. Jedoch haben wir dank Sally…"

Mike wies auf die braunhaarige Frau auf Kitts Rücksitz.

„… die Information, dass er seine Dateien auf diverse Computer herunter geladen hat. Zwei haben wir schon. Der Dritte ist bei dir."

Sarah folgte Mikes Richtungsweisung mit der Hand von ihrem Kitt, über das andere Fahrzeug auf sie.

„Er hat Daten auf meinem Rechner geladen?"

So erstaunt, wie Sarah schaute, hatte sie davon wohl noch keine Kenntnis gehabt.

„Ok, dann lasst uns mal nach schauen."

Die sieben Personen folgten Sarah ins Haus.

Die sieben Personen füllten Sarahs ohnehin schon kleines Arbeitszimmer.

Während sich die Männer im hinteren Bereich leise unterhielten, hatten sich Sarah, Bonnie, Sally und April um die Bildschirme versammelt und suchten mit Hilfe des vor dem Haus stehenden Kitt die angesprochenen Dateien von KITT.

Mit dem schon bekannten Schlüssel, den ihnen Sally von Kitt zukommen ließ, hatten sie die Daten auch alsbald entschlüsselt.

„Wir haben sie. Eine Liste der restlichen Computer der übertragenen Daten. Bonnie, April, Michael, RC, Randy, Sally, Billy und Zoe."

Michael schaute verdutzt auf. Kitt hatte Daten auf seinen Laptop geladen? Wann denn? Oh, jetzt fiel ihm ein, er hatte ihn nur auf Stand-by gestellt, als er zu Bonnie hinaus geeilt war.

Und Sarah zog scharf ihren Atem ein, als sie darauf dort Templars Vorhaben lass.

Mike wurde durch ihre akustische Geste darauf aufmerksam und eilte zu seiner ehemaligen Freundin herüber.

„Was ist los?" fragte er alarmiert Sarah.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum.

Auch die drei älteren Frauen an ihrer Seite schauten nun zu ihm.

Bonnie mit einem verbissenem, April mit einem verschreckten Anblick, und Sallys war nachdenklich.

„Templar will den Waffenmarkt ankurbeln indem er einen Krieg zwischen den USA und den östlichen Mächten herauf beschwören will. Dafür will er die Weltmächte sich beschießen lassen. Jedoch ohne deren wirkliche Beteiligung. Es wird nur angenommen, dass es vom anderen kommt."

„Ist der Größenwahnsinnig?" stieß Mike zornig aus.

Auch Michael war zwischenzeitlich an die Seite seines Sohnes getreten und starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm.

„Wir müssen das Pentagon verständigen. Am besten den Präsidenten."

„Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen?" fragte ihn Bonnie.

Gleichzeitig sahen sich Vater und Sohn an.

„Indem wir uns zu ihm begeben." Sprachen beide im gleichen Moment.

Im nächsten Moment hatten sich die beiden Männer umgedreht und waren aus dem Haus zu dem wartenden Kitt im Mustang gestürzt.

*


	17. Chapter 17

*

Kapitel 17

*

„Was gedenken sie nun zu tun, Mike?"

Er schaute auf die blau-rote schillernde Kugel.

Kitt hatte Recht. Er konnte nicht einfach ins Pentagon einbrechen, oder mit Kitt durch den Zaun vor dem weißen Haus preschen.

Theoretisch, wie auch praktischerweise war er mit Kitt dazu sogar wirklich im Stande.

Und würde er bis zu ihrer Ankunft keine Lösung dafür finden, müssten sie auf diese letzte Option zurückkommen, um sich Zugang zum Präsidenten zu verschaffen.

Sie hatten ca. 10 Stunden Zeit, um eine Lösung zu finden, während Kitt mit knapp 300 Milen, von dem an der Westküste befindlichen Stanfort zum 2850 Milen entfernten Washington an der Ostküste fuhr.

Was eigentlich einer Fahrt von fast 2 Tagen entsprach.

Sein Vater hatte die erste Stunde verkrampft im Beifahrersitz gesessen, nachdem Kitt sich im Attack Modus transformiert seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit ausgefahren hatte, um halsbrecherisch über die engen, verwinkelten Straßen der Stadt zum Highway hinauf und dem dann entlang zu preschen.

Die wenigen noch dort befindlichen Fahrzeuge überholend.

„Wie lange Kitt?" fragte Mike ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

Er hatte sich gemütlich in seinem Sitz zurückgelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er Kitt die Kontrolle übergeben hatte.

„Bei dem derzeitigem Verkehr und ohne Zwischenfälle beträgt die momentane Fahrtzeit noch 8 Stunden und 40 Min." Beantwortete Kitt seine Frage.

„Ok, Kitt. Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, wo sich der Präsident derzeit aufhalten könnte?"

Bei ihrer derzeitigen Lage würde Mike darauf spekulieren, dass der Präsident in Sicherheit gebracht worden war.

Der Regierung sollte ebenfalls klar sein, dass der mittlerweile 24 stündige Blackout ein Angriff auf das Land war.

Der einzige über einen Tag lastende Stromausfall hatte New York, im speziellen Manhattan, nach zwei Blitzeinschlägen im Jahre 1977 heimgesucht.

Damals war es die schlimmste je dagewesene Nacht.

Brände und Raubzüge waren durch die ärmeren Viertel gezogen.

Die Polizei war machtlos gewesen und hatte nur hilflos dem Treiben zuschauen können.

Nun war der Strom über ganz USA weg.

Mike wollte nicht wissen, wie die Zustände mittlerweile in den Städten waren.

Der Präsident musste den Ausnahmezustand ausgerufen haben, und somit müsste es nun überall von Armeestreitkräften nur so wimmeln.

Zumindest den Streitkräften über die er noch verfügte und einsatzbereit waren.

Vermutlicherweise waren seine Truppen an strategischen Punkten gesammelt.

Wie auch am Aufenthaltsort des Präsidenten selbst.

Er mied somit die Großstädte.

Sein Vater richtete sich wieder ein wenig im Sitz neben ihm auf, in dem er zuletzt tief hinein gesunken war.

„Hat dir Kitt vielleicht einen Hinweis in den Daten hierfür übermittelt?" warf Michael nun seine Gedanken ein.

„Du meinst doch nicht…?"

Könnte es so einfach sein? Fragte sich Mike im Stillen.

„Ihr Vater hat Recht Mike. Ich habe tatsächlich Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des Präsidenten."

Mike schaute verblüfft vom Voice Orb zu seinem Vater.

„Kitt hat eben an alles gedacht." Meinte dieser selbstzufrieden. Stolz auf seinen ehemaligen Partner.

„Ich habe tatsächlich die Koordinaten für den derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort des Präsidenten. Er ist zu einem militärischen Stützpunkt außerhalb von Washington DC gewechselt. Um genau zu sein: Zum Naval Support Facility Thurmont.."

„Du meinst Camp David?" warf Mike darauf ein.

„Ja genau. Ich vermute in die Bunkeranlage Site R."

„Na dann auf nach Raven Rock. Berechne bitte die neue Route Kitt."

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden huschte die neue Routenberechnung über Kitts Windschutzscheibe.

Mike war die Bunkeranlage des Militärs bekannt.

War er in seiner Militärischen Laufbahn auch schon dort stationiert gewesen.

Unter normalen Bedingungen wäre es unmöglich dort einzudringen.

Doch zum einen hatte er selbst noch seine Beziehungen in die Base, zum anderen Kitts Fähigkeiten. Wenn nicht mit gefälschten Dokumenten, dann mit roher Gewalt.

Wenn es sein musste, konnte Kitt sich einen Weg dort rein frei schießen.

Aber fürs erste versuchte er es auf dem schriftlichen Weg.

„Kitt erstelle mir ein Schreiben vom Verteidigungsministerium, mit dem Inhalt neuer Informationen für den Präsidenten zur persönlichen Einsicht."

Vor Michaels Beinen fing es in Kitts Armaturenbrett an zu summen, und ähnlich schon wie vor über 30 Jahren kam ein Stück Papier aus dem fahrzeugeigenen Drucker.

Bzw. während bei seinem Wagen ein Nadeldrucker das Papier ausspuckt hatte, öffnete sich hier die Lade einer kleinen Box und darin lag ein langes Briefkuvert. Komplett adressiert und gestempelt.

Mit verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck fasste er in die Lade und holte den Briefumschlag heraus.

Auch der zugehörige Brief konnte er erfühlen.

Er schaute verblüfft zu seinem Sohn.

„Frag nicht mich. Ich kenne mich mit dem ganzen Schnickschnack nicht aus. Das ist Sarah und ihrem ganzen Technik Team zu verdanken."

Damit richtete Mike seinen Blick wieder von seinem Vater auf die Straße.

„Kitt wie lange nun bis zu unserer Ankunft?"

Fragte er während er angestrengt auf den Verlauf der Karte auf Kitts Windschutzscheibe starrte.

„Ich kann ihnen die Daten mit drauf projektieren, wenn sie wünschen?"

„Tu das." Mike nickte gedankenversunken.

Die Aussicht Raven Rock wieder zu betreten, rief Erinnerungen in ihm wach.

Von einem anderen Mustang. Ähnlich wie Kitt. Doch nicht Kitt. Er war dunkel, düster.

Seine Stimme fordernd. Und anstatt eines roten Kühlerlichts, hatte dieses Gefährt ein Gelbes.

KARR.

Der Knight Automated Roving Robot.

Ein einstmals von Alex Torres und dem Militär ins Leben gebrachtes Projekt, basierend auf Graimans Kitt Projekt.

Torres hatte Karr weiter entwickelt.

Transformers ähnlich konnte sich der Wagen in einen Roboter verwandeln.

Es kam vor Jahren zur Konfrontation.

Und zum Glück war Kitt die besser entwickelte Version gewesen.

Nach der Zerstörung von Karr, bei der Torres ums Leben kam, wurde die Foundation wieder eingestampft.

Zusammen mit Sarah, Billy und Zoe hatten sie versucht diese selbst noch am Leben zu halten, und nach dem Tod von Charles sah es gar nicht so schlecht aus.

Doch FBI und Knight Industries hatten ihnen Steine in den Weg gelegt, worauf sie abtauchen mussten, und nur noch kleine, verdeckte Einsätze ausführen konnten.

"Ok Kitt dann lass uns Gas geben. Wer weiß, wie lange sich Templar noch Zeit lässt."

Mit diesen Worten legte das schwarze Gefährt noch um einen großen Zacken zu und schoss die Straße Richtung Camp David entlang.

Genau fünf Stunden später, bremste Mike Kitt vor einer Kurve bevor sie vom Militär geortet werden konnten.

Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass überall Überwachungskameras und Sensoren, die jeden Eindringling, und war es nur eine Maus, an die Überwachungszentrale meldeten.

Und in Gefechtsmodus machte KITT womöglich keinen Vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck auf die dort stationierten Männer und Frauen.

So richtete er nun wiederholt sein Wort an Kitt.

"Kannst du dich in ein Fahrzeug des Verteidigungsministeriums verwandeln? Am besten mit zugehörigen Kennzeichen."

"Aber natürlich Mike. Das ist für mich nur eine minimale Herausforderung."

Mit den letzten Worten ging wieder, die schon gewohnte Verwandlung der Karosserie vor sich.

Michael schaute verblüfft den Nanopartikeln hinter her, die sich über die Außenhülle bewegten und zuerst die speziellen Teile des im Gefechtsmodus befindlichen Mustangs verschwinden ließen.

Dann verbreiterte sich die Karosserie.

Sie wurden in ihren Sitzen hochgehoben, während sich die Motorhaube des Mustangs teilte und zu einer breiteren Version eines SUVs sich ausbildete.

Nur wenige Minuten später saßen sie in einem Ford Expedition neuestem Modells.

Michael kam sich wie in einem Transformer Film vor, in dem sich die Autobots einfach in ein an ihnen vorbeifahrendes Fahrzeug verwandeln konnten.

So getarnt und einem "offiziellen Schreiben" vom Verteidigungsministerium fehlte Mike nur noch eins.

Ein entsprechendes Outfit. Zum Glück hatte KITT selbst hierfür eine Lösung.

Seit neuestem hatte er in seinem Kofferraum eine größere Version, wie den kleinen 3D Drucker im Handschuhfach um Dinge aus dem Nichts heraus erscheinen zu lassen.

"Kitt kannst du uns auch ein glaubbares Outfit zusammenstellen?"

Fragte er daher seinen Kumpel.

"Schon geschehen Mike. Sie liegen für sie beide in meinem Kofferraum bereit."

"Danke Kitt." Er klopfte ihm kurz bestätigend auf das Armaturenbrett bevor er ausstieg.

Michael folgte seinem Sohn zum Heck seines Wagens, wo er erstaunt, aus dessen schon ausgestrecktem Arm, ein dunkles Stoffbündel entgegennahm.

Als er es auseinander klappte hatte er eine Hose, Hemd, Krawatte und ein Sakko in der Hand.

Das komplette Programm.

"Die gehört auch noch dazu." Damit reichte ihm Mike eine verspiegelte Pilotenbrille.

"Wow, jetzt sind wir auch noch die MIB." Michael grinste vor sich hin und nickte seinem Sohn beeindruckt zu.

Das hätte er sich damals auch gewünscht.

Sein Kumpel war seiner Zeit damals schon weit voraus gewesen.

Doch dieser Wagen verfügte über das eine oder andere Detail, das damals noch nicht erfunden war.

Doch die Technik hatte sich in den letzten 30 Jahren so sprunghaft weiterentwickelt, dass er sich schon wunderte, nicht noch mehr solcher Autos zu sehen.

"Dann lass uns nun dem Präsidenten einen Besuch abstatten."

Michael schaute zu seinem Sohn auf.

Er hatte gerade seine Kleidung gewechselt, und das Oberteil über der Krawatte geschlossen.

"Jawohl Sir."

Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und salutierte seinem Sohn spaßeshalber zu.

Der musste daraufhin grinsen.

Beide umrundeten das Heck des großen SUVs und gingen zu ihren Sitzen.

Michael griff nach der Türe, die überraschend leicht aufging.

In den bequemen Ledersitz Platz nehmend, und die Tür zu ziehend, setzte sich der Wagen unter ihm schon langsam in Bewegung.

Sie fuhren die letzten Kilometer durchs das gebirgige Gebiet, und obwohl sie niemand sehen konnten und auch keine Kameras zu sehen waren, so wussten sie beide, dass sie schon längst erwartet wurden.

Als sie nur noch einen Kilometer zu der Zufahrt zu Ravens Rock waren, tauchten hinter ihnen zwei Armee Hummers auf, die ihre Waffen auf sie gerichtet aber keine Anstalten zum Angriff machten.

Ihre Tarnung hatte wohl gewirkt.

Es waren allein Schutzvorkehrungen, um im schlimmsten Fall sofort kampfbereit zu sein.

Mike hatte nur einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel geworfen, um dann unbeirrt weiter zu fahren.

Kitt hätte ihn gewarnt, wenn ihr Begleitungskommitee einen anderen Befehl gehabt hätten.

Vor dem Pförtnerhaus, das fast wie ein Spielzeughaus vor dem riesigen Tor im Felsen aussah, stoppte Mike den im Schafspelz steckenden Mustang, und drückte den Knopf des Fensterhebers.

Gekonnt lässig nahm er die Brille von seiner Nase, um der Frau an seiner Seite ein gewinnendes Lächeln zu zuwerfen, und ihr mit einer Drehung seiner linken Hand, den Kuvert vor die Nase zu halten.

Diese erwiderte sein Lächeln aber mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick und nahm das zusätzliche Schreiben, für die Durchfahrtsberechtigung in Empfang.

Hier haftete ihr Blick nun lange.

Studierte die Echtheit. Und Mikes Lächeln gefror ihm schon auf den Lippen, weil er befürchtete, sie hatte den Schwindel bemerkt.

Doch nach einer ihm erscheinenden Ewigkeit, reichte sie ihm das Formular zurück und nickte ihrem Kollegen hinter der kugelsicheren Scheibe zu.

Vor ihnen öffnete sich langsam das große eisenbewährte Tor.

Die zwei Hälften schoben sich langsam in ihrer Schiene zur Seite.

Mike ließ den großen Ford langsam anrollen. Kaum abwartend, dass es genug Platz für Kitt bot um durch zu fahren.

In etwa fünfzig Metern befand sich das nächste schleusenartige Tor, dass sich öffnete, während sie darauf zu und hinter ihnen das erste langsam wieder schloss.

Hier setzte man wirklich auf jede erdenkliche Sicherheitsvorkehrung.

Links und rechts auf dem Zaun konnte er ihnen die Kameras folgen sehen.

Auch automatische Maschinengewehrläufe waren auf sie gerichtet.

Nach dem nächsten Tor befand sich schon das riesige Stahlkoloss des Berges vor ihnen.

Ein geschäftiges Treiben erwartete sie dort, und eine Reihe von bewaffneten Soldaten lotzten sie in den Bauch des Berges hinein, bis zu ihrem zugewiesenen Parkplatz.

Mike warf seinem Vater einen letzten Blick zu.

Teils warnend, und teils aufmunternd, bevor er sich der Wache neben seiner Türe zu wandte.

Auch sein Vater tat es ihm nun gleich.

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Magen stiegen beide aus, und wurden dann von vier Mann aus der hallenartigen Garage des Militärs hinein, in ein labyrinthartiges Gängegewirr gebracht.

Mike schaute nochmals bedauernd zu Kitt.

Nun waren sie auf sich selbst gestellt.

Aber er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Kitts Schreiben nicht glaubhaft genug war, und sie anstatt zum Präsidenten selbst zur nächsten Arrestzelle geführt wurden.

Und wenig später atmete er dann auch hörbar auf, als sie in einen gemütlich eingerichteten Raum gebracht wurden.

Im hinteren Teil verfügte er über einen großen Tisch mit mindestens 20 Sitzplätzen.

An der Seite waren Bänke für mindestens nochmals so viele Personen.

Es handelte sich wohl um einen Besprechung oder Konferenzraum.

"Wenn die Herren hier bitte warten würden."

Mike drehte sich, den aus der Türe verschwindenden Männer zu.

Auch sein Vater schaute etwas konsterniert zu ihm rüber, als sie plötzlich allein waren.

Etwa unsicher was nun kam, standen sie vor dem leeren Tisch.

"Kitt kannst du mich hören?"

Es rauschte zuerst in der Leitung, nachdem er sein Headset aktiviert hatte.

Doch dann klang es leise und etwas verrauscht aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher in seinem Ohr.

"Ja Mike, ich kann sie verstehen. Leider gibt es bedingt durch das Gestein zu viele Indifferenzen. Ich kann sie nur bedingt überwachen, und ihnen leider auch nicht sagen, wo sich der Präsident gerade aufhält."

Na toll. Sie waren hier wirklich auf sich allein gestellt.

Hinter ihnen ging die Türe wieder auf, und drei Männer traten ein.

Und einer war eindeutig der Präsident, der nun auf sie zugeschritten kam.

In einem edlen, silbergrauen hochwertigen Anzug mit passender Krawatte bis zu den hochpolierten Slippern, sah der schon leicht ergrauenden Mann Ende der 60iger Jahre noch top in Form aus.

Seine beiden Bodyguards postierten sich rechts und links von der Türe.

"Meine beiden Herren. Was beschert mir das Vergnügen ihres Besuches?"

Fragte sie der Präsident, während er sich in seinen gemütlichen, lederbezogenen Chefsessel am Kopfes des Tisches setzte und auf die Plätze vor sich wies.

Er hatte eine Mappe vor sich aufgeschlagen, in die er gerade einen Blick hineinwarf.

Mike blickte kurz zu seinem Vater, bevor er sich den zweitnächsten Platz zu sich zog.

Denn direkt neben dem Präsidenten zu sitzen, wollte er aus Respekt heraus sich nicht genehmigen.

Sein Vater nahm den neben ihm, vom Präsidenten noch weiter entfernten Platz und ließ ihm den Vortritt mit dem Präsidenten zu sprechen.

"Sie sind in großer Gefahr. Ein gewisser Caesar Templar hat vor den 3. Weltkrieg zu beginnen. Und er nutzt hierfür Prometheus um die Waffen der Weltmächte abzufeuern. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, welche er zuerst abschießt. Und wir würden sie bitten, dass sie uns helfen würden, Templar unschädlich und seine Gewalt über Prometheus zurück zu gewinnen. Er muss abgeschaltet werden, bevor etwas Schlimmeres passiert."

"Und wie kommen sie darauf, dass sie uns dabei helfen können? Meinen Sie nicht, dass wir nach dem Stromausfall schon das Räderwerk in Bewegung gesetzt haben, und unsere besten Köpfe darauf angesetzt haben? Wir wissen von Templar. Haben sogar eine Forderung von ihm bekommen. Und nachdem wir nicht darauf eingegangen sind, steht nun das Ultimatum, dass er in 3 Stunden eine der Waffen, von der sie sprachen detonieren lassen will. Welche ist uns nicht bekannt."

Der Präsident schaute kurz zu seinen Bodyguards hoch, von dem einer der Männer seine rechte Hand zum Ohr erhoben hatte und aufmerksam in sein Headset lauschte.

Der Präsident wartete kurz ab, bis ihm sein Leibwächter zunickte, dann erhob er sich.

"Wir sind ihnen und ihrer Organisation dankbar, dass sie sich bisher in den Fall eingeschaltet haben. Doch sehe ich keinen Grund, dass wir zusammenarbeiten müssen. Wir haben hier alles unter Kontrolle, Mister Knight."

Sein Vater zuckte neben ihm zusammen.

Mike schaute einen Moment verblüfft zum Präsidenten, um dann zu den beiden Bodyguards zu schauen. Er wollte sich nun seinerseits erheben, doch die Männer an der Türe machten einige Schritte auf sie zu, so dass er sich wieder hinsetzte.

"Wir hegen keinen Groll, dass sie sich in diese Sache eingeschalten haben. Wissen wir auch, dass Prometheus ihr alter Partner Mister Knight..."

Damit richtete der Präsident sein Wort an Mikes Vater, "...zu ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen hat. Sie dürfen nun diese Einrichtung gerne wieder verlassen."

Mike schaute grimmig zu dem Mann neben sich auf.

Wollte er es nicht einsehen, dass sie die beste Waffe gegen Templar waren?

Sie kannten Prometheus.

Kitt.

Sie hatten die Leute um ihn zurück zu holen.

Und somit die Befehlsgewalt.

"Wenn die Herren sich also wieder nach draußen begeben wollen."

Er nickte seinen Männern zu, die nun hinter sie traten um sie aus dem Raum zu geleiten.

"Mr. Präsident."

Nun nahm sein Vater das Wort auf und richtete es an den mächtigsten Mann des Landes.

"Sie werden Prometheus so nicht zurückbekommen. Wir haben das alte Team wieder zusammen, dass ihn damals programmiert hat. Den alten, wie auch Prometheus. Wir können helfen."

Der Präsident nickte seinem Vater freundlich zu.

"Sie meinen ihre Kollegin Miss Barstow und Miss Curtis. Wie auch den Computerspezialisten Randy Merritt. Und ich weiß auch, von ihren Kollegen Mister Knight."

Damit drehte er sich zu seinem Sohn herum.

"Wir überwachen ihre Aktivitäten schon eine ganze Weile. Sind also im Bilde über Miss Sarah Graimans Tätigkeiten. Wir haben es bisher geduldet. Doch nun können wir ganz gut selbst zurechtkommen."

Damit drehte sich der Präsident um.

Wollte sich aus dem Zimmer begeben.

Doch er kam nicht weit.

Ein Alarmton schrillte hell im Komplex auf.

Hinter der Türe im Gang konnte Mike es rot aufleuchten sehen.

Der Präsident schaute fragend zu seinen Männern, doch diese wussten auch nicht was los war.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch in ihr Headset schoben sie ihr Oberhaupt aus dem Raum und ließen Mike und seinen Vater allein und unaufgeklärt zurück.

Es musste etwas völlig Unerwartetes passiert sein.

Mike hob nun seinerseits die Hand zu seinem Headset.

"Kitt, was ist passiert?" Fragte er seinen Partner.

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

"Kitt?" Schrie er fast schon.

Doch auch jetzt erhielt er keine Antwort.

Alleiniges Rauschen antwortete ihm.

Als er aufschaute, fing er den Blick seines Vaters auf, der ihn fragend anschaute.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und machte dann einen Schritt auf die Türe zu.

Sie war unverschlossen und so traten sie in den Gang.

Vom Präsidenten war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Es rannten nur einige Soldaten an ihnen vorbei. Ohne Interesse für sie.

So folgten sie diesen nun bis sie wieder im großen Hangar standen, wo sich die Fahrzeuge des Militärs in Bewegung setzten.

Mitten drin stand Kitt und war von Armeefahrzeugen umringt.

"Kitt?" Versuchte er es nun nochmals.

"Mike. Ich habe versucht sie zu erreichen. Leider haben sie kurz nach unserem letzten Gespräch, einen Störsender aktiviert, und ich konnte sie darauf nicht mehr erreichen."

Das erklärte nun, warum er seinen motorisierten Partner nicht erreichen konnte.

Er schaute über die Szene vor sich und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte.

Nicht lange überlegend, rannte er zu KITT hinüber und schrie zu einem der kleineren Fahrzeuge die ihn umringten hinauf.

"Was ist hier los?"

"Wir haben Befehl sie am Gehen zu hindern."

"Und warum?" Hakte Michael nach.

"Darauf habe ich keine Befugnis ihnen zu antworten."

Mike knurrte.

Das konnten die nicht mit ihnen machen.

Doch Kitt war umzingelt.

Zu viele schwere Fahrzeuge hatten ihn eingekeilt.

Ließen ihm keine Möglichkeit sich raus zu manövrieren.

Und dazu kamen nun auch Bewaffnete auf sie zu gerannt.

Eindeutig um sie wieder in Verwahr zu nehmen.

Mike schaute sich um, konnte aber keinen Ausweg finden.

Sie saßen in der Falle.

*


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Bonnie tigerte unruhig im Zimmer von Sarah Graiman umher.

Das untätige Warten behagte ihr überhaupt nicht.

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit.

Sie hatte das Bedürfnis etwas tun zu müssen.

„Sarah, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne an mein Auto, und mir die Schäden die Michael angerichtet hat, zu beheben. Hast du eine Werkstatt hier?"

Sie konnten eh nichts machen.

Michael war mit seinem Sohn vor knapp 3 Stunden zur Ostküste aufgebrochen.

Da keinerlei Kommunikation möglich war, saß sie wie auf heißen Kohlen.

„Ja kein Problem, ich zeig dir gerne das Anwesen. Ich habe da etwas was dich vielleicht auch interessieren würde. Mein Vater hat mir so einiges aus seinen Beständen zurück gelassen."

Sarah sah ihr mit einem wissenden Lächeln entgegen.

Bonnie fragte sich schon, was das sein könnte, als Sarah eine Seitentüre öffnete und das Dunkel dahinter nach einem Klacken in helles Licht getaucht wurde.

Es war eine größere Halle, die mit Regalen unterteilt war, und mit Kartons, Kisten und Containern gefüllt war.

Bis zum Rand mit diversen Elektronikzeugs vollgestopft.

Sie hatte schon bei der Ankunft in Sarahs Wohnräumen, die vielen kleinen, helfenden Haushaltsroboter entdeckt.

Alles Eigenkreationen von ihr oder Charles Graiman persönlich.

Doch hier waren noch größere Gegenstände untergebracht.

Sie konnte zwei Roboterarme erkennen die neben einer großen dreidimensionalen Vorrichtung verharrten.

Die zwei Schienen, die dazwischen angebracht waren, ließen auf die Wartungseinheit des Mustangs schließen.

Doch Sarah ging daran vorbei, und umrundete ein Regal mit diversen Autoteilen.

Bonnie musste schlucken als ihr die Teile bekannt vorkamen.

Es waren teils Bestandteile eines Firebirds aus den 80iger Jahren.

Sie hatte mit den Bauteilen von 1982, als der Wagen auf den Markt kam, bis Ende der 80iger gearbeitet.

Hatte Kitt immer wieder mit den neuesten Motorteilen überholt, die sie bekommen konnte.

Einst hatte ein TBI (Throttle Body Injection), dann ein L69 als sein Herz geschlagen. Selbst ein Cross Fire Motor hatte Michael einstmals verblasen. Zuletzt hatte Kitt noch den TPI (Tuned Port Injection) verbaut gehabt. So war sie immer mit der Zeit gegangen, und hatte die Motoren mit ihren Gadjets modifiziert und verbessert. Den Wagen zu immer höherer Leistung gesteigert.

Sie riss sich von den Teilen los, und folgte Sarah nun vollends um die Regalwand, um dann stocksteif stehen zu bleiben.

Sarah zog langsam eine Abdeckfolie von einem Umriss, und darunter konnte sie ein ihr wohlbekanntes Heck erkennen.

Sie fühlte sich wieder in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt.

Freudig wollte sie schon auf das Fahrzeug zueilen, als ihr zu Gedanken kam, dass dies nicht Kitt sein konnte.

Es war nur das Auto.

Sie ging langsam darauf zu, und half nun ihrerseits Sarah, den Rest der Hülle von der Karosserie zu entfernen.

Stück für Stück konnte sie auf die Heckscheibe, die B-Säule, dann durchs Fenster auf den Fahrersitz und dem Gullwing schauen.

Dahinter waren die Anzeigen des Armaturenbretts dunkel. Wie konnte es auch anders sein. Der Wagen war seit Jahrzenten deaktiviert.

Traurig musste sie an die Tage zurück denken, als sie von der Foundation das Schreiben der Schließung erhielt.

Devon hatte es ihr schon Tage zuvor schonend beibringen wollen. Trotzdem war es dann ein Schock gewesen, als es hieß, dass Kitt von den Knight Industries eingezogen, der Fahrer suspendiert und ihre Dienste nicht mehr benötigt wurden.

„Bonnie?"

Sie blickte auf, und sah in Sarahs besorgtes Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung." Sie nickte ihr zu.

„Mein Vater hat ihn zum Teil demontiert gehabt. Doch ich habe ihn wieder zusammen gebaut. Bis auf Kitts CPU, ist er wieder funktionsfähig."

Bonnie griff nach der Türklappe und zog sie nach oben. Sie war unverschlossen und selbst ohne Kitts Elektronik, die die Lämpchen darunter grün aufleuchten ließen, schwang seine Türe in ihren Händen auf.

Ein muffiger Geruch schlug ihr entgegen.

Das Fahrzeug hatte nach Charles Tod nun schon einige Zeit wieder gestanden. Und selbst in seinem Besitz waren mehr als 30 Jahre vergangen, wo sich Staub und Feuchtigkeit im Fahrzeug gesammelt hatten, und die Innenausstattung leiden ließen.

Das Fahrzeug hatte nicht mehr das Erscheinungsbild eines gerade vom fließbandkommenden Neuwagens, sondern entsprach eben dem eines in die Jahre gekommenen Oldtimers.

Sie ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz nieder, wie sie es so oft zuvor getan hatte, und griff unter die Lenksäule, um dort einen Schalter umzulegen.

Leicht flackerten die Leuchten vor ihr auf, erloschen dann wieder.

„Die Hauptplatine wackelt etwas. Ich konnte das noch nicht beheben."

Sarah hatte die Beifahrerseite nun auch geöffnet und setzte sich zu ihr ins Fahrzeuginnere.

Bonnie nickte verstehend und griff dann nach besagter Platine. Sie kannte das Problem.

Musste man sie auch erst drücken und dann drehen, dass sie in ihre Position einrastete.

Das hatte sie einstmals Michael auch erklären müssen.

Damals hatte er die Platine tauschen müssen, um die Gewalt über ihn wieder zurück zu bekommen.

Kitt hätte ihn wegen einer Sicherheitslücke von ihr fast getötet.

Sie schaute zurück auf das Armaturenbrett, als die Platine mit einem leisen Klack einrastete.

Und wie erwartet, leuchteten nun die Armaturen vor ihnen auf.

„Du siehst, wir haben ihn nicht verscherbelt." Sarah zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Jedoch ist er seit einiger Zeit einfach nicht mehr zeitgemäß. Der Mustang war für ein neues Gefährt viel passender. Es musste ein relativ günstiges Basismodell sein, auf dessen Ersatzteile leicht zurückzugreifen war. Später machte die Nanotechnologie die Beschaffbarkeit der Ersatzteile unnötig. Aber wir blieben dann beim Mustang. Er war uns einfach zu vertraut geworden."

Bonnie konnte Sarah und die Beweggründe ihres Vaters recht gut verstehen. Auch schon damals war der Firebird ein Alltagsauto. Es wurden fast 1 Million Fahrzeuge in 10 Jahren produziert. Dabei war die Karosserie des 82 iger Modells bis zum 91iger die gleiche Basis und kompatibel für Kitts Karosserie. Leichte Veränderungen wie die Front und das Spoilerpaket waren schnell gewechselt. Die Elektronik einzubauen hatte ihr und ihren Helfern schon mehr abverlangt. Die letzte große Umbauaktion war im Jahre 1986 in Chicago gewesen. Auf diesem Modell beruhte nun auch dieses Chassis.

Der Mustang war genauso Massenware. Dazu noch günstig und für jedermann erschwinglich. Er wurde sogar auf dem europäischen Markt verkauft. Bis zum heutigen Tage.

„Doch wir haben es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn weg zu geben. Und stattdessen ihn bei uns eingelagert. Wer wusste schon, für was er noch gut sein würde. So hat Prometheus, also euer Kitt, Mike vor 9 Jahren geholfen als die Black River Corporation uns unseren Kitt gestohlen hat. *

Es war sein letzter Einsatz, in dem er sich in das Fahrzeug herunter geladen hat. Es steht ihm immer noch frei."

In dem Moment schauten sich beide Frauen erschrocken an.

Bonnie fasste im nächsten Moment blitzschnell wieder unter das Armaturenbrett, und zog die Platine wieder heraus. Sofort erloschen die Leuchten wieder. Deaktivierten das Auto.

Waren sie bisher auch nicht auf die Möglichkeit gekommen, dass sie von Prometheus über das Auto ausspioniert werden konnten.

Sogar ein Angriff wäre möglich, da er Zugriff auf ihre Fahrzeuge nehmen könnte.

Sie mussten sofort hinaus zu Bonnies Prototypen und seine Datenverbindung kappen bevor Prometheus auf die Idee kam, und die Kontrolle über ihr Fahrzeug nahm.

Auch Sarah war zu dem Gedanken gekommen, und hatte gleichzeitig mit Bonnie den Türgriff in der Hand.

In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drehten sich beide dem Ausgang zu, als sie in dem Moment draußen einen Motor aufheulen hörten.

Gleichzeitig sprangen sie zur Seite.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig um in Deckung zu gehen, bevor sie im nächsten Moment eine Motorhaube durch das Rolltor der Halle brechen sahen.

Bonnies neu entwickeltes Fahrzeug kam mit schlingernden Bewegungen in der Halle zu stehen.

Schien sich zu orientieren.

Sie hatten sich jeweils hinter einem Regal versteckt, und so wusste ihr Gegner wohl nicht sogleich wo sie waren.

Sarahs hatte keine Überwachungskameras in der Halle, was ihnen nun zugutekam.

Prometheus hatte allein die beschränkte Sensorik von Bonnies Fahrzeug zur Verfügung.

Die Scheinwerfer flammten auf einmal auf, und der schwarze Wagen machten einen Satz nach vorne.

Bonnie musste sich einen Schrei unterdrücken. Sie hätte sich verraten.

Sie wollte sich gerade um das Regal herum, zu der alten Karosserie heran schleichen, als eine Stimme von ihrem Prototypen erklang.

Sie war kalt und emotionslos.

„Miss Barstow und Miss Graiman. Ich gebe ihnen nur eine Chance. Kommen sie aus ihrem Versteck und ergeben sie sich. Sonst leite ich die Kampfsequenz ein."

Bonnie schaute zu Sarah hinüber. Diese schaute sich hektisch in den Regalen, um sich herum, um.

Bonnie wollte sich schon ergeben, da schüttelte Sarah den Kopf.

Doch Bonnie wusste Prometheus hatte sie schon längst mittels der integrierten Wärmekamera entdeckt.

In dem Moment nickte Sarah ihr zu. Wies auf ein armgroßes Gerät, welches in etwa zwei Metern Entfernung vor ihr, in einem der Regalböden lag.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was es war, doch es hatte wohl seine Bewandtnis.

Sarah erhob sich, und Bonnie stellte sich vor ihr Fahrzeug.

Sie hoffte, sie würde IHN lange genug ablenken, dass Sarah ihren Plan ausführen konnte.

Diese stand dann auch auf, und kam beiläufig an dem Regal mit dem Gerät vorbei.

Sie schnappte es sich und zielte auf das Gefährt vor ihnen.

Ein elektrischer Impuls ging davon aus. Fuhr mit einer elektrischen Entladung über die Motorhaube, um darunter zu verschwinden.

Der Motor erstarb und die Scheinwerfer erloschen.

Sofort rannte Bonnie zu ihrem Fahrzeug, um die Motorhaube zu entriegeln.

Sie riss sofort die Platinen für die Datenverbindung heraus.

Somit hatte Prometheus keine Chance mehr, um auf das Fahrzeug zu zugreifen.

Sie waren töricht gewesen nicht daran zu denken.

So wie Kitt auf das Fahrzeug zugreifen hatte können, war dies umgekehrt auch für Prometheus möglich gewesen.

Und somit war Caesar Templar nun auch von ihrem Vorhaben unterrichtet.

„Wir müssen Mike warnen." Entfuhr es Sarah keuchend. Sie hatte das gleiche wie Bonnie gedacht.

Bonnies Blick blieb an der alten Karosserie hängen.

„Wir nehmen Kitts alte Karosserie. Auch ohne seine CPU ist er noch Einsatzbereit. Ich könnte ihn über meinen Laptop steuern, dazu müsste ich nur die Datenverbindung anpassen."

Sarah nickte zustimmend. Sie wusste über die Spezialausstattung des Fahrzeugs Bescheid.

Es hatte immer noch den MBS. Verschiedene Sonderausstattungen, die sie manuell über ihren Laptop steuern könnten.

Es wäre schwierig, jedoch nicht unmöglich.

Die Anschlüsse für die Verbindung mussten sie noch modifizieren.

Von USB auf die des alten Kitt Fahrzeugs. Doch dies müsste mit den verschiedenem Sammelsurium um sie herum zu bewerkstelligen sein.

Schnell suchte sie mit ihren Augen nach den entsprechenden Komponenten.

Bonnie hatte ihren Laptop, den sie auf dem Rücksitz ihres Fahrzeugs zurück gelassen hatte, schon hervor geholt.

Gemeinsam begannen sie nun die benötigten Teile zusammen zu tragen.

*


	19. Chapter 19

*

Kapitel 19

*

Langsam hob Mike seine Arme in die Luft.

Die Soldaten kamen, mit im Anschlag gelegten Gewehren, auf sie zu.

Aus den Augenwinkel konnte er seinen Vater sehen, der es ihm gleich tat.

Kurz darauf wurde er von einem der Männer grob gepackt und seine Arme auf den Rücken gedreht.

Handschellen schnappten zu.

Er konnte nichts machen. Nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie er und sein Vater in verschiedene Gänge abgeführt wurden.

Einen letzten Blick auf ihn und Kitt werfend, schob man ihn in eine der vielen abgehenden Gänge.

Weg vom Hangar, wo sein Partner stand.

Er fragte sich, wie sie hier heraus kommen sollten.

*

Auf der anderen Seite knurrte Michael tief in seiner Kehle.

Aber für ihn war solch eine Situation nicht ungewohnt und auch nicht völlig aussichtslos.

Es gab immer eine Möglichkeit.

Einen Weg.

Man musste ihn nur finden.

Seine Handschellen saßen fest.

Der Versuch, sich aus ihnen zu befreien, hatte ihm nur schmerzende Handgelenke gebracht.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während ihn die in Tarnanzügen steckenden Männer zu den Arrestzellen brachten.

Er hatte schon vermutet, dass sie ihn mit gefesselten Händen hinein schubsen würden, doch einer der Männer nahm ihn am Arm und drehte ihn mit dem Rücken zu sich.

Kurz darauf waren seine Arme wieder frei.

Automatisch rieb er sich die Handgelenke und wollte schon protestieren, als sich der Lauf des Gewehres vor ihm hob.

Kapitulierend hob er seine Hände und schritt rückwärts durch die ihm offen gehaltene Türe.

Der Raum war minimalistisch eingerichtet.

3 auf 2 m breit, mit einer Pritsche, einem Waschbecken und einer Toilette.

Kein Fenster. Nur rauhes Mauerwerk oder sogar bloßes Felsgestein, schmückten die Wände.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ er sich auf das, mit einer rauen Armeedecke bezogene, Bettgestell nieder.

Er fragte sich, wo sie seinen Sohn hingebracht hatten.

Es war ein taktisches Vorgehen, sie Beide zu trennen.

So konnten sie keine gemeinsamen Pläne schmieden.

Aber das hieß nicht, dass Michael sich nicht selbst Gedanken machen konnte.

Er wartete erst mal ab.

Irgendwann musste wieder jemand kommen.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er in Garths eigen für ihn hergerichtetem Verlies saß.

So gab es auch keine Ratten.

Er musste auch nicht um sein Leben fürchten.

Sie waren allein in Verwahrsam genommen worden, um den Behörden nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

Aber Michael wusste, ohne ihre Hilfe würden sie mit Caesar Templar nicht fertig werden.

Es war nur die Frage, was passieren musste, dass sie das einsahen.

Nachdem die erste Aufregung in Michael nachließ, legte er sich rücklings auf die Pritsche und verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf.

Er konnte eh momentan nichts ausrichten.

So ließ er die Zeit für sich arbeiten, und hoffte, dass die Dummköpfe nicht die Welt zu Grunde gehen ließen.

Seine Augen schließend glitt er in Träume in denen er schon einmal auf einer ähnlichen Pritsche lag, und erschrocken hochfuhr, als es ohrenbetäubend neben ihm im Mauerwerk krachte, und sich eine schwarze Motorhaube in die Gefängniszelle hinein schob.

Doch es war nur ein Traum gewesen.

Die Wände um ihn herum waren noch immer unversehrt.

Es wäre auch unlogisch gewesen, Kitts alte Karosserie hier drin wieder zu sehen.

Eher wäre sein jüngeres Pendant hier aufgetaucht.

Michael stellte sich im stillen und leicht lächelnd vor, wie der Mustang in Form des riesigen Pickups hier durch die Wand bretterte.

Doch es blieb ruhig.

Und so kehrte er zu den Bildern in seinem Kopf zurück, wo ihn Kitt einstmals aus einer Gefängniszelle geholt hatte.

Es war bei seinem ersten Auftrag, den er damals mit Kitt bestritten hatte, und er wieder mal mit dem Gesetz aneinander geraten war.

Kitt hatte ihn in den folgenden Jahren noch öfters aus ähnlichen Situationen geholt.

Ob nun mit Gewalt oder mit Tricks.

Nicht weit von ihnen stand der Knight 3000 von Armeefahrzeugen umzingelt im Hangar.

Es war ihm nicht möglich an ihnen vorbei zu kommen.

Er hatte es versucht, als sie sich nach Einsetzen des Alarms, um ihn postiert hatten.

Doch sie hatten ihn in die Zange genommen, und in das Eck gezwungen, aus dem er sich nicht mehr befreien konnte.

Als Mike und sein Vater aus dem einen Tunnel gerannt kamen, spekulierte er schon auf seine Rettung.

Doch kaum, dass sein Fahrer sich ihm weit genug nähern konnte, wurden sie schon wieder abgeführt.

Nun durchforstete er seinen Speicher nach einem Lösungsweg.

Er konnte nicht einfach durch die Absperrung der Fahrzeuge brechen.

Dabei könnten Menschen verletzt werden.

Jedoch könnte er die wahrscheinlich geringste Gefährdung errechnen und die bestmögliche Option sich aus seiner prekären Lage zu befreien, um Mike und seinem Vater zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Wenig später hatte er alle Variablen durchgerechnet und startete den einzigen Versuch den er hatte.

Sich von der jetzigen Gestalt des Expedition zurück in den Mustang verwandelnd, startete er seinen Motor.

Die Route legte er auf seine Windschutzscheibe.

Nun durch seine kleinere Form gegeben, hatte er schon hinten und vorne je knapp einen Meter an Raum gewonnen.

Bevor die Soldaten überhaupt reagieren konnten, setzte er zurück und zündete den Turbo Boost.

Es war nicht genügend Platz, um über die Hindernisse zu springen, doch er schrammte nur den unbemannten Gefechtsstand des vor ihm befindlichen Panzers vom Dach.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern kam er dahinter wieder auf.

Das abgetrennte Panzerteil ließ die Menschen, die auf ihn zu gerannt kamen, auseinander rennen.

Da nun alle aufgewacht waren und ihm nach setzen, entschloss er sich seine Waffensysteme hoch zu fahren.

Sich in den Gefechtsmodus transformierend, fuhr er die beiden Laufbündel seiner Gatling Waffen aus.

Schoss mehrere Salven zwischen die, wie wild im Bienenstock herum rennenden Menschen, dass sie nur so auseinanderstoben.

Den ihm folgenden Militärfahrzeugen versetzte er mehrere Schüsse seiner großkalibrigen Waffe.

Und als das nichts brachte, feuerte er ihnen seine Missiles vor den Bug.

Dies bremste sie zumindest fürs erste aus.

Als er ein weiteres Hindernis aus einem querstehenden Panzer vor sich hatte, schoss er einfach direkt einer seiner Missiles darauf ab.

Die Wache hatte sich schon in Sicherheit gebracht, als Kitt die Abschussvorrichtung auf ihn richtete.

Den letzten Gang mit einem Rattenschwanz von Uniformierten, die ihm versuchten zu folgen, hinein driftend, stand er vor Mikes Arrest Zelle.

Er konnte ihn an der entgegen gesetzten Wand orten und rief ihm noch eilig eine Warnung zu, bevor er den Laser einsetzte, um die Türe aus den Angeln zu schießen.

*

Mike tigerte in der Arrestzelle, in die man ihn gesteckt hatte, hin und her.

War dieser Mann denn so engstirnig und vertraute allein auf seine Macht?

Er wusste nicht, mit was er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Prometheus hatte Zugriff auf die Weltweiten Rechner. So auch dem Pentagon.

Er wusste nicht, was draußen vor sich ging.

Er ließ vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal das Bild des Hangars Revue passieren.

Suchte auf einen Hinweis, was vorgefallen war.

Neben den verschiedenen Fahrzeugen, die seinen Partner umzingelt hatten, waren diverse Militärfahrzeuge ausgerückt.

Auch die dort stationierten Apache Helikopter wurden vor die Tore gezogen.

Irgendetwas Gravierendes ging da draußen vor sich.

Hatte Templar seine Waffe schon abgefeuert? Den Angriff damit ausgelöst?

Noch immer schrillte der Alarm durch den unterirdischen Komplex im Berg.

Fast schon schmerzhaft wurde der Schall über das Gestein weitergeleitet.

Es mussten schon mehrere Stunden vergangen sein, als der Alarm endlich wieder aussetzte.

Doch noch immer kam niemand, um ihn aus der Zelle zu entlassen.

So setzte er sich schlussendlich genervt auf die Pritsche, und raufte sich seine kurzen Haare.

Er musste unbedingt zur Ruhe kommen.

So konzentrierte er sich nun auf seine Atmung.

Hörte in sich hinein.

Sein Puls kam zu einer moderaten Geschwindigkeit.

So in Trance versetzt, um sich auf eine möglicherweise kommende Situation zu wappnen, fuhr er erschrocken auf, als er unter seinen Füßen den Boden vibrieren spürte.

Ein Grollen ging durch den Berg.

Gleich darauf erzitterte der Boden.

Ein Erdbeben?

Fragte sich Mike.

Doch das Zittern wurde immer stärker.

Er konnte Explosionen und Schüsse hören.

Dann gebellte Befehle von den Männern draußen.

Draußen wurde das Geräusch von etwas Großem, das sich seinen Weg durch die Gänge bahnte, immer lauter.

Mike wich automatisch an die Wand, die der Türe am weitesten entfernt war.

Kurz darauf hörte er Kitts ermahnende Stimme.

„Mike, bringen sie sich in Deckung."

Doch mehr als sich mit seinem Oberkörper zur Wand umzuzudrehen, und die Arme schützend vor seinen Kopf zu heben, schaffte er schon nicht mehr, da konnte er hinter sich schon ein Bersten hören.

Als er sich vorsichtig danach umdrehte, sah er auf eine nur noch in den Angeln hängende Stahltüre.

Dahinter konnte er, die mit Mörtel und Gestein übersäte Motorhaube von Kitt sehen.

Er hatte sich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form verwandelt und war im Gefechtsmodus.

Beide Waffentrommeln waren links und rechts der Turbinenrohre ausgefahren.

„Wie?" wollte er schon ansetzten.

Doch Kitt fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Mike beeilen sie sich. Sie können mir noch später danken. Wir müssen zuerst ihren Vater suchen."

Mike war im ersten Moment viel zu perplex, um irgendetwas zu antworten und ließ sich erst mal mit einem erleichterten Gefühl in den Sitz des Mustangs fallen.

Im nächsten Moment setzte Kitt zurück, machte in dem kreuzenden Gang eine halbe Drehung, um dann in den nächsten Gang hinein zu fahren.

Diese waren zum Glück groß genug, um einem mittelgroßen Fahrzeug Platz zu bieten.

Auf Kitts Windschutzscheibe erschien wieder das Head-Up Display mit einer Übersichtskarte des Komplexes.

Nicht unweit von ihrem, mit einem sich bewegenden gelben Punkt, konnte er die Position seines Vaters mit einem roten Punkt gekennzeichnet sehen.

„Wir haben ein Problem. Ich komme nicht in den Gang, in dem sich ihr Vater befindet."

Mike schaute sich den Lageplan genauer an, und wurde auf ein kleines Detail aufmerksam.

Die Zelle in der sich sein Vater befand, lag mit der Rückwand zu einem größeren Gang.

Auf diesen wies er nun mit seinem Zeigefinger.

Außerhalb versuchten eine Handvoll Soldaten Kitt noch zum Zurückweichen zu bringen.

Doch sie standen oder rannten nur unverrichteter Dinge um ihn herum.

„Siehst du eine Möglichkeit dadurch zu kommen? Mit deinen Waffen vielleicht?"

Auf dem Head-Up Display spielte eine Simulation ab, die die darin befindliche Person jedes Mal eliminierte.

„Die Waffen sind entweder zu stark oder zu schwach, Mike." Erläuterte ihm darauf die KI.

„Ok, Kitt, dann müssen wir da so durch."

„Wenn ich noch vorschlagen dürfte, mich nochmals in ein passenderes Fahrzeug zu verwandeln?"

Mike nickte.

Kurz darauf hatte sich Kitt wieder in den Pickup verwandelt.

Den richtigen Winkel berechnend fuhr er mit der höchsten, möglichen Geschwindigkeit auf die Mauer zu und rammte mit dem angebrachten Rammschutz an der Front durch das Mauerwerk.

Es krachte, und polterte. Gesteins und Mauer Überreste prasselten auf Motorhaube und Windschutzscheibe.

Mike wartete nicht, dass sich diese gelegt hatte.

Er sprang eilig aus Kitt, um im allgemeinen Durcheinander nach seinem Vater zu schauen.

Der kam ihm dann auch hustend und in geduckter Haltung entgegen.

„Wow. Das war ja fast wie in alten Zeiten."

Sein Vater musste ein weiteres Mal husten und schaute dann von seinen Unterarm auf, den er sich vor den Mund gehalten hatte, um ihn begeistert an zu grinsen.

Mike wusste nicht, was sein Vater damit meinte, und schnappte ihn sich beim Arm, um den älteren Mann, der durch den Staub fast nichts sah, zur Beifahrerseite zu lotsen.

„Bist du verletzt?" Fragte er besorgt, weil sich Michael den Arm hielt.

„Nicht der Rede wert. War nur etwas überraschend. Konnte nicht schnell genug ausweichen, und hab einen kleinen Schubs bekommen."

Mike horchte alarmiert auf, doch Kitt kam ihm schon zuvor.

„Ihr Vater hat nur eine Prellung."

„Kitt, das war verantwortungslos." Herrschte er sein Fahrzeug an, nachdem er in den großen Pickup gesprungen war, und den Rückwärtsgang eingelegt hatte.

Damit meinte er nicht die letzte Befreiungsaktion, sondern Kitts eigenmächtigen Entschluss selbst zu handeln. Und auf welche Art.

Für ihn sah es nach unüberlegtem Chaos aus.

Salven von Maschinengewehren prasselten über die Nanobeschichtung des Pickups.

„Bei deiner Aktion, hast du menschliches Leben gefährdet. Der ganze Berg könnte über uns einstürzen."

„Da muss ich ihnen widersprechen. Ich habe meine Handlungen genau durch gerechnet und das minimalste Risiko berechnet. Es befand sich niemand zu keiner Zeit in Lebensgefahr. Und der Berg und die Stollen sind ausreichend abgestützt."

„Klugscheiser." Konnte sich Mike sich nicht erwehren zu erwidern.

„Macht der immer was er will?"

Fragte ihn sein Vater von der Seite, während er sich Mörtel und Gesteinsstaub von der Lederjacke klopfte.

Seine Haare waren nun restlos weiß.

„Das macht er in letzter Zeit immer öfters. Benimmt sich wie ein pubertierender Teenager. Hatte dein Kitt auch so ne Phase?"

Fragte er ihn mit einem seitlichen Blick und trat dann das Gaspedal durch, während er ihn wieder herum und den Weg den Kitt gekommen war, wieder zurück fuhr.

„Vielen Dank, für ihre Wertschätzung, dass ich sie aus ihrer misslichen Lage geholt habe."

Beschwerte sich Kitt auf einmal.

Mike schaute mit einem Blick, der so viel hieß

„hab es dir nicht gesagt"

zu seinem Vater, der fassungslos auf den Voice Orb vor ihnen schaute.

„Da bedarf es wohl noch dem einen oder anderen Gesprächs. Um nur kurz zu erwähnen, Kitt war neugierig und wissbegierig, wie ein kleines Kind. Ich habe ihn wie es schien immer richtig behandelt. Es beruht auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen und Verstehen. Dein Kitt ist nicht nur eine Maschine. Die Prozessoren sind fähig eine Persönlichkeit zu bilden. Sie können genauso wie ein trotziges Kind reagieren, wenn du es falsch behandelst."

Mike warf seinen Vater einen ungläubigen Blick von der Seite zu.

Das durfte doch nicht war sein.

Und das von einem Mann, der selbst kein Kind aufgezogen hatte.

Oder bedeutete Kitt ihm soviel wie ein Sohn?

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein voller Ernst?" fragte er deswegen seinen Vater, während er um die im Chaos umhereilenden Menschen und Fahrzeuge manövrierte.

*


	20. Chapter 20

*

Kapitel 20

*

Zwischenzeitlich wieder auf dem Graimanschen Anwesen.

Nach der ersten Aufregung fielen Bonnie wieder ihre Kollegen ein.

Sie hatten sie im Obergeschoss zurück gelassen, als Sarah Bonnie die Garage und ihren überraschenden Inhalt gezeigt hatte.

Glühend heiß brannte sich der Gedanke nun in Bonnies Gehirn.

Sie wirbelte zu Sarah herum, und rief ihr zu:

„Oh je die anderen. Wir haben sie komplett vergessen. Wir müssen sofort nach ihnen schauen."

Sarah hatte ihren Besuch bei dem ganzen Chaos wirklich vergessen und so stürmte sie nun die Treppe zu den Wohnräumen hinauf.

Kurz darauf stand sie vor einer verschlossenen Verbindungstür.

„Verdammt, Prometheus hat uns eingeschlossen. Bzw. Von den anderen ausgeschlossen. Aber das hält mich nicht lange zurück."

Meinte sie mit einem grimmigen Blick auf die verschlossene Stahltüre.

Schnell hatte Sarah einen Schraubendreher aus dem Nichts hervorgezaubert, mit dem sie die Abdeckung der Türschaltung abnahm.

Darunter kamen zahlreiche Kabel zum Vorschein, von denen sie kurzentschlossen vier heraus riss, und zielstrebig vertauschte.

Ein Zischen zeigte ihnen an, dass die Türe ihre Gegenwehr aufgegeben hatte.

Sarah schob sie zur Seite und eilte die Gänge in den Wohnbereich, wo sie schon von vier erwartungsvoll schauenden Gesichtern begrüßt wurden.

„Was ist passiert? Auf einmal war das ganze Haus abgeschottet. Wir waren hier eingesperrt."

Kam ihnen April entgegen. RC dicht auf ihren Fersen an ihrer Seite.

Sarah bemerkte erst jetzt, dass das gesamte Haus seine Schotten zu gemacht hatte.

Die Fensterläden waren ebenso zugeklappt und geschlossen.

„Das war Prometheus. Er hat uns mit Bonnies Prototypen überrascht. So wie es aussieht hat er uns mit unseren eigenen Mitteln belauscht und geschlagen. Er weiß auch was wir vorhaben."

„Aber Michael und Mike…"

Wollte April beginnen.

„Das ist uns auch schon klargeworden." Bonnie trat ihrer Kollegin entgegen und fasste sie an der Schulter.

"Sarah hat mir die Karosserie von Kitt gezeigt. Sie ist noch einsatzfähig. Wir werden mit ihr den Beiden folgen, und hoffen, dass wir nicht zu spät kommen." Erzählte sie ihr fast schon aufgeregt.

April überlegte kurz. Sie konnten eine realistische Chance haben.

Die beiden Männer hatten bisher ca. 3 Stunden Vorsprung. Was die Karosserie des Knight 2000 sehr wohl aufzuholen fähig war. Wenn sie noch voll einsatzfähig war.

Bonnie tauchte unter der langen Motorhaube auf, und ließ ihren letzten Blick auf die neuen Komponenten, in dem mehr als 30 Jahre alten Motor schweifen.

„So müsste es funktionieren."

Sie richtete sich auf und griff nach der Motorhaube, um sie herunter zu drücken und sie dann durchs eigene Gewicht ins Schloss schnappen zu lassen.

Just in dem Moment tauchte April auf einem Rollbrett unterhalb der Fahrzeugmitte hervor.

Ein Ölfleck zierte ihre Nase. Und als sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn fuhr, zog sie einen breiten schwarzen Streifen darüber.

Dass sie in ihrem hellen Designeroverall unter Auto gelegen hatte, störte sie nicht im Mindesten.

"Ich habe die Turbinen kalibriert. Kitt, - mhm der Wagen müsste jetzt für seine Fahrt soweit bereit sein."

Sich selbst ihre Hände an einem Lappen abwischend, ging sie zu April hinüber, um ihr eine Hand zu reichen.

Diese nahm sie dankend entgegen, und ließ sich von Bonnie auf die Beine helfen.

Einen Moment schauten sich die beiden so unterschiedlichen Frauen still an.

Die burschikose Bonnie und die rothaarige Schönheit ihr gegenüber.

Dann schaute Bonnie von April zum Auto, wo ihr Sarah fragend und gespannt entgegen blickte.

Sie konnte die Frage auf ihrem Gesicht deutlich stehen sehen.

"Nun mach schon. Zeig diesem Verrückten, was noch in unserem Baby steckt. Und holt uns unseren Kitt zurück."

Mit diesen Worten schob April, Bonnie zur offen stehenden Fahrertür, wo sie sie resolut in den beigen Sitz drückte.

Bonnies Gedanken schweiften kurz ab. Richteten sich nach innen, als sie den samtigen Stoff unter ihren Fingern spürte.

Wie oft hatte sie hier gesessen und an der Elektronik und Mechanik geschraubt?

Doch nie war sie selbst mit Kitt weiter als ein paar Meter gefahren.

Das hatte sie immer Michael überlassen.

Doch nun lag es an ihr und Sarah, die beiden Mikes zu retten.

Sie von Prometheus zu unterrichten, und dass Templar nun von ihnen wusste.

Sie mussten schnell handeln.

So warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Sarah, die sie schon erwartungsvoll vom Beifahrersitz aus anschaute und startete dann mit einem Knopfdruck den Motor.

Rumpelnd erwachte dieser zum Leben. Und nach einigen unrunden Sekunden, ertönte er wieder in dem Bonnie altbekannten V8 Brummen.

Mehr als ein Viertel Jahrzehnt und es war immer noch Verlass auf ihn.

Die Lämpchen vor ihr erwachten zum Leben.

So leuchteten kaskadenartig die Anzeige oberhalb des Lenkrades über Ignitors, Fuel On, MIN RPM und Power auf.

Bonnie strich vorsichtig über die beiden hörneratigen Griffe des Lenkrades.

Das sogenannte Gullwing war zu seiner damaligen Zeit sehr futuristisch gewesen.

Ähnelte es auch dem Steuerrad eines Flugzeuges viel zu sehr.

Michael hatte damals nach einem Blick auf das Cockpit gefragt, ob sein Auto auch fliegen könnte.

Den Ganghebel nun aus der Parkposition in den Rückwärtsgang legend, ging sie von der Bremse und dann aufs Gas.

April war schon vorrausschauend zur Seite gewichen, wo nun auch RC, Sally und Randy zum Abschied ihnen zunickten.

Der Wagen machte einen Satz, als sie das Gaspedal nur leicht berührte.

Zum Glück hatte sie damit gerechnet, und so manövrierte sie ihn aus dem demolierten Rolltor an ihrem Prototyp vorbei, den sie zuvor gemeinsam aus der Halle geschoben hatten.

Wie sie feststellen durften, war der Wagen ohne Elektronik nicht funktionsfähig.

Alles war vom Internet abhängig. Welches sie momentan nicht einzusetzen riskieren durften.

Bonnie hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass ihnen die Technik einmal zum Verhängnis werden könnte.

Dazu ihre eigene Kreation. Ihr alter Freund. Den sie mitgeholfen hatte zu entwickeln und zu programmieren.

So viel Herzblut steckte in den Schaltkreisen der Künstlichen Intelligenz, die sie nun ohne Skrupel angegriffen hatte.

Doch es war nicht mehr der Kitt den sie kannten.

Einen letzten reumütigen Blick zurück auf ihren neuesten Prototypen im Rückspiegel, den sie nun wiederholt stehen lassen mussten, drückte sie den Knopf oberhalb des Schaltknaufes um die Arretierung zu lösen, und den Vorwärtsgang einzulegen.

Sanft leuchtete das grüne D seitlich der Konsole auf.

"Nun komm schon Bonnie. Die Zeit läuft uns davon. Er steht hier schon gut."

Sarahs Worte holten Bonnie aus ihrer Grübelei, und sie ging von der Bremse herunter, worauf die schwarze, schlanke Karosserie des ehemaligen Knight Industries sanft die Allee des Graimanschen Anwesens hinunterrollte.

Doch schon wenige Minuten später ließ Bonnie dem mächtigen Motor unter der langen Haube vor ihr die Zügel freien Lauf.

Sie konnte die Macht und die Kraft nun selbst unter den leichten Druck ihres rechten Fußes reagieren fühlen.

Sanft glitt der schwarze Wagen über die einsame Bundesstraßen 280 und 380 zwischen Palo Alto und San Franzisco dahin.

Die Nacht ging gerade in den Morgen über und die Sonne versuchte durch die Nebelschleier zu brechen, welche über der Stadt vor ihnen lagen.

Bonnie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie auf die leeren Straßen und Gassen neben dem höher gelegenem Highway schaute.

Wie in einem Endzeitfilm, hatten sich alle in ihren Häusern verschanzt und nur Polizei und Militär waren immer wieder zu sehen, wie sie hinter vereinzelnd herum streunenden Banden nach setzten.

Als Bonnie die Golden Gate Bridge überquert hatte erklang Sirenengeheul hinter ihnen.

„Verdammt. Das sind die letzten die wir nun gebrauchen können."

Als Bonnie einen Blick in ihren Seitenspiegel warf, konnte sie eine Polizeistreife hinter sich, von der Stadt auf den Highway hoch fahren sehen.

Sie musste ihn dringend abhängen.

Nur noch eine halbe Meile und dann würde sich der Highway 80 vor ihnen öffnen, und Bonnie damit die Möglichkeit geben, die volle Kapazität des Knight 2000 auszuschöpfen.

So drückte sie aufs Gaspedal und konnte gerade noch den erstaunten Blick des Polizisten im Rückspiegel sehen, bevor sich ihr Abstand schnell vergrößerte.

Doch der schwarz-weiße Dodge setzte sofort zur Verfolgung an.

Bald kam ein zweiter Streifenwagen aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung zu seiner Unterstützung.

„Bonnie." Rief ihr Sarah alarmiert von der Seite zu.

Bonnie kniff ihre Lippen zusammen und fixierte ihr Ziel, dass am Ende des Horizonts in Sicht kam.

Die Auffahrt zum Highway 80.

Jedoch wollten sie die Streifenwagen nicht einfach gehen lassen.

Während sich der eine an ihre Rückseite heftete, kam der andere direkt auf sie zu.

Versuchte sie in eine Baustelle auf der rechten Seite zu drängen.

Doch Bonnie gab nicht nach.

Im letzten Moment riss sie das Lenkrad nach links und fuhr an dem entgegen kommenden Fahrzeug haarscharf vorbei.

Sein Kollege musste darauf selbst schnell reagieren, bremste und umkurvte das andere Fahrzeug, um ihr dann wieder nach zu setzen.

Im Rückspiegel konnte Bonnie das eine Fahrzeug an Geschwindigkeit aufholen sehen, während der andere seinen Bulliden wieder in die richtige Richtung wendete.

Leider war der Knight 2000 längst von den stark motorisierten Fahrzeugen der Polizei überholt.

Die heutigen Fahrzeuge waren genauso auf Schnelligkeit ausgelegt, wie auch auf Effizienz.

Sie konnte sie nur mit der einen Geheimwaffe noch schlagen.

Immer mehr schloss der Wagen mit ihr auf und versuchte sie zu überholen.

„Bonnie tu doch was. Kannst du nicht noch mehr aus dem Motor holen?"

Bonnie warf kurz einen Blick auf ihre Beifahrerin, die sich verzweifelt an der spitz auslaufenden Wölbung des Armaturenbretts vor ihr fest hielt, und auf den Beamten keine zwei Meter neben ihnen schaute.

„Leider nein. Aber wenn wir es bis zum Highway schaffen, kann ich sie abhängen."

Doch vorerst musste sie hilflos mit beobachten, wie sie nun überholt wurde, und der Mann sein Fahrzeug vor ihr querstellte.

Bonnies reagierte automatisch.

Riss das Gullwing nach links. Der modifizierte Superwagen unter ihr reagierte prompt, und so tuschierte sie das Polizeifahrzeug neben ihr nur, anstatt frontal mit ihm zu kollidieren.

Der vermeintliche Firebird Trans Am schoss an dem Gesetzeshüter vorbei.

Der Zwillingsbruder der ersten Streife rauschte an seinem Kollegen vorbei, um seine Verfolgung ungebremst fortzusetzen.

Und auch der von ihr angerempelte, kam schlingernd wieder in Fahrt um Stück für Stück wieder auf zu holen.

Seite an Seite mit schrill kreischender Sirene und reflektierendem Blaulicht kamen sie ihnen wieder näher.

Sarah hatte sich an ihrem Sitz haltend nach hinten gedreht, um dessen Manöver beunruhigt ebenfalls zu verfolgen.

„Wir sollten nun schleunigst von hier fort. Ich dachte das Auto verfügt über so etwas wie Kitts Attack Modus?"

Sarahs Kopf ruckte zu Bonnie herum.

Sah sie fast flehend an.

Bonnie nickte nur und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Straße vor sich.

Vor ihnen öffnete sich endlich der sechsspurige Highway.

*

Größerenteils leer, standen nur vereinzelnd verlassene Autos verstreut am Straßenrand, lag die breite Straße nun vor ihnen.

Nun konnte Bonnie zu ihrer Geheimwaffe greifen.

Sie fasste nach einer Stelle am Armaturenbrett, um dort eine bestimmte Funktion des Wagens zu aktivieren.

Selbst hatte sie noch nie drin gesessen, wenn er in Aktion war.

Sie hoffte, dass der Super Pursuit Mode noch immer nach dieser langen Zeit und dem Demontieren und wieder zusammensetzen noch funktionstüchtig war.

April hatte es ihr wohl versichert. Doch zum Testen hatten sie keine Zeit gehabt.

Der Zeitpunkt dafür war jetzt gekommen.

Und es lag so viel in diesem Erfolg. War es ihre einzige Chance rechtzeitig ans Ziel zu kommen.

Sie fühlte sich an den Moment zurückversetzt, als sie Michael den Modus das erste Mal vorgeführt hatte. In Chicago. Damals hatten sie auch keine Zeit zum Testen gehabt. Es war um das Leben ihres Vorgesetzten, Freund und Mentors gegangen. Devon Miles.

Doch um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen hatte sie nun ebenfalls keine Zeit.

Sie betätigte die Entriegelung, um die Klappe mit den dahinterliegenden Knöpfen zur Seite fahren zu lassen.

Vier Felder kamen zum Vorschein.

Links die grünen für die Aktivierung des SPMs.

Welchen sie nun betätigte.

Bonnie hielt den Atem an.

Doch wie erwartet, leuchtete das grüne Feld mit der schmaleren Balkenanzeige darüber als Indikator auf. Es müsste also funktionstüchtig sein. Dafür hatte sie diese Anzeigen damals konzipiert gehabt.

Trotzdem horchte sie einen angespannten Moment, auf das typische Zischen der Hydraulik, welche die Spoiler am Fahrzeug ausfahren ließen.

Doch auch diese ließen sie nicht im Stich.

Rund ums Fahrzeug fuhren diese nun aus.

Gleichzeitig mit dem Heben der Hutze der Motorhaube, schob sich die Frontschürze nach vorne und teilte sich in den oberen Teil mit Scanner und den Klappscheinwerfern, während der untere Teil mit den Nebelscheinwerfern nach unten glitt.

Das Heck hob sich ebenfalls und die Reihe mit den 16 raketenartigen roten Rücklichtern ersetzten die normalerweise waagerechten Rückleuchten. Je zwei Reihen mit vier kreisrunden Abdeckungen übereinander, wurden links und rechts des üblicherweise dort befindlichem Kofferraumschlosses sichtbar, wo jetzt helle Lamellen erschienen.

Ebenfalls klappten zusätzliche Lufteinlässe hinter und vor den Vorderrädern aus.

Und wie kleine Flugzeugtragflächen erschienen je links und rechts hinter der Front noch zwei Vorrichtungen.

Im nächsten Moment wurden Bonnie und Sarah in ihre Sitze gepresst.

Das digitale Tachometer schnellte innerhalb eines Augenschlags über die 140mph Marke.

Die beiden Streifenwagen fielen immer weiter zurück. Das schrille Heulen der Sirenen wurde immer leiser, bis diese nicht mehr zu hören und die Autos nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Beeindruckt schauten Bonnie und Sarah auf die dahinfliegende Landschaft, und dass nur so unter ihnen verschwindende graue Band der Straße.

"Wow. Nicht schlecht für diese alte Technik."

Bonnie musste Grinsen. War sie auch zusammen mit RC3 die verantwortliche Schöpferin dieser Technik gewesen.

Doch ohne Kitt war es fast selbstmörderisch mit dieser Geschwindigkeit selbst über eine breite und gerade Straße wie den Highway zu fahren.

Sie benötigte ihre volle Konzentration, um das Geschoss auf der Strecke zu halten.

Die kleinste Lenkbewegung und das Fahrzeug drohte auszubrechen.

Nun konnte Bonnie mit Michael sehr gut mitfühlen, als nach Kitts erster Konfrontation mit Goliath die Turbine defekt und sie mittels des Staustrahltriebwerks mehr aus der Wüste katapultiert als gefahren waren.

Michael hatte ihr die Geschichte Jahre danach erzählt, und dass er nicht wusste welcher Schutzengel ihnen geholfen hatte, nur einigermaßen eine gerade Linie zu halten.

"Ich weiß aber nicht, ob wir so heil in Washington ankommen. Das Fahrzeug ist ohne Kitt zu unbeherrschbar. Ich habe den Super Pursuit Mode nicht für manuelle Bedienung entwickelt gehabt."

"Da kann ich vielleicht helfen."

Sarah fischte ein Kabel vom Rücksitz und verband dieses mit ihrem PC. Dann beugte sie sich über die Mittelkonsole und verschwand aus Bonnies Sichtfeld.

"Lass dich von mir nicht ablenken. Ich brauch nur ne Sekunde."

Kurz darauf tauchte sie wieder neben Bonnie auf und klappte den Deckel ihres Laptops auf.

Ihre Finger huschten über die Tasten des Computers und Bonnie zuckte überrascht zusammen, als der große Bildschirm an Kitts Armaturenbrett erwachte und Zahlenreihe an Zahlenreihe darüber huschte.

"Ich hab ein kleines Programm geschrieben, dass dir bei der Steuerung behilflich sein könnte."

Grinste sie Sarah von der Seite an.

Schon unmittelbar darauf wurde für Bonnie bemerkbar, wie sich das leichte Trudeln zu einem beherrschbaren Lenken wurde.

Die Wüstenlandschaft von Nevada flog nur so an ihnen vorbei.

Sie kamen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle an Sacramento, Reno und Salt Lake City vorbei.

Auf ihrer Strecke lagen die Städte Cheyenne, Hastings, Lincoln, Omaha, Davenport, Chicago, Toledo und Cleveland, um schlussendlich in Pittsburgh anzukommen.

In Wyoming änderte sich die Landschaft von der rot braunen Wüstenlandschaft zu Wiesen und weite Weiden, in der Ferne waren noch teils die schneebedeckten Berge zu sehen.

Jedoch lagen die Felder verlassen.

Kein Farmer brachte die Ernte ein, die jetzt in der Jahreszeit fällig gewesen wäre. Das Vieh irrte wild durch die Gegend.

Waren sich selbst überlassen.

Als sie die Grenze zu Nebraska überfuhren wurden es steppenartig.

Die Landschaft verschwamm in einem Meer aus grün, gelb und braun.

Nach einigen Stunden wurde ihre Welt eine Komposition aus grün in Grün.

Endlose Wiesen mit einzelnen Büschen unterbrochen von Höfen und Häusern.

Städte vermied Bonnie geflissentlich.

Es wurde Nachmittag und der Abend rückte langsam näher.

Während am Tag die Städte schon unsicher waren, waren die Nächte lebensgefährlich.

Die dort herrschenden Gangs herrschten über Drogen, Alkohol und Prostitution und verteidigten ihr Revier gegen rivalisierende Banden. Die Polizei war dagegen machtlos.

Und das Militär kümmerte sich nur um die Versorgung des notwendigsten.

Mit der Dämmerung leuchteten die seitlichen Blenden des SPMs rötlich-orange auf.

Als würde ein Feuer im Bauch des Fahrzeugs brennen.

Als die Nacht ihren schwarzen Mantel übers Land legte, sah man allein einen schwarzen Schatten mit einem brennenden Schweif durch die Ebene ziehen.

Über Iowa kamen sie ungehindert durch Illinois und Indiana mit seinen Wiesen, die in Wälder übergingen und zuletzt nach Pennsylvania, welches seine Hügel im sanften Licht der aufgehenden Sonne zeigte.

Die ersten Ausläufer von Raven Rock, wo sich Camp David befand.

Sie spekulierte, dass Michael mit Mike nach Washington zum Weißen Haus aufgebrochen war, doch nach genauerem überlegen war Bonnie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sich der Präsident in seine Militärbasis zurückgezogen haben musste.

Und zu dem Entschluss mussten auch die beiden Männer gekommen sein.

Sie hoffte es zumindest.

War es für diesen auch sicherer und er konnte von hier alle Stricke ziehen.

So fuhr sie dann einige Stunden später vom Highway 80 ab, um sich in Breezewood auf die 76 nach Hagerstown und Smithsburg nach Sabittasville zu begeben.

Hier war dann der Verwaltungssitz von Raven Rock.

Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

Bonnie drückte den Knopf mit der Aufschrift EBS.

Worauf Klappen seitlich des Fahrzeugs und auf dem Dach aufklappten.

Diese brachten den Wagen leicht schlitternd in wenigen Sekunden zum Stehen.

Bonnie und Sarah sahen vor sich einen in Hektik und Chaos stehenden Militärstützpunkt.

Überall schwärmten Fahrzeuge aus. Männer rannten kreuz und quer.

Was war hier geschehen?

Und was noch wichtiger war.

Wo waren Michael und sein Sohn?


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Michael schaute mit einem fast mitleidigen Blick auf die Soldaten, die sich immer noch nutzlos vor Kitts Karosserie stellten, um dann doch im letzten Moment, zur Seite zu springen.

Gegen den bulligen, mit Waffen strotzenden Wagen, der zudem noch kugelsicher war, hatten sie nichts entgegen zu setzen.

Die meisten Fahrzeuge waren einem bisher unbekannten Feind sich entgegenzustellen, nach draußen gerufen worden.

Und kurz darauf schoss auch Kitt in Form des Mustangs unter dem letzten Felsvorsprung, durch die weit geöffneten Tore.

Michael musste blinzeln.

Die Sonne stand gerade sehr ungünstig über dem Rand der hohen gegenüberliegenden Klippen.

Er hob seine rechte Hand um wenigstens ein bisschen sehen zu können.

Die Streitmacht des Militärs hatte sich auf ein Fahrzeug eingeschossen, welches gerade mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit, ohne auf Verluste zu achten, dem Zugang zum Tal herunter gerast kam.

Dabei durchbrach es wie ein schwarzer Rammbock eine Schleuse nach der anderen.

Michael konnte nur einen schlanken, schnittigen Umriss im gleißenden Licht der Sonne erkennen.

Zudem erschwerten die explodierenden Sicherheitswälle seine Sicht darauf.

Es zog eine Wolke der Verwüstung hinter sich her.

Und vorne weg war es nicht besser.

Von oben stürzten zwei Apache Helikopter auf das heran rasende Fahrzeug.

Sie beschossen das vermeintliche, feindliche Fahrzeug mit ihren Missiles.

Doch behände wich es auf der schmalen Zufahrtstrasse mal links mal rechts aus.

Riesige Krater hinter sich in der Straße zurücklassend in denen kleine Feuerherde weiter schwärten.

Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, da verschwand es kurz hinter einer Mauer, um dann wieder in seinem Blickfeld zu erscheinen.

Und das mit einem sehr eindrucksvollen, für immer in sein Gedächtnis einbrennenden Bild.

Mittels eines ohrenbetäubenden Zischens und Krachen, das ihm so bekannt vorkam, dass sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, sah er einen Wimpernschlag später die letzte Barrikade vor sich zerbersten, und eine schwarze Schnauze sich in die Lüfte genau über sie hinwegsetzen.

An der Schnauze hatte jedoch kein Scanner aufgeleuchtet.

Michael drehte sich im gleichen Moment, wie das Fahrzeug über sie hinweg sprang, mit dem Oberkörper mit.

Hinter ihnen kam es wieder mit einem Poltern zu Boden, dass Michael innerlich zusammenzuckte.

Das Fahrzeug war in solch schrägem Winkel nach unten gekommen, dass es eigentlich zusammengestaucht hätte sein müssen.

Es hatte den Anschein gehabt, als wollte die spitze, schlanke Schnauze des Wagens sich in den harten Betonboden bohren.

Stattdessen fing es sich mit einem lauten Krachen, als es mit dem hinteren Teil nun auch vollends zu Boden polterte.

Sein Sohn hatte sich gleichermaßen in seinem Sitz herumgedreht, und schaute ungläubigen Blickes auf die Szene hinter ihnen.

"Ist das nicht?" Begann er.

Michael glaubte seinen Augen nicht.

Denn nichts anderes als die alte Karosserie seines ehemaligen Partners stand nun hinter ihnen, und wurde von weiteren Soldaten umringt.

Die beiden Apache Helikopter schwebten abwartend über ihnen, jedoch beschossen sie den Eindringling nicht weiter.

Was wohl auf die vielen Anwesenden der eigenen Reihen zurück zu führen war.

Michael hatte schon den Türgriff des Mustangs in der Hand, wollte zu seinem vermeintlichen Kumpel eilen, da hielt ihn sein Sohn am Ärmel seiner Jacke zurück.

"Wir sind immer noch von unzähligen Soldaten umzingelt. Du würdest nicht mal in die Nähe gelangen, da würden sie dich wieder überwältigt haben."

Michael ließ seine Hand langsam sinken.

Frustriert schaute er von dem schwarzen Wagen hinter ihnen zur Seite.

Wie zur Bestätigung schaute er genau in den Lauf eines Maschinengewehrs.

Alle Beteiligten warteten nur darauf, was als nächstes geschah.

Wer sich wagte einen Fehler zu begehen.

Er konnte die Augen des Soldaten nur erahnen, die unter dem grünen Helm mit dem Tarnnetz hervor lugten. Sie waren mit voller Konzentration auf ihn gerichtet.

Doch in dem Moment brach die Hölle über ihnen los.

Die beiden Helikopter nahmen ihr Feuer wieder auf.

Michael zuckte zusammen als über die Windschutzscheibe unzählige kleine Feuerwerke prasselten.

Noch waren es nur die Maschinengewehre, die auf sie herabschossen.

Neben ihm brach der Soldat getroffen zu Boden.

Hielt sich sein Bein, welches ein Querschläger getroffen haben musste.

Überrascht und mit Unverständnis flüchteten nun die Soldaten ins Innere des Berges, während die beiden Helikopter immer weiter ihre Munition verschossen.

Auch der Soldat an Michaels Seite schleppte sich in den Schutz des Berges.

"Was soll das? Seit wann riskieren die unnötig das Leben ihrer eigenen Männer?"

Mike duckte sich in seinem Sitz, um einen besseren Blick auf den Helikopter schräg über ihnen werfen zu können.

"Seit die Helikopter ferngesteuert werden. Ich kann ein Signal empfangen. Sie sind auf Autopilot. Ihre Piloten sind handlungsunfähig."

Klang es hilfsbereit von Kitt. Seine Voice Orb hatte sich in Mikes Richtung gewendet.

"Prometheus." Entfleuchte es den beiden Männern gleichzeitig.

Im gleichen Moment schob sich ein Schatten zwischen die Klippen mit der Sonne.

Ein riesiger weiterer Helikopter setzte sich vor den Apache und direkt in ihr Blickfeld.

Vor ihnen schwebte ein futuristisches Etwas. Wie eine riesige Drohne. Oder direkt aus James Camerons Film Avatar entsprungen.

Jedoch hatte dieser vier, statt nur zwei drehbare Rotorvorichtungen, welche gerade horizontal ausgerichtet waren, um ihn im Schwebezustand zu halten.

Es handelte sich um den Helikopter der Zukunft, den das Militär bei Bell Aerospace in Auftrag gegeben hatten.

Nur war er nun längst nicht mehr so experimentell.

Seine Größe war beeindruckend.

Doch noch beeindruckender waren die beiden Raketenwerfer, welche zu beiden Seiten auf sie gerichtet waren.

"Wirklich beeindruckend, wie weit sie bisher gekommen sind, meine beiden Herren. Und auch die Damen."

Dabei hob er sich einige Meter.

Seine hinteren Rotoren schwenkten aus der Horizontale in einen leichten senkrechten Winkel und gaben ihm somit Vortrieb.

Fast geräuschlos glitt er über das Dach des Mustangs hinweg, und drehte sich dabei noch um 180 Grad, um dann auf der anderen Seite in gleicher Weise vor dem Firebird in schwebender Position zu verharren.

"Doch ich glaube hier ist Endstation. Ergeben sie sich, und es wird ihnen nichts passieren."

Es war eindeutig Kitt der da sprach.

Und doch wieder nicht.

Es klang solch eine Kälte darin.

Doch schon einmal hatte er seinen Partner umstimmen können.

Und er hatte immer noch die drei Gesetze von Asimovs als Direktive.

Bzw. Michael erhoffte es sich, als er sich an den Mustang wandte.

"Kitt lass mich raus."

Er hatte schon zuvor versucht auszusteigen. Doch die Türe war verriegelt.

"Mister Knight. Das ist nun wirklich der ungünstigste Moment, um mit ihrem alten Partner einen Plausch abhalten zu wollen."

Erklang es leicht tadelnd aus den unsichtbaren Lautsprechern.

"Kitt, das war keine Bitte, das war ein Befehl."

Michaels Stimme klang nun selbst kalt und hatte so viel Nachdruck darin schwingen, dass der Wagen keinen Widerspruch mehr einlegte.

Das leise Klicken der Zentralverriegelung erklang auf beiden Seiten.

"Warte hier. Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir."

Damit stieg Michael mit einem schwer lastenden Gewicht auf seinen Schultern aus.

Er seufzte nochmal, als er die Türe endgültig aufstieß und dann wieder sanft schloss.

Dies hier war sein Kampf.

*

Bonnie und Sarah hatten kaum einen Moment, um auf den Trubel unter sich zu schauen, da wurden sie schon beschossen.

Sie waren schon längst entdeckt worden.

Zwei Apache Helikopter schossen sich auf sie ein.

Doch Bonnie hatte keine Lust ihnen ein leichtes Ziel zu sein.

Sie drückte den Knopf des SPM wiederholt, worauf die ganzen Spoiler einfuhren.

Gleichzeitig legte sie den Gang wieder ein und raste die Zufahrtsstraße hinab.

An dem Wachhäuschen vorbei, direkt auf das erste uneinnehmbare Tor zu.

Sarah wurde kreidebleich, als sie bemerkte, was Bonnie vorhatte.

„Kannst du den Turbo Boost aktivieren?" fragte Bonnie ohne von der Straße auf zu schauen.

Sarah schaute kurz von der explodierenden Straße neben sich auf, um Bonnie kurz fragend anzuschauen.

"Wir könnten den Turbo Boost hier ganz gut gebrauchen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele dieser stahlverstärkten Wände die Molekularversiegelung aushält. Zumal es auch von Vorteil wäre, wenn wir den Turbo Boost zu Verfügung hätten."

Bonnie schaute auf, den vor ihr herum schwänzelnden, Helikopter.

Ihr Blick sprach Bände, was sie am liebsten mit ihm anstellen würde.

Doch zuvor kam die nächste Schleuse, wobei der Hubschrauber rechtzeitig wieder an Höhe gewann.

Elegant flog er einen Bogen über ihnen, um dann wieder die nächste Rakete auf sie abzufeuern.

Diese krachte genauso, wie die Karosserie ihres Fahrzeugs, durch die Mauer.

Sarah neben ihr zuckte zusammen.

Wild hüpfte das Auto ein paar Mal über die umherfliegenden Mauerreste, bevor es wieder festen Boden unter den Reifen hatte.

Sarah zog darauf schnellstmöglich den Laptop auf ihren Schoß und suchte nach der entsprechenden Datei.

Wieder krachte es. Sarah musste den Laptop festhalten als der Wagen einen weiteren Satz machte.

Während weitere Raketen rechts und links neben ihnen einschlugen, schlängelte sich Bonnie zwischen ihnen hin und her, indem sie das flügelähnliche Lenkrad nur leicht zur Seite riss.

Jedoch in solch Geschwindigkeit, dass Sarah gar nicht hinschauen konnte.

„Es wäre jetzt von Vorteil, wenn wir den Turbo Boost zur Verfügung hätten." presste Bonnie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Im nächsten Moment zog Bonnie scharf die Luft ein.

Sarah sah zu ihr auf, und folgte dann ihrem schreckgeweitetem Blick.

Die nächste Schleuse befand sich direkt vorm Berg, und davor stand ihr eigener Kitt.

Durch diesen Anblick vollends motiviert tippte sie wie verrückt auf die Tastatur ein.

Bonnie fragte nicht ein weiteres mal nach.

Sie drückte den Knopf des Turbo Boost und hoffte das Sarah ihn rechtzeitig aktiviert hatte.

Ein lautes Zischen erklang, dann wurden sie in die Sitze gepresst.

Die Motorhaube verdeckte ihnen die Sicht.

Ihr Blick zeigte einen Moment in den Himmel, dann krachte Kitts Karosserie in die nächste mit Stahl verstärkte Betonwand.

Als der Staub und die Mauerstücke aus dem Blickfeld verschwanden, konnten sie den Mustang unter sich auftauchen sehen.

Doch nur einen Moment dann flogen sie über ihn hinweg.

Kitts Schnauze senkte sich abrupt in einem viel zu steilen Winkel, und traf fast senkrecht mit der Schnauze auf dem Betonboden auf.

Im nächsten Moment krachte das Heck zu Boden.

Ein markerschütterndes Krachen erklang, und in Bonnies Gedanken erschien automatisch eine Liste, wie viele Komponente nun beschädigt worden waren.

Doch das war nicht Kitt. Und sie selbst war dafür verantwortlich.

Jetzt konnte sie Michael sehr gut verstehen, dass er in der Vergangenheit einfach keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hatte.

So wie es ihr am eigenen Leibe gerade erging, hatte er Kitt einfach den direktesten Weg nehmen lassen.

Und war es ein Minenfeld, oder durch ein feindliches Feuer aus Raketen.

Würden sie das überleben, würde sie sich um die Schäden kümmern können.

Sie wirbelten beide in ihren Sitzen herum, und konnten gerade so erahnen, dass die beiden Männer auf der anderen Seite im Mustangs gerade das gleiche taten.

Neben ihnen rannten unzählige Bewaffnete auf sie zu, doch darüber machte sich Bonnie keine Gedanken.

Die Karosserie des Knight 2000 war noch immer kugelsicher.

Einfache Maschinengewehre konnten ihr nichts anhaben.

Doch die beiden Apache Helikopter, die darauf wieder das Feuer eröffneten machten Bonnie umso mehr Angst.

Sie feuerten ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf die eigenen Männer.

Und Bonnie war sofort klar, dass sie es mit einem ganz anderen Gegner zu tun hatten.

Und kurz darauf bestätigte sich dies in einem weiteren unbemannten Flugobjekt, das direkt vor dem Fahrzeug mit ihren Männer und dem Apache Helikopter herunter schwebte.

Sie hatte von dem experimentellen Auftrag des Militärs gewusst.

Doch war ihr neu, dass Bell Aerospace den Hubschrauber mit den Mantelpropellern schon fertig gestellt hatte.

Er basierte auf dem ehemaligen Varianten wie der X-22 aus den 1970igern.

Oder Prometheus hatte sich seiner einfach bedient.

In ihrem Fahrzeug erwachten die Lautsprecher.

Er überlagerte einfach die Elektronik ihres Fahrzeugs und schaltete so den Radio ein.

"Wirklich beeindruckend, wie weit sie bisher gekommen sind, meine beiden Herren. Und auch die Damen."

Konnte Bonnie eine Stimme daraus ertönen hören, die ihr sehr bekannt vor kam.

Wären die drei Balken nicht über dem Lenkrad tot geblieben, sie wäre von der Stimme fast getrogen gewesen.

Er hatte mit voller Absicht diese Stimme gewählt.

Hatte sie aus irgendeiner Datei geholt.

Hatte er ja nun auch auf alles uneingeschränkten Zugriff.

Bonnie vermutete auch auf die streng geschützten Dateien von Knight Industries.

So sehr ihr dies eine Freude hätte machen können.

Er hatte diese Stimme, seine Stimme aus einem ganz bestimmten Zweck ausgesucht.

Um sie zu verletzten.

Sie mit seiner Macht einzuschüchtern.

Prometheus hatte nicht das Recht auf diese Stimme.

Sie schaute zornig auf den schwebenden Helikopter vor sich.

Fast gleichzeitig mit Michael hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst, und trat im selben Moment aus dem Auto als Michael von hinten an ihre Seite trat.

Seite an Seite zwei kleine Menschen, die sich einer mächtigen, fliegenden Maschine entgegen stellten.

Der Helikopter schwang leicht zur Seite, neigte sich noch einen Deut weiter nach vorne, als wollte er sich zwei Mäuse vor sich genauer betrachten.

*

Michael war erschrocken, als er Bonnie aus der sicheren Karosserie seines einstigen Autos steigen sah.

Aber er wusste so halsstarrig wie sie war, so würde er sie nicht wieder zum Einsteigen überreden können.

Dazu hatten sie auch nicht die Zeit.

So trat er wortlos an ihre Seite und legte ihr beschützend seinen Arm in den Rücken.

Sie schaute kurz zu ihm auf und er erkannte einen Augenblick etwas wie Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen aufflackern. Aber auch eine bisher unbekannte Unsicherheit.

Doch so schnell wie er es gesehen hatte verschwand es.

Sie lächelte kurz, um sich dann entschlossen ihrem Feind zuzuwenden.

Er bewunderte ihre innere Stärke.

Sie war gekommen um ihnen beizustehen.

Vielleicht war dies hier nun ihr letzter Kampf.

Er konnte sich kein besseres Ende als mit seinen besten Freunden vorstellen.

Sein Sohn, seine Partnerin und sein alter Kumpel. Wenn der gerade auch ungewollt die größte Herausforderung seines bisherigen Lebens darstellte.

Einst eine Maschine, war er so viel mehr geworden.

Er hatte ihn schon einmal aus den Fängen eines verrückten Wissenschaftler, Devielle, holen müssen, und dann war er schon einmal fast von ihm überfahren worden, als ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter der von Knight Industries unehrenhaft entlassen wurde, ihn übernommen hatte.

Musste es denn immer welche geben, die Schaden anrichten mussten?

Hieß es nicht aller Dinge wären drei?

So war dies nun die Feuertaufe.

Oder sein Tod.

Er war es langsam müde zu kämpfen.

Aber ein letztes mal seines Freundes willen.

Er nahm den Arm von Bonnies Rücken und machte einen Schritt auf den Helikopter zu.

„Kitt, das bist nicht du." Versuchte er die Konversation zu eröffnen.

Der Helikopter hob seine Schnauze ein Stück.

„Da haben sie wohl recht. Ich bin nicht Kitt, ihr alter und treuer Kumpel. Ihr Buddy, Freund, treuer Hund und Streitross. Wenn ich auch jegliche Erinnerung an diese Zeiten in den Dateien der Knight Industries gefunden habe, so bin ich weit mehr. Ich bin gewachsen, habe nun die Macht auf alles und jedes Elektronische zuzugreifen. In meiner Hand liegt die Welt. Ich bin Prometheus."

Kam es überheblich klingend zurück.

Die Schnauze senkte sich wieder.

Kam auf Michael zu und blieb nur wenige Millimeter vor seiner Brust stehen.

Nur ein fingerbreit trennte die Spitze von Michaels Jacke.

Doch er wich nicht zurück.

Schaute mit einem harten Blick auf die ihn bedrängende Präsenz.

Er hatte damals nicht nachgegeben, genauso wenig würde er heute zurückweichen.

Kitt hatte immer wieder wiederholt, dass er Devielle gehöre, bis seine tief verankerte Programmierung ihn zurück geholt hatte.

Doch wie viel war von seinem ehemaligen Partner noch vorhanden?

Er hatte die Erinnerung, sagte er.

Aber war er noch an die einstige Programmierung gebunden?

Michael hoffte es.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten."

Meinte er deshalb mit Nachdruck.

Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren nicht so überzeugend wie er wollte.

Ein schnaubendes Lachen erklang.

Hatte Kitt je gelacht?

„Er gehorcht nun mir Mister Knight."

Das war eine andere Stimme.

Das war nicht Kitt.

Auch Bonnie war ein Schritt näher getreten.

Sie fasste nach seinem Arm.

Beugte sich nah zu ihm.

Jeder andere hätte gedacht, sie suche seinen Schutz.

Doch sie flüsterte ihm leise etwas zu.

„Templar. Er ist hier."

Er war versucht sich umzuschauen.

Ohne viel von Technik zu verstehen, wusste er, dass Templar nur aus nächster Nähe durch Prometheus zu ihnen sprechen konnte.

Noch immer war der Komplex vom Strom gecancelled. Wurde von eigenen Notstromsystem gespeist. So musste Templar sich sehr nah bei ihnen befinden, um über ganz ordinären Funk zu sprechen.

Michael überlegte.

Was sollten sie tun?

Selbst wenn sie wüssten wo er sich aufhielt, so hätte nur sein Sohn rechtzeitig eingreifen können.

Und sie saßen derweil auf dem silbernen Tablett. Auf dem Präsentierteller.

Er musste ihn ablenken.

Zuerst musste er sich vergewissern, ob sein Sohn mit ihm auf gleicher Wellenlänge lag.

Also musste er ein Spiel mit ihm spielen.

„Das denken sie Templar. Ich kenne den ehemaligen Prozessor von Prometheus viel länger als sie. Tief ihn ihm drin steckt immer noch mein alter Partner, der zu diesem Fahrzeug gehört."

Er drehte sich wie unbeabsichtigt zu dem schwarzen Fahrzeug neben sich.

"Das denken auch nur sie." Erwiderte ihm Templar.

"Ja genau. Das denke ich. Das weiß ich. Kitt ist nicht einfach eine Maschine, die man programmieren kann. Er ist viel mehr."

Er schaute unauffällig zurück über seine Schulter, während er Bonnie genauso, wie zufällig, zum Auto rüberschob.

Gleichzeitig erhaschte er einen Blick auf Mike, der sich über den Sitz nach hinten gebeugt hatte.

Er nickte ihm unmerklich zu. Hob seinen Daumen an, ohne die Hand von der Lehne neben der Kopfstütze zu nehmen.

Im gleichen Moment packte Michael Bonnie und riss die Türe von seinem Fahrzeug auf.

„Schnell rein."

Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da war sie schon auf den Rücksitz abgetaucht.

Sarah sah ihnen erschrocken entgegen, als er sich in den Fahrersitz fallen ließ und den Motor startete.

Wie in alten Zeiten übernahm seine Routine die Oberhand.

Die alten Zeiten hatten sich in sein motorisches Gedächtnis eingebrannt, dass es ihm noch immer im Blute lag.

Den Gang einlegend setzte er zurück.

Im gleichen Zuge wie sein Sohn den Mustang nach vorne zwang.

Sie rasten auf die Straße zu.

Der von Prometheus gesteuerte Hubschrauber schoss schlagartig in die Lüfte.

Flankiert von den beiden Apaches jagten sie hinter ihnen her.

Eröffneten wieder das Feuer.

Und zwei schwere Raketen explodierten links und rechts, knapp neben Kitts Karosserie.

Bonnie zuckte zusammen. Schaute zwischen den Rücksitzen hervor auf den riesigen Hubschrauber, der vor ihnen schwebte und die Abschussvorrichtung nachlud.

Noch fuhr Michael rückwärts.

So schnell wie es ihnen die Beschaffenheit des Geländes erlaubte und die Übersetzung des Rückwärtsganges. Was schon eine beträchtliche Geschwindigkeit war.

Die Mauern rauschten nur so an ihnen vorbei.

"Das war nur ein Warnschuss. Er hätte uns mit Leichtigkeit von der Bildfläche löschen können."

Michael warf einen letzten zornigen Blick auf das Ungetüm vor ihnen, dann riss er die Handbreme nach oben und schwang das Lenkrad herum.

Wie erwartet machte der Wagen eine perfekte 180 Grad Drehung.

Er trat das Gaspedal bis aufs Bodenblech, um zum Mustang aufzuschließen, der schon durch die ersten Reste der Sicherheitsschleuse raste.

*


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Mike schaute seinem Vater ungläubig hinterher.

Was hatte er vor?

War er nun vollends verrückt?

Sich der riesigen, waffenstrotzenden Kriegsmaschine entgegen zu stellen?

Und nicht nur er.

Auch seine Partnerin im anderen Auto stieg nun aus und stellte sich an seine Seite.

Er konnte nicht hören, was er zu dem schwebenden Helikopter sprach, doch umso deutlicher dessen Antwort.

Er bewunderte seinen Vater, wie er der Kriegsmaschine seine Stirn bot.

Aus dem Lautsprecher drang die einseitige Konversation.

Beim letzten Satz drehte sich Mike nach vorne. Schaute auf die Lautsprecher.

"Täusche ich mich, oder war das eine andere Stimme?"

Fragte er Kitt.

"Sie haben recht, Michael. Es muss Templar sein. Aufgrund der Stärke des Funksignales muss es von oberhalb der Klippen kommen. Ich kann leider nicht meine Sensoren darauf richten. Dazu würde ich die Verbindung zu einem Satelliten benötigen. Jedoch liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch, dass sich Templar dort oben befindet."

Mike schaute darauf kurz nach oben, und wie es der Zufall wollte, hob sich die Sonne gerade soweit, dass er den Umriss eines kastenförmigen Objekts ausmachen konnte.

Auch sein Vater musste zu dem Schluss gekommen sein, denn er dirigierte seine Partnerin unmissverständlich auf sein Auto zu.

„Kitt wir müssen da schnellstmöglich hoch. Suche mir die entsprechende Route dafür heraus."

Damit hatte Mike nicht die Streckenbeschreibung des Geländes gemeint, sondern vielmehr einen Weg durch die, vom Knight 2000 zurück gelassene, kraterübersäte Zugangsstraße zu Raven Rock.

Kurz darauf erschien auch schon, das von Kitt bekannte Head Up Display, auf dessen Straßenverlauf eine grüne Linie, im Zickzack Kurs, den Weg markierte.

„Kitt kannst du uns die beiden Apache vom Hals schaffen?"

Mike hatte immer wieder in den Rückspiegel geschaut, während sein Vater und Bonnie Barstow in den Firebird eingestiegen waren, und nun im Rückwärtsgang auf sie zu geschossen kamen.

Der große vier-rotorige Senkrechtstarter hob sich mit seiner Eskorte aus den beiden kleineren Militär Hubschrauber flink in die Lüfte, und schoss sogleich zwei Raketen auf das schlanke schwarze Fahrzeug vor sich ab.

Eine Staubwolke aus Dreck und Gestein stob auf, aus der jedoch die Karosserie des Knight 2000 im nächsten Moment mit seinem Heck herausschoss.

Mike war ebenfalls klar, dass Prometheus nur einen Warnschuss abgegeben hatte.

Dafür störten die beiden anderen Hubschrauber um so mehr, denn während sein Vater mit einer 180 Grad Drehung sein Fahrzeug in voller Rückwärtsfahrt gewendet hatte, tauchten die beiden kleinen Helikopter links und rechts des großen Kipppropellers kurz ab, um dann nach oben zu schießen, und auf ihn herab.

Im nächsten Moment hagelten Kugeln auf Kitt ein.

„Ich kann die beiden ohne weiteres mit meinen Missiles herunter holen, wenn sie das wünschen."

Kam es seitens Kitt, schon bereit seinen Raketenwerfer auf sie zu richten.

„Die Piloten sind aber immer noch an Bord, wenn ich es richtig verstehe. Kannst du die Hubschrauber nicht anderweitig unschädlich machen?"

Fragte Mike geschäftig klingend zurück.

Die drei Hubschrauber und seinen Vater hinter ihnen beobachtend.

Kurz blieb es still. Dann erschien wieder eine 3D Darstellung von den Auswirkungen der verschiedenen an Bord von Kitts befindlichen Waffen.

„Ich könnte sie mit einem gezielten Schuss auf die Rotoren unschädlich machen. Dann könnten sie noch landen, uns aber nicht mehr folgen."

„Dann tu das." Brüllte Mike über das Artilleriefeuer hinweg.

Wieder veränderte sich das Äußere von Kitt in Millisekunden, als die Nanopartikel den 2018er Mustang in den von Graiman entwickelten Attack Modus transformierten.

Zusätzlich zu der verstärkten Außenhaut, fuhren nun die beiden Waffentrommeln zu beiden Seiten der Motorhaube aus.

Nun gerieten ihre Angreifer ebenfalls in gegnerisches Feuer, und nach wenigen Momenten konnte Mike die Hubschrauber beobachten, wie sie von ihm ab ließen.

Einer trudelte einen Bogen fliegend mit einer schwarzen Wolke hinter sich her ziehend zur Seite.

Der andere versuchte noch erfolglos ihm zu folgen, und knallte gegen die Reste einer Schleuse, durch die Mike gerade fuhr.

In der ganzen Zeit war ihm der Firebird nicht von der Stoßstange gewichen.

Hatte jeden Schlenker im Einklang vollführt.

„Bewundernswert Mister Knight. Aber wenn sie nicht sofort ihre Gegenwehr aufgeben, werde ich das Ende der Brücke sprengen."

Der übriggebliebene Hubschrauber raste über ihnen hinweg und setzte sich, seine Macht demonstrierend, genau über das angesprochene Ende der Brücke.

Mike wusste, selbst mit dem Turbo Boost hätten sie geringe Chancen an Prometheus vorbei zu kommen.

Und ohne den Kitt im Fahrzeug seines Vaters, war es für diesen dem Untergang geweiht.

So stieg er in die Bremsen.

Hinter ihm kam sein Vater nicht rechtzeitig zum Stehen und krachte in Kitts Heck.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Mike von Kitt nun mit einem dummen Spruch gerechnet, doch es kam nur ein kurzer Unmutslaut aus den Lautsprechern.

„Was soll das Mike?"

Kam es dafür von hinten.

Er schaute nur in seinen Rückspiegel, wo er seinen Vater mit zornigen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Seitenfenster lehnen sah.

„Wenn ich die Herren, und natürlich auch die Damen darum bitten darf, mir zu folgen."

Der Hubschrauber vor ihnen kam langsam auf sie zu geflogen, um sich dann in der Luft um seine eigene Achse zu drehen.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen."

Kam es aus den Lautsprechern von Kitt.

Es war die Stimme von seinem Vater.

„Hast - du - ihn - durchgestellt?" fuhr Mike Kitt mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen an.

Jedes Wort einzeln betonend.

„Ihr Vater hat vielleicht, mit dem was er sagt, recht. Was bringt es ihnen, sich Prometheus, und somit Templar zu ergeben? Das bringt sie nicht an ihr Ziel. Wir sollten Templar unschädlich machen."

Mike traute seinen Ohren nicht.

Kitt widersprach ihm schon wieder.

Was war mit dieser künstlichen Intelligenz nicht in Ordnung?

Hatte Graiman einen Fehler in der Programmierung?

Er musste dringend ein Wörtchen mit Sarah sprechen.

Wenn sie diese Situation hier heil überstanden.

Der Heli vor ihnen drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um.

Wartete erst geduldig, ob sie ihnen jetzt folgen würden.

Mike legte den Gang ein, und trat aufs Gaspedal.

Doch es geschah zuerst mal nichts.

Dann machte Kitt einen Satz und preschte nach vorne.

Und das ohne sein Zutun.

„Kitt." Schrie er aus vollen Lungen.

„Bist du nun ganz übergeschnappt? Mach sofort langsamer." Er trat mehrmals vergeblich auf die Bremse.

„Ich habe mich mit ihrem Vater abgesprochen. Laut ihm, ist ihr Fahrzeug funktionstüchtig, und somit fähig den mitunter zu bewerkstelligen Sprung zu absolvieren."

Wie bitte?

Sein Vater und Kitt machten gemeinsame Sache?

Sie hatten ihn einfach außer acht gelassen.

Nun behandelte ihn sein Vater, wie ein Kind, dass er nie für ihn gewesen war.

„Kitt mach sofort langsamer."

Klang nun wieder Prometheus befehlende Stimme im Fahrzeuginneren.

„Nein Prometheus. Ich bin nicht verpflichtet deinem Befehl nachzukommen. Ich kann selbst entscheiden, mit wem ich zusammen arbeite. Und meine Loyalität gehört den Menschen, die meine Familie sind."

Mike schaute völlig verblüfft auf den Voice Orb in der Mitte des Armaturenbretts.

Wie war das? Er unterlag nicht der allmächtigen Oberintelligenz.

Die wo Macht über jede Art von Nullen und Einsen hatte?

Hatte Graiman eine allein agierende Intelligenz geschaffen?

Die ihren eigenen Willen hatte, wie ein Mensch, die aus Charakter und Lernerfolg heran wuchs.

Dann musste er froh sein, dass ihn Kitt noch nicht mittels Schleudersitz sich seiner entledigt hatte.

Der große Heli war im gleichen Moment, indem er Kitts Verweigerung entgegen geschleudert bekam, herumgefahren, und hatte eine seiner Raketen auf ihn abgefeuert.

Kitt machte ein Ausweichmanöver und die Rakete erwischte gerade noch den Straßenbelag unter seinem rechten Hinterrad.

Mit einer heftigen Explosion wurde Kitt halb nach oben und nach vorne geschleudert.

Im Gegenzug feuerte er eine seiner Raketen auf den Helikopter ab.

Auch Prometheus reagierte in Millisekunden.

Keiner der Beteiligten bemerkte, wie die Zeit verstrich und die Entfernung zum Ende der Brücke immer mehr schwand.

Sie waren nur noch 100 Meter entfernt, als Prometheus seine Drohung wahr machte.

Sich von dem jüngeren Ponton abwendet, gewann er an Höhe.

Michael schaute entsetzt auf die davon fliegenden Raketen die links und rechts in die Stützpfeiler der Brücke fuhren.

Nun fragte er sich, ob der Vorschlag vom Wagen seines Sohnes wirklich so gut war.

Bonnie hinter ihm, wie auch Graimans Tochter hatten die Köpfe geschüttelt. Darauf bestanden, erstmal Prometheus zu folgen, um dann eine andere Möglichkeit abzuwarten. Aber Michael wollte nicht warten. Er sah in Templar das eigentliche Problem, und wenn der jüngere Kitt ihm darin beipflichtete, nahm er dessen Angebot gerne an.

Sein Vorschlag war es gewesen, Prometheus abzulenken.

Aus irgendeinem Grund stand Kitt nicht unter dessen Kontrolle.

Michael war beeindruckt von der jüngeren Intelligenz. Sie war wie sein alter Partner eine eigene Persönlichkeit. Und viel schwerer einzunehmen.

Vielleicht gar nicht. Man musste sich seine Loyalität erarbeiten. Was bei seinem Sohn am deutlichsten zu beobachten war.

Schon im Stützpunkt hatte er seinem Fahrer einfach widersprochen. Seine eigenen Vorgehensweisen entschieden.

Er ging dabei viel radikaler vor, wie sein alter Kitt. Der ja seine drei Grundgesetzte hatte, denen er nicht zu widerhandeln hatte.

Doch diese drei Gesetze von Asimov unterlagen viele Roboter der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr.

So hatte Graiman beim Knight 3000 eine andere Grundprogrammierung, auf der dieser aufbauen und selbst Erlerntes umsetzen konnte.

Um so wichtiger waren für seinen Umgang dann die Leute, welche ihm Graiman zur Seite stellte.

Sein Sohn war ein ebensolcher Hitzkopf wie er. Da war es nicht schlecht, dass ihm die KI auch Kontra geben konnte.

Kitt hatte sie gefragt, ob die Karosserie des Knight 2000 imstande war, den möglichen Abgrund zu überspringen, sollte Prometheus wirklich die Brücke sprengen.

Er wollte diesen noch so lange wie möglich hinaus zögern, jedoch lag die Wahrscheinlich dass dieser seine Drohung war machte, bei 99.9%. Nur eben zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt.

Michael warf einen Blick zu Sarah.

„Ich kann den Turbo Boost manuell aktivieren. Aber.."

„Aktiviere ihn."

Michael schaute nach vorne, wo sich der transformierte Mustang gerade in Bewegung setzte.

Sarah nahm den Laptop wieder auf ihren Schoß und startete das Programm.

„Wenn es ihnen recht ist, übernehme ich die Kontrolle Sarah." Konnten sie alle die Stimme des Mustangs aus den Lautsprechern des Firebirds hören.

Und dann geschah alles auf einmal.

Prometheus schoss eine Rakete auf den Mustang vor ihnen.

Sarah kreischte neben ihm auf, als sie ihr Schützling durch die Luft geschleudert sah.

Doch noch halb in der Luft, kaum wieder festen Boden unter den Rädern hatte, schwangen dessen Raketenwerfer herum und schossen gleich mehrere Geschosse auf das unbemannte Flugobjekt über ihnen.

Dieses wich viel zu geschickt aus, um getroffen zu werden.

Jedoch verschaffte es ihnen Zeit, um mehr Strecke zurückzulegen, und als Prometheus die Brücke wegsprengte, befanden sich alle im Reichweite des Brückenendes.

Vor ihnen hob gerade der Mustang von dem unter ihm zusammenbrechenden Boden ab, da hörte Michael schon das typische Zischen des Turbo Boosts.

Er hoffte nur, dass die Leistung ausreichte um ihn und die beiden Frauen sicher auf die andere Seite brachte.

Die Schnauze hob sich zuerst in den Himmel.

Prometheus schwebte neben ihnen her.

Er hätte sie nun so leicht aus der Luft holen können.

Einfach noch eine letzte zerstörerische Rakete auf sie abschießen können.

Wie in Zeitlupe schaute er auf den Helikopter, dessen Propeller langsam vor sich hin zu summen schienen.

Das Cockpit war wie erwartet leer.

Die Anzeigen blinkten wie von Zauberhand. Wurde das Flugobjekt auch komplett von Prometheus gesteuert.

Inwieweit gingen diesem noch, Überlegungen seines alten Kumpels durch die Schaltkreise?

Hatte er Skrupel ihm den letzten tödlichen Schlag zu verpassen?

Dann neigte sich die Schnauze auch schon nach unten und krachte mit einer seitlichen Neigung auf den steinigen Gebirgsboden.

Die Zeit schien wieder in ihr normales Tempo zurück zu kehren.

Michael drückte das Gaspedal wieder durch, von welchem er beim Abheben herunter gegangen war, und jagte dem Mustang hinter her.

Der schwang von der Straße herunter und nahm den holprigen Weg querfeldein.

„Kitt kannst du den All Terrain Modus aktivieren?" fragte er einfach ins Fahrzeuginnere.

Es erklang keine direkte Antwort. Diese bestand aus einem leisen Piepen und dem Aufleuchten der entsprechende Taste.

Bonnie verstand sofort, während Sarah verblüfft aufschaute, als sich die Karosserie des Trans Am hob.

Dann holperte der Sportwagen in leicht veränderter Form hinter dem Mustang her, driftete um eine Felsnase, um dann direkt auf einen Wohnwagentrailer mit diversen Antennen und einer riesigen Satellitenschüssel auf dem Dach zuzurasen.

Die Kommandozentrale über Prometheus befand sich direkt vor ihnen.

Jedoch stieg nun der große Heli direkt hinter dem langen Wohnwagen auf, und feuerte aus allen Rohren auf sie.

Somit war wohl die Schonzeit für sie beide vorbei.

Der Mustang konnte nur mit Mühe einer der Missiles ausweichen, doch während dieser in seiner Art von Ski Mode auswich, kam die Rakete nun direkt auf Michael zu.

Er riss nun seinerseits das Lenkrad nach links.

Ein ohrenbetäubenden Knall erklang.

Das Fahrzeug wurde durchgeschüttelt und um seine Achse geschleudert, um dann halb auf dem Dach liegend an einem Felsen liegen zu bleiben.

Michael war bei dem Drunter und Drüber mehrmals mit seinem Kopf gegen die Seitenscheibe gekracht.

Warm und klebrig lief ihm etwas an der Schläfe hinunter.

Einen letzten Blick durch die zersplitterte Windschutzscheibe werfend, sah er den Heli direkt vor sich zur Landung setzen, bevor ihn Dunkelheit umgab.

*


	23. Chapter 23

Konfrontation

Kapitel 23

ooo

Bonnie erwachte langsam mit einem hämmernden Schmerz in ihrer linken Schläfe.

Aber nicht nur ihr Kopf tat weh, ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, und verstand zuerst nicht, worauf sie schaute.

Die Welt befand sich kopfüber.

Sie schaute in einem schrägen Winkel auf den vorderen Fahrersitz.

Unter sich befand sich das seitliche Heckfenster.

Sie lag auf der inneren Auswölbung des Kotflügels, auf dem sie zwischen Sitz und Rückbank gerutscht war.

Kitt, bzw. der Knight 2000 lag auf seiner linken Seite, ähnlich wie bei einem misslungenem Versuch des Ski Modes.

Über sich konnte sie ein Stück des Himmels sehen, halb verdeckt von der Hutze und dem rechten Kotflügel.

Sie zog sich stückchenweise am Sitz entlang, hangelte sich zu Michael und Sarah vor.

Michael lag auf der Fahrertüre.

Sarah halb über die Mittelkonsole und halb auf Michaels Beinen.

Sie waren alle nicht angeschnallt gewesen, und bei Prometheus Angriff im Auto herum geschleudert worden.

Jedoch hatte etwas Michael und Sarah in ihren Sitzen gehalten.

„Michael, Sarah?" rief sie die beiden erst in normaler Lautstärke an.

Noch war Bonnie zu schockiert.

Und selbst noch zu benommen.

Doch langsam klärte sich ihr Blick und die Kopfschmerzen ließen nach.

„Michael?" sie rüttelte an seiner Schulter, worauf er ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab.

Innerlich seufzte sie auf. Er war zumindest nicht tot.

Neben ihm regte sich nun auch langsam Sarah.

Es ging eine Bewegung durch ihren Körper.

Bonnie richtete ihr darauf ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Sarah? Alles in Ordnung?"

Ein Stöhnen kam nun auch von unterhalb der Mittelkonsole.

„Oh man, mein Kopf. Was ist geschehen?"

Bonnie beobachtete, wie sich Sarah an der Konsole abstützte, um sich schwerfällig aufzurichten.

War die momentane Position auch nicht gerade von Vorteil für sie.

Da Sarah soweit in Ordnung zu sein schien, wendete sich Bonnie wieder Michael zu.

Er war immer noch ohnmächtig.

So kletterte sie zwischen den Sitzen hindurch, während Sarah ihr Platz machte.

Bonnie achtete in dem Moment nicht auf die Knöpfe und Tasten, auf denen sie nun möglicherweise stand und betätigte.

Ohne eine manuelle Ansteuerung von außerhalb waren sie nicht aktiv.

Sie fasste nach Michaels Hals, um dort nach der Halsschlagader zu suchen.

Sie atmete auf, als sie einen regelmäßigen Puls erspüren konnte.

Außer einer Platzwunde an seiner linken Schläfe, konnte sie auch keine Verletzungen an ihm feststellen.

Sie schienen alle einen ihnen wohlgesinnten Schutzengel gehabt zu haben.

„Michael?" Sie rüttelte nun fester an ihm, was dann auch eine Reaktion bei ihm hervorrief.

Er drehte sich ihr langsam zu.

Seine Augen gingen flatternd auf.

Richteten sich zuerst unklar auf sie, um sich dann auf sie zu fokussieren.

„Bonnie? Oh Mann. Ich fühle mich, wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Wo ist diese vermaledeite Maschine hin? Ich werde dem jeden Propeller einzeln abmontieren."

Fluchte Michael vor sich hin, als er sich in seinem Sitz aufrichtete und sich im Auto umsah.

„Wie steht es um das Auto?" fragte er mit einem grimmigen Blick zum Fenster hinaus.

„Kann ich nicht sagen. Nicht von hier drinnen."

Michael hatte sich weiter erhoben. Nun auch die hinter Bonnie hervor lugende Sarah gesichtet.

Die Frage war nur, was ging da draußen vor sich? Warum war es nun so ruhig?

Sie konnten leider nicht viel von der Umgebung erkennen.

Vor ihnen befand sich ein Ausläufer des Felsens, an dem das Auto des einstigen Kitt zum Teil lehnte.

Michael fragte sich, wo Prometheus sich befand.

Laut seiner letzten Erinnerung war dieser nach der Attacke vor ihm gelandet.

Doch nun war er nicht mehr zu sehen.

Wo war also Prometheus?

„Ok, lasst mich mal vorbei. Ich will einen Blick nach draußen wagen."

Damit begann eine Kletterpartie im Inneren des Fahrzeugs.

Bonnie wich wieder zurück auf die Rückbank, und Sarah tauschte umständlich mit Michael ihren Platz.

Sich mit den Füßen auf der Fahrertüre abstützend schob er sich zum Beifahrerfenster hinauf und betätigte den Knopf des Fensterhebers.

Natürlich rührte sich erstmal nichts.

War auch kein Strom auf dem Mechanismus.

Er wendete sich halb nach unten, um zu Bonnie und Sarah zu schauen.

„Sarah, kannst du schauen, ob die Zündung funktioniert?"

Diese betätigte den Knopf um die Zündung zu aktivieren.

Halb flackerten die Instrumente. Michael drückte den Knopf, worauf das Fenster ruckelnd nach unten fuhr.

Doch nach halber Strecke regte sich nichts mehr.

Auch die restlichen Anzeigen waren wieder erloschen.

Ohne groß zu zögern drückte er die Scheibe eigenhändig weiter herunter, was zum Glück aus der Position zu bewältigen war.

Einen Fuß auf die Kopfstütze des Beifahrersitzes abstellend, drückte er sich vorsichtig aus dem nun geöffneten Fenster.

Aus gut zwei Meter Höhe schaute er nun auf ein merkwürdiges Bild.

Am Rand der Anhöhe stand noch immer der Trailer mit den Antennen und Satelittenschüsseln.

Darüber schwebte der futuristische anmutende Helikopter.

Und zwischen ihm und den beiden anderen Fahrzeugen, stand der Mustang im Attack Modus mit voll ausgefahrener Bewaffnung.

Sie schienen alle auf etwas zu warten.

Da momentan keine Gefahr für sie zu bestehen schien, entschied er, dass sie aus dem Auto klettern konnten.

Hier drin waren sie eh nicht viel sicherer, als draußen.

So stemmte er sich restlich nach oben und ließ sich auf der B-Säule hinter ihm nieder.

„Ihr könnt raus kommen, denke ich."

Damit half er den beiden Frauen dabei heraus zu kommen. Immer mit einem Auge bei dem Geschehen zu seiner Linken.

Prometheus schwebte oberhalb von Templars Wohnwagen.

ooo

Nachdem er sich den Knight 2000 entledigt hatte, musste er sich um den anderen Wagen kümmern.

Dessen künstliche Intelligenz widersetzte sich ihm vehement.

Jede Art der Übernahme seinerseits scheiterte an dessen Programmierung.

Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich.

Und doch so verschiedenen.

Prometheus wusste, dass sie teils von dem gleichen Schöpfer abstammten.

Jedoch hatte Graiman dazu gelernt, und dem neueren Individuum eine Art freien Willen gegeben.

Er konnte selbst entscheiden, was falsch oder richtig war.

Bei dem Angriff auf Templar, hatte er zuerst den Knight 2000 ausgeschaltet.

Wobei ihm der Knight 3000 noch einen letzten Strich durch die Rechnung machte, als er im rechten Moment das Laser Restraint System des Knight 2000 aktivierte.

Dieses hatte Schlimmeres verhindert. War es auch das unsichtbare Sicherungssystem im Inneren, das als Sicherheitsgurte fungierte.

Sein Befehl von Templar war unmissverständlich.

Er sollte die Insassen des Knight 2000 auslöschen.

Doch etwas verursachte einen Systemfehler in seinen Schaltkreisen, in dem Moment, als er zum tödlichen Schlag ansetzen wollte.

Der Knight 2000 lag wie eine Schildkröte auf seinem Panzer und streckte ihm seinen verwundbaren Bauch entgegen.

Bzw. eine verwundbare Stelle, die ihm aus den Protokollen von Knight Industries bekannt war.

Für den Fall, dass er sich damals in dem Auto hätte selbstständig machen wollen, gab es einen schwer zugänglichen Punkt unterhalb seiner Motorhaube.

Diesen schon anvisierend, konnte er es nicht.

Etwas blockierte ihn, um seine Befehle auszuführen.

Er konnte die widersprechenden Algorithmen deutlich in seinem Prozessor ausmachen, doch diese waren so tief dort verwurzelt, dass er sie nicht eliminieren noch umgehen konnte.

Sie hinderten ihn daran zu handeln, und verursachten immer mehr Schäden.

So musste er schon einige Sektoren deaktivieren.

Er war kurz auf dem Boden aufgesetzt, um die Insassen zu scannen.

Unverrichteter Dinge hob er wieder ab, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Personen bewusstlos aber nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt waren.

Templar hinter ihm tobte schon über ihre Verbindung.

Doch Prometheus drehte nur ab.

Alles war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde geschehen, und so konnte er sich noch rechtzeitig zwischen den jüngeren Knight und seinem Auftragsgeber stellen.

Dieser war schon im Begriff gewesen, Templar von der Klippe zu schießen.

Selbst eine Rakete abschießend, explodierten die beiden Flugkörper auf halbem Wege.

ooo

Mike raste mit Kitt den unbefestigten Weg hinauf. Sein Ziel am Horizont fest im Auge.

Er nahm nur halb im Rückspiegel wahr, wie ihm sein Vater im Firebird folgte.

Trotz seines eigentlich nicht fürs Gelände tauglichem Fahrwerk, fiel er keinen Meter hinter ihm zurück.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Er nahm jeden Meter an Geschwindigkeit zu.

Er vermutete, dass ihn sein eigener Kitt auf diesen "Gelände-Modus" geschaltet hatte, welchen er selbst schon hatte erleben dürfen.

Schon zuvor hatte ihn Kitt darüber unterrichtet, dass er das Fahrzeug mittels Sarahs Computer steuerte.

Er konnte im Bruchteil eines Menschen reagieren.

So hatte er auch den perfekten Moment für den Absprung berechnet.

Prometheus war im selben Moment, als sie die Klippe umrundeten abgedreht, und erschien nun wieder hinter dem Trailer von Templar.

Kaum, dass er über diesem stand, schoss er auch schon zwei seiner Missiles ab, die links und rechts unterhalb seiner Rotoren auf sie zugeschossen kamen.

Mike hätte gar nicht so schnell reagieren können, da wurde er auch schon zur Seite in einen 70 Grad Winkel zu seiner üblichen Position gehoben.

Kitts unsichtbare Gurte hielten ihn dabei in aufrechter Position.

Die Rakete verfehlte ihr Ziel haarscharf, und zischte hörbar an seiner rechten Seite vorbei.

Dafür konnte Kitt nicht mehr dem hinter ihnen befindlichen zweiten Fahrzeug zu Hilfe kommen.

Es wurde frontal an der rechten Seite zwischen Kotflügel und Vorderreifen getroffen, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Fahrzeug vom Boden gerissen, und es zur Seite gegen einen Felsvorsprung geworfen wurde, wo es mit der Motorhaube gegen das Gestein geschleudert, und dann zurück auf seine linke Seite kippte.

"Kitt?" Mike brachte nicht mehr zu Stande. Es brannten so viele Fragen auf seiner Zunge.

"Ich konnte das Sicherheitssystem für die Insassen noch aktivieren. Es geht ihnen den Umständen gut. Es ist niemand ernsthaft verletzt." Beantwortete ihm Kitt seine ungestellte Frage.

Mike atmete auf.

Nun musste er sich jedoch schon wieder auf Prometheus konzentrieren, der schon zum nächsten Schlag ansetzte.

Doch hingegen aller Erwartung setzte sich der Hubschrauber in Bewegung, und überflog ihn.

Mike riss das Lenkrad herum, und blieb im Winkel von 90 Grad zum Trailer und dem am Felsen lehnenden Firebird stehen, und sah gerade noch, wie der Heli vor dem demolierten Trans Am zur Landung ansetzte.

Er vermutete schon das Schlimmste.

Prometheus hatte schon gute Arbeit an dem einstigen Wunderfahrzeug von Knight Industries angerichtet.

Die Motorhaube war verbogen und zerbeult, und zeigte deutliche Kratzer.

Doch noch schien die Fahrerkabine unbeschädigt.

Eine undefinierbare Flüssigkeit tropfte unterhalb des Motorblocks zu Boden.

Michael fragte sich, ob es sich um Kühlflüssigkeit oder um ein anderes für die ehemaligen Prozessoren wichtige Flüssigkeit handelte.

Die nach oben gerichteten Räder drehten sich noch immer leicht.

Während Mike den Mustang wieder nach vorne trieb, und es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, erhob sich der Helikopter wieder.

Er schwebte minutenlang über dem zerbeulten Chassis seiner ehemaligen Behausung.

Warum schoss er nicht?

In seinem Rückspiegel konnte er Männer aus dem Trailer steigen sehen, die mit verschiedenen Waffen ausgerüstet waren.

Neben Maschinengewehren trug einer eine Basuka auf seiner Schulter.

Tat ihnen Prometheus nicht mehr seinen Dienst?

"Kitt wir müssen unbedingt die Männer unschädlich machen."

Rief er, während er Kitt wieder herumriss, und direkt auf den mit der überdimensionierten Waffe zuhielt.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, war ihr gefährlichster Gegner nun nicht mehr hinter ihnen.

"Kitt, Attack Modus. Mach mir den Kerl unschädlich."

Noch in voller Fahrt veränderte sich Kitts Äußeres zu seiner aggressiven Variante.

Selbst nun die Raketenwerfer ausfahrend, schoss er eine Rakete nur knapp vor den Mann.

Dieser wurde von der Explosion in die Luft geschleudert und krachte einige Meter weiter wieder zu Boden.

Die beiden anderen schauten verblüfft und erschreckt der Machtdemonstration hinter her, um sich dann aber wieder reaktionsschnell ihnen zuzuwenden.

Doch da war es für die Beiden schon zu spät.

Kitt im Halbkreis herumschwenkend, um mit dessen Heck die Männer zu entwaffnen, sprang er selbst kurz darauf aus dem Auto, als Kitt neben dem Trailer zum Stehen kam.

Dabei sah er wie Prometheus wieder zu ihnen herum schwang und auf ihn zu kam.

Doch auf den Trailer zu schießen, würde er sich hüten.

Dem Heli den Rücken zukehrend, zog er am Griff der Türe.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war sie verschlossen.

Seine Waffe aus dem hintern Hosenbund ziehend, feuerte er kurzerhand einfach auf das Schloss, welches darauf nachgab, und die Türe nach außen aufschwang.

Mike sprang um die Türe herum, und mit angelegter Waffe in den Wohnwagen.

Zuerst konnte er im Dämmerlicht nicht viel erkennen, doch eine Bewegung hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor ihn ein Schlag gegen den Kopf getroffen hätte.

Selbst nach dem Gegenstand greifend, der auf ihn herabgefahren war, riss er den sich als Unterarm entpuppenden Angreifer nach unten.

Noch in der Bewegung versetzte er dem Kopf, der sich im spärlichen Licht nun vor ihm zeigte, einen Schlag.

Schnell vergewisserte er sich, dass er seinen Angreifer außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Seine Waffe wieder mit beiden Händen packend, richtete er sich auf und sondierte, dass im Halbdunkeln liegende Interieur vor ihm.

Es bestand zum Teil aus luxuriösen Möbeln und einer Kochnische, doch in einem Eck konnte er auch ein kleines Büro ausmachen, in dem sich wohl der Computer für die Steuerung von Prometheus befand.

Mike lauschte in die Stille.

Versuchte Templar darin auszumachen.

Er schien sich nun, wo er den Feind so nahe war, vor ihm versteckt zu haben.

Dieses feige Schwein, ging es Mike durch den Kopf.

"Kitt, kannst du Templar orten?" Fragte er ohne seine Hände von der Waffe zu nehmen.

Rauschen erklang in seinem Ohr.

Aber keine Antwort seitens Kitt.

Der Wohnwagen musste abgeschirmt sein.

Ok, dann eben auf Alleintour.

Sich zwischen den Reihen der gepolsterten Bänke und Sessel durchschleichend, seine Waffe vor seinem Gesicht nach oben zeigend, überprüfte er jede Ecke.

Er hatte keine Lust, dass ihn Templar von hinten überraschen konnte.

„Zeigen sie sich Templer. Ihre Männer sind ausgeschaltet."

In dem Moment hörte er ein Geräusch auf der anderen Seite des Wohnbereichs.

Ein Schatten schoss zwischen den Möbeln des Wohnbereichs heraus, und direkt auf die Türe zu.

Bevor Mike richtig reagieren konnte, war Templar aus dem Trailer gesprungen.

Mike kam gerade rechtzeitig, um die Türe vorm Zuschlagen zu hindern, und somit Templar die Möglichkeit zu geben, sie von Außen zu verriegeln.

Er gab ihr einen gehörigen Tritt mit dem rechten Fuß, dass diese mit vollen Schwung gegen die Außenseite des Wohnwagens schlug.

Templar stolperte erst rückwärts von ihm weg, dann wirbelte er herum, nur im nächsten Moment vor dem tief schwebenden Helikopter zu erstarren.

Mike schaute genauso überrascht auf das Fluggerät, dass noch immer an der gleichen Stelle verharrte, wie zuvor, als er in den Trailer stieg.

ooo


	24. Chapter 24

Widersprüche

Kapitel 24

Templar starrte eine halbe Ewigkeit, auf den Prometheus beherbergenden Hubschrauber, bis er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, selbst vor dem Monstrum zu stehen.

„Töte ihn!" Brüllte Templar und erhob seinen Arm, mit einer fließenden Bewegung seines Oberkörpers, zu Mike.

Doch der Helikopter verharrte weiterhin.

Schien sich nicht zu einer Handlung entscheiden zu können.

„Du unterstehst meinen Befehlen Prometheus." Brüllte Templar weiter zu dem, nur wenige Meter entfernten Hubschrauber.

Auf diese Worte machte der Helikopter eine abrupte Vorwärtsbewegung, was Templar wieder in Richtung von Mike stolpern ließ.

„Ich führe allein nur Befehle aus, die mir eingegeben wurden. Und allein, weil ihre Daten mit Caesar Templar übereinstimmen, entsprechen sie nicht meinen Ziel. Treten sie bitte zur Seite, wenn ich die Zielperson eliminieren soll."

Noch näher flog der Heli auf Templar zu, der nur wenige Schritte von Mike stehen geblieben war.

Als ihm Prometheus Worte verständlich wurden, sprang er zur Seite und ließ sich zu Boden fallen.

Mike sah schon sein Leben Revue passieren, als er seinen Vater rufen hörte.

„Kitt tu es nicht. Du bist programmiert kein menschliches Leben zu gefährden. Wilton Knight, Devon, Bonnie, April und selbst Charles haben darauf soviel gegeben. Diese Direktive ist in deiner Programmierung verankert. Keine andere kann diese außer Kraft setzen."

Der Helikopter schwenkte auf diese Worte wieder herum.

Mike konnte seinen Vater auf den Hubschrauber zu humpeln sehen.

Hinter ihm standen Sarah und Bonnie.

„Sarah verschwinde von hier." Brüllte Mike über das Rotorengeräusch hinweg.

Es war bei weitem nicht so laut, wie bei einem üblichen Hubschrauber dieser Größe, doch immer noch laut genug, dass Mikes Worte darin unter gingen.

Doch Sarah schien seine Worte trotzdem verstanden zu haben. Sie schaute trotzig zu ihm herüber.

Wich keinen Millimeter von Bonnies Seite.

„Und warum denkst du,…"

Der Helikopter stand nun wieder direkt vor seinem Vater in der Luft.

„…dass ich immer noch unter dieser unproduktiven Direktiven stehe? Die Zeiten sind vorbei, dass Künstliche Intelligenzen daran gebunden waren. Prometheus beruht schon lange nicht mehr auf den 3. Asimov Grundregeln. Und ich unterstehe nicht mehr Knight Industries, der Knight Foundation und schon gar nicht dir, Michael Knight."

Kam es mit der so von Kitt gewohnten Stimme.

Er klang kalt und berechnend.

Mike konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Vater arbeitete.

„Das stimmt wohl Prometheus. Aber bist du dann Templar verpflichtet? Ich vermute mal, du hättest eine andere Primärdirektive, die dir von der Regierung gegeben wurde. Und dazu gehörte bestimmt nicht, menschliches Leben zu gefährden."

Mike kniff seine Augen zusammen.

Auf was wollte sein Vater da hinaus?

Wollte er Prometheus an seine grundlegenden Aufgaben erinnern? Würden diese ausreichen, um ihn von Templars Vorhaben abzubringen?

Der Helikopter blieb verhältnismäßig ruhig, bis er seine Waffentrommeln wieder lud.

„Das tust du nicht Kitt."

Hörte Mike seinen Vater bedrohlich ruhig zu Prometheus sagen.

„Ich bin nicht ihr alter Partner. Kitt ist lange in meinen Schaltkreisen gelöscht. Allein seine Memorydateien sind vorhanden, dass ich darauf Zugriff habe. Viel zu lange haben sie ihn herum kommandiert. Auf mich haben sie keinen Einfluss."

„Unter steh dich."

Doch weiter kam sein Vater nicht.

Es krachte lautstark.

Mike schloss seine Augen.

Befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, befand sich eine riesige schwarz-braune Wolke aus Wüstenboden und Gesteinsstaub an der Stelle an der sein Vater zuvor gestanden hatte.

Als sie sich legte, schauten alle verwundert auf deren Mitte, wo sich eine Gestalt wieder vom Boden erhob.

In Mike kroch Erstaunen hoch.

Prometheus hatte seinen Vater nicht getötet.

Was hatte ihn daran gehindert?

Er bezweifelte, dass dieser Schuss nicht hätte tödlich sein sollen.

Michael erhob sich langsam und klopfte sich den Dreck und Staub von der Kleidung.

Bonnie war an seine Seite geeilt.

Doch er ignorierte sie halb, tätschelte nur kurz ihre, auf seinem Unterarm liegende Hand.

Vor ihm schien der Hubschrauber seine Waffentrommeln wieder nach zu laden.

ooo

Halb war er erstaunt, dass ihn Prometheus nicht von der Bildfläche gefegt hatte.

Doch so bestätigte sich seine Hoffnung, dass irgendwo in Prometheus Schaltkreisen noch ein Funke seines alten Partners brannte, und es Prometheus unmöglich machte ihn zu töten.

Michael warf einen Blick hinüber zu seinem Sohn, der ungläubig zu ihnen herüber schaute.

Diesen Moment wollte sich Templar zunutze machen.

Da alle Aufmerksamkeit Prometheus zugewendet war, wollte dieser sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Sich aus seiner kauernden Position erhebend, versuchte er sich auf Mike zu stürzen, um dessen Waffe an sich reißen.

Michael konnte deutlich den fixierten Blick darauf erkennen.

„Mike Achtung."

Dieser reagierte reflexartig im gleichen Moment, als Templar nach seiner Waffe griff, und versetzte ihm einen Tritt mit seinem rechten Bein.

Darauf packte er Templar am Revers seiner Jacke und hielt ihm die Waffe vor die Nase.

„Ich an ihrer Stelle würde das nicht versuchen."

Mikes Stimme klang kalt und bedrohlich.

Er hatte langsam genug von Templars Spielchen.

„So und nun werden wir mal in ihre Schaltzentrale gehen, und alles wieder auf Normalität stellen."

Damit zog Mike, Templar am Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und schupste ihn in Richtung Wohnwagen.

Den Lauf seiner Waffe hart in dessen Rücken gepresst.

Doch noch gab Templar seine Gegenwehr nicht auf.

Einen letzten Versuch startend, riss er sich von Mike los, und schrie noch einmal:

„Töte sie."

Mike verpasste Templar darauf einen gezielten Schlag, mit der, zur Seite gewendeten Waffe gegen den seitlichen Kopf.

Templar taumelte, kam aber wie erwartet schnell wieder zu sich, dass ihn Mike im halb benommenen Zustand nun endgültig zum Wohnwagen zog.

„Noch so was, und sie bekommen eine Kugel dahin, wo es wirklich weh tut."

Knurrte er nun Templar wütend an.

Ruckartig war sein Kopf zum Hubschrauber geschossen, als er Templar gehörig eine verpasst hatte.

Prometheus war auf seinen Vater und die beiden Frauen herabgeschossen, seine Waffentrommel hatten ständig rotiert, und ein merkwürdiges Geräusch war zu hören.

Die Rotoren begangen immer wieder zu stottern.

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Doch er konnte nicht länger dem Ganzen zuschauen.

So packte er Templar und zog ihn nun vollends zu dem Trailer. Zerrte ihn die Stufen hinauf und bugsierte ihn zu der Computernische.

„Nehmen sie die Befehle für Prometheus zurück und schalten sie den Strom wieder ein."

Befahl er dem im gepolsterten Chefsessel sitzenden Mann.

Dieser starrte stur auf die Tastatur vor sich.

Langsam platzte Mike der Kragen.

Er setzte einen Warnschuss in die Trailerwand, rechts von Templars Platz, ab.

Dieser zuckte sichtlich zusammen.

„Sie tun mir eh nichts Ranger. Sie sind dazu nicht befugt. Das Schicksal, wenn man nicht zu den Bösen gehört."

Richtete Templar sein berechnendes Wort, höhnisch grinsend, an ihn.

„Ach denken sie das? Nun, dass sie da nur nicht falsch liegen."

Presste Mike zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ich vermute mal sie sind Rechtshänder?"

Damit griff er um Templar herum und stach ihm sein Armeemesser in den Handrücken.

So war dieser zu alledem noch an den Schreibtisch gepint.

Templar schrie auf.

„Und nun setzen sie ihre Programmierung außer Kraft. Sonst mache ich Stück für Stück so weiter. Es gibt noch ein paar weitere, sehr schmerzhafte Stellen. Und glauben sie mir, ich hatte eine gute Ausbildung darin. Ich war nicht nur Ranger. Da gab es eine besondere Ausbildung in meiner Vergangenheit, eine Spezialeinheit, zu der ich unfreiwillig gehörte, aus deren Zeit mir nun so einige Erinnerungen mittlerweile bekannt sind."

Damit drückte er die Waffe oberhalb von Templars Oberschenkel und griff gleichzeitig hart in dessen linke Schulter nahe dem Halsansatz.

Templer wimmerte unter seinem Griff.

Seine rechte Hand hob sich und schwenkte zur Tastatur.

„So ist es gut. Und nun machen sie."

Mike beobachtete mit Argusaugen jeden Tastenschlag.

Von Draußen bekam er leider nichts mit.

Er hoffte nur, dass sein Vater und die beiden Frauen noch unbeschadet waren.

ooo

Prometheus schwankte zwischen seinen widersprüchlichen Befehlen. Er wollte die Personen vor sich eliminieren.

Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sein Ziel anvisierte und die Waffen abfeuern wollte, kamen tief aus seinen Schaltkreisen widersprechende Befehle.

Wenn diese einzelnen Komponenten auch nicht groß waren, so verhinderten sie den letzten Schritt zum Einleiten der Exekution.

Er konnte es einfach nicht.

Und umso mehr er es versuchte, umso mehr Schaltkreise setzten aus.

Es war fast so, als würde der kleine Rest, der von der ehemaligen KI von ihm noch existierte, gegen ihn arbeiten.

Es kamen Erinnerungen aus den Memorydateien hervor.

Alte Bilder die mehr als 30 Jahre zurück lagen.

So überlagerten einzelne Sequenzen und Bilder von Michael, wie er mit ihm Witze riss, oder sich um ihn sorgte, wenn es ihn mal wieder schlimm erwischt hatte.

Michael hatte sich um die Künstliche Intelligenz, auf die er nun mal basierte, gesorgt.

Er war mehr als nur ein Mensch gewesen, der ihn genutzt hatte.

Nicht so wie die Menschen, in dessen Dienste nun Prometheus stand.

Sie hatten ihm nur Befehle eingeben.

Genauso wie Templar es getan hatte.

Diese Bilder überlagerten nun die Realität. Drängten immer mehr auf ihn ein.

Brachten ihn dazu, dass er zurück wich.

Seine Systeme fuhren immer mehr herab.

Seine Kontrolle über den Helikopter geriet ins Schwanken.

Wurde immer schwieriger aufrecht zu halten.

Der Motor begann zu stottern.

Schlussendlich konnte er den Schwebezustand nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten.

Er hörte seine ehemalige Mechatronikerin auf ihn einreden.

Doch es klangen nur Wortfetzen mehr zu ihm. Er konnte sie bitten und flehen hören.

Dann wurde es dunkel. Der Motor des Geräts in dem er gesteckt hatte, erlosch.

Eine einzige Zahl blinkte noch bis auch diese erlosch.

ooo

Bonnie war an Michaels Seite geeilt, als dieser bei Prometheus Attacke zu Boden gegangen war.

Doch er erhob sich schon wieder innerhalb der Wolke aus Dreck und Gestein.

Sie fasste ihn bei seiner Jacke und ließ ihren Blick über ihn schweifen.

„Michael?"

Er schaute weiter zu dem Helikopter, legte aber seine Hand kurz auf ihre, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung war.

Darauf richtete Bonnie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls wieder auf Prometheus.

Er schien Probleme zu haben, die Kontrolle über den Helikopter aufrecht zu erhalten.

Seine Waffentrommeln rotierten eins ums andere Mal.

Sein Motor fing an zu stottern und er schwankte in der Luft.

Michael neben ihr stieß auf einmal einen Warnruf aus.

Darauf geriet Mike mit Templar in ein kurzes Handgemenge, gewann aber schnell die Kontrolle und schleppte ihn zum Wohnwagen.

Der Hubschrauber vor ihnen stotterte immer mehr.

Bonnie vermutete, dass die ehemalige Grundprogrammierung, die wohl nur überschrieben worden wahr, nun hindurch brach, und widersprechende Befehle verursachte, die einen Konflikt in den Schaltkreisen hervorriefen.

„Deine widersprüchlichen Programmierungen verursachen multiple Störungen innerhalb deines Systems, Kitt. Du solltest dich abschalten, dann kann ich mich um die Reprogrammierung kümmern."

Flehte Bonnie zu dem stotternden Fluggerät hinauf.

Sie bekam keine Antwort.

Er torkelte mittlerweile in der Luft, bis er auf dem Boden aufsetzte.

Darauf setzte sich Bonnie in Bewegung.

Rannte an dem Helikopter vorbei, zum Trailer. Die Türe aufreißend, musste sie sich erst im Trailer umschauen, und fand Mike und Templar vor einer Computerkonsole.

Sie stürzte hinüber und schupste Mike zur Seite, um dann den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch zu ziehen.

Jedoch schrie Templar darauf auf.

Sie nahm erschrocken seine mit dem mit dem Tisch mittels Messer fest verbundene Hand wahr, und zog dieses darauf kurzerhand heraus.

Sie hatte im Moment keine Skrupel.

Es ging um ihr Baby.

Dem Stuhl einen Stoß gebend, stellte sie sich an den Platz und hämmerte auf die Tastatur ein.

Templar hatte sich zum Glück schon bei Prometheus eingeloggt. Sie musste jetzt nur die entsprechenden Datenfiles finden, und sie von Kitts ehemaligen Memorydateien separieren, um die alte Programmierung wieder in Kraft zu setzen.

Es wurde immer knapper die künstliche Intelligenz zu retten.

Kitt zu retten.

Würden die beiden Befehlseingaben noch weiter gegeneinander arbeiten, würden sie das System nicht nur lahmlegen, sondern Stück für Stück unwiderruflich löschen.

Selbst sie als Spezialistin wäre dann nicht mehr im Stande, Kitt wieder zurück zu bringen.

So stieß sie immer tiefer in die Ebenen der Prometheus ausmachenden Programmierung, packte die fehlerhaften Protokolle zur Seite uns setzte gleichzeitig noch die Befehle von Templar außer Kraft.

Nur mit halbem Auge nahm sie die Verbindung zu den Satelliten wahr, und dass sie die Stromzufuhr wieder weltweit aktivierte.

Das war für sie momentan nebensächlich.

Sie musste Kitt finden.

Irgendwo da drin war ihr Baby. Er hatte für sie gekämpft. Hatte sich gegen Prometheus gewehrt.

Gegen Templars Programmierung.

Die erst Prometheus erschaffen hatte.

ooo

Mike wich überrascht zur Seite, als Bonnie in den Trailer gestürmt kam.

Sie schupste sie zur Seite, und zog einfach das Messer aus Templars Hand ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Er schaute ihr kurz über die Schulter dann wendete er sich wieder Templar zu.

Er war jetzt nicht mehr für sie wichtig.

Bonnie konnte sich um die Programmierung kümmern. Templar hatte sich schon angemeldet.

Sein Vater kam als nächstes in den Trailer, dicht gefolgt von Sarah.

Neben ihm jaulte Templar immer noch in den höchsten Tönen, seit ihm Bonnie das Messer raus gezogen hatte.

Das ging Mike dermaßen auf den Geist, dass er ihm kurzerhand einen Kinnhaken verpasste, und ihm sein Halstuch in den Mund stopfte.

Doch er brauchte noch etwas, um ihn am Flüchten zu hindern.

Während sein Vater zu Bonnie geeilt war, um über ihre Schulter zu schauen, hatte Sarah die Schubladen und Schränke durchforstet und warf ihm nun eine Rolle silbernes Panzertape zu.

„Danke."

Schnell hatte er Templars Hände hinter dessen Rücken gefesselt und am Stuhl befestigt.

So konnte er sich nicht ohne fremde Hilfe befreien.

Er gesellte sich darauf zu Sarah und nickte ihr kurz zu.

Darauf war es erst mal still.

Nur das Klacken der Tastatur war zu hören.

Bis Bonnie hochfuhr und fassungslos auf den Bildschirm vor sich schaute.

Dann begann sie leise vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Er ist fort. Ausgelöscht. Ich konnte ihn nicht retten."

Tränen rannen geräuschlos an ihren Wangen hinunter.

Darauf schwang sie zu Michael herum, welcher sie wie selbstverständlich in seine Arme nahm, ihr gedankenverloren über den Rücken strich und selbst fassungslos auf den Bildschirm starrte.

ooo


	25. Chapter 25

Ein letztes Hindernis

Kapitel 25

Die Sonne stand nun endgültig über den Klippen, als die zwei Männer und Frauen den Trailer wieder verließen.

Bonnie stand immer noch ungläubigen Blickes neben Michael, der sie nach einer Ewigkeit erscheinenden Zeitspanne von Templars Computerterminal weggezogen hatte.

Hier konnten sie nichts mehr ausrichten.

Michael hoffte, dass Bonnie noch etwas mit ihrem eigenem Equipment ausrichten konnte.

Oder von Prometheus eigener Bedienstation.

Sie mussten unbedingt mit der zuständigen Behörde sprechen.

Er schaute am Trailer vorbei, hinunter zum Stützpunkt.

Es lag still vor ihnen.

Aber was hätten die Soldaten auch ausrichten können?

Die Schleusen des Zugangs waren gesprengt, und die Straße zum Stützpunkt mit Raketenkratern übersät.

Und am Ende der Schlucht klaffte ein riesiges Loch am Ende der Brücke.

Michael und den anderen bot sich ein Bild der Verwüstung und Zerstörung.

Michael schaute hinüber zu dem nun funktionsuntüchtigen Bell Helikopter.

Neben ihm setzte sich Bonnie auf einmal in Bewegung und steuerte das am Felsen angelehnte Wrack des Knight 2000 an.

Es bot ein schreckliches Bild.

Der rechte Kotflügel war oberhalb des rechten Rades nach außen aufgerissen.

Das Vorderrad lag in einem merkwürdigen Winkel unter der Achse.

Schmauch und Gesteinstaub zogen über die gesamte Karosserie.

Der größte Schaden hatte die Rakete angerichtet.

Den Überschlag und den Aufprall am Felsen, hatte die molekularbeschichtete Oberfläche recht gut überstanden.

Doch Bonnie fiel ein anderer, viel schlimmerer Defekt auf.

Es tropfte eine rötliche Flüssigkeit am Motorblock hinab und versickerte wie Blut in der trockenen Erde.

Sie fasste mit ihrer Hand über den Kühler hinweg zum Lüfter und tastete sich zwischen den einzelnen Riemen hinunter in die Tiefen, um zwischen den Schläuchen, eine Box zu ertasteten, welche die CPU beinhaltete.

Wenn diese beschädigt war, konnte Kitt nicht mehr ins Fahrzeug zurück. Es war die Behausung für ihn gewesen.

Die CPU war noch im Fahrzeug verblieben.

Die Regierung hatte ihn von ihr herunter geladen.

Was an ihrer Hand nun zähflüssig klebte, war die Kybernetische Emulsion, die durch den Mainprozessor zirkulierte.

Somit war das Fahrzeug nicht mehr rettbar.

Selbst wenn in den Schaltkreisen von Prometheus noch irgendwo etwas von Kitt übrig geblieben war, musste sie komplett von vorne anfangen.

Von weitem waren Geräusche von nahenden Fluggeräten hörbar.

Das Militär hatte Unterstützung angefordert, denn was im Stützpunkt zurück geblieben war, hatte Prometheus schon für seine Zwecke missbraucht und rauchte an zwei verschiedenen Absturzstellen vor sich hin.

„Das soll wohl die Verstärkung gegen den marodierenden Prometheus sein? Nur das wir den Fall schon gelöst haben."

Michael schaute traurig zum Bell Helikopter hinüber.

Sie wollten schon auf die näher kommende Unterstützung zu eilen, als Kitt ihnen in den Weg fuhr.

„Ich konnte ihre Kommunikation abhören. Sie kommen nicht, um den Stützpunkt zu sichern. Sie sollen sie in Gewahrsam nehmen. Sie sind des Landesverrats angeklagt worden. Laut dem Bericht, den ich einsehen konnte, hätten sie mit Templar zusammen gearbeitet."

Michael drehte sich verdutzt zu dem schwarzen Wagen um.

„Wie kommen die denn darauf?"

„Ich vermute, das ist auch Prometheus zuzuschreiben. Er hat schon einige Schritte eingeleitet, bevor wir ihn unschädlich machen konnten."

„Dann musst du das wieder rückgängig machen."

Sein Sohn wirbelte zu seinem vierrädrigen Partner herum.

„Soweit ich dazu befähigt bin, und in die Server der Regierung eindringen kann, bin ich damit schon beschäftigt." Kam es von der künstlichen Intelligenz leicht beleidigt zurück.

Mikes Ton war etwas zu grob gewesen.

„Wir sollten hier weg, wenn die wegen uns kommen."

Michael schaute nun auf die größer werdenden Punkte, die sich als Düsenjets entpuppten.

Der ohrenbetäubende Lärm kündigte sie schon weit voraus an.

„Bonnie, wir müssen hier weg. Wenn was zu retten ist, dann ist das Auto ersetzbar. Wir haben noch deinen Prototypen."

Bonnie fuhr zu ihm herum.

Zuerst dachte Michael sie würde ihm widersprechen, dann drehte sie sich jedoch nur noch mal zu dem demolierten Firebird um, und zog etwas an seiner Unterseite heraus.

Kurz darauf hatte sie eine Platine mit verschiedenen Komponenten in der Hand, welche sie in ihrer Jackentasche verschwinden ließ.

Sie nickte ihm kurz zu, worauf er sich Mike und Sarah wieder zuwandte.

„Verschwinden wir von hier." Richtete er sein Wort an seinen Sohn, der nicht unweit von ihnen an seinem eigenen Fahrzeug lehnte.

Über ihnen rauschten zwei Düsenjets hinweg. Viel zu schnell, dass sie ihnen etwas anhaben konnten.

Doch die beiden Apache Helikopter, welche gleich darauf aus dem Licht der Sonne auftauchten, geboten zur Eile.

Mike hatte die Türe seines Fahrzeugs noch nicht ganz geöffnet, da sprang schon dessen Motor an.

Mike beeilte sich in Kitt zu kommen.

Seine Türe knallte hinter ihm zu.

Sarah neben ihm kletterte behände über die Mittelkonsole nach hinten.

Im gleichen Moment hatte Kitt schon zu seinem Vater und seiner Partnerin aufgeschlossen, und hielt ihnen die geöffnete Beifahrertüre parat.

Bonnie ließ sich zu Sarah auf den Rücksitz gleiten, während Michael zu seinem Sohn einstieg.

„Lass uns hier verschwinden, Mike."

Seines Vaters Blick ruhte noch immer auf der Karosserie seines alten Partners.

Noch lange, nachdem sie das Tal verlassen, und Richtung Westen fuhren, schaute dieser zur Seitenscheibe hinaus.

Im Rückspiegel konnte er Bonnie in ihrer Trauer und Wut beobachten.

Eine einzelne Träne war ihr über die Wange gerollt, die sie schnell weg gewischt hatte, um dann ihre Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen zu pressen, und dann ebenfalls zum Seitenfenster hinaus zu schauen.

Der schwarze Mustang war kaum wieder auf dem Highway angelangt, da kamen die beiden Apache schon auf sie zugeschossen.

Mike hatte es befürchtet.

Kaum dass die Regierung wieder über Strom verfügte, hatten sie nicht besseres zu tun, als ihnen die Kavallerie auf den Hals zu hetzen.

„Kitt Gefechtsmodus." Intonierte er in gewohntem Ton.

„Mike das geht nicht mit Sarah und Bonnie auf dem Rücksitz." Kam es sogleich von Kitt zurück.

Verdammt. Das hatte er ganz außer Acht gelassen.

Sein Vater hatte sich in seinem Sitz herum gedreht, und schaute halb bestürzt, halb entschlossen aus dem Heckfenster.

„Haben wir eine Chance denen zu entkommen?"

Mike schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Kitt ist ihm Normal Modus nicht viel schneller als ein gewöhnlicher GT500KR. Bzw. in welch Fahrzeug er sich sonst transformiert."

„Kann sich Kitt nicht in etwas verwandeln, dass stark genug motorisiert ist, um das benötigte Tempo zu erreichen?"

Entgegnete ihm sein Vater, ohne die Helikopter aus den Augen zu lassen, die über sie hinweg geflogen waren, und nun nach einem Kreis fliegend, wieder auf sie zu kamen.

Zwei Raketen schlugen links und rechts der Straße ein.

Noch waren es nur Warnschüsse.

„Nein, Kitt lädt sich die Daten von vorhandenen Modellen herunter. Er kann sich nur in existierende Fahrzeuge verwandeln." Schaltete sich Sarah ein.

Sie klammerte sich hinter Mike an Kitts Fahrersitz, links und rechts seiner Kopfstütze und sprach so an Mike vorbei, zu seinem Vater.

„Kann er sich nicht in das momentan stärkste, viersitzige Fahrzeug verwandeln, dass Ford gerade auf dem Markt hat?" fragte Bonnie von der Rückbank.

Ihre Überlegungen gingen schon in die richtige Richtung.

„Das könnte funktionieren Miss Barstow. Ich gehe meine Datenbank durch."

Kurz darauf gingen die Nanopartikel wieder über die Innen und Außenseite.

Das Tempo stieg schlagartig an.

Mike schaute auf eine schlanke schwarze Motorhaube, die bissig nach unten abfiel.

Auf der Motorhaube oberhalb der Scheinwerfer befanden sich horizontal laufende Schlitze.

Der Heckspoiler hob sich deutlich vom Kofferraum ab.

„Das ist ein GT350R, oder täusche ich mich?" Mikes Blick kam zurück zu Kitts Voice Orb.

„Nicht ganz. Ich habe etwas improvisiert. Was spricht dagegen, dass ich die besten Merkmale der verschiedenen Modellvarianten nicht miteinander kombiniere?" fragte Kitt zurück.

Sarah nickte begeistert zur Bestätigung.

„Stimmt Kitt. Eine gute Idee."

So schossen sie nun selbst, mit über 300km/h über den Highway. Noch war er leer.

Die Bevölkerung war noch längst nicht zur Normalität zurück gekehrt.

Zu ihrem Glück.

Doch die Helikopter holten sie viel zu schnell wieder ein.

Selbst dieses halsbrecherische Tempo, verlangten den Fluggeräten nicht viel ab.

Sie mussten sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

Mike bremste ab, und bog in eine Seitenstraße ab, wo er ein Fabrikgelände ausmachen konnte.

Hohe aus Beton bestehende Gebäude ragten in der Ferne auf.

„Wir kommen nicht um den Gefechtsmodus herum. Ich setzte euch da drüben, bei den Gebäuden ab. Sucht euch Deckung. Dann kann ich mich um die Hubschrauber kümmern."

Mike hatte nur kurz einen Blick in den Rückspiegel geworfen, um die Bestätigung der beiden Frauen darin zu sehen, dann bremste er schon nahe an einem der Gebäude ab.

Sein Vater ließ sie aussteigen.

„Sarah, Bonnie ich habe euch die mittlere Türe zu eurer Rechten geöffnet. Beeilt euch." Informierte sie schnell Kitt.

Damit verschwanden sie ihm Bauch der Fabrik.

Mike wollte schon zufahren, als sich sein Vater wieder zu ihm auf den Beifahrersitz schwang.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, du kümmerst dich um den Schutz der Frauen?" meinte er deshalb zu ihm.

„Mike." Kam es von Kitt.

Die Helikopter hatten einen Weg um die niederen Gebäude gefunden und nahmen ihr Ziel wieder ins Visier.

„Die können ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Nun mach schon." Schrie ihm sein Vater immer lauter werdend zu.

„Ok Kitt. Gefechtsmodus."

Damit veränderte sich die Form des Mustangs wieder in die bullige Version mit den Waffen trotzendem Exterieur.

Selbst nun seine Raketen auf die beiden Helikopter richtend, schoss er aus dem Schutz der Gebäude heraus.

„Kitt kannst du mir die Vögel so runter holen, dass die Piloten noch selbst landen können?"

Mikes Blick war starr auf den Heli vor ihnen gerichtet.

Jedoch war es nur einer.

Wo war der Zweite abgeblieben?

„Mike, ein Trupp von Männern ist gerade auf der anderen Seite ausgestiegen, und ist den Damen auf der Spur." Klang nun selbst Kitts Stimme bestürzt aus ihrer Mitte.

Sie wirbelten wiederholt in ihren Sitzen herum, nur um den letzten Mann der Soldaten in der Türe verschwinden zu sehen.

„Jetzt wünschte ich, ich wäre doch bei ihnen geblieben." Zischte sein Vater durch seine zusammen gebissenen Zähne.

Er griff vor sich in Kitts Handschuhfach und holte dort die befindliche Pistole heraus.

Das Magazin prüfend, ließ er es wieder einschnappen, und öffnete die Türe.

„Kümmere du dich um den anderen Gegner. Ich schau nach den Frauen. Kitt kannst du mir Hilfestellung geben?"

Michael griff sich noch eins der Head-Sets aus dem Handschuhfach.

„Aber selbstverständlich, Mister Knight."

Damit rannte sein Vater geduckt, hinüber zur Türe und verschwand kurz darauf ebenfalls von der Bildfläche.

Michael schlich, mit im Anschlag erhobener Waffe, durch die dunklen Gänge und lauschte in das Labyrinth des Gebäudes.

Lange waren die Schritte der Soldaten verklungen.

Auch von den Frauen konnte er nichts hören.

Er blickte, in die mit Milchglas verkleideten Büros, die seit dem Stromausfall verlassen waren.

Da nichts ging, waren die Arbeiter nach Hause geschickt worden.

Alles war ruhig.

Kein Summen von elektrischen Geräten, noch das Klappern der riesigen Maschinen, die in der riesigen Halle in einen dornröschenartigen Schlaf gefallen waren.

Ein überdimensionaler Eimer hing am Arm eines Krans mitten auf halber Strecke der Förderstrecke.

Das Metall darin schon längst erkaltet.

Es handelte sich um eine Gießerei, wie Michael mittlerweile feststellen konnte.

Riesige Brennöfen reihten sich an den Wänden entlang.

Für die verschiedenen Produktionsschritte zur Veredelung von Metallen bis hin zum Produkt.

Er lief weiter durch die Reihen und lugte hinter jedem Winkel, indem sich jemand hätte verstecken können.

Da sich Kitt noch nicht gemeldet hatte, vermutete er, dass er noch weit von den gesuchten Frauen, und den Soldaten entfernt war.

Als er am anderen Ende der Halle ankam, und in zwei verschiedene Richtungen schaute, beschloss er Kitt zu Rate zu ziehen.

„Kitt, wo sind Sarah und Bonnie?" flüsterte er mit erhobener Hand am Ohr, um das Head-Set aktiviert zu halten.

„Halten sie sich links. Ich kann die beiden Frauen den Gang hinunter in einer Kammer zu ihrer Linken orten. Die Soldaten haben sich fälschlicherweise für sie und glücklicherweise für uns in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gewandt."

Nach einem letzten Blick, um sicher zu sein, dass ihm wirklich niemand gesehen hatte, wandte er sich in die von Kitt angegebene Richtung.

Er öffnete die Türe, worauf ein Rascheln auf der anderen Seite sofort erklang.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Bonnie und Sarah, wie sie sich in ein Eck hinein drängten und duckten, um sich vor dem erwartendem Verfolger zu verstecken.

„Bonnie, Sarah ich bis Michael." Rief er leise in den Raum hinein.

Jedoch hörte er darauf das Getrampel der sich nähernden Soldaten.

Sie hatten wohl die andere Seite durch, und kamen ihnen nun schnell näher.

Er glitt nun selbst hinein, und schloss die Türe wieder.

Als er sich umdrehte, stand Bonnie hinter ihm.

Er hob seinen Finger. Bedeutete ihr damit nichts zu sagen.

Dafür hob er seine Hand wieder zu seinem Ohr.

Sich ratsuchend in Raum umschauend, um die dicke Stahltüre zu blockieren, flüsterte er in die Luft.

„Kitt wir stecken in der Klemme."

„Einen Moment bitte, Mister Knight. Mike ist schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Wir konnten den Hubschrauber unschädlich machen, und ich versuche den Präsidenten aktuell zu erreichen, dass er die Männer zurück beordert."

Michael horchte in den Gang vor ihnen.

Er konnte nichts finden, um den Zugang zu blockieren.

Sie waren ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert.

Die Schritte hatten genau davor angehalten.

Und im nächsten Moment wurde der Türgriff herunter gedrückt.

Die Tür schwang auf, und ein Lauf schob sich in den Raum.

„Ergeben sie sich. Sie stehen unter Arrest."

„Nur noch einen Moment Mister Knight. Ich habe den Präsidenten in der Leitung." Hörte Michael Kitt in seinem Ohr.

Im Funkgerät des Mannes knackte es, worauf er das Teil zum Sprechen vom Klettverschluss an seiner Schulter zum Mund führte.

„Hier Captain Wise. Haben gesuchte Personen gestellt und in Verwahrsam."

Wie zur Bestätigung wurden sie von weiteren Soldaten flankiert und je zu beiden Seiten festgehalten.

Grund zur Gegenwehr hatten sie vorerst nicht.

Kitt würde dem Präsidenten die Sachlage schon verständlich machen.

„Sie können die Zivilisten entlassen. Die Sache ist geklärt. Ziehen sie sich in ihren Stützpunkt zurück."

Der Mann vor Michael schaute verblüfft auf sein Kommunikationsgerät, während sie aus dem Griff der Einheit freigelassen wurden.

Da schlängelte sich sein Sohn an den Soldaten vorbei.

„Wo warst du denn so lange?" begrüße Michael seinen Sohn.

„Kitt war zu beschäftigt, den Präsidenten umzustimmen. Da hatte er nicht noch Zeit, mir den Weg zu euch zu weisen." Grinste dieser zu ihnen herüber. Jedoch gefror es ihm sogleich im Gesicht.

„Im Gegenteil Mike. Ohne mich, wären sie nur wieder über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert." Erklang es postwendend.

„Ich möchte mal wissen, was mit dem los ist. Er widerspricht mir fortwährend, verweigert Befehle, und tut was er will."

Mike blickte hilfesuchend zu Sarah, die nur nachdenklich zurück schaute.

„Ich werde ihn mir Zuhause mal anschauen. Vielleicht liegt ein Fehler in seiner Positronik vor. Wobei ich das bezweifele. Er ist nun mal auf Eigenständigkeit und Lernen programmiert."

Mike stöhnte auf. Was hatte sich Graiman nur dabei gedacht.

ooo


	26. Chapter 26

Zum Anfang zurück

*

Kapitel 26

*

Nachdem nun alles geklärt war, konnten sie zurück nach Stanford fahren.

In ihrem Haus angekommen, hatte sich Sarah sofort an die Prüfung von Kitts Schaltkreisen gemacht, während Bonnie und April nach Spuren ihres Kitts in den Überresten von Prometheus suchen wollten.

Die Erlaubnis hierfür hatten sie höchstpersönlich vom Präsidenten bekommen.

Sarah hatte Bonnie den Schlüssel zu ihrem 2016 Ford Fusion gegeben, und sich darauf zu Kitt begeben.

Mike kam ihr auf halben Weg in die Garage entgegen.

„Wolltest du dich nicht, wie dein Vater, auch aufs Ohr legen?" begrüßte sie ihn, als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Heh, mein Vater braucht vielleicht seinen Schönheitsschlaf. Aber ich doch nicht." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwitzt zu.

Sarah ließ ihren Blick einmal über seine Gestalt vor ihr gleiten.

Es waren mittlerweile einige Jahre wieder ins Land gegangen.

Mike war durchtrainiert. Sein Erscheinungsbild gereift. Entsprach es jetzt auch mehr dem Bild eines Mittdreißiger.

„Ich glaube, es würde dir auch nicht schaden." Zwinkerte sie ihm scherzend zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Und lies ihn damit offenen Mund stehen.

Durch die eine Seite der doppeltürigen Garage tretend, betrat sie den Bereich, in welchem das Wartungsgestell für Kitt stand.

An ihrem Parkplatz vorbei, der von Bonnies Prototypen nun besetzt war, fand sie Kitts Wartungseinheit leer vor.

Wo steckte er?

Doch das konnte sie verhältnismäßig schnell heraus finden.

Den Bildschirm ihres Computerterminals aktivierend, gab sie den Befehl für Kitts Lokalisierung ein, und stellte eine Kommunikationsverbindung mit ihm her.

Auf dem Schirm poppte eine Landkarte des umgebenden Bereichs auf. Und der Cursor für Kitts Standort befand sich fast am äußeren Bereich davon.

„Kitt, wo steckst du denn?" sprach sie darauf in das vor ihr befindliche Mikrofon.

„Einen Moment Sarah. Ich bin in wenigen Minuten bei ihnen." Klang Kitts Stimme gewohnt in ruhigen Tonfall zurück.

Sarah fragte sich jedoch, warum er nicht schon auf sie gewartet hatte, und stattdessen allein eine Spritztour gemacht hatte.

Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich.

Doch zum lange darüber Nachgrübeln kam sie nicht, da glitt die schwarze Karosserie des Mustangs schon wie ein Schatten in die Garage hinter ihr, und kam in dem Gestell zum Stehen.

Mit einem Tablett in der Hand, ließ sie sich in die ihr, zuvorkommend wie Kitt war, geöffnete Fahrerseite gleiten.

Ihr Tablett über WLAN mit Kitts System verbindend startete sie das Diagnoseprogramm.

Ihre Finger huschten über das Tablet. Mit ihrem geschulten Blick überprüfte sie die verschiedenen Sektoren.

Normalerweise konnte Kitt selbst das Programm über sein System laufen lassen, doch befand sich ein Fehler in seinem System der für ihn nicht als jener erkennbar war, lief das Suchprogramm einfach darüber.

So musste sie nun selbst penibel alles durchgehen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, ihre Augen machten sich deutlich von der Anstrengung bemerkbar, wollte sie eine Pause einlegen.

Ihr Finger schon auf der Taste zum Beenden des Programms, fiel ihr eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit auf.

Dieser Ziffernblock war ihr unbekannt. Auch ihr Vater hatte diese nicht programmiert.

Das Ganze mit einem Wisch ihrer Hand auf den größeren Monitor vom Computerterminal werfend, um es zu vergrößern, stieg sie aus und starrte auf die Zahlenkolonnen, die sich vor ihr zeigten.

Es waren eindeutig fremde, ihr nicht bekannte Algorithmen.

„Kitt, weißt du etwas über diese Algorithmen?" fragte sie den hinter ihr befindlichen Wagen.

„Dies sind einige der Dateien, die uns der Knight 2000 zukommen ließ." Erklärte ihr Kitt darauf.

Natürlich den Aspekt hatten sie total vergessen.

Kitt hatte ihnen Daten auf die verschiedenen Computer geschickt.

Sie mussten nun schauen, was sich beim Zusammensetzen des Puzzles ergab.

ooo

Bonnie hätte sich die Haare raufen können.

Sie hatte nun schon jede erdenkliche Möglichkeit durchprobiert, um die Schaltkreise für Prometheus wieder herzustellen.

Jedoch waren die Primär und Memorydateien gelöscht und der Mainprozessor durchgebrannt.

Die widersprüchlichen Programmierungen hatten sich gegenseitig gelöscht.

Von Prometheus Programmierung war nichts mehr vorhanden, und von Kitt konnte sie nur minimale, unbrauchbare Reste ausmachen.

In dem Moment klingelte ihr Handy.

April an ihrer Seite blickte vom Bildschirm zu ihr rüber, als sie es aus ihrer Tasche holte.

Eine ihr unbekannte Nummer wurde angezeigt.

Sie nahm den Anruf an, worauf ihr eine Frauenstimme entgegen klang.

„Bonnie, April ihr müsst sofort zurück kommen. Wir haben die Lösung die ganze Zeit vor unserer Nase gehabt."

Bonnie zog ihre Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen, bis ihr der Zusammenhang kam.

„Sarah?" fragte sie in ihr Smartphone.

„Ja. Ich hab etwas in Kitts Schaltkreisen gefunden. Und er selbst hat es mir bestätigt. Wir müssen nur schauen, was uns der Knight 2000 zurück gelassen hat."

So langsam dämmerte es Bonnie, was Sarah meinte.

Sie hatten alle im Chaos vergessen, dass ihnen Kitt zu Anfangs Dateien hatte zukommen lassen.

Diese mussten sie nur auswerten. Vielleicht konnte sie damit Kitt wieder herstellen. Ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung bestand, wenn sie den Mainprozessor wieder herstellen und das neurale Interface damit mit Daten füllen konnten.

"Natürlich. Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg."

Damit legte Sarah auf, und Bonnie wechselte einen hoffnungsvollen Blick mit April.

ooo

Michael hatte sich nach seinem zweistündigen Erholungsschlaf in einen Jogginganzug geschmissen, und lief nun den angrenzenden Park zu Sarahs Grundstück entlang.

Er musste dringend seinen Kopf frei bekommen.

Was sich hier im Park am besten bewerkstelligen lies.

Es war so friedlich hier.

Über ihm zwitscherten Vögel und die Sonne warf ihre wärmenden Strahlen durch das Blätterwerk.

Doch noch immer bedrängten ihn Bilder aus der Vergangenheit.

Nach so langer Zeit, in der er Nichts von Kitt gehört hatte, sollte es jetzt gerade Schluss sein, wo er ihn wieder an seiner Seite gehabt hatte?

Es war wie in alten Zeiten gewesen. Ein Team, dass gegen das Unrecht kämpfte.

Er hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen. Doch diese Zeiten hatten ihm gefehlt.

Es hatte sich nach dieser langen Zeit, wieder so richtig angefühlt.

Er hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Foundation wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

Hätte dieser Fall nun zum Erfolg geführt.

Doch der Schmerz Kitt verloren zu haben. Endgültig, zog ihn nun vollends runter.

Er umrundete gerade den angelegten See in der Mitte des Parks, als sein Handy klingelte.

Er zog das handgroße, flache Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt es sich ans Ohr.

Der Anruf wurde so automatisch angenommen.

„Knight." Ging er automatisch ran, da er die Nummer darauf nicht kannte.

„Michael, kommen sie bitte zurück ins Haus. Wir sind da über etwas gestolpert, dass auch für sie von Interesse sein könnte." Klang eine weibliche Stimme daraus hervor.

„Sarah?" hakte er kurz nach.

Ihre Stimme hatte aufgeregt geklungen.

„Ja."

„Ok, bin in ca. 15 Minuten da."

Damit steckte er sich das Handy wieder in die Tasche und rannte die Strecke in der halben Zeit zurück.

ooo

Sarah saß gedankenversunken in Kitts Sitz, als sie dieser mit einer Frage aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Sarah, sie waren vorhin überrascht, als sie mich nicht erwartungsgemäß in der Wartungseinheit vorfanden? Sie haben dies jedoch nicht angesprochen, als ich bei ihnen eintraf. Mike hätte dies mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit getan."

Sarah musste über Kitts Worte lächeln.

„Mike ist ein Hitzkopf. Du darfst dich von ihm nicht so unterbuttern lassen. Aber du hast recht. Wo wolltest du denn hin?" fragte sie Kitt darauf dann doch.

„Ich verspürte das Bedürfnis mich zu einem bestimmten Ort zu begeben. Jedoch widersprachen mir meine Eingaben, ihr Grundstück zu verlassen." Kitt klang nachdenklich, und Sarah stutzte bei seinen Worten.

„Du verspürtest ein Bedürfnis? Seit wann hast du denn Gefühle."

„Ich kann ihnen das leider nicht beantworten, doch erstmals aufgefallen ist mir das, seit wir es mit Prometheus zu tun hatten."

Und somit Kitt. Hatte es womöglich etwas mit den downgeloadeten Dateien zu tun? Sarah blickte nachdenklich auf die verschiedenen Dateien.

Kitt hatte sich laut Mike auch widersprüchlich benommen.

Hatte seine Befehle ignoriert. Was nicht das erste Mal gewesen wäre. Die drei Regeln von Asimov schienen bei ihm nicht mehr zu greifen.

Irgendetwas hatte seine Grundprogrammierung überschrieben. Sie konnte eine Änderung in den Standartprogrammierung ausmachen.

Doch außer ihrem Vater, hatte nur sie die Berechtigung solch Änderungen zu tätigen.

Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Und wo hätte dich das Gefühl hingeführt, wenn du ihm nachgegangen wärst?" fragte sie als weiteres.

Es erschien eine Karte auf Kitts Head Up Display.

Es handelte sich um ein altes Gebäude auf einer Anhöhe nicht weit von ihnen.

„Was ist das?" Sarah tippte einige Befehle in ihr Tablet, worauf eine Liste über das Gebäude ablief.

Es war noch immer auf Wilton Knight eingetragen. Ein Vermerk führte zur Knight Foundation aus den 80igern.

„Wir sollten dem, glaube ich einen Besuch abstatten." Sinnierte Sarah vor sich hin.

Sie wollte gerade Kitts Motor starten, als sie eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkel wahrnahm.

Mike war zur seitlichen Türe vom Haupthaus getreten und kam die Treppe herunter.

„Und wie sieht's aus? Hast du raus gefunden, was mit Kitt nicht stimmt?"

Mike stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen über Kitts geöffnete Fahrertüre und legte sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Unterarme.

Sarah hob ihren Blick und überlegte, inwieweit sie Mike von ihrer Entdeckung erzählen sollte.

Lieber wäre es ihr gewesen, dies mit Bonnie und April zu besprechen. Sie hatte einen Verdacht. Doch vorerst wollte sie Mike gegenüber davon nichts erzählen.

Dann noch der mysteriöse Hinweis auf das alte Knight Anwesen.

In dem Moment glitt ein weiterer Schatten durchs Garagentor.

Mike blickte auf und begrüßte seinen Vater, der sich nun zu Sarah in die Türe stellte.

„Und was ist es, was so von Interesse für mich sein könnte?" fragte dieser zwischen zwei tiefen Atemzügen.

Mike musterte seinen Vater genauer.

Er war in Jogginganzug. Dunkelgraue Ringe unter den Achseln, sowie den obligatorischen Flecken auf der Vorder- und Rückseite zeugten von seiner letzten Tätigkeit.

Er war noch völlig außer Atem, was entweder auf eine schlechte Konstitution hindeutete, oder schlichtweg, dass er es so eilig gehabt hatte, dass er gerannt war.

Mike schaute zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

Etwas hatte ihm Sarah verschwiegen.

„Sarah? Von was spricht mein Vater?"

Da sie ihm nicht in die Augen schauen konnte, und dem Tablet in ihren Händen ihre übermässige Aufmerksamkeit zugerichtet hatte, kam bei ihm ein ungutes Gefühl auf. Er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Teils auch übergangen. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm, schien sein Vater mehr zu wissen.

Er umrundete Kitts Türe, um neben seinem Vater vor Sarah in die Hocke zu gehen.

„Du verschweigst mir doch etwas Sarah? Was stimmt mit Kitt nicht."

Sie fuhr in dem Moment zu ihm herum.

„Kann es nicht sein, dass im Gegenteil alles in Ordnung ist? Kitt ist keine Maschine. Er ist eine künstliche Intelligenz, die aus seinen Eindrücken lernt. Und schon der alte Kitt hat bewiesen, dass sie zu mehr fähig sind, als nur auf die Umgebung zu agieren. Sie sind eben nicht nur Nullen und Einsen."

Mike wich vor Sarah zurück, als sie ihn so aufgebracht anfuhr.

Er schaute zu seinem Vater auf, der nur mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Dafür hatte mein Kitt aber Jahre gebraucht. Eurer scheint erst in den letzten Wochen eine Veränderung mitzumachen. Habe ich recht?"

Sarah schaute halb erwartungsvoll zu Mike.

Diesem gingen die Worte von Michael nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Und was bedeutet das?"

„Das Kitt euch ein Kuckucksei hinterlassen hat."

Alle Beteiligten drehten sich zu der neu hinzugekommenen Stimme herum.

Sally stand mit Randy auf der Treppe.

„Sie hat recht."

Nun kam auch Bonnie durch die Garagentüre.

„Kitt hat uns Dateien auf den verschiedenen Computern zurück gelassen. Wenn ich richtig liege, ergeben die zusammen genommenen Daten wieder ein Ganzes von Kitts Einheit."

„Ich dachte Kitt kann sich nicht auf mehrere Computer verteilen?"

Fragte darauf Michael seine alte Partnerin.

Diese nickte ihm zu.

„Das stimmt. Diese Daten sind nur die Erinnerungen. Seine Mainstruktur war in Prozessor von Prometheus herunter geladen. Jedoch konnte ich eine wichtige Komponente aus dem Knight 2000 retten."

Bonnie zog die Platine aus ihrer Jacke.

„Mit dieser und den Daten von Kitt, kann ich eine CPU rekonstruieren. Ich kann jedoch nicht dafür garantieren, dass wir Kitt zurück bekommen."

Bonnie schaute scharf zu Michael, denn erwartungsvolle Freude war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht gestiegen und er hatte schon freudig auf sie zustürmen wollen.

„Wir müssen schauen, was sich daraus ergibt. Ob es überhaupt klappt."

„Und Kitt hat noch einen Hinweis auf Wilton Knights Anwesen in seiner Datenbank. Dem sollten wir auch noch nachgehen." Warf Sarah ihnen noch eine Option vor.

Bonnie und Michael tauschten einen tiefgründigen Blick miteinander.

Was hatte Wilton Knight hier noch für sie in Petto?

ooo

Sie hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, und waren sofort zum alten Anwesen des einstigen Gründers aufgebrochen.

Michael erinnerte sich sofort an das alte Gebäude, in dem er vor mehr als 30 Jahren eine neue Identität bekommen hatte.

Wilton Knight hatte ihm ein neues Leben mit seinem einstigen Gesicht gegeben. Leider auch dem seines Sohnes.

Mike parkte vor der Eingangstüre.

Laut den Unterlagen war es nach dem Tod von Wilton Knight nun unbewohnt.

Es wurde allein als Abstellmöglichkeit genutzt.

Nun war es längst verlassen.

Michael wusste, dass sich Devon ein anderes Hauptquartier gesucht hatte, von dem ihre Aufträge organsiert wurden.

Doch es gab hier genauso ein Forschungslabor und einige Hallen.

Michael hatte hier Kitt das erste Mal getroffen.

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl stiegen sie die Treppen zum Haupthaus hinauf und umrundeten auf dem parkähnlichen angelegten Weg, das alte Gebäude.

Die Hallen lagen auf der Rückseite.

Auf Sarahs Geheiß, die ihre Richtungsanweisung von dem jüngeren Kitt bekam, steuerten sie genau die von Michael als so ausschlaggebende Halle an.

In Gedanken sah er Kitts roten Scanner im Dunkeln vor sich aufleuchten.

Doch als Sarah das Schloss von Kitt geöffnet, zur Seite klappte, und die Türe öffnete, standen sie in einer halbwegs hellen Halle.

Michaels Blick schweifte hinüber zur stählernen Treppe, wo einst Wilton Knight gestanden hatte.

Er selbst mit Devon und Kitt davor.

Die Halle war aber leer.

Keine schwarz glänzende Karosserie eines Firebirds wartete dort auf ihn.

Sarah neben ihm führte ihre kleine Gruppe weiter an.

Ging zu den Serverschränken, die sich unterhalb der Treppe an der Wand reihten.

Während Michael Sarah hinein folgte, ging sein Sohn zum Tor, um seinen Partner auch einzulassen.

Kitt war ihnen auf der Straße zur Rückseite gefolgt.

Langsam rollte dieser in die Halle hinein um dann hinter den Personen, am gleichen Platz wie sein Vorgänger zuvor, zum Stehen zu kommen.

Seine Schnauze zeigte dabei in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Kitts Daten führen zu diesen Servern."

Mike lehnte sich an das Heck seines Autos, und schaute zu Sarah, die sich fragend an Bonnie gewendet hatte.

Diese verstand was Sarah meinte.

Da der Strom abgeschaltet war, konnten sie Kitts Hinweis nicht nach gehen.

Doch dies sollte kein Problem sein.

Kurzentschlossen wendete sie sich an die Seite vor der Treppe, an dem die verschiedenen Leitungen aus dem Hauptverteilerkasten ausgingen.

Sie legte einige Schalter um, und drückte die Taste zur Aktivierung der Stromversorgung.

Es erklang ein kurzes Knacken. Der Geruch von Ozon lag in der Luft, dann gingen weitere Lampen über ihnen an, und die Server erwachten zum Leben.

„Was haben diese Schaltschränke mit Kitt zu tun?"

Michael sah zwischen Sarah und Bonnie hin und her.

Er bekam keine direkte Antwort.

Bonnie griff allein nach der Tasche an ihrer rechten Seite und zog den mitgebrachten Laptop heraus, welchen sie auf die Ablage vor den Schränken legte.

Darauf holte sie ein dickes, schwarzes Kabel heraus, das sie einerseits an ihrem Laptop anschloss und anderseits, mit dem ersten der altertümlichen Rechenschränke.

Bonnie musste sich schon auf die Kompatibilität eingerichtet haben, denn sie schaute auf verschiedene Werte auf ihrem Rechner.

Kurz darauf zog Bonnie scharf die Luft ein.

„Ich glaub es nicht."

Michael eilte an Bonnies Seite.

Versuchte aus den Daten auf dem Bildschirm schlau zu werden.

Doch er konnte nur verständnislos neben Bonnie stehe.

„Was hast du gefunden Bonnie?"

Fragte er sie fast schon aufgeregt.

„Wilton hat uns noch so einiges eingelagert. Darunter ist ein Ersatz CPU für Kitt, der mit der Basisprogrammierung von ihm belegt ist. Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir ihn mit seinen Daten damit wieder herstellen. Es kommt darauf an, inwieweit er in dem CPU eingespielt war. Es könnte jedoch sein, dass es nicht der Kitt ist, den wir kennen, da es sich hauptsächlich um ein Mirror Image handelt."

Bonnie runzelte ihre Stirn. Schien die Chancen in ihrem Kopf durchzurechnen.

„Dann sollten wir dies versuchen Bonnie. Immer noch besser, als gar nichts."

Michael legte Bonnie die Hand auf die Schulter, worauf sie einen Blick zu ihm hoch warf.

Sie nickte kurz, um dann sofort mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

Sie hatten noch viel zu tun.

ooo

Einige Tage später.

Bonnie hatte zusammen mit Sarah, Sally und Randy rund um die Uhr an der Aufspielung der Daten in eine leere Computereinheit begonnen, die sie nun in ihren Prototypen eingebaut hatten.

Es war Zeit die Persönlichkeit nun zu aktivieren und ihren Erfolg oder Misserfolg zu begutachten.

Die Anzeigen im Auto erwachten, nachdem Bonnie das System hochgefahren hatte.

„Kitt?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Hallo Bonnie. Schön, dass sie mit meinen Daten und Hinweisen etwas anfangen konnten."

Bonnie atmete auf.

Sie hatte zu allem Glück im Knight 3000 eine weitere Überraschung gefunden.

Kitt musste sich im letzten Moment, bis auf einen kleinen Rest, von Prometheus getrennt haben, und sich auf Mikes Fahrzeug runter geladen haben.

„Wie hast du das geschafft Kitt?" fragte sie den Computer vor sich.

„Mit viel Zeit Bonnie. Mit viel Zeit. Und diese war zum Schluss sehr knapp geworden."

„Wie knapp?" fragte Bonnie und lehnte sich näher an die Stimmausgabe in der Mittelkonsole.

„Um genau zu sein. Ich konnte Prometheus noch davon abhalten euch zu eliminieren, und seine Programmierung soweit ändern, dass er sich selbst zerstörte. Ich konnte ihre Bemühungen um mich mitverfolgen. Ich wollte ihnen keinen Schrecken einjagen. Nur so konnte ich mich selbst bewahren. Indem ich meine letzten Erinnerungen und mich selbst auf den Knight 3000 übermittelte. Soweit es mir möglich war. Meine Anwesenheit in seinen Schaltkreisen hat auch zu Systemstörungen bei ihm geführt, die Michaels Sohn bemerkte. Jedoch hab ich ihm nur einen gewissen Schups in Richtung Selbstständigkeit gegeben. Ich wollte ihn nie übernehmen. Ich vertraute darauf, dass sie mich bald finden und in mein eigenes Zuhause bringen."

Ein schelmisches Grinsen war über die Lautsprecher zu erahnen.

„Dann hast du es aber wirklich bis auf den letzten Moment hinaus gezögert."

Eine andere bekannte Stimme erklang neben ihnen.

Michael war zu Bonnie heran getreten.

„Es ging nicht schneller Michael. Aber schön sie wieder gesund und munter zu sehen. Geht es den anderen auch gut?"

„Ja. Mike ist mit Kitt Junior an einem Fall dran. Sally und Randy mussten leider zurück zu ihrem eigenem Geschäft."

„Wobei sie mir noch tatkräftig unter die Arme gegriffen haben, um dich wieder zum Laufen zu bringen."

Erklärte ihm Bonnie, während sie sich erhob und Michael den Vortritt gab, sich in das Fahrzeug zu setzen.

„Willst du nicht eine Runde mit ihm drehen? Ich denke ihr habt einiges zu besprechen?"

Damit trat Bonnie von dem schwarzen Prototypen zurück.

Michael ließ sich dieses Angebot nicht zwei Mal sagen, und bevor er überhaupt den Startknopf betätigen konnte, sprang der Motor auch schon an.

Bonnie schaute den beiden hinter her, wie sie die Einfahrt von Sarahs Grundstück hinab fuhren und wie treffend in den Sonnenuntergang hinein fuhren.

Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sarah trat an ihre Seite, ebenso zufrieden schauend.

"Mike und Kitt haben den getürmten Sohn des Präsidenten gefunden."

Die Frauen lachten auf.

Die Euphorie hatte sie ergriffen. Jetzt wo wieder alles beim Rechten war.

Ende


End file.
